The Wheels of Fate
by Little Patch
Summary: Danielle Louise Sullivan had everything she could wish for- a warm home and a happy family. However with just a snap of the fingers, everything she held dear was taken away from her, leaving her with no choice but to move to Mystic Falls. What will happen to her as she opens a new chapter in her life where every hidden secret is revealed?
1. Prologue

**Outfit: danielles_1st_outfit/set?id=142484610**

* * *

**Danielle**

The sound of my buzzing alarm clock woke me up. I quickly turned it off and got up ready for another day. This day was my first day of school and just the thought of seeing my friends after the long summer break made me smile. After taking a shower, I put on my prepared outfit for the day. I then let my hair dry into its natural curls and applied a light make up.

"Danny, breakfast is ready!" My mother called from downstairs. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the dining room. At the table, my dad was reading a newspaper while my little sister enjoyed her pancakes.

"Morning dad!" I happily kissed his cheek.

"Morning sweetheart." Dad lowered his newspaper and smiled.

"Morning Kyla!" I kissed the top of my sister's head.

"Morning Danny!" She gave me a toothy grin which made me chuckle as I settled myself down beside her. I grabbed some pancakes and poured some milk in my glass. My excitement was getting the best of me. It seemed I couldn't calm down while munching my food.

"Are you ready for today darling?" My mother said with her thick accent.

"Yup! I can't wait to see my friends again and I'm sure that this year will be another interesting one." My mom and dad chuckled after seeing my enthusiasm.

"I can very much imagine it after seeing the stars in your eyes." Dad teased.

"Very funny dad." I retorted sounding as angry as possible but miserably failed. Because of that, my parents laughed harder at me. It was already 7:20 a.m. by the time I was done eating. I needed to go since class would start at 8 and it would take me about twenty minutes to get to school. Standing up, I grabbed my bag and gave each of my family members a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going!" I then made my way to the front door.

"Take care!" My dad said.

"I will!"

"Your dad and I are going to Kyla's ballet recital later. Don't come home late because we are going to celebrate after. Be careful darling!" My mom accompanied me to the front door to see me off.

"Alright. Note taken. Bye!" I gave my mom another kiss before leaving the house. The stereo was blaring as I sang along with it while driving. Twenty minutes later, I arrived at school and went to look for my friends. It wasn't that hard because they found me as soon as I set foot in one of the school's hallway and gave me a bone-crushing hug. We chatted for awhile about what happened over the summer and then the bell rang which marked the start of class.

Time passed by quickly with nothing much happening today although I enjoyed it since I was catching up with my friends. My friends asked me to hang out with them but I refused since I promised mom that I would be home after school.

"I'm home!" I closed the front door. but no one answered.

_"__Weird, they said that they would be home by this time.__"_ I thought. _"__Maybe they just left the venue.__"_ I went to the kitchen to make some sandwich. The doorbell then rang. Opening the front door, I was shocked to see an officer. Something told told me that there was something wrong but I pushed it aside

"Yes?"

"Good afternoon, I'm Officer Scott. Are you Ms. Danielle Sullivan?" He asked.

"Yes, this is she." My stomach churned when I heard 'officer'. _"__Why would a policeman look for me? I have a bad feeling.__"_ Anxiety started to run through my body.

"Ms. Sullivan, I'm very sorry to inform you that your family had a car accident." At that moment, my world was crashing down and nothing seemed to process in my head. They promised. We would celebrate Kyla's recital so they would come back.

"Ms. Sullivan?" The officer looked at me worriedly. I didn't want to believe it unless I saw them with my own eyes.

"No! No, they said they would be back." I shook my head in disbelief as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. My breathing was starting to become ragged as I felt my heart beating faster by the second. "Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, miss. Please calm down."

"Where are they?" This time I sternly asked the officer.

"They are rushed to St. Mary's Hospital, ma'am."

With that, I quickly went to my car and ignored the calls of the officer. Arriving at St. Mary's Hospital, I rushed to the emergency wing and informed a nurse of whom I am. My blood ran cold when she told me that one thing that scared me the most. My dad and Kyla never made it. They were declared dead on arrival. Nothing was registering on my head. I just felt numb and broken.

"Ms. Sullivan?" The nurse called, making me snap back to reality. "Your mother is still alive but barely. She's in critical condition."

There was still hope. The nurse told me to stay put and just wait for updates but I couldn't do that. I needed to see her. I needed to see my mother. Adrenaline rushed through me and I quickly dashed to the emergency room. The nurse tried to stop me but I ignored her. Opening the double doors of the emergency room, I scanned everywhere for my mother. Then, I saw her. The scene before my eyes broke me. There she was covered in blood and wounds.

"Mom…" Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. I approached her but a male nurse stopped me.

"Ma'am, you can't come in here." He then restrained me.

"Let go of me! She's my mother!" I yelled, pushing the nurse away from me. My mother was cover in blood and I couldn't take it anymore. I finally broke down as I looked at my mother and covered my hand to my mouth. Then, her eyes found mine. The loving and gentle eyes that I always adored were now looking at me with such pain and sadness.

"Mom… I'm here. You're going to be okay." I took her hand.

"Dan... Danielle..." She said in a hoarse voice. "I... don't… have much time... left..."

"No! Mom, please don't say that. Listen to me." My tears were staining my face and I couldn't stop them. "You're going to be fine. You'll get through this. I'm here with you."

"Sweetheart… listen to me… take care… of yourself… Don't trust… so easily… I'm so… sorry for… everything… Please… forgive us… I… love you so much… Danny…" She weakly reached to touch my cheek and stroked it.

"I will always forgive you. I love you too, mom." I clutched her hand. She smiled one last time before her hand slipped through my fingers. A tear slid down her eye as she closed them, never to be opened again.

"NO! MOM! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I collapsed into my knees and covered my mouth. More tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm begging you… please…"

_"What did I do wrong for them to be taken away from me? I can't live without them."_

* * *

I do not own the plot and the characters of TVD. I only own Danielle, my OCs and some details that I will add in the plot.

Hi! This is my first fanfiction. :) I apologize if it is not that good and there are grammar mistakes. :(  
I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Outfit: danielles_2nd_outfit/set?id=142565964**

* * *

**Danielle**

A week has passed since the car crash. I was standing here right now in the front porch of place that I used to call home. This last week has been rough for me because whenever I entered this house I was reminded of the happy memories it held and it broke me that I could never go back to those times. Today was the day that I would move to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Since my only living relative was my grandmother, I had to move there. This would be the last time that I would be here. I wiped my tears and without further ado I went to my car without looking back.

Thirty minutes later, I arrived at the airport and made my way to the immigration. There was still a bit more time left until the boarding time so I sat down and closed my eyes to relive a bit of my fatigue.

"Flight to Virginia is now accepting passengers to board." The airport announcer proclaimed.

Standing up, I went to my designated gate and boarded the plane. Thank God no one sat beside me because I wanted to be alone. I put on my earphones and the melody started to fill my ears. With that, I closed my eyes with the hope that the images of my lost family would not haunt me in my sleep this time.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I woke up to someone announcing that we were about to land. Quickly, I fixed myself as the plane safely landed in the runway. When the plane went into a full stop and seat belt sign was off, I grabbed my hand carry bag and went out of the plane. The immigration requirements took so much time and finally, it was done. I got into my car that was also sent here and drove to Mystic Falls. The car ride took only an hour and a half but for me it felt like days until I saw the sign 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. My grandma sent me a route to her house since it has been a long time since I've been here, my hometown.

If I remembered correctly, we moved to London when I was ten years old due to reasons that my parents wouldn't tell me. Before, I tried asking countless of times why we moved but they would always say that they would tell me when the time was right. This question would remain unanswered because they were gone. This thought made me tear up again but I quickly calmed down. I didn't want to cry because that was all I have done for the past few days.

At last, I arrived at my grandma's house and I immediately rang the doorbell. The door was instantly opened to reveal my grandmother, Agatha Sullivan. She wrapped me into a tight hug once she saw me. I teared up again as I returned the hug.

"Shhh… It's okay darling. I'm here, everything will be alright now." She murmured.

"They're… They're gone grandma… I will never see them again." I managed to say between my sobs.

"I know Danny but we have to be strong and move on. I'm sure that's what they would have wanted."

My grandma led us to the living room. We stayed there for a few more minutes as I clung onto my grandma as if my life depended on it. After my yet another breakdown, we grabbed my stuff and placed it in my room. She helped me get settled and fixed all of my things. While unpacking, I found a picture of my family. Looking at it brought sadness to my heart but I quickly shook the feeling away. I placed it on top of my bedside table and continued unpacking. It was very late when I finished so I changed into my pajamas. Again, I cried myself to sleep while thinking about the family I lost.


	3. Chapter 2

**Outfit: danielles_3rd_oufit/set?id=142598043**

* * *

**Danielle**

I woke up feeling the sunlight stream down my face. Going to the bathroom, I was horrified at what I saw. My reflection showed my puffy red eyes and my grandma would find out that I cried if I didn't do something about it. I got into the shower and tried to remove the puffiness of my eyes. After my shower, I went to get my outfit for the day and put on some makeup. When I was done, I went to get some cereal in the kitchen. Grandma then came in while I ate my breakfast.

"Morning grandma." I greeted smiling.

"Morning sweetheart." She kissed me on top of my head. "Darling, why don't we go out? It is the Founder's day today and I need to be there since I'm also part of the council. I think it would be good for both of us and I'm sure everyone would be delighted to see you again." My grandma said with a small smile.

"Alright, let me get my bag first."

~~~~~X~~~~~

We arrived at the town square and it all still looked the same except for the few small details that changed. Then, a man and a woman came to us and I couldn't help but wonder that they both looked familiar.

"Agatha! You're here!" The man said.

"We thought you wouldn't come because of the accident." The woman hugged grandma.

"Well, I needed some fresh air. It already happened and I can't change anything." My grandma then gently tugged me forward. "By the way, this is Danielle. Both of you remember her right?" Both of their eyes widened after hearing my grandma's statement. Without me even noticing it, I was wrapped into a tight embrace.

"Danny! You've grown into such a fine young lady. I couldn't even recognize you!" After she said that, I finally realized that this woman was Mrs. Lockwood and the man with her was Mr. Lockwood. No wonder they looked awfully familiar.

"She's right and here I am wondering why you looked familiar when I saw you." Mr. Lockwood smiled.

"It's nice to see both of you too."

"Are you coping well dear after what happened?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"Not really, but I have no choice but to be strong for my sake and theirs." They both have pity and sadness in their eyes and it made me uncomfortable. I never liked it when people gave me those eyes filled with pity.

"We'll be here for you when you need us, alright?" Mr. Lockwood muttered which I gave a nod in return. I never knew why but Mr. Lockwood always had a soft spot for me. Grandma noticed my discomfort and she decided to cut in.

"Why don't you go look around and find the others? I'm sure they would be happy to see you after such a long time. You can just meet me later in the place where they will hold the mayor's speech."

"Alright, see you later Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. Bye grandma." I gave grandma a kiss on the cheek and left. This place still looked the same. I roamed around the town square trying to familiarize all of the things that I missed over the past years. The weather was great today and it was very suitable for the event. Everyone around was smiling and laughing and there were also pretty and colorful floats around. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone called my name. I then turned to the familiar voice.

"DANIELLE SULLIVAN?! IS THAT YOU?!" A blonde girl shrieked while running to me dressed in an 1860's dress. I instantly knew who she was, there was only one person I knew back when I still lived here who has such a high-pitched voice. This put a genuine smile on my face after a long time.

"Caroline!" I grinned as she gave me a tight bear hug. "Care... Can't… breathe..."

"Sorry! How have you been? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline asked multiple questions at the same time. I was about to answer when I heard multiple voices call me.

"DANNY!" When I turned around, I was pulled into a group hug. Apparently, Caroline's outburst got the attention of everyone. When they pulled away, all of my childhood friends had bright smiles on their faces namely Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy.

"Where have you been? When did you get back? How long have you been here? How are you? Why didn't you tell us you were back?" They shot simultaneously.

"Whoa... whoa... wait... One question at a time please." I grinned, making them laugh.

"Wow! You got an accent now." Matt decided to tease me.

"Yeah! Different from what you sounded like when we were kids. You sounded like the witch in Snow White before." Tyler added causing the others to erupt into laughter.

"Hahaha, very funny Tyler!" I playfully glared at the two rascals. "To answer you, I just got here yesterday afternoon and I was busy unpacking my stuff so I wasn't able to tell you."

"Are you okay? We heard about what happened." Elena asked.

"No, not really. I feel so incomplete and lonely that they're not here with me but life goes on. I have to move on and I'm sure they wouldn't want me to be drowned in sorrow for the rest of my life." I replied with a sad smile.

"We're here for you and to make up the time that we lost, we are going to have so much fun today!" Caroline said with so much enthusiasm that it drove the gloomy air away and made a grin appear on my face. My eyes then trailed off to two handsome young men who I didn't notice until now. One had beautiful forest green eyes and light brown hair while the other one had piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Well, who do we have here? I believe we haven't met because if we did, I wouldn't have forgotten such a beautiful lady. I'm Damon Salvatore." The dark haired flirted with a smirk on his handsome face while extending his hand to me.

"Danielle Sullivan." I reached for a handshake but instead he kissed the back of my hand. I just stared at him with a blank face, unaffected by his advances. There was this weird feeling that I felt when I touched Damon. It felt cold and dark like death. I quickly pushed it aside because I may be hallucinating. Everyone rolled his or her eyes and then, the other man pushed Damon away.

"I apologize for my brother's actions. Stefan Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man gave me a smile.

"Danielle. The pleasure is all mine." I replied whilst returning the smile.

"Time to get on the floats." Someone shouted.

"Time to go! Please come watch the floats parade, you'll love it!" Caroline took both of my hands.

"Yeah! We can watch together." Bonnie grinned.

"Alright."

"Great! We'll see you later." Caroline then ran to the floats, dragging Matt with her.

"Bye guys!" I said with the same eagerness. My friends then ran off to their respective places except for Bonnie. Bonnie and I went to a spot with fewer crowds and watched the parade. I was acting like a little girl given her favorite doll and that made Bonnie laugh at me. Everything brought back memories of my childhood here in Mystic Falls. I guess moving here was a good thing after all because for the first time since that car crash, I felt like I could be me again. We saw our friends and waved at them until Damon came. Then, there was a sudden tension.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked in annoyance.

"Just watching the parade." Damon answered.

"Let's go Danny." Bonnie took my hand and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

_"This is becoming awkward."_ I thought. "Bonnie I'll wait for you there." Bonnie just nodded in return. I watched the parade in a less crowded space while waiting for her. After a while, she came to me looking like she was in a deep thought.

"Are you okay? Did Damon say anything to upset you?" I looked at Bonnie worriedly.

"No, he didn't. I'm okay, don't worry about it." She assured me with a slight smile.

I wasn't convinced though, something was clearly bugging her. I guess I would just have to leave it since she clearly didn't want me to know. For the rest of the day, I stayed with Bonnie and the others at the grill. We talked about what happened to our lives when we were apart. I also got to know Stefan more and found out that he was Elena's boyfriend. Because of that, both of them were teased by me the whole time, making Elena blush fifty shades of red. Stefan was the sweet and gentleman type of guy unlike his brother who I basically ignored most of the time. Damon kept on making advances on me which made me really uncomfortable. Good thing Stefan was there to keep him in check. Actually, I had fun today and it was nice to recollect some childhood memories. After a few more while, it was time for me to look for grandma so I had to say goodbye. They wouldn't let me leave though until I promised that we would hangout again tomorrow which made me chuckle.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It was kind of hard looking for grandma since there were more people now than a while ago. After a few more minutes of searching, I finally found her talking with an unknown man. She had an anxious expression and they looked like they were in a heated conversation. I went nearer to hear their conversation since I was worried.

"You can't risk it in a public place! You might hurt someone innocent along the way! You will expose the truth about the supernatural world to the people!" Grandma yelled at the man in a hushed voice.

_"Can't risk what? Hurt the innocent along the way? And expose the truth about supernatural world? What on earth is going on?__"_

"Agatha, we have no choice! The hunt happens tonight and it's final." The man raised his voice. I decided to come out and pretend that I just came.

"Grandma?" She immediately whipped her head to me with a nervous expression still masking her face. "Is everything alright? Who is this?"

"Oh! Everything's fine, Danielle. You have nothing to worry about. This is John Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's uncle. You remember him, don't you?" She swiftly masked her once agitated state. I remembered him. He used to give me candies when I was younger. He would also sometimes bring me some dolls and toys.

"Danny, long time no see!" Uncle John moved to hug me.

"You too, Uncle John." I smiled and returned the hug.

"As much as I want to stay to catch up with you, I need to go now since I have matters to attend to. It's really nice to see you again, Danny. Bye." John hugged me again before leaving.

"We need to go home darling." Grandma said in a hurried tone.

"Why? I thought that we were going to watch the fireworks?" Grandma was hiding something and it seemed she didn't want me involved in it.

"Change of plans, honey. We have to go." With that, she quickly dragged me to the parking lot. A sound suddenly rang in my ears along with a sharp pain in my head. I fell on to my knees while clutching my head. The pain was unbearable that I let out an earsplitting scream.

"DANIELLE!" I felt my grandma knelt in front of me. Faint footsteps and murmurs could be heard before I fell into the darkness.

**Agatha**

"DANIELLE!" I knelt down in front my granddaughter.

_"John! He didn't listen and started the Gilbert device. I need to get Danielle out of here before they find her."_ I was too late. The deputies must have heard her scream. I stood in front of my granddaughter to protect her and faced the deputies.

"We are taking her." One said.

"No, you aren't." I snarled.

"Get away from the monster, Agatha! We do not want to have to hurt you." Another said.

"No! You are not taking my granddaughter to her death! Just walk away and none will get hurt."

"You made your choice!" He moved forward to take Danielle.

"No you did." I glared at him and muttered a spell, making them fall into a deep sleep. I cast another spell to remove their memories and took Danielle home.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It was already early in the morning and I dreaded for this time. Danielle would ask me for the details and I wouldn't be able to keep the secret that her parents and I tried so hard to keep. When Danielle was younger, I tried removing a bad memory of her having a nightmare before and it never worked. The reason to that, I didn't know since it was only with her that it has happened. I had to stay by her side and calm her down that night.

"Grandma?" Danielle called.

"In the living room, darling." She then entered with a serious and frightened face.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I heard your conversation with Uncle John." My eyes widened at her statement. I didn't know she was there and now everything was out. The thing that we tried our hardest to keep her away from seemed to be haunting her.

"I need you to be totally honest with me in return. What did you mean when you said that Uncle John can't risk exposing the truth about the supernatural world during the hunt? Was I one of the 'creatures' that they wanted to hunt down? And what was the screeching sound that I heard? Why is it that when I touched Damon Salvatore I got this sudden feeling of death? Am I not human?" She shot simultaneously and I could see the hidden fear in her eyes. I looked at her straight in the eye and she was determined to get answers. I sighed.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Your parents and I have kept things from you that we never wanted you to find out."

"Please! Please you have to tell me!" She desperately pleaded.

"Yes, Danielle. You are not human."


	4. Chapter 3

**Danielle**

"What?" I choked out after hearing what she said. I was petrified. I wasn't a human being, what on earth was I then?

"You're a witch, Danielle." My grandma stated with a serious tone. This statement had shocked me to the point that it had left me speechless.

"You were nothing like the creatures that the deputies were hunting. The ones they were looking for were vampires and they are affected by the Gilbert device. The Gilbert device is weapon against vampires wherein any vampire within five blocks radius will be incapacitated. That is what the deputies thought though. They didn't know it also has the capability to disable other supernatural beings. You said that you got the feeling of death when you touched Damon Salvatore. The reason is he was a vampire. Witches get those feeling when they touch vampires."

"H-How do you know all of these? And how am I a witch? Because I'm sure that mom and dad were human, I never saw them do anything out of the ordinary."

"The thing is I'm not entirely human either. I'm also a witch like you and that's the thing. We kept the family secret and history from you. We never wanted you to find out about the supernatural world for your own good and protection. For me to clearly explain everything, I would have to talk about the ancient times, the history of Sullivan witches."

"I have time so please tell me everything." I pleaded. She sighed and started telling the story.

"All throughout the olden times, Sullivan witches were known to be very powerful and respected by other witches. They were a rare kind because they have the capability to easily do different feats that other witches can't or have a hard time doing. Our kind already has magic within us when we are born and we channel them through our emotions and state of mind unlike other witches who need to channel the magic of their ancestors or the spirits. Sullivan witches are famous for their art of medicine and healing. During the earliest times, they would perform miracles, as others would like to say, that helped save thousands of lives."

"Does that mean that dad, mom, Kyla and Uncle Keith were witches too?" I cautiously asked.

"Yes darling, although Kyla was also unaware of the supernatural world. Your uncle was one of the most powerful Sullivan witches. But among all of us, I can feel that you contain much more power than we do. You're very special, Danielle. People will come after you for that great magic you hold so I will need you to be cautious and be aware of the people around you." She stated with a grim look. I was too horrified and frightened that I could only nod after hearing what she said.

"Since you already know all of this, I would have to teach you how to control and use your magic so you would be able to protect yourself from evil. I would also need you to study the family grimoires or spell books. The history of the supernatural world is also something you must learn."

"Alright. All my life I thought that I was only a normal teenager and everything you said was hard to sink in. I still can't believe I'm a witch." I managed to let out. "But can we start today? I'm frightened that something like last night might happen again."

"Darling, are you sure? I don't want to push you. Let us take one step at a time. I will be with you all throughout, alright?" She gave me a small smile whilst I just nod in return.

"I know but I need this. Please?"

"Alright then, go change your clothes and then meet me here."

"Okay." I made my way to my room. However, I stopped midway when I realized something. "Grandma?"

"Yes dear?"

"You said that not just vampires were affected by the Gilbert Device. How come I was affected and you were not?" I asked full of curiosity.

"I found out earlier remember? I cast a protection spell so I wasn't affected."

"Oh! Alright, I understand now. Grandma, thank you for telling me everything." I grinned before going to me bedroom again.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Grandma softly replied.

* * *

**Agatha**

I looked at my granddaughter's fleeting figure and the feeling of guilt suddenly ran through me.

_"__I can__'__t tell you everything now, Danielle. I hope you forgive me for lying to you and for not telling you everything. I have to keep the other half of the truth and the other half of your heritage. I have no choice but to let fate take over and decide on how you will find out that other piece of the puzzle. For now, this is all I can do to keep you safe and that necklace given to you by him will protect you. It is better you know less because with that strong magic you possess, the obligation you are given and your rarity, people will come after you. After all, he wanted to keep you hidden and protected from that man.__"_ I then stood up and prepared for Danny's training.

* * *

**Danielle**

I quickly changed into a comfy shirt and a yoga pants and then went straight to the living room after. At the living room, my grandma was still in the same place where I left her.

"Are you ready?" She asked which earned a nod from me. She stood up and went to the bookshelf.

_"__What is she doing?__"_ I thought. She went to reach for a blue book in the lower left of the shelf and pulled it down. I was surprised that the bookshelf suddenly moved to reveal a staircase leading down. My grandma went down the stairs with me following closely behind her. I was astonished at the sight in front of me. I never knew there was a secret passage or a training room in the house.

"Let's get started." She grabbed a candle and lit it and put it out just by looking at it. "Try to copy what I did. Just focus on the candle and what you want to happen to it."

I did what she told me and with a matter of seconds, I was able to light and put out the candle without breaking a sweat. After that, grandma taught me simple spells such as locator spell, protection spell and many more.

"You're a fast learner, Danny. Now, why don't we try harder spells and healing spells?"

With that, I continued doing multiple spells but I had a few rests and breaks. My grandma stopped my training at some point since it was bad to over exert myself especially since this was the first time that I used my powers. I wanted to learn more since I became intrigued as time passed by during my training. Apparently, grandma strictly forbade me so reading the grimoires was my only way. Grandma also told me about the history of the supernatural world and after awhile, we had to call it a day.

Looking at the time, I was shocked because it was already evening and time for dinner. After eating dinner, I told grandma that I would clean the dishes and she should rest. She reluctantly agreed after a few minutes of debating. As soon as I finished, I went to get a shower and then read the grimoires for a moment. My eyes were slowly drooping so I decided to sleep. While my eyes were closed, I thought of the events today thinking that they were intriguing yet also a shocker. I also reflected on what I learned today starting with finding out what I was to learning new spell. With all of that in my mind, I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Outfit: danielles_4th_outfit/set?id=142758291**

* * *

**Danielle**

I just finished putting my clothes on when my phone rang. I looked at the caller, it was Elena.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny. I tried calling you yesterday but Mrs. Sullivan said you weren't feeling well. Are you okay now?" She asked in a worried tone.

_"__Grandma must have used that as a cover up story.__"_ I thought. "Yeah! I'm fine now. I just had a bit of migraine but it's alright now."

"Oh, okay. It's good to know that. I called to tell you that Caroline is in the hospital."

"WHAT?! What happened?" I questioned with my voice laced with concern.

"She was in a car accident with Matt and Tyler but she's fine now. She is quickly recovering. People said that Tyler was driving when he suddenly got a migraine and lost control of the wheel during Founder's day."

"Are Matt and Tyler okay? Did they get injured?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Don't worry. I need to go, see you later okay?"

"Alright, see you later." I hung up and put on my crescent moon necklace before going down the stairs.

My dad gave me this necklace. He said it was from someone dear to him. The necklace was placed in a beautifully decorated box together with a card saying "_To Danielle, I hope you like it. From, K.O.S.__"_ Until now, I still didn't know who that person was. Dad just told me to always wear it and never take it off. I never asked why since I thought it was really important.

"Grandma?" I called.

"Yes, darling?" She answered from the kitchen.

"I'm going out to visit Caroline in the hospital."

"Goodness! What happened to her?"

"She got into an accident but she's fine now."

"Alright, send my concern to her for me. Don't forget that we have to go to the Lockwood's for Richard's funeral." She said sadly.

"I won't. I'm going!" I then made my way to the car and drove to the local hospital.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Arriving at the hospital, I immediately went to the main desk and asked for Caroline's room number. I rushed to the room just in time to see Matt and Caroline kissing while Bonnie stood in the sidelines.

"My eyes! It burns!" I teasingly covered my eyes. When I removed them, Matt and Bonnie were laughing while Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Danny! You're not a kid anymore!" Caroline retorted in the same teasing tone as she smiled.

"It's good to see that you're alright. You had me worried!" I moved closer to her and gently gave her a hug. "I 'm sorry I just came now."

"It's okay. At least you're here now. I'm sorry for making you worried." She muttered returning the hug. "Why are you crying?" Caroline looked at Bonnie when we pulled away. Then, Matt and I went to comfort her.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Bonnie replied while tears flowed down.

"Aw, I love you guys!" Caroline gushed and this made me giggle.

"We love you too!" I moved closer to her and then putting an arm on her shoulder.

After that, we continued where we left off during Founder's Day. We talked more about what happened to our lives and they even told me that this year was very different from past years. Caroline said that it was like it was full misfortunes and tragedies. I wondered what exactly happened but I guessed I'd leave it for now. We chatted for a bit more until Bonnie and I had to leave to go to the Lockwood's. I bid goodbye and drove back home to pick grandma up.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Grandma and I arrived at the Lockwood's and made our way to the front door. Tyler stood at the front door and greeted the people coming for Mr. Lockwood's funeral.

"Hi Mrs. Sullivan. Hey Danny. Thank you both for coming."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father, Tyler. I just wish that things could have gone differently." Grandma then gave Tyler a comforting hug, which he returned.

"Come on in." He said after pulling away from the hug.

"Grandma, you can go first. I'll catch up to you later." Grandma nodded in return and went inside the house to probably look for Mrs. Lockwood. "Tyler, you don't have to act tough in front me." I then gave him a consoling embrace. He was a bit shocked but he managed to return the hug. "I know you're a bit fed up with those people who say sorry but don't actually care. But trust me, it gets better." I gently said before pulling away.

"Thank you, Danny. For being my friend."

"Always, if I'm not here, who would take care and clean up after your mess." I joked, earning a chuckle from him. "See you later Tyler."

"Yeah, see you." He grinned. I then went to pay my respects to Mrs. Lockwood. We chatted for awhile before she needed to go and greet a good friend of hers. When I was walking around, a feminine voice called me. As soon as I turned around, I was faced with a familiar brunette lady.

"Jenna! It's nice to see you!" I said with a grin spreading on my face.

"Danny! It's nice to see you too! How are you? When did you get back?" Jenna hugged me before pulling away.

"I just got back the day before Founder's Day and I'm doing fine. How about you? Did you meet anyone who was able to steal your heart yet?" I teased and a smirk made its way on my face when a slight tint of pink dusted her cheeks. "So there is! Who's the lucky guy?" I pried while giving her a smirk and Jenna blushed a darker shade of pink.

"His name is Alaric. He is a history teacher in Mystic Falls High." She said, still blushing. We then talked for a while or it was more like me snooping around her love life. After awhile, Jenna had to go talk to someone so we parted. With nothing else to do, I went to grab something to drink but was stopped midway by none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Hello Damon. Would you mind moving out of the way so I could get a drink?" I said in a disinterested tone.

"Ouch, that hurts Danny. You don't even want to talk to me or miss me?" He looked like an offended little puppy.

"You're so smart Damon! You actually got my message. Now move."

"Playing hard to get I see. You know you really are interesting. You amuse me with your actions." He smirked again and it was really starting to annoy me.

"Well it is nice to know that I'm amusing you Mr. Salvatore but I really like to get my drink now."

"Honey, why not just go with me and hangout. You know get to know each other." He moved closer until we were about two inches apart and he still has that annoying smirk. I leaned my head closer to him until there was just little space between us.

"In your dreams, Salvatore." I whispered and then, walked away with a smirk making its way on my face. I held the urge to laugh since I just left Damon Salvatore speechless with his jaw hanging. Not wanting to have another encounter with Damon, I decided to go for a walk beside the lake at the back of the Lockwood mansion.

While strolling beside the lake, I saw Stefan and Elena in a heated conversation. Then all of a sudden, Elena plunged the candleholder into Stefan's torso, making him double over and fall onto his knees. My eyes widened and without thinking, I ran to Stefan.

"STEFAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" I worriedly yelled and he looked at me with wide eyes while clutching his wound.

"DANNY, GET OUT OF HERE!" He groaned but I refused to move away since I was worried about him.

"ELENA, WHY THE HELL DID YOU STAB HIM!?" I yelled while she just scanned her eyes at me like I was some artifact. Then something hit me, I realized that she was not Elena. I looked at her with wide eyes. "Katerina Petrova." I muttered which earned a smirk from her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Danielle Sullivan, the Sullivan witch that I was just looking for. Judging from you expression, you've heard about me. Your grandmother probably warned you to stay away from me. But don't worry, I want to get to know you more because I have bigger plans for both of us." She shot me an angelic smile before speeding away. However, I couldn't help but feel chills ran down my spine. Stefan was mirroring the terrified expression that I had. I broke out of my petrified form and helped Stefan sit on a nearby bench.

"I'm going to call Elena." I hurriedly dialed Elena's number. I told her about what happened and she said she would come immediately. None of us talked until Elena arrived. When she came, she got a cloth and immediately cleaned the blood off on Stefan's lower right torso while I stood in the sidelines.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elena sighed, shooting Stefan the question.

"Yeah, it will heal." He replied coolly.

"It's not what I meant." She looked up at him, making Stefan turn to her.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along. I let her get to me." He heaved a sigh.

"I tried to track her but she's gone." Damon then slowly came to us. "Ooh! Cover up Fabio." He had a disgusted face while he turned his head away. "You've a crazy ex on the loose." Damon told Stefan before turning to Elena. "Better watch out. Looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy."

"That's not what's happening." Stefan assured her.

"Isn't it?" Damon added. "I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl." Elena looked up at Damon.

_"__Now this is becoming really awkward for me. What kind of love triangle quarrel did I get myself in to?__"_ I watched them as they talked about Katherine. As if something hit Stefan, he finally remembered that I was still there.

"Danny, what did Katherine mean when she said you're the Sullivan witch that she was just looking for?"

I knew that somehow he was going to ask me that but I was still not prepared to answer it.

"She called you a Sullivan witch?" Damon said in the same tone and Elena looked like she also wanted some answers.

"She said that because I'm a witch, a Sullivan witch to be precise. I didn't tell you because I only found out about it yesterday. I don't know what Katherine wants with me though." I sighed and decided to go along with their interrogation.

"So that was why I couldn't contact you yesterday? You also know about the supernatural world?" I nodded at Elena. "You know that Damon and Stefan are vampires?"

"Yes."

"Well this has gotten interesting." Damon commented with his infamous smirk.

"I've never heard of Sullivan witches before. Is there anything you can tell us about your people?" Stefan questioned, seemingly interested to know more of my family's history.

_"__Looks like I won__'__t get off the hook that easily.__"_

"According to my grandma, Sullivan witches were very rare for their abilities and power. Because of that, they were well respected in the witch community and were known for their extraordinary abilities during the olden times. Unlike other witches who need to channel the magic of their ancestors or the spirits, Sullivan witches are born with pure magic within them and they channel it through their emotions and state of mind. The Sullivan witches are famous for their art of medicine and healing. During the earliest times, they would perform miracles, as people would like to say, that helped save thousands of lives." The three of them were listening intently to what I had just said.

"So basically you are an all-powerful witch that can do anything?" Damon asked.

"Kind of, but my magic is still not that strong compared to grandma's considering the fact that I just started practicing magic yesterday."

"This is kind of a lot to take in." Stefan tried to understand the information relayed out to him.

"I think I need a time out. I'm going to go check on Jenna and Jeremy." Elena stood up whilst getting her bag.

"Since you guys have nothing to say anymore, I'm going to go too." I went back to the Lockwood mansion with Elena.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It was already nighttime and time passed by with no more ruckus happening. I was already in my bedroom getting myself ready for bed. Today's events were really crazy and I was not sure if it was the right thing to reveal myself to them. Grandma did tell me to be careful. All of a sudden, I remembered what Katherine told me.

_"__How did she know I was a witch? Why did she say all of those? What does she want with me?__"_ With all those unanswered questions in my mind, I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Outfit: danielles_5th_outfit/set?id=144572811**

* * *

**Danielle**

The carnival was today and Elena asked me if I could join Bonnie and her in preparing for it. Caroline wouldn't be able to come and the others said she was even planning it for weeks now. Today was also the day that I finally got in to Mystic Falls High and got my class schedules.

I was currently looking for Bonnie and Elena and I was so happy that I have the same schedule as the others. This just meant that I get to spend more time with my childhood friends and make new memories together with them. After a while, I found them just in time Elena shoved some prizes to Bonnie.

"Copy that." Bonnie said.

"I'm human and I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy." Elena said in a defeated tone.

"Hey!"

"Hey! How did it go?" Elena asked me.

"It was fast actually. By the way, I have the same schedule as you!"

"Great! We can hangout more often." Bonnie added in.

"By the way, here's the list for you to do." Elena handed me a piece of paper.

"Wow, that's really long." I looked at the very long list of task.

"Now we have to focus on the carnival." Elena said.

"Yeah, we have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how Caroline does all of this." The way Bonnie said it in a dreadful tone made me giggle.

"Well, it's because she's not human, obviously." Elena added which made me laugh more.

"Obviously." Bonnie laughed along with us. We then went on separate ways to do our respective tasks. I looked down on the list and sighed again.

_"This will be a long day."_

~~~~~X~~~~~

By the time I finished my last task, the carnival had long started. There were smiles and laughter in every corner of the carnival and this would have made Caroline proud if she ever saw this. Looking for Bonnie and Elena, I had a hard time finding them since the place was packed and crowded. I then found them walking to a booth.

"Hey guys! Everything in the list is done."

"Great! You can go do whatever you want now." Elena smiled at me.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's." Bonnie told Elena.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also, we lost the speaker in the karaoke booth."

"Hey, it's all good, Elena."

"I agree. Calm down and look around you. This is a huge success." I added to what Bonnie said.

"You mean that I can do more than just wreak vampire havoc?"

"Go figure." Bonnie told which earned a chuckle from us.

"Hey! Carter right?" Elena called to a guy fixing something. "You're with the carnival."

"That'll be me." The guy answered.

"Great." Elena smiled at him and Carter's face lit up when his gaze drifted to Bonnie. I couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Wow, what do you need beautiful?" He stepped forward while still looking at Bonnie. This made a light blush dust her cheeks.

"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" She shyly asked.

"Why don't you show me the problem?"

"Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." I turned to her with the same smirk.

"Okay! Come on." She then went away with Carter following her.

"Well, what do you know, Bonnie just got a crush." Elena giggled while looking at Bonnie.

"Yeah. I'm going to go roam around and enjoy the carnival. See you later!"

"Okay, see you!"

I then started search for interesting stuff in the carnival. After roaming around for a couple of minutes, I stumbled upon the wrestling club. My curiosity got the best of me when Tyler won three consecutive matches. Suddenly, I felt someone's presence behind me.

"Hello Damon." I greeted without taking my eyes off of the ongoing match.

"How did you know it was me?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I smirked, earning an annoyed groan from the vampire.

"Come on tell me!"

"No. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just observing the Lockwood." I gave him a look that told him to elaborate but he just gave me his infamous smirk. All I wanted was to wipe that annoying smirk off of his face. There was only the possible reason why he would want to observe Tyler.

"He did something out of the ordinary, didn't he?" Damon looked at me with wide eyes and this verified my hypothesis. "So I am right." I smugly smirked at him. He was about to open his mouth again but Stefan interrupted him.

_"Thank you Stefan! You're a lifesaver!"_

"You're lurking." He directed to Damon. "Hi Danny."

"Hi Stefan." I grinned at the younger Salvatore.

"I'm observing." Damon corrected him.

"More like obsessing." Stefan retorted, making me laugh. Damon glared at me but I just shrugged and returned it with a smirk.

"He's got strength."

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan countered Damon's argument.

"I bet I can take you." A newcomer said. It was Mason Lockwood, a good friend of mine from long ago.

"Enter the uncle."

"That's ridiculous." Stefan still thought Damon was crazy. Watching the match intently, I was intrigued by the fact that Tyler looked like he was giving his all while Mason just seemed like he's not even breaking a sweat. Mason then won the match.

_"He didn't even budge."_

"Is that it?" Mason laughed.

"Alright, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler clutched on his sore arm.

"Stefan wants to go." This made me curiously turn to Damon. Stefan also looked to him. When I looked back, Mason was looking at me and gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Yeah, sure, I'll give it a shot." Stefan moved towards the table.

"Get him Stef!" Damon cheered

"My brother over there thinks that I can beat you."

"You're brother's wrong." Mason smirked at Stefan. They both started the match and both of them were putting effort. However, it didn't take long for Mason to beat Stefan. My gut told me that Stefan purposely lost the match.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon said, annoyed at Stefan when he came back to us.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan replied, which made me look at him incredulously. This just fueled my curiosity of what the Lockwood's secret.

"Come with me." Damon made his way to the less crowded hallway. "Is he...?"

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes sense."

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon groaned in annoyance.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." Stefan joked which made me erupt into laughter. Damon just glared at me and I just ignored it.

"You're not funny. Will you stop laughing Danny?"

"Nope!" I chirped, causing Stefan to chuckle.

"Or zombies, werewolves." Stefan added. By this time, I had already stopped laughing. When I heard 'werewolves', somehow it struck me. I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something to learn about them.

"No comedic timing at all." Damon turned his head and it was like a light bulb just lit in his brain when he saw Carter repairing something.

"What are you up to?" I asked cautiously.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles." Damon glanced at us before looking back to Carter.

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan corrected which made me giggle and he shot me a smile.

"Hey you!" Damon called for Carter.

"I have a name." Carter answered annoyed.

"Yeah, I don't care." He grabbed Carter's shoulders and then compelled him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan said.

"It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down."

"I know you won't."

"You do realize that someone is going to get hurt, right?" I asked Damon in a worried tone.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage."

"Tyler is my friend, Damon. He might get hurt because of your so called experiment." I glared at him and this time it was Stefan's turn to question the older Salvatore.

"What's that going to accomplish?"

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon then walked away from us.

"I'm worried about Tyler, Stefan."

"It's okay, Danny. I'll make sure that Tyler will be safe and Damon's compulsion doesn't go too far." He assured me. "I'll go check them now. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you." I continued my stroll but I was still worried someone will get hurt.

I went to get some popcorn and bumped into Jeremy. The two of us talked of all the things that we missed. We were catching up and I told him of all the places that I have visited in Europe. Jeremy looked like he was bothered by something so I asked him, but he wouldn't tell me. It was probably something personal. We talked for a little while longer until he had to go do his shift in a booth.

With nothing to do, I roamed around the carnival again. Somehow I ended up in an isolated area of the carnival. I wasn't the only one here though. Damon was talking to Caroline with her back facing me from a distance. There was a bad feeling in my stomach because from my position, it seemed like Caroline was crying so I decided to approach them.

Damon moved to embrace her and raised a wooden stake behind Caroline's back. The adrenaline pushed me to sprint there to stop him. When I thought I was too late, Stefan came out of nowhere and saved Caroline. He was now standing between them.

"Stefan!" Damon groaned in irritation.

"What the heck were you thinking!?" I shouted at Damon.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline screamed at Elena. I was horrified at what I saw. Caroline's face was smeared with blood.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena explained.

"No! Then why does she look like you?! And why did she do this to me?"

"No, it can't be." Getting out of my stupor, I quickly moved to hold Caroline's hand and I felt it-death. "You're a vampire."

"Danny?" Caroline was scared that I would shun her after finding out what she did. Instead of backing away, I hugged her and comforted her without caring that the blood might get to me.

"Shh... It's okay Caroline. Everything will be okay." I rubbed soothing circles on her back. She cried and hugged me back like I was her lifeline.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Elena looked at Stefan.

"It's okay, Caroline. Come with me." Stefan tugged onto her hand when Caroline and I pulled apart.

"She'll die. It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not going to happen tonight." Stefan replied at Damon.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon picked up the stake and rushed over to them but I was first to put myself in front of Caroline.

"Damon, enough. She's my friend. Don't you dare touch her." Damon hesitated while staring at my stern demeanor. He then dropped the stake getting the message that I would die first before I'd let something happen to Caroline.

"Whatever happens, it's on you."

"Caroline?" Bonnie's voice filled my ears.

_"This is bad."_ I thought.

"It's okay. Come on." Stefan tugged onto Caroline.

"No, you're not, you can't be." Bonnie touched Caroline and then, her face suddenly turned pale and terrified.

"Bonnie?" Caroline softly called. However, Bonnie backed away and saw the body. She brushed pass Caroline and went over to the body.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed.

"Bonnie..." Caroline called once more but was only ignored by the former. Stefan took her away as Damon arrived with a shovel in his hands.

"Come on. Don't pout about it. I've got a body to bury. I thought you were calling the shots, no?" Damon directed to Elena before looking at the body. "It sucks to be you, buddy." After saying that, Damon suddenly screamed and dropped onto his knees while clutching his head. The faucet was opened and water went out from the hose. I looked over to Bonnie and saw her using her magic.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie said menacingly.

"Bonnie stop!" I yelled for her but she ignored me.

"I didn't do this." Damon painfully groaned.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." This time Elena tried to convince the Bennett witch but she was ignored as well.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena."

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena questioned. All of a sudden, fire was lit using the water and it was going towards Damon.

Bonnie wasn't listening and I have no choice but to use my magic. I chanted a counter spell and the fire immediately died down. Bonnie's concentration broke and she then looked at me stunned.

"How...?" She muttered but was blinded by rage again. "Why did you stop me?!"

"It wasn't his fault Bonnie and you know it. Look at yourself, you're so blinded by rage that you're using Damon as something to vent on. I know you're frustrated and mad but accusing him of something he didn't do is not right. " I said coolly, moving closer to her while Elena did the same thing.

"This can't be us. Bonnie, this can't be us." She looked over Damon while embracing Bonnie. They started to leave but stopped midway realizing that I wasn't following.

"Danny, aren't you coming?" Elena asked.

"I'll catch up to you two later." They nodded and left. I moved to Damon and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Why don't you try getting your brains fried and then almost get burnt alive?" He replied sarcastically.

"You'll live." I ignored his sarcastic remark. "I'm going home. I can't take any more of this. This is too much for one day." I then made my way to the parking lot.

"Hey!" Damon called so I turned around to face him. "Thank you... Thank you for saving my life." He said and this surprised me.

"Is the almighty Damon Salvatore really saying thank you?" I exaggerated a gasp. "I'm so shocked. I didn't know you could do that."

"Very funny Danny. But seriously, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for what Bonnie did. You didn't deserve it even though you can be such a jerk." Damon just looked at me dumbfounded. I guessed he didn't expect that. "Well, goodnight." I started to go to the parking lot again.

"Goodnight." I faintly heard which made me smile.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I called Elena for details of what exactly happened before the incident with Caroline. To sum everything up, she told me Katherine happened. She turned Caroline to send the Salvatore brothers a message but somehow my gut told me that it was not the only reason. From what I have learned, Katherine was someone who liked manipulating people and keeping secrets. Something told me that the real reason behind her coming back and wreaking havoc in Mystic Falls was something much deeper and complicated. She wanted to keep her real agenda for her plan to go smoothly. Lying on the bed, I recalled all of the events today. Then, something struck me.

"Werewolves."

I quickly got up and tried to research about werewolves in the Internet and some of the family books. After some time, I came up with only a few of them and one of the details was engraved into my mind. Werewolf gene was dormant only until it was triggered and the only way to trigger it was when a wolf killed his first human, intentionally or accidentally.


	7. Chapter 6

**Outfit: **** danielles_6th_outfit/set?id=144572250**

* * *

**Danielle**

The sound of my ringing phone filled my ears. I groaned in annoyance when my alarm clock read 6:30 a.m.

_"Who on earth would call me this early in the morning? I still want to sleep."_ I went back to sleep, trying to ignore my noisy phone. _"Ugh! Fine! I'll pick it up!" _I picked up the phone not even bothering to know who it was.

"You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap at you right now for waking me up this early in the morning." I threatened.

"I... Uhh..." Damon cautiously said as if one wrong move he will get killed.

"Spill it."

"We, mainly Elena, Stefan and I, would like to ask you a favor to come here in the Salvatore boarding house for something really important." He surprisingly asked in a very nice way. "Please?"

"Fine, but I will torture you if this is really something insignificant."

"See you!" He quickly hung up. I got out of bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Getting my outfit for the day, I went to the bathroom. The mirror showed the dark circles under my eyes.

"This is what I get for staying up until past midnight researching for something nearly extinct and hard to find." I sighed and took my time in the shower. After taking a bath, I put on some makeup to hide my dark circles. Then, I headed out of my room.

"Morning grandma." I kissed her in the cheek.

"Morning darling." She replied as I got some toast.

"Grandma, I'm going out." I said before heading to the front door.

"Take care!"

"I will!" I made my way to the car and drove to the boarding house.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I arrived at the boarding house a few minutes after. Going to the front door, I rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to be opened and I was greeted by a smiling Stefan.

"Good morning, Danny. Thanks for coming. Come in." He moved aside and let me enter. "Let's go to the living room where the others are." He then led me to the said room. When we arrived in the living room, I saw Elena, Damon, and an unknown man.

"Danny you came!" Elena stood up and gave me a hug.

"I believe we haven't met. Alaric Saltzman. You can call me Ric." The man introduced as he extended his hand.

"So you're Alaric. I've heard a lot about you from Jenna. I'm Danielle Sullivan. You can call me Danny." I teasing smiled and this made Ric blush a bit as I reached for the handshake.

"Are you somehow related to Keith Sullivan?"

"Yes, you know my uncle?" I answered Ric.

"Yeah, I was my mentor and friend when I was still in Duke. Everybody loved him. He was a good man and a good mentor."

"That's nice to hear. I've heard great stories of him from my dad. I wish I could have met him when he was still alive."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. At least, I hear many people say good things about him and that is enough for me." I smiled. "Well back to the agenda, I'm here now, so what is this important thing you were saying?"

"Yeah, we were hoping you and Ric could shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan answered

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Ric raised a brow in confusion.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon directed to Ric. "As for you, Danny, couldn't you use your juju magic? And you said something about the Lockwood boy doing something supernatural."

"It doesn't work that way, Damon. As for the other one, that was the only thing I could think of as to why you would have interest in Tyler all of a sudden and besides, it wasn't my fault you're such a genius that you gave away everything." I emphasized the last part.

Damon opened and closed his mouth for a couple of times trying to get any words out but he couldn't make any witty remark. This made me smirk and the others tried so hard not to laugh out loud but you could see that they were barely keeping it in.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together might help." Elena told Ric, going back to the topic.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at that time I thought much of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon added.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked, seemingly interested.

"The lycanthrope." My ears perked up when I heard Ric's answer.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena clarified and this got my whole attention.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon scoffed but Stefan countered him.

"Is it?"

"I've been on this planet for one hundred sixty something odd years. Never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon argued.

"Werewolves are already near extinction that's why." I explained while they looked at me surprised.

"How do you know?" Damon raised a brow at me.

"I researched last night about werewolves and I only found very few information about them. You suspect the Lockwood's, don't you?"

"Yes, because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler."

"And at the school carnival, his Uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Stefan added. "It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena told Ric.

"Well, all her things are still in Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing."

"Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it is not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said in an annoyed voice.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After the talk in the boarding house, I went home to get my things for the trip and then, I would head to Elena's house. It was decided that I would go too and I wanted to go since Uncle Keith used to work there before he died. This was my chance to find out more about him and I was very excited to know what he was teaching there. After I fixed my stuff, I went to grandma to tell her I would be out for the rest of the day.

"Grandma!" I called.

"In the office, darling." She replied.

"I'm going to Duke with Elena and the others."

"Duke?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes. We're going to research about werewolves." I smiled at her but she seemed tense. Why would she be?

"Why Duke and why the sudden interest in werewolves?" Grandma gently smiled at me but something was wrong. I could tell it.

"Well, Ric's wife had her research materials there and we need them. About the werewolves, I just feel like there is something to know about them. Besides, that's where Uncle Keith used to work and I want to visit there. This is my chance to know him better and learn new things about him. I feel like by doing this, I get to be closer to him." I grinned excitedly but this didn't help grandma look any calmer. She looked more tense and stiff than a while ago although she tried her best to hide it. She was acting very weird.

"Alright. Just promise me that you will be careful and that you will take care of yourself." She looked at me with such seriousness in her eyes. Now I was sure that something was definitely wrong.

"Grandma, nothing will happen to me. I'm with Elena and the others. I'll be fine." I assured her but her serious demeanor didn't change.

"Promise me." Grandma repeated with a stern voice that she rarely used and this sent a bad feeling in my stomach.

"I will. I promise." I smiled at her to assure her once again and grandma just hug me very tight as if this would be the last time she would hug me.

"Go on now, darling." Grandma gently smiled at me with an unknown emotion in her eyes.

"Okay. I might be home late so please don't stay up to wait for me. Bye, grandma." I kissed her cheek and before I fully closed the door, I heard her utter something in a sad and distant voice.

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

Something was definitely amiss with grandma. What on earth was wrong?

~~~~~X~~~~~

It didn't take long for me arrive at Elena's since her house was not that far from mine. I parked the car and turned off the engine. When I walked to the house, I saw Damon leaning on the car.

"Hey Damon!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Danny." He smirked as a reply. I ignored that and went to put my bag in the car.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon said in somewhat a mocking tone. When I went back, Ric was going to the driver's seat and Elena was placing her bag in the car.

"Hi guys." They returned my smile with one of their own.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan told Elena.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon interrupted, making Elena glare at him. Elena caught Stefan by the neck and kissed him in front of Damon.

"Ew! Stop! Don't taint my innocent mind! Please!" I teased while covering my eyes and making gagging sounds. The others just laughed at my silliness and shook their heads.

"Okay, time to go." Damon announced.

We got into the car and Ric immediately drove away and to our destination, Duke. With nothing to do, I tried to take a short nap. The fatigue was starting to get me.

"How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." Damon told Elena, probably.

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother." Ric argued. Damon was really such a jerk for dragging Jeremy into his problems and he was so blinded by his heartache. I really disliked Katherine right now. She hasn't even shown her face since what she did to Caroline.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement. He came back to life." Damon shot back.

"Yeah, thanks to the ring, you didn't know he was wearing." Elena retorted.

_"Can't sleep. Too much bickering and noise."_

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?"

"Did you?" Elena questioned.

"Yes."

_"Just try to ignore it, Danny. Try to sleep."_ I told myself.

"You're lying." Elena accused.

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss." Damon replied in defense.

_"I can't take this anymore!" _I opened my eyes and glared at both of them.

"Enough!" I shouted, which got all of their attention. "I'm tired. I'm trying to sleep here but I can't, because you two idiots won't stop bickering with each other. You will both get along and shut up because if you don't, or so help me God, I will do it myself and you won't like it. Do I make myself clear?" I uttered in an intimidating tone. All of them were silent and the two idiots hesitantly nodded their heads while Ric tried to hold his laughter.

"Good, I will go back to sleep now. If any of you argued again and I wake up, I will fry both of your brains." I threatened and then, went back to sleep.

"I like her!" I heard Ric say happily. Hearing it made me smirk. I just made them a mental note to never cross Danielle Sullivan. With the total silence, I fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I felt someone tugging me to wake up. "Danny, wake up. We're here." Elena said.

I opened my eyes to see that we did arrive at Duke already. Covering my mouth while yawning, I went out of the car and walked towards the office with the others.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Ric explained. After a few more while of walking, we arrived at the office.

"Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier." Ric told the brunette lady.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant of comparative folklore." She answered and then, looked strangely at Elena.

_"Something's not right."_

"Uh... Let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends Elena, Danielle and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant and one of the reasons why I went to folklore. Uh... I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"It's this way." She led us to the office. Vanessa opened the office door and let us enter. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?"

I then started to look for random books that could help us.

"Where did she go?" Damon said as he looked around thr room. I looked around to find her but I didn't see her anywhere.

Vanessa appeared out of nowhere with a crossbow and shot an arrow at Elena. I was far from her so I couldn't get there in time. It was a good thing Damon covered her by putting himself in front of her that ended up him receiving the arrow on his back. I knocked the crossbow out of Vanessa's hands and Ric pushed her against the wall.

Ric dragged Vanessa to another room while I followed closely behind. He stopped in front of a chair and pushed her so she would sit down.

"Please! I freaked, alright? You would have done the same thing. It's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864, okay? I read Isobel's research." She desperately reasoned.

"Well then, you should know just how possible this is." Ric seriously looked at her in the eye. The creaking of the door meant Elena and Damon were back and they came towards us.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said with a hint of irritation.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena asked and Vanessa eventually agreed to help us.

After everyone have calmed down, we started looking for information that could help answer our questions. I was currently looking for more information about the lycanthropes while Elena was looking for things about Katherine.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa placed down a box full of resources and showed them to Elena.

"Is that all there is about her?"

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa replied. Elena saw a vervain in the box and looked over to Damon. She got some and gave them to Vanessa.

"Here, take this." Elena handed the vervain to Vanessa.

"Does vervain really work?" She asked us and in return we just gave her a nod.

"Nope, not at all." Damon said from the other room.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked and Damon once again butted in.

"No, that would be too creepy."

"Can he read minds too?"

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." I just rolled my eyes at his statement.

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena said, which made me laugh so hard.

"Nice job putting him in his place." I gave Elena thumbs up. She just smiled and shook her head at my silliness. Vanessa heeded our advice and placed some vervain in her pocket. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Hey Vanessa? Do you know if Keith Sullivan's office is still here?"

"Yes, I'm also the one who looks after that office. Why do you ask?"

"Can I go see it?" I asked full of hope.

"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to see his office?"

"I'm Danielle Sullivan, his niece. You see, I want to get to know him more since I was never able to meet him in real life." Her eyes widened after hearing what I said.

"It's you." I just tilted my head in confusion so she elaborated on that. "Before he died, he sent a letter and two chest boxes to us. The letter said that if ever a girl named Danielle Sullivan was to come, she will inherit all of his important things in his office. She can get all of his researches too. It was also stated that the two chests are to be given to her when she comes here in Duke. Come with me."

This had stunned me and I just followed her without minding that the others were listening to our conversation just now.

_"Did Uncle Keith know that one day I might come looking for answers and for him? Why would he put so much effort and would go to the extent of making me inherit all of his stuff?"_ After a while, we came upon a door and Vanessa opened it.

"Here it is."

I looked around in awe and amusement. There were books everywhere and most of them were about history and folklore but I had a feeling most of them were our family books. While roaming around the room, I found one large chest and a medium sized one.

"Are these the two chests you were telling me? Can I really take home all of this?"

"Yes, those two are. Of course, you can. He wanted you to have not just those two but all of this."

"Then, can I pack them now? I don't think I will have time to come back here again."

"Of course. I can help you pack them."

"Thank you." I smiled at her and she returned it.

"For what?"

"Thank you for showing me all of these. At least at some point, I feel like I can connect with Uncle Keith."

"It's nothing. Mr. Sullivan was a very good man and this simple thing is just me repaying him for all of the things that he has done for us." She smiled genuinely. "Alright, let's start."

We started packing Uncle Keith's stuff in boxes but I left the irrelevant stuff behind. The packing didn't take long since most of his stuff were kept safe in boxes. After an hour of packing, Vanessa called for someone to carry all of the stuff to Ric's car. Ric agreed since he knew how important this is to me and Uncle Keith was his good friend. I was very thankful to him for that. Vanessa and I went back to the others and started helping them again. Damon and Elena were fighting again but I just ignored it seeing as I would just waste my energy trying.

"Hey guys, check this out." Ric said, making me face his direction. I went to his place as he handed Vanessa a book.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." She explained. Then, she handed us the picture. "This Aztec phrase roughly translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon'."

_"I never saw that in the family books. Maybe I missed it. I'm going to look through them again when I get home."_

"It's Native American." Ric said.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked Vanessa.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice, vampires." Vanessa answered but Damon wouldn't accept this.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it."

_"I already told him the reason to that before we came here. He wasn't listening.__"_ I thought in annoyance.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked Vanessa

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

_"I didn't find anything about that. If Mason and Tyler are indeed werewolves, we're in some serious trouble."_ I anxiously exchanged looks with Damon.

"Today's a full moon. I've to call Stefan." Elena went out of the room while taking her phone out.

After that info we learned, we went back to searching for more details about werewolves. I was currently reading one of Uncle Keith's researches about vampires and werewolves.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena inquired to Vanessa and this caught my interest.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of one's self."

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?"

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." Vanessa added

"And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look alike." Elena heaved another sigh.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon provoked her again and Elena harshly retorted again.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?"

"There they go again." I sighed for the nth time today.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not going to tell you, not with that attitude." Damon glared at Elena, making her glare at him too.

"That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other."

~~~~~X~~~~~

_"Thank God, we're going home! I don't think I can take any more of their stupid arguments."_ I wanted to talk to Vanessa but Ric was still talking to her so I was just waiting patiently in the sidelines. At this point nothing would make me go with Elena and Damon. I might just go crazy hearing them quarrel with each other again and again. A few minutes later, Ric was done talking with Vanessa so I went to her.

"Hey, thanks again for everything. I can't thank you enough."

"It's fine seriously. You don't need to keep on saying thanks to me. Besides, I'm in debt to Mr. Sullivan. This is nothing compared to all of the things he has done for me and for this school." She said whilst smiling.

"But still, thanks. It was very nice meeting you." I gave her a hug, which she returned.

"You too."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" She waved her hand. I then made my way to the car and saw Elena and Damon talking. Elena was holding a book and it made me curious about what is that book.

"Hey, are we going?" I asked.

"Yup." Elena went inside the car and I followed her.

The road back to Mystic Falls started as I was recalled all of the things that I had learned today. My curiosity was killing me as to why Uncle Keith would leave me everything that was his. It was as if he knew that one day this would happen and he prepared for it. With that, the drive back to our town continued with me still in my train of thoughts.

After a few hours of driving, we finally arrived at Elena's. I told them I needed to go home since it was already late. Damon helped me carry all of my stuff from Ric's car to mine after I asked him to. After that, I bided them goodbye and went home. When I arrived home, I decided that I would remove all of the things tomorrow since I was too tired. Grabbing my house keys, I made my way to the front door. I was about to open the door when I noticed the door was slightly open.

_"Strange, why would the door be open? Grandma always makes sure the door is closed. I have a bad feeling about this."_ I cautiously went inside and noticed small trails of blood that made my blood ran cold. Quickly following the trail, I was led to the living room.

The scene before me terrified and frightened me. My grandma was there lying in a pool of blood with her stomach stabbed with a knife. I screamed and rant to her. Nothing mattered to me at this moment. All I needed was my grandma alive.

"No, no, no. PLEASE NO!" I tried looking for a pulse and I paled. There was none. Tears ran down my face and numbness started to spread all over my body. With trembling hands, I tried to reach for my phone and after a while, managed to dial Sheriff Forbes' number.

"Danny, how may I help you?" She greeted.

"Ple-Please c-come here now... Gra-Grandma's... mur-murdered..." I choked between my sentence.

"I'm on my way. Stay there and be careful." She immediately responded. The phone slipped through my fingers and I curled myself into a ball with my eyes still glued to my grandma's lifeless body. After a few minutes, Sheriff Forbes arrived with some deputies and medics. When she entered, she looked at my grandma's body with a horrified expression. She immediately brought me to a tight and comforting embrace when I looked at her with a face void of emotion.

"Shh.. It's okay, Danny. I'm here." She gently comforted me. The only things that I could do were to clutch onto her and sob. The deputies and the medics hastily went to do their jobs. They started looking for evidence and prepared to take my grandma's body.

"Sheriff, we need to talk to you." One of the deputies said, which he got a nod in return from the said person.

"Danny, I need to go for a while. I will be back. For now go to the ambulance outside." She made someone accompany me to the ambulance.

Before I left, I muttered a spell because I knew they would tell her what happened to my grandma. I was sure Sheriff Forbes wouldn't tell me. She might think it would be too much for me but I needed to know. Some people examined me if I sustained any wounds because my clothes were covered in blood. My spell started to work and I could hear the sheriff and the deputy's conversation.

"There were puncture marks on her neck but the one that killed her was the multiple stabs she received."

"This is a vampire's doing. Agatha didn't deserve this. I don't know what would happen to Danny from now on. I need to take her to my house for tonight. Can you take care of the rest?" Sheriff said.

"Alright." The deputy answered and the conversation ended.

Sheriff Forbes came and took me to her house. During the car ride, I did nothing but stare into space. This feeling, I hated it, the feeling of losing someone dear to you. Things were becoming great for me since I came here. I thought my scars could heal and I could be put back together. Sheriff Forbes dropped me off and Caroline was waiting for me there. She gave me those pity filled eyes that I loathed so much. Caroline immediately hugged me without caring the blood would stain her shirt. I started to cry again and I couldn't stop it. She led me to her room and helped me get cleaned before helping me get to bed. Caroline was about to go out but I stopped her.

"Please… Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone. I'm… I'm scared." I said in a small trembling voice.

"Shhh... It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be scared. I'm here with you." She lay down with me and embraced me. She rocked me like a little child and I held on to her like my life depended on it.

Closing my eyes, I tried to sleep but to no avail, I couldn't. The images of my grandma lying in the pool of her blood would haunt me. All of the memories of my loved ones kept on coming back and I didn't know how much longer I could still hold on.

Why was that every single person dear to me was being taken from me? Was I not worth of any happiness even if it was only a little? My once scarred heart was now shattered into pieces and this time, I didn't think anything could piece it back together.


	8. Chapter 7

**Danielle**

A week has passed since my grandma's funeral. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was the same scene of my grandma's murder repeating. The emptiness and numbness were still shrouding me even though the others tried their best to be there for me and cheer me up. During the funeral, people came and told me how much of a good person my grandma was, I don't even know who they are. But what mattered to me the most was my friends being there to support me. I stayed at Caroline's that whole week and now I'm back to my family house. Honestly, I don't want to live here and be alone because the images of my grandma's dead body would always haunt me. I can't do anything about it though.

When I felt a little better, I recalled what the deputy and Sheriff Forbes talked about. A vampire had murdered my last living blood relative so I did an investigation of my own. Damon was out of the picture since he was with us the whole time in Duke. Stefan and Caroline are too because they were having training the whole day and then they went to the party in the woods, which almost got them killed by a wolf. There was only one person left and I'm sure that that person did it.

Today, grandma's lawyer came over to tell me details about my inheritance. As far as I know, I heard dad tell mom that Uncle Keith has left me all of his things when he died. I really don't understand why he did that though. I mean, I'm only his niece and nothing more. I wasn't even able to meet him when I was already capable of thinking. When my family died, it was stated in the will that if ever something happened to my parents, Kyla and I would get their properties and money. But since Kyla died too, I inherited them all. Now, grandma is also gone, she left me her money and properties. If I think about it, it would be enough for me to last a life time. Even when they are gone, they are still looking after me and I can't thank them enough for all of the things that they have done for me.

I'm currently preparing to go to Elena's. Apparently, Jenna is having a barbecue party and she invited me. I guess she thought I needed to have a timeout and be around my friends, for me to feel less lonely. I have to thank her for that later. After putting makeup to hide the dark circles that formed under my eyes for the past week, I went to put on my necklace and made my way to Elena's.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I'm now in front of the Gilbert house ringing the doorbell. Someone opened the door and I was greeted by a smiling Jenna.

"Hey Danny!" She said and went to hug me. "How have you been?"

"Still trying to hold on and be strong, but I'll be fine."

"Danny, I have known you since you were little, you don't have to act tough. We're here for you."

"I know but I will somehow get through this. For now, can we please not talk about it?"

"Alright, but just know we will always be here." She said and I just nodded in return. "Come on. Let's go meet the others." We went to the kitchen to be met by Elena preparing the table.

"Danny, you came!" She came over and embraced me.

"Yeah, couldn't decline Jenna." I said.

"Well, I'm just that good at persuading people." Jenna proudly announced that made both of us chuckle.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Can you put these plates in the table?" Jenna said.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction." Elena told Jenna.

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?"

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice." Elena explained.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you." Jenna backed up, which made me chuckle.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" I heard a familiar masculine voice said. I turned around to check who it was and I was greeted by a grinning Mason. "Hey Danny!" He greeted when he noticed me. He then gave me a bear-hug whilst still holding the shots.

"Hi Mason!" I grinned while returning the hug.

"That would be my exit." Elena said.

"I don't want to see you guys drown yourselves in alcohol so I'll also be taking my leave. I'll talk to you later, Mase." I said grinning at the old nickname I used to call him when I was younger.

"Yup! Talk to you later." I heard him shout whilst I made my way to the front porch. When I arrived at the front porch, I sat down in one of the chairs. Elena was on her phone, which I'm guessing she is calling Stefan since he's not here.

"Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can." She said leaving a message.

"Still nothing?" I asked, which she just answered with a nod.

"Is that Stefan?" I heard a familiar peppy blonde said. "Hey Danny!"

"Hey Care!"

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline assured her, and then ate a chip.

"Maybe he's just busy doing an errand." I added.

"God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena stated.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline agreed.

"He said that?" Elena asked surprised.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline said.

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it." Ric announced.

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline declared that made me giggle. I then stood up and proceeded to the dinning area.

We were having a pleasant lunch; laughter can be heard in the dining room. I have to thank Jenna for this later. I'm feeling a bit better now. After lunch, we then played pictionary in the living room as suggested by Damon. All of the things he drew were about werewolves. I answered all of them because I know what he was doing. He was making a wrong move provoking Mason like this; we can't afford to make him our enemy since we know that he is a huge threat during full moon. Damon was drawing a wolf with a tutu as I watch amused at the others' enthusiasm.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline answered pointing at the drawing.

"No, no." Damon replied.

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna shouted once more.

"Dances with Wolves." I answered looking at Damon.

"Danny wins… again." Damon said annoyed. I knew he wanted Mason to answer all of them but I wouldn't let him.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna stated in an exasperated tone. I went to the kitchen to help Elena and Damon followed me.

"You were not supposed to answer them, Mason was!" Damon whispered annoyed.

"I was preventing you from making a big mistake. You were being an idiot again, provoking someone you know is a big threat." I retorted, which left him speechless.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon changed the topic because he knows not to cross me and he won't win an argument against me.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena demanded.

"I want her to like me." He reasoned.

"How is operation Lockwood?" Elena inquired.

"He's my new BFF." I just rolled my eyes at his statement.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Jenna said coming in the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon answered.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna stated exasperated, which made me laugh. She just shot me a smile.

"I know what you must think about me." Damon said.

"No, you don't. You have never dated you; I have dated many you-s." Jenna retorted.

"I'm a work in progress." He replied. Elena handed Jenna a cake knife from a set and Damon saw it.

_"Oh no. I think he just gained an idea and he might do something stupid."_ I thought anxiously.

"These are fancy." Damon commented while moving to look at the set of knives.

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." Jenna replied. Elena looked at Damon and she saw him took a knife from the set.

_"He's not listening! He's really pissing me off. This is really bad. I need to do something." _Elena went somewhere and Damon went to prepare the pie. He placed a cake knife in a piece of the cut pie. He went over to the table and placed the pie in front of Mason.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" I heard Damon say. I was about to interrupt but Jenna pulled me back.

"Danny, can you make some of your famous lemonade while I clean these strawberries? I'm craving for them. I remember they tasted like heaven when you were younger." Jenna pleaded.

"Okay."

_"Oh no, this is really bad. I can't do anything like this." _

"Sure." Mason said. However, he took it with his hands instead of using the knife.

"I apologize, I'm an animal." He added. I wanted to bang my head in the counter. He just made a wrong move, he just made things worse for him.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Ric asked changing the topic.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason teasingly announced.

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna shot back.

"I'm going to look for Elena and Caroline." I said. I think everything will be fine with Jenna constantly reminiscing their high school memories. I found Elena and Caroline talking in the living room. "Hey!" I made my presence known and I got a greeting in return.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you two and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked.

"You want to leave?" Caroline said in panic.

_"Something's wrong. Caroline's acting strangely."_ I slightly narrowed my eyes at Caroline.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena explained.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline said.

"Damon's got it under control here." Elena reasoned.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline countered.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elena said.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline suggested.

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks." Elena answered. "Would you like to join us, Danny?"

"Nah, I think I'm going home in a bit."

"Are you sure? Jenna wouldn't mind you staying late." Elena asked.

"It's fine. I'm good. Now stop worrying about me and go to your prince charming." I teased, which caused Elena to blush a bit.

"Alright, we'll see you later." She said and they left. I went to look for Jenna but instead, I found her with the others still chatting in the dining room. We hung out for a while more until it was already late. Mason said it was time for him to go home so we went to the front door to send him off.

"No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here." Mason teased.

"I prefer the term 'Role model'." Jenna replied.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome." Mason said and went over to hug Jenna. "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Ric replied as Damon came to us.

"It's really nice to see you again, Danny. Would you like to grab some coffee sometime? You know, just to catch up with each other?" Mason asked me grinning.

"Are you actually asking her out on a date?" Jenna cut in with a teasing smirk. This caused a light tint of pink to dust Mason's cheeks but he quickly composed himself before anyone could notice. However, I noticed and it made me blush a bit too. I noticed something change in Damon's eyes.

_"Why is he annoyed all of a sudden?" _I thought but I quickly pushed it aside.

"It's just old friends hanging out together, Jenna." Mason backed up but Jenna wasn't buying it. She still had that smirk in her face.

"It's good to see you too, Mase. I would love to catch up with you after all these years of not seeing each other." I said and it made Jenna squeal like a teenage girl._"She took it the wrong way. I just dug my own grave."_ I sighed.

"Well, see you next time, Danny!" Mason hugged me.

"Yeah, see you." I replied returning the hug. He then went out of the door.

"You know, I should probably head out too." Damon said in a fake happy tone and took Jenna's hand. "Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess." He then kissed it but I could see irritation in her eyes.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna shot back while quickly removing her hand from Damon's grasp.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?"

"I'm still deciding." Jenna replied. He then turned to me and took my hand too before I could move it out of his reach.

"It was nice spending a day with such a beautiful girl like you, Danny. I hope we can do this again." He said flirtatiously and kissed the back of my hand. Before I could remove my hand, Jenna cu pulled me away from Damon. She turned into mother hen mode.

"Keep your paws off of Danny." She glared at Damon, which he just ignored.

"Bye, Damon." That was all I said.

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." Damon then left and I then turned to Jenna. Before I could speak, she decided to tease me again.

"Someone's got an admirer." She chirped. "You know, it was a good choice accepting Mason's offer."

"Jenna, we're just friends." I defended. "Besides, he's way older than me."

"Who cares? When it is love, it's love. I can see something in his eyes when he looks at you and I think he just got shot by a cupid's arrow." She teased once more and before she could say another word, I cut her off discreetly.

"Hey, Jenna. I think I'm going home now. It's getting late. Thank you for inviting me today. It was lovely and it made me feel better."

"Are you sure? You can stay for a while more." Jenna said not noticing my interruption. "You can also sleep over here, we wouldn't mind. I'm sure Jeremy and Elena would be happy too."

"I know but I need to go on with my life and buy stuff for the house."

"I understand. Be careful on your way home, okay?" She said. "Be wary of Damon Salvatore." Her statement made me chuckle.

"I will. Bye Jenna, bye Ric." I said giving them a hug.

"Bye." They both replied. I then went out and made my way to the grocery. When I got there, I quickly went down to business and bought all of the stuff I needed. I don't know why but I feel like I'm being watched since I left the Gilbert house. When I was done, I placed the groceries inside the car. Then all of a sudden, I felt chills run down my spine.

"What do you want?" I questioned while controlling my temper. "Katherine or should I say Katerina." I turned around to face the psychotic moron.

"Just wanted to see my favorite Sullivan witch." She replied with a fake angelic smile. "Sorry about Agatha by the way." She said turning the once angelic smile into a sinister smirk. The next thing I know I snapped. I focused on her and gave her a huge migraine, which caused her to fall into her knees and let out an earsplitting scream. She looked at me and tried to fight back but I raised my hand to make her blood boil. This caused her to lie on the concrete ground due to the intense pain I was inflicting her.

"You may have lived for 500 or more years but you are nothing. You come here thinking you are so strong and can just wreak havoc whenever you want. Well, think again because I can just set you on fire right now and then you're dead. You have been hurting the people I care about since you came but I didn't do anything. But you made a wrong move dragging my grandma into your freak show and killed her. You just made an enemy out of someone you shouldn't have angered." I hissed with my voice full of venom. She managed to look at me with fear in her eyes while screaming due to the pain.

"I'm giving you this as a warning. Try doing anything again then this is only the beginning." I put down my hand and increased the pain of the migraine until she passed out. I then left her their lying on the cold ground.

~~~~~X~~~~~

During the whole car ride, I was trying to cool myself down after that episode. After fixing everything in the house and putting away the groceries, I went to take a shower and thought about what happened. I had just let my anger get the best of me and she might retaliate because of that. I got out of the shower and put on my pajamas. Before going to bed, I saw the two chest boxes given to me by Uncle Keith. I just realized I haven't opened them yet since I came home from Duke. I opened the larger box and I was surprised at what I saw. There were variety of weapons, grimoires and some books. There were wooden stakes, crossbow, bow, guns, wooden bullets and others. I then tried to open the other box but I couldn't open it. There was no keyhole or any lock so I'm guessing a spell was used to lock it. I did a spell to unlock it but nothing happened. Looks like Uncle Keith didn't want anyone finding out what was inside the box. I tried unlocking it again but still, nothing happened. The spell he used was strong and more complex than the normal one and never have I encountered such spell. After a few more tries, I gave up since I was tired.

_"I will just have to try again tomorrow and I will not stop until I find out what's inside of it."_


	9. Chapter 8

**Danielle**

It's Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day and the Mystic Falls Public Park was packed with people. I'm standing here right now in front of the stage where Mrs. Lockwood is currently addressing her speech.

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." She delivered. I then went to look for Elena and Caroline since they said they would come. Bonnie couldn't come because she had some errands. I was still looking for them until I found them getting paint and brushes.

"Hey, what can I do to help?" I asked both of them.

"Could you come with us and paint that veranda?" Elena asked.

"Please come with us! I also need some girl talk." Caroline pleaded.

"Alright." I went to grab paint and brush and we then went to do our task. While on our way, Caroline then started to rant about Sheriff Forbes.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this." Caroline ranted.

"Oh no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena said getting out if her trance.

"Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?"

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Caroline stopped painting and went down to Elena's level.

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point."

_"This is kind of weird considering the fact that I just knocked her out last night and threatened to make her life a living hell." _I thought.

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…"

"Just what?" I asked stopping for a moment and turning to her.

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena answered glumly. We just gave her sympathetic smiles. We then went back to what we are doing. After some time, Caroline suddenly nudged me. I looked at her confused and she pointed at Elena and Stefan.

"Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged." She stated.

"I'm going to talk to him." Elena said in return.

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline said trying to stop her but was just ignored. We exchanged nervous glances as Elena left.

"Do you think they will be fine?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What's her problem?" Damon asked coming over to us.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?"

"Don't worry about it." Caroline went back to work and Damon went beside her. I went back to painting and looked at my two companions. It was very clear that they were both eavesdropping because Caroline wasn't even painting and Damon was just staring at something. Suddenly, they both pretended that they were doing something and not listening to the couple's conversation. I looked at Elena and Stefan to see them looking at us. After a while of observing, Elena left Stefan looking upset.

"Relationships are about communication." Damon said. Caroline ignored him and left, which I'm guessing to follow Elena.

"I need a drink." I said and left Damon alone. I went to get lemonade and sat down for awhile. I was observing the people around me until I was called.

"Hey Danny!" I heard someone say. I looked up to see who it was and I found a grinning Mason.

"Hi Mason." I said returning the smile.

"So how is your day?" He asked.

"Nothing much is happening. I'm just helping here and there. How about you?"

"Same, though Carol has made me her slave and made me carry so much stuff." That statement of his made me laugh. "Is your answer still the same?"

"Answer to what?" I asked as he grabbed lemonade.

"Answer to having a coffee with me."

"Right, I still owe you. Yes, it's still the same."

"Then, would you like to have one with me after this?" Before I could answer, someone interrupted me and it was no other than Damon.

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" Damon said in somewhat an annoyed tone.

_"What's his problem?" _I thought.

"Doing my part." He answered. Before Damon could speak, I cut him off.

"As I was saying, I would love to have coffee with you after this." I said while Mason just shot me a bright smile. Somehow I could see that Damon was more annoyed from beside me._"Seriously, what is his problem?" _I thought.

"I think I need to get back to work now. I'll see you later Mase, Damon." I said giving both of them a smile but I also shot Damon a look that says to not do anything stupid. But of course, Damon being Damon, he just ignored it. I then went to look for Caroline and Elena. I found Caroline but Elena wasn't there so we looked for her together. We found her sitting on a rock.

"Are you okay?" I asked Elena.

"No."

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline tried to cheer her up.

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best." She sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend."

"No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." Caroline said. She looked away and a confused expression masked her face. I looked at the same direction she was looking at and I saw Sheriff Forbes on the phone while leaving the park.

"Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" She said out loud. Caroline then went over to her mom and talked to her. Elena and I were only in the sidelines watching the scene unfold before us and I could tell that Caroline was irritated. Sheriff Forbes then left and we went over to Caroline.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Something's up." Caroline answered. "Come on." Caroline started walking and led us into the woods.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" I asked.

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline answered.

"Hear what?" Elena said.

"Something's wrong." She just replied and it made me tense up.

"Caroline..." Elena started but was hushed by Caroline.

"Shh… Oh god."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Stefan and Damon." Caroline then quickly run off to the woods.

"What?" Elena said as we followed Caroline. We got deeper into the woods and looked for Sheriff Forbes, Stefan and Damon. Suddenly, Caroline stopped and observed our surroundings.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They've been here." Caroline said as she bent down and looked at a plant. She then touched it and there was blood.

"What?" Elena asked her voice full of worry. We heard a rustle and turned to the sound. We saw Mason as he walked towards us.

"What are you three doing out here?" He questioned.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, Elena. I've seen him, seen Damon too."

"Where are they?" She asked once more.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." He said as he looked over to Caroline. "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." Caroline went to attack Mason but he caught Elena and strangled her from behind. This made both Caroline and I stop while Elena just looked at us terrified. "Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here." Mason hissed.

"Mason, please let Elena go. There has to be another way. No one has to get hurt." I said calmly but I was panicking in the inside. One wrong move he might do something to Elena. He just looked at me with a sad expression saying he was sorry and there was no other way.

"I'm sorry, Danny." I just looked at him begging him to let my friend go.

"I can take you." Caroline fiercely said.

"Want to bet?" Mason challenged turning to Care.

"Yeah. I do." Everything was a blur and then I just saw Caroline pinning Mason in the tree. "I told you." She then kicked him, which caused him to double over. She kicked Mason's stomach with so much force that he was thrown against a tree and fell on the ground. "Come on." Caroline told us as we continued our search for the Salvatore brothers. We arrived at the place where Damon and Stefan were held. All of a sudden, Caroline stopped holding her hand up.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Caroline. Caroline, what is it?" Elena repeated.

"My mom, she's killing them." She answered with a horrified face.

"What?! We have to stop her!" Elena said in panic and ran going inside but was stopped by Caroline.

"No, I can't. Elena, she's going to find out about me. Elena!" Elena didn't listen and still went inside.

"Elena!" I shouted but was ignored too. "I'm going in. You stay here." I ordered Caroline.

"You can't kill them. I'm not going to let you." I heard Elena said.

"Sheriff, please stop this!" I said going in.

"Danny! What are you doing?" She yelled as the deputy holding Elena grabbed me as well. I was about to fight back when out of the blue, we heard a noise and the door closed on its own.

"What was that?" A deputy said as he let us go. I took my chance; I grabbed Elena and dragged ourselves to the side.

"Who else is with you?" Sheriff demanded. A blur came in, I saw Caroline kill one of the deputies and punched the other one. Caroline hid in the shadows and then came out.

_"__Caroline.__"_

"Hi mom." Caroline said in a somber voice. I looked over to Sheriff Forbes and her face was veiled with a frightened and terrified expression.

After a while, Damon and Stefan woke up. Damon was feeding on one of the deputies and then he checked on Stefan. Elena was sitting with Stefan checking if he was better and alright.

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon told Stefan.

"No. I'm going to be fine. It's just going to take a little bit longer." Stefan answered.

"Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet…" Caroline said agreeing with Damon. However, she was cut off by Elena.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" She said irritated.

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you." Damon stated turning to Sheriff Forbes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline desperately told Sheriff Forbes.

"Then kill me." She just answered.

"No!" Caroline said as tears run down her cheeks.

"I can't take this. Kill me now."

"But you were going drag it out so painfully." Damon said and caught her arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline begged.

"Damon!" I said warning him not to do anything to the sheriff.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan yelled.

"Damon, please!" Elena stated.

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Damon said turning to us, then back to the sheriff. "You're my friend." He then looked at the corpses of the deputies lying on the ground. "We've got to clean this up."

~~~~~X~~~~~

After what happened, the others went to the Salvatore boarding house while I went to get an overnight bag and clothes. With what happened, I'm quite sure that Caroline will need some shoulder to cry on. I drove to the boarding house and within a few minutes, I arrived. I knocked and Elena opened the door.

"Hey Elena, how's Care?"

"She's better than a while ago but she needs some company. I'm guessing you're here for that?"

"Yup, I figured she might need one."

"I'm going to look for Stefan. Caroline is probably in the living room."

"Okay, thanks." I replied as she walked away. I went to the living room and indeed Caroline was there all alone. "Hi Caroline." I greeted.

"Hi Danny." She replied in a small voice. She looked up to me so I could see her tear-stained face.

"You want me to take you home?" I gave her a small smile.

"I can't go home."

"Why not?" I asked her as I settle myself in front of her.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me."

"Katherine's going to be there and she's going to want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and Elena and report back to her."

"Katherine." I sighed. "I should have known. Who did she threaten?"

"Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Danny! I am so scared of her." I sat beside her and leaned her head on my shoulder. I patted her back to soothe her.

"I'm here Caroline. Everything will be fine."

"No, nothing will be fine with her still out there. Everyone is in danger and she is always one step ahead."

"No Care, we will be fine. She may seem unstoppable but everyone has a weakness. We just have to find hers and use it against her. For now, stop thinking about it." I said but she was still not convinced. "How about this, I will sleep over in your house and I will put a spell in it so that she can never enter?"

"Alright." She said but I can still see hesitation.

"Are you really Caroline Forbes? The Caroline I know is, what I would like to call, a Spartan, especially when she plans for events." I stated while shuddering in a mocking fear. "She would bark at people and tell them 'Move people! Don't laze around and start working! This event should be perfect!' and stuff." I mimicked her high-pitched voice when she is angry. After I said those, she finally laughed and smiled.

"I do not do those and my voice is definitely not like that!" She argued with a high-pitched voice.

"See! You're doing it again!"

"No I'm not!" She was still laughing hard while I smiled at her.

"Now there's that smile, the smile that can brighten any gloomy air." I grinned while she just looked at me. "I will look after you and I will try my very best to keep her away from you even if it meant I will have to hurt her or get hurt myself. I would do it for you because you're my best friend." I could see her eyes brimming in tears and she moved to hug me.

"Thank you, Danny, for everything. I don't know how I would do without you as my friend."

"You don't have to tell me I know I'm the best." I said playfully, which earned another laugh from her, as I pulled away from the hug. "Let's get you home."

We then made our way to the front door. When we arrived at Caroline's house, she went to get changed and I went down to what I have to do. I finished the spell and went to change. For the rest of the night, we just had fun without thinking about the threats and problems that weigh on our shoulders. However, what I didn't know was it was only the beginning.

**Katherine**

I'm here in the car waiting for someone and after what I felt like a decade of waiting, he finally came. Mason went inside and sat in the passenger's seat. "I've been waiting." I turned to him. I then remembered something that happened a year ago in Emerald Coast, Florida.

~~~~~X~~~~~

_"__Mason? What happened?__"__ I asked him squeezing through the crowd of spectators._

_"__Jimmy attacked me.__"_

_"__What? Why?__"__ I said masking my face with a shocked one._

_"__He said that I hit on Marla.__"_

_"__Why would he think that?__"__ He just shook his head and tried to get any word out but nothing came out. I just went to embrace him._

_"__He__'__s dead. I killed him.__"_

_"__Everything__'__s going to be okay.__'__ I soothed him as I looked over to the dead body lying on the ground._

**_"_****_Everything is falling into place. This is just my beginning._****_"_**_ I thought and smiled._

~~~~~X~~~~~

I was pulled back to the present because Mason tried to kiss me but I pushed him away. "What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" I said vexed.

"I thought you would be happy about that."

"I told you to stay away from them."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone and you almost endangered my witch." He just smiled at me.

"You got it?" I asked looking for answers.

"I got it and as for Danny, she is fine; she didn't get hurt." He said with a smirk. I grabbed his head and crashed my lips with his.

_"__My freedom is finally near.__"_


	10. Chapter 9

**Danielle**

I'm currently fixing the candle holders for tomorrow's Masquerade ball. I'm waiting for Bonnie to come back with the box of candles that she went to get.

"Here are the candles." Bonnie said as she placed it beside me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"You're here." I turned to the source of the voice to see Elena. "Hey Danny."

"Hey."

"I'm here." Bonnie stated. Elena took some candles out of the box and started helping me put them in the candle holders. Then, Bonnie glanced around the yard.

"Caroline is not coming. I told you." Elena said.

"Just making sure." Bonnie answered.

"You know, eventually, you're going to have to talk to her." I told her.

"Could you make it a little less obvious that both of you are on her side?"

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Elena said.

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you two too."

"Come with me." Elena said as she glanced at me and I just nodded.

"Where?"

"Not here, some place quiet. We have to talk." She told her while she held her hand out. Bonnie took it and they walked away. I finished fixing the candles and went to do another task. While I was on my way, I was stopped by a person I didn't want to see at the moment.

"Danny!" Mason called but I didn't respond. I still had my back turned on him and I just continued walking. "Danny! Danny, wait!" He caught up to me and grabbed one of my arms.

"What?" I said coldly.

"You didn't meet me yesterday."

"How do you expect me to meet you after what you did? I was upset and mad at you and I was barely keeping myself from frying your brain." I stated annoyed as I started to walk away again.

"Please stop avoiding me and just hear me out." Mason caught my arm again and I roughly yanked my arm off of his grasp.

"What is there to talk about Mason? You threatened my friends' life and you blackmailed the other. I may not be mad anymore but I still can't forgive you for doing that, at least not now."

"I just did it that because I needed to protect myself from vampires."

"But that doesn't give you the right to threaten Elena's life. She had nothing to do with the Salvatore brothers' stupidity and for the record; those vampires you tried to kill were friends." I then walked away, now pissed and upset. I was finding my way to my next chore only to be stopped yet again by someone. I looked at the unfamiliar person and he was smiling flirtatiously at me. I wanted to roll my eyes at him but that would be rude.

"May I help you?" I asked trying to be nice despite my irritation.

"I haven't seen you much around here."

"I just moved here from London. Now, if you will excuse me, I have important things to do." I tried to move pass him several times but he would just keep blocking my way. I mentally groaned.

"I'm Jake by the way. May I know the pretty lady's name?" He said once more smiling flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry but I have to get back to work and I could see your girlfriend glaring daggers at me." I glanced at the blonde girl glowering at me from a distance.

"She is not my girlfriend; she just has this obsession with me. Would you like to have a few drinks with me?"

"Seriously, will you please stop flirting with me? I'm not interested in your annoying and outdated flirting and pick up lines. I have much better things to do, I'm leaving." I left the guy more irritated than I already am. I finally arrived my destination without being pestered. I found the glasses that I was supposed to sort and clean, I then went down to business.

"Hey, Danny." I looked up to see Stefan smiling at me.

"Oh hi, Stefan." I said returning the smile.

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure, could you help me sort and clean these?" I smiled at him and he nodded and started to help.

"Hey, Stefan, Danny." Mason said while coming our way carrying a box.

"Hey, Mason." Stefan replied however I just looked at him and then went back to my work. Before I returned to my work, I saw that he was a bit hurt of my actions and I could feel Stefan staring at me out of curiosity. Well, I still need my space and time away from him. I saw Mason place the box down on a table and could see that he is shocked to see Stefan alive.

"Wasn't expecting you here or anywhere."

"Yeah, I had this little accident but I'm fine now."

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason stated walking in front of us.

"Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Not a problem." He then glanced at me with sad eyes and walked away but accidentally ran into Bonnie. "Excuse me." Bonnie continued to watch Mason as he walked away. I noticed a strange look spread across her face. I looked over at Stefan as we shared a knowing glance.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Stefan said going near her.

"When I touched him, I saw something." She replied.

"You saw a vision about what?" I asked.

"I saw Elena."

"You saw Elena?" Stefan questioned with a dubious look.

"He was kissing her."

_"__Now that seems wrong, something is going on.__"_ I thought.

"No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss…" Stefan pondered upon this for a minute, and his face changed from confused to understanding. Then, it hit me.

"You didn't see Elena. You saw Katherine." I said.

"Did you see anything else besides that?" Stefan asked and Bonnie just shook her head no. "I need to tell Damon." Stefan then went to look for the other Salvatore and I was left with Bonnie.

"You know, you were wrong." I said as she looked at me perplexed. "You were wrong when you said you lost Caroline."

"Are we really going to talk about this again? She is a vampire. I thought you of all people can understand how I feel because you are like me. But I was wrong; I can clearly see that you don't." I lost my patience and looked at her frustrated because she can't get it through her thick skull the meaning of my message.

"What I meant is that we didn't lose Caroline, she is still the same peppy blonde that we know. The only thing that changed is that she is a vampire. You only think that you lost her because she became what you despise the most. You should even be thankful that she is alive and still breathing. She is our friend and will always be, no matter what she is or who she is."

"Danny..."

"I'm not done! Indeed, we are the same in some ways. You are witch just like me but I'm nothing like you. I don't just turn my back on a friend when she is in need. You came to loathe vampires because you lost a loved one due to Damon's selfish pursuits. But that does not justify, you giving Caroline a cold shoulder just because she became one of them. Did you even for once think that she didn't ask for this to happen to her or she felt guilty and terrified that she tainted her hands with an innocent's blood?" I angrily said to her as she looked at me shocked and sad.

"I lost everything that I cherished. After that, my last living relative was taken away from me by a selfish vampire so don't you even think for a second that I don't know how it feels because I do. Now, stop that charade of yours before you regret anything and lose another person close to you." I glared at her and I could see tears filling her eyes. I then walked away from her to cool myself down.

"Danny…" Bonnie called but I just ignored her and kept on walking. I was trying to look for an isolated place to cool down but Damon yet again stopped me and Stefan appeared beside him.

_"What is wrong with people stopping me every single time? Can't I get some peace and quiet?"_ I mentally screamed.

"Move aside, Damon. I'm not in the mood to play one of your games." I told him menacingly. Damon didn't speak, both he and Stefan just looked at me shocked and I could see a bit of fear in their eyes.

"We just want to ask a favor." Stefan said.

"What kind of favor?"

"A favor to help us hunt the wolf and get answers from him." Damon stated. I didn't like the sound of that. If I helped them get to Mason, knowing Damon, he would torture him for answers or worse, kill him for what he did to them. Stefan would either do another task or just let his brother do his way.

"No, I'm not helping you."

"Come on, Danny. He is evil and needs to be stopped."

"Damon." Stefan warned him.

"Aren't you mad at him for doing what he did? This is your chance to get revenge."

"You see, that is exactly why I won't help you. I may be mad at him but he is still my friend and I won't put him in any harm due to something that petty. You are just convincing me to help you so that you could get your first chance to carry out your own revenge and kill him for what he did to you." They were about to say something but I didn't let them. "You know it was your own stupidity why he retaliated because you disregarded my warning. My answer is final and it is a no. If that is the only thing you want to ask of me, then I will take my leave." I said leaving no room for objections.

* * *

**Damon**

"Well, that was unexpected." I said as I looked at Danny's disappearing figure.

"No, I actually kind of expected that she would say no." Stefan told me and I just gave him a look that says to elaborate.

"Danny lost everything she had, Damon. Of course, she wouldn't want to lose another and she thinks helping us will threaten that."As much as I don't want her to be right, what she said was true. I will kill Mason the first chance I get.

"Well then, since Danny won't help us, let's go find my favorite Bennett witch." I told Stefan sarcastically, which he only rolled his eyes at. We found her helping in the preparation for the masquerade ball.

"We need to talk." Stefan said but I could see that she was about complain so I grabbed her arm and dragged her to a secluded place without paying attention to her complaints. From behind me, I could see my brother sending someone a message, probably Elena. She has been like that since this morning.

"Okay. This is as far as I go." Bonnie stayed as she roughly yanked off her arm from my grasp.

"Okay." I let go of her arm.

"What do you want?" She asked in somewhat an irritated tone.

"A favor." I answered.

"Like that's going to happen."

"So predictable." I looked at Stefan. "That's why I brought him."

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out."

"Pretty please." I added.

"I'm listening." Suddenly, Stefan's phone rang and I mentally sighed because Elena just don't know how to listen in times like this.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." He looked at me. "Can you play nice, please?"

"I guess." He then answered his phone and walked away to make a distance from us.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone." I turned to Bonnie.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; So, I do it over and over again."

"Is it vampire specific?"

"It would work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability."

"Good. Good, good." I said with glint in my eyes.

"Damon, I'm not going to help you hurt him." She stated that made me frown.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're going to play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are going to get over yourself and help us." Stefan walked back over to us.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end."

"Absolutely."After that, everything was in place and operation kill the Lockwood is on the go.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After my rendezvous this afternoon, I'm now currently rolling Mason's body in a blanket. Then, Stefan arrived and raised up the moonstone for me to see.

"All this for that?" I asked him.

"Yep."Stefan then tossed me the moonstone. "I see you've exercised your usual restraint."

"Had to be done." I took Mason's phone to send Carol a message on behalf of Mason. "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm going to be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason." I said and sent the message.

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan crouched down beside the body.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?" I smirked as clicked redial.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan stood up and tried to stop me but I moved away. Katherine answered thinking it's Mason calling.

"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." She said. Stefan continued to try to get me off the phone but I pushed him back.

"Wrong boy toy." I replied with a smirk. Stefan slapped my hand and walked away in frustration.

"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?"

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room." I smirked.

"You shouldn't have." She said with anger in her voice.

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you, poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." I looked at Stefan and he was shaking his head no.

"You have no idea what you've just done."

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." I provoked her.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? By the way, how is Danielle? I hope she's fine." My eyes widened after she said the last part.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I demanded in an angry voice.

"Send my love to Stefan." She said one last time and hung up. As if on cue, my phone rang. I checked who the caller was and it was Danny. I looked up at Stefan with wide eyes and he was mirroring my expression. I immediately answered the phone.

"So you decided to go out with me?" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Da-Damon, I need your help. This girl a-attacked me and I fought back. Da-Damon, she's dead." She replied with a trembling voice.

"Where are you?"I swiftly turned serious.

"At the grill."

"I'll be there." I hung up and immediately went to where Danny was.

* * *

**Danielle**

After my encounter with Stefan and Damon, I went to help prepare the masquerade ball. I was busy the rest of the day but I noticed that something was amiss. I didn't see any of my friends the whole afternoon. I couldn't go look for them because whenever I got a chance someone would just call me to do another task. It's already late; everything needed for the ball was already done so everyone is starting to go home. I decided to head straight home after I buy some food from the grill because I'm too tired.

_"I'll just ask the others about where they were tomorrow." _I got to the grill and I noticed Elena and the others aren't here too, they usually stay here to hangout. After I had my dinner, I made my way to where my car was parked in an isolated part of the parking lot. I was walking to my car and somehow I felt that someone was watching me. I turned around but I saw no one. I then hastened my pace and quickly grab my keys. But before I could open the door in the driver's seat, I felt a sharp object poking my back.

"Don't move or I will hurt you." A feminine voice said. "I hate you for coming back to town and stealing everything that I wanted."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I calmly said but I was actually panicking. I was then roughly turned around and pushed to the car. I looked at my attacker and I noticed that she was the one glaring daggers at me when the guy named Jake tried to flirt with me.

"Don't lie! I know you know. When you weren't here, I had to compete with Elena Gilbert just to get the attention that I wanted. Good thing the Salvatore came and my beloved gave up on that bitch. I finally had my Jake's attention but no. You came into the picture and you're stealing him from me."

"I'm not; I don't even know who the guy is." She pointed the knife nearer to me.

"You liar! I saw you flirting with him during the preparation. If I make you ugly, he will finally look at me. All I wanted was his attention because he didn't abandon me like my parents and relatives. He was my light." She went to stab me and I barely dodged it. It scraped my arm and there was a bit blood. She went to me again but I side stepped and caught her arm. I twisted her hand which knocked the knife out of her hand. She let out a small scream and I pushed her away from me.

"Enough!" I said but she paid no attention to me. She threw a punch at me put I dodged it. I was still trying to convince her but she wasn't listening. Her eyes darted off to the knife and she picked it up before I could. She proceeded to stab me again. I had no choice but kick the knife out of her hand and do a roundhouse kick. Due to the force, she was thrown backwards and hit the ground head first.

The adrenaline stopped and I snapped out of it. I was scared that something might have happened to her due to the impact. I was about to go to her when I suddenly felt my whole body hurt and my blood was boiling. I let out a small scream because of the horrendous headache I suddenly got. Then as fast as it came, it was gone.

"What the hell?" I immediately checked if she was still breathing after the impact in her head. Blood was coming out of her nose. My blood went cold when I checked for a pulse and there was none.

"I... I killed someone." I could feel tears coming out. I couldn't stay I need to do something with the body and there was only one person I know who could. I then got my phone and called the person. He immediately answered.

"So you decided to go out with me?" He said teasingly.

"Da-Damon, I need your help. This girl a-attacked me and I fought back. Da-Damon, she's dead." I cried out.

"Where are you?" He said as his voice immediately turned serious.

"At the grill."

"I'll be there." He hung up and within seconds he was here. He saw the body and turned to look at me. He pulled me into an embrace when he saw my frightened and guilty expression.

"Everything will be fine, Danny. I'm here." He soothingly said. "Go to the boarding house while I get rid of the body." I just nodded and didn't protest. I drove to the boarding house and arrived immediately. I knocked on the door and Stefan opened. He immediately let me in after seeing my state. He hugged me and I accepted it because I really need one right now. Damon came after awhile.

"Does she have any relative here?" Damon asked.

"No, she said she was abandoned." I answered still shaken.

"Come on; let's get you to the living room." When we arrived, I immediately saw what seemed like a body covered in a blanket.

"What is that?" I looked at the brothers only to see them pale. They didn't answer me and my stomach started to churn. I looked around the room and I could see torture devices and a bloody chair. Then, things began to sink in. "You didn't." I looked at them in terror but they were avoiding my eyes. I touched the chair and I saw it. I saw Mason's murder play like a recorded video clip. Tears were pouring again and I couldn't stop it. However, my tears were short-lived because my sadness turned into that of anger. I looked at them again and I could see them tense up.

"You killed Mason!" I yelled. The lights flickered and the ground shook due to my magic. They backed away with a cautious and shocked expression.

"Your eyes." Damon breathed out with a stunned expression. I looked over to Stefan and he wore the same look. My anger was then replaced with a perplexed expression. I looked at them strangely and I tried to look for anything that would show me my reflection. I then saw my reflection in the window and I was petrified.

_"Why are my eyes golden yellow?"_ I turned to them still terrified. The ground began to shake again and the lights were flickering because I was frightened.

"Danny, you need to calm down." Stefan said in soft and soothing voice but I couldn't calm down. I was hyperventilating. The next thing I know, I was engulfed into an embrace. I knew who these arms were and somehow I felt kind of safe.

"No! This is not possible! I can't be!" I said frantically.

"Calm down, Danny. We're here for you." Damon said still embracing me as I began to calm down. When I stopped hyperventilating and finally calm, I gently pulled myself out of Damon's arms.

"I can't be here." I said and made my way door.

"Danny, you can stay here."Stefan uttered. I turned around and faced him.

"You can't expect me to stay here after finding out Mason's death and what happened just now." I turned my back on him and continued my way. I was about to go out but someone called me.

"Danny, wait!" Damon stated and I turned around to face him.

"I appreciate what did for me. I really do but please I need some time for myself. I need some time for me to be able to look at you again without seeing you killing my friend."

"I'm sorry. I only did it to protect us. He was working for Katherine."

"I know that's what you want but did you even think that I could have talked to him or I could have just made him forget about Katherine?" He didn't answer and just looked at me guiltily.

"I can forgive but I will never forget. I'm not one to hold a grudge Damon but I need some time before I can forgive you. What I need right now is to be alone." He didn't stop me and with that, I went home still having so many questions in mind. When I got home, I took a shower and I noticed that my cut was completely healed. I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't with so many questions plaguing my mind and with Mason's murder that kept on haunting me.

_"How am I a wolf? Did one of my parents actually have werewolf gene or am I not their real daughter? Did grandma know about this? If she did, why did she keep it from me? Does this have anything to do with my necklace?" _I couldn't take it anymore; I stood up and went to look for some answers. I got my family journals and books. I looked up to my family history but I got nothing. None of the things in the books and journals suggest that any of my ancestors have werewolf gene. I was about to give up but I saw the locked chest.

_"Maybe the answers to my question lay on that chest." _For the last couple of days, I haven't tried opening the chest since there were so many things happening around me. I tried to open it again but nothing happened. I tried some new spells that I learned but still nothing. I was getting tired fast due to the multiple spells that I have casted. However, I did not stop until my brain could barely function. My desire to unlock that box was yet again fueled. I made a promise to myself that I will find my answers and I will open that box no matter what it takes. After that, I went to bed and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**Damon**

I was saddened by what Danny told me. Danny is kind and strong on the outside but she is actually a small fragile girl in the inside. I just killed a friend of hers even when I knew this will affect her really bad. She already lost so much, she didn't deserve what I did to her but I had to do it for Elena. I just hope that one day she will forgive me because I cannot bear the fact that she loathes me. I don't know how but I have grown attached to her. There was something about Danny that when the first time I saw her, I wanted to know her. There was something in her smile that warms my heart and it made me want to protect her and her smile. I then went to drown myself with bourbon.

* * *

**Katherine**

I am pacing back and forth in my bedroom while talking to the person sitting on my bed. "I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust." I sit down beside the person."Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one."

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." Matt answered in a dazed state.

"And you're not going to stop." I added.

"And I'm not going to stop."

"Until?"

"Until he kills me."He answered as I smirked evilly.

_"Damon might have messed that part of my plan but I 'm still one step ahead. Now, everything is according to plan. My witch has finally awakened her dormant werewolf side. My chip to my freedom and safety is finally in my grasp."_


	11. Chapter 10

**Outfit: **** masquerade_ball/set?id=146335399**

**Mask: **** 022/0/8152687/il_fullxfull.473263467_ **

* * *

**Danielle**

Last night, I found out that I'm a werewolf by accidentally killing someone when I was protecting myself. Until now, my questions are still unanswered. I'm currently eating breakfast while still looking for details about my family and the answers to my questions. I tried to research more about wolves too and I found out that they are also affected by the Gilbert device and witches aren't. Grandma lied to me about it and I can't seem to find a reason as to why she would do so. Werewolves were supposed to have signs of increased aggression and anger on a general basis but I never had it even when I still haven't triggered my werewolf gene, I found it really strange. My phone buzzed indicating someone sent me a message, I checked who it was and it was Stefan.

_"Please come to the boarding house and bring your grimoire." _It said. It must me something serious for him to send me a message asking me to go there with my grimoire.

_"I'll be there in 10."_ I sent. I then finished my breakfast and went to get the things I needed to bring. When I was getting my grimoire, I remembered about the large chest box full of vampire hunting tools. _"__Maybe I should show them it.__"_ I thought as I decided to bring it along as well. There are perks of being a werewolf; I can now carry this big chest box to the car without breaking a sweat, which is really convenient. I then made my way to the boarding house and I arrived after a while. I got the chest and my grimoire and placed my stuff down to knock on the door, Caroline answered it.

"Hey, come on in." She said stepping aside to let me in. "What's that?" Caroline pointed at the chest box.

"I got the message. Well, it's something I need to show you guys." I went to the living room where the others were and placed the box down.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." Stefan said as he noticed me enter. I saw Damon and Alaric talking and there were a lot of weapons on the table. Bonnie was here as well.

"What's going on?" I asked, eyeing my surroundings with bewilderment.

"We're going to kill Katherine." Jeremy answered as he passed by, sparing me a glance. I turned to Stefan and gave him a look that demands for an explanation.

"I can explain." He said.

"Please." I replied raising my brows.

"We're going to kill Katherine."

"No kidding, Stefan." I just looked at him with blank face and he just shot me a sheepish smile.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Follow me." I carried the box and went to where the others were. "Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey." They replied.

"I need to show this to all of you." I placed the box down and opened it. They were surprised and in awe at what they saw. There was variety of weapons inside the box such as wooden stakes, crossbow, bow, guns, and wooden bullets.

"Danny, where did you get these?"Ric examined the weapons in admiration.

"It was given to me by Uncle Keith. I got it when we were in Duke along with another chest box and some grimores." Ric just nodded in understanding.

"Can I try them?" He asked with his eyes sparkling. I held my laughter because he looked just like a kid that was given with his favorite toy.

"Sure, be my guest." I said grinning.

"I want to try this one!" He took a weapon and he was being a fan girl with the weapons. "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." He showed us happily. He then pretended to kill a vampire. Damon and Stefan just looked at each other.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Ric uttered innocently which made me giggle. Ric just smiled at me. He was still showing us how to use the weapons and Stefan was talking with Bonnie regarding some matters. I haven't talked to her since I snapped at her and I know I have to apologize for letting my anger get into me.

"Why won't one of us try fighting Damon or Caroline? They are vampires after all and we can really learn a real fighting experience." Jeremy stated.

"Well, that is a good idea; you really get a chance to fight a real vampire. Okay then. Who wants to try first?"Ric asked.

"I'll go!" Caroline volunteered. I didn't want to fight but everyone's eyes were on me.

"Alright, fine. I'll go." Caroline and I stood a distance from each other with me having stake in my hand. Ric was in between us as a referee.

"Don't go overboard, alright?" He told us. "Ready, Go!"

Caroline wasted no time and rushed to attack me first. She was about to grab me but I quickly moved away before she reached me. I crouched down and kicked both of her lower leg, which caused her to fall on the ground. I pinned her down on the floor and held the stake above where her heart is.

"I win." I grinned at Caroline as she looked at me shocked.

"Again!" She immediately got up and went into fighting stance. I didn't want to fight again but I could see Caroline's eyes burning with determination to beat me. We did a few more rounds and all of them resulted to Caroline hitting her back on the floor. For the last time, Caroline once again charged at me but I quickly moved aside. I tripped her and flipped her from behind me. Immediately, I pinned her down with a stake right above her heart. Caroline wore a stunned expression again. I got up and helped her. I looked at everyone and they wore an astonished expression.

"How did you do that?" Jeremy asked in awe.

"I learned hand to hand combat and different martial arts."

"But I'm a vampire; I'm supposed to be faster and stronger than you since you are human." Caroline added.

"You being a vampire doesn't mean that you're already stronger than others. They can still outsmart you in many ways you might not imagine." Caroline pondered upon it for a while and then nodded in understanding. "And, didn't Damon or Stefan tell you?" I looked over to Damon with a questioning look. He looked away pretending to not know anything and this just tells me that he forgot.

"Tell us what?" Ric said.

"I'm not exactly human anymore." I said and they all gave me a look. "I'm a werewolf."

"WHAT!?" They said all at the same time.

"How are you a wolf? Aren't you a witch? Since when are you a wolf?" They shot simultaneously.

"Wa-Wait! Slow down! Don't ask me multiple questions at the same time." I said. "Jeremy, you first."

"Aren't you a witch?"

"Yes, I am a witch but I'm also part wolf."

"How are you a wolf?" Ric asked.

"I don't know either, I have been looking for answer but it's always a dead end. Nothing in my family journals and books suggest that one of my ancestors have werewolf gene in them. When I asked my grandma before of what I am, she only told me that I was a witch. She didn't mention anything about me having werewolf gene. I don't know if she knew. But if she did, she hid it from me and I can't think of any reason to why she would do that." I stated trying to hide my sadness. Somehow, I think they noticed it though.

"Then, how did you find out?" Caroline inquired.

"I found out about it yesterday night when I was on my way home from the grill. Apparently, some girl suddenly attacked me with a knife thinking I was stealing everything from her. I fought back and I kicked her. She hit the ground head first, I accidentally killed her." I said with my voice full of remorse.

"However..." I once again caught their attention. "Stefan told me that Katherine might be behind it. She might have compelled the girl to attack me since she asked how I was and hoped that I am fine in a phone call last night. She knew what I was and she planned to trigger it. I still can't figure out how she knew and now, I have to turn every full moon." They once again gave me those sympathy filled looks. I really hate it but I can't possibly tell them that straightaway.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Caroline said and I just gave her a sad smile. Stefan and Bonnie finally came back and I was happy because all the talk about me being a wolf was making feel uncomfortable. We went to the living room and started talking about our plans to kill Katherine tonight.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan answered.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight."

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan stated.

"Yeah, cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon said.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." She assured but she realized that she might have offended me by saying that. "I-I'm..."

"It's okay, Caroline." I cut her off and gave her a smile. She then sighed in relief.

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon said and I hung my head low. I could feel Damon staring at me and it was very uncomfortable. I knew it; I still can't look at Damon without seeing him killing Mason. Sadness was slowly creeping in again. I regret that I didn't tell Mason that I forgave him.

"I can lock myself down in the Lockwood cellar in the forest every full moon so I won't kill anyone. I can also drink wolfsbane to weaken myself." I said and they all just nodded. I could see that they were worried but I have no choice. I can't take any risks.

"And, as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy assured us.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan turned to her. There a long pause until she spoke.

"But no one gets hurt." She said with determination.

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon stated with a smirk. Well, it's about time. That selfish vampire really knew how to push people's buttons. However, I can't help but feel that something might go wrong today and that Katherine might do something that will hurt the people close to me. I also have this gut feeling that this won't go the way we want them to be and this is only the beginning of our hardships.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It was already nighttime and I only have twenty minutes left before I need to go. After our meeting ended mid-afternoon, I had nothing to do so I went back home and prepared for the ball. I'm currently putting the finishing touches of my makeup and curled my hair. I put on my cream colored dress and my sandals. I looked at myself one last time and I have to admit I did a fine job making myself presentable.

"Now, I'm ready to go." I grabbed my mask and made my way to the Lockwood mansion. I arrived at the Lockwood mansion and I could see many people having a good time. I put on my mask and went to look for the Caroline but I couldn't find her so I decided to go to outside. I found Damon and Stefan talking to each other and observing their surroundings.

"Have you seen her yet?" I stood beside them and I didn't get a response. I looked at them and they were staring at me stunned. "What? Is there something in my face?" I asked, looking at them strangely.

"No, nothing. We haven't seen her yet. You look beautiful in that dress by the way." Stefan smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Stefan. You flatter me too much." I smiled at him.

"Wow... You really look amazing..." Damon breathed out.

"Thanks." I replied awkwardly. _"Well, this is awkward.__"_

"I'm going to observe in the other side." Stefan said leaving Damon and I alone.

_"__Gee, thanks Stefan.__"_

"How have you been?" He asked me.

"Fine, I guess."

"Danny, please look at me and talk to me."

"I don't know, Damon. Whenever I look at you, all I could see is the same scene all over again."

"I'm really sorry Danny. I wish I could undo what I did but I can't. I just hope you can forgive me."

"I can forgive you, Damon, but I need time." I looked at him and I could see guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"Damon." Bonnie said as she and Jeremy came to us. "It's ready."

"Well then, I'll look for Stefan." Damon said as he walked away from us.

"So we just wait for the signal now?" I asked and the two just nodded.

"So can you do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked both of us.

"I don't know that spell." Bonnie answered.

"Me too."

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?" He told Bonnie.

_"__Looks like someone just got his heart stolen.__"_ I thought happily.

"No! I mean no thank you." She quickly declined. I could see Jeremy was disappointed but it was only for a while since he got a message. It's most likely the signal that it was his turn. He looked at us and we just gave him a nod. When he left, I could feel the tension in the air.

"Hey…" We both said at the same time.

"I just want to say…" We said it again together and it made us laugh.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for snapping at you." I told her.

"No, it should be me who should say sorry. I was very insensitive and inconsiderate towards you." She said. "I should actually say thanks since you made me realize something. Without even knowing it, I was letting something important slip through my fingers. You made me realize it before everything was too late so thank you." She gave me a smile. "Thank you for being my friend." She moved to give me a hug, which I gladly accepted.

"Well, that's what friends are for right? We have each other's backs." I pulled back as Jeremy came back with Elena.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena questioned us as soon as she came.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy said.

"Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're going to get yourselves killed."

"We know what we're doing, Elena." Bonnie added.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?"

"It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped." Jeremy stated. All of a sudden, I felt a pain in my back and I could feel my blood rushing out. I let out a scream and I leaned onto the table due to the pain. I looked over at Elena and she was in the same state as I was.

"Danny! Elena!" I heard Bonnie and Jeremy yell as they came to us. I heard them utter something but I couldn't understand because the pain was distracting me. After that, I felt another pain in my right arm; I heard Elena let out another cry.

"What's going on?" Jeremy anxiously asked.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine. They're linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!" Bonnie yelled as I saw Jeremy run for it. I thought that it was the end but I was wrong. I felt another sting in my right hand and I let out a whimper. Bonnie rushed to help me.

"No, help Elena. She needs you more." I managed to say despite my pain, I could see her hesitate though. "GO!" She then turned to Elena. Gradually, I could feel some of my wounds start to heal.

"Bonnie, it hurts." Elena uttered

"I can't break the spell, Elena. I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay?" She took Elena's hand into hers and started to chant a spell.

"Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..."

"Are you okay?" I heard Jeremy say as he came towards us.

"Are they?" Elena asked.

"They're stuck in there with her." He answered. "You were right; Katherine had a witch link them to her."

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with them, keep pressure on Elena's shoulder!" Bonnie instructed.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy questioned.

"There's another witch here, I'm going to find her!" She then hastily went back inside. Jeremy removed his magical ring and gave it to Elena.

"No."

"Take it."

"No, Jeremy..."

"Elena listen to me, you need this more than I do." He insisted.

"No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe." She said. He then turned to me and handed the ring.

"No, Jeremy. Elena is right; you should keep it. Besides, it won't work on me or on Elena because we are supernatural beings." He looked dejected and placed the ring back to his finger. The rest of the time, we just tried to rest and waited for Bonnie to come back.

* * *

**Katherine**

The Gilbert brat has just relayed a message from Stefan telling me to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. He said they have the moonstone. Do they really think I would fall for such a stupid trap? I'm smarter than that, I know when something is up and I going to find out what it is.

_"__Time to find the Blondie spy.__"_ I saw her walking in an empty part of the manor. She was going to open a door but caught her wrist and pushed her against the wall with her wrist twisted behind her back and her face crushed against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?"

"What do you mean?" She innocently said.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. What's going on?"

"I don't know... Nothing." I made her face me and strangled her.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?

"I..." I strangled her harder. "Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you."

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it."

"And where is Bonnie right now?"

"I don't know." She told me fiercely, which made me strangle her again. This Blondie really knows how to test my patience. "Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!" I released her and started to drag her upstairs by her hair.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it." She helplessly complained.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Which room is it?"

"It's that one." She pointed with her head. I went inside the room as Blondie stayed outside.

"Where is she?" I questioned. I suddenly heard a feminine laugh.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it." I got pissed and went to rush over her but I was stopped by an invisible barrier, I couldn't leave the room.

"What the...?" I said out of shock and curiosity and Blondie just looked at me conceitedly. I suddenly realized something. "Stefan?" I turned to him.

"Hello Katherine." He greeted with a stake in his hand.

"Goodbye Katherine." Blondie said with a smirk and wave as she left.

_"__When I get my hands on her, I will make sure to tear her limb by limb and make her cowardly run for her pathetic life.__"_ I thought menacingly as I turned to Stefan. "You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" I smugly asked as I went closer to him.

"No, but he can." I suddenly felt a stake pierce my back which caused me to lean forward and almost fall into my knees. I glared at Stefan. Stefan rushed over to me and drove a stake through my arm; I let out a grunt.

Stefan removed the stake and tried to stab me again. However, I caught it and pushed him away. He crashed in to a wooden chair and it was broken in the process. I felt someone remove the stake from my back; I quickly turned around. I caught Damon's wrist before he was able to stab me and I threw him across the room. I heard a sound and I turned to Stefan, he threw me a stake but I ducked. The stake was stuck into the wall. He threw me another one but this time I caught it and threw it back at him. He was able to duck in time and the stake pierced the wall.

Damon tried to stab me again; I then caught his arm and threw him, which caused him to collide into a chair. He stood up and went to stake me; I caught his wrist yet again. I bended his arm to stake him, he tried to stop me but it was pointless. I was much stronger than him. I was very close to piercing his shoulder but Stefan caught me from behind. He made me fall into the floor with him and strangled me from behind. I tried to get him off of me but I couldn't. Damon arrived and was about to kill me but someone came and stopped him.

"Stop! You're hurting Danny and Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Danny and Elena!" Jeremy Gilbert shouted. Damon stopped and I could see the shock in his eyes. I smirked as Stefan released me and I get up.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." I told them haughtily and snatched the stake out of Damon's hand.

"Jeremy, go check on them. Make sure they're okay. Go!" Stefan ordered the Gilbert boy. He just nodded and left.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena and Danny are okay. Just a little bit more pressure." I cut my hand with the stake. Stefan hit my hand and threw the stake on the floor. I took the stake again. "This is really going to hurt." I was about to drive it through my stomach but the brothers stopped me.

"Wait!" Damon shouted as he looked at me pissed. I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" I negotiated. They didn't answer me and just went to roam around the room. We were all trapped, they're plan has just backfired on them. Damon was by the door trying to get his hand through while Stefan was just standing on one side.

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon retorted.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good. He was a bore." I could see the he was getting angrier by the second.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan cut in our argument.

"Where is the moonstone?" I questioned again.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan answered with another question.

"Does Elena and Danny enjoy having both of you worship at their altar?" I taunted and this caught their attention.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan stated.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" I smirked.

"Oh, stop it." He answered.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" I mocked them more and I get up from the couch. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead." I then thought of something and I looked at Damon. "Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She and Danny will feel that too."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan inquired.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon mocked.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." I responded with a knowing smirk. After many more minutes, we are still stuck in this room.

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon cursed.

"We could play charades." I suggested.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon told Stefan.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan said once more.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." I looked at Damon. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." He answered irritated.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan insisted.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing."

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" He asked me again.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon sighed.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan said, which froze for a bit but I quickly composed myself before they noticed.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." I changed the topic.

"Who were you running from?" He pressed.

"I love you." I mouthed to Stefan. I think Damon had enough of this and poured himself a glass of scotch. "We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." I told Damon.

"Right away Miss Katherine." He mimicked the voice of a servant boy.

"Thank you." I said as he gives me a glass. I drank the scotch but he pushed me against the wall. He tried to stake me but Stefan stopped him.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan frantically said.

"Yes, Damon, please." I sweetly told him.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm going to drive a stake right through your heart." Damon menacingly stated as he glared at me.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" I played with his tie.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Lucy arrived with the moonstone in her hand.

"Thank God." I sighed in relief.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over."

"Done."

"I owe you nothing." She said once more, which made me look weirdly at her.

"I said done. Give it." I demanded.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon said. She gave me the moonstone. When I touched it, I couldn't breathe.

"You should have told me there were witches involved. She's a Bennett witch and the other one was a Sullivan, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." I looked at her betrayed.

"Wait, Elena and Danny!" Stefan yelled worriedly.

"They're fine." She said but it was barely audible to me as I fell onto the floor. "The spell is broken. They'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with them." I was suffocating, I wanted it to stop. "I apologize for my involvement." Lucy's eyes met mine one last time before I saw darkness.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I woke up in what seemed like a tomb. I noticed the moonstone was on the floor right next to me, I took it. I got up and attempted to leave but I was trapped. Damon arrived with a smug smirk.

"Hello Katherine." He said as his smirk grew.

"Where am I?" I cautiously asked.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." I looked at him in horror.

"You should have killed me."

"Death would have been too kind." He went towards the door to close it.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Danny and Elena are in danger." I desperately said.

"From who?" I didn't answer; I couldn't say that person's name. "You're lying, you're always lying."

"Why do you think I haven't killed them? Because Elena is the doppelganger and Danny is a Sullivan witch, people will come for her. They need to be protected." I hopelessly convinced him.

"Then I'll protect them, while you rot in hell." He glared at me one last time before he closed the door.

"No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!" The door was closed; tears were starting to stain my face as I hit the door very hard. My efforts were futile though and I dropped to the ground in terror thinking about my days inside this hellish tomb.

* * *

**Danielle**

I'm walking outside of the Lockwood mansion making my way to parking lot. Aren't I just so lucky today? I got linked to the vampire that I hated the most; I attained wounds from her and now I'm a bloody mess. I just want to get home, take a long bath and sleep. When I was about to open my car door, someone covered my mouth with a hankie and then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

**Unknown**

I'm waiting for my delivery in my SUV. A black car finally came which tells me that my delivery was here. A man got out of the car and went over to my SUV. I was wearing a cap and sunglasses so this man wouldn't know my identity and to protect myself from the sun.

"Where are they?" I questioned.

"In the trunk, I did exactly what you said." He answered.

"Good, put them in the back." The man opened the SUV trunk and then went to his car. I see him take the doppelganger and placed her in the SUV trunk. When I saw her in the rear-view mirror, a smile crept on my face. He went back again, took the witch and placed her in the trunk as well. I have to admit the witch was very beautiful. After putting them in the trunk, he came to me.

"Thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. Come closer, please." The man got closer but he wasn't close enough. "Closer." The man got closer again; I grabbed him and bit him. I sucked his blood dry and then threw him on the floor. I then started my road back home.

* * *

**Danielle**

I woke up to the sounds of footsteps. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up but I couldn't. Both my hands and feet were tied. What made it worse was my throbbing head and sore body. I looked at my surroundings and I saw a man standing above Elena who was laid in another couch. Suddenly, the man removed his accessories and jacket.

"Elena." I called as I attempted to sit up again and this time I was successful.

"Danny." She looked at me with fear in her eyes. The man then started to remove Elena's binds.

"What do you want?" Elena asked him.

"Ssh…" The man shushed her.

"Please, my friend and I are hurt." I heard Elena plead.

"I know. Just a taste." His face suddenly turned into that of a vampire's and he was about to attack Elena but a woman arrived and stopped him. She had short dark brown hair and she appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Trevor! Control yourself." The woman scolded the man now known as Trevor.

"Buzz kill." Trevor left annoyed. The woman stayed behind.

"What do you want with us?" Elena questioned.

"Oh my god, you look just like her." She said looking at Elena.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you—"

"Be quiet!" The woman hissed.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert and this is Danielle Sullivan; you don't have to do this." She stood up and moved closer to the vampire.

"Elena." I warned her.

"I know who you two are, I said be quiet."

"Elena, enough!" I said but she ignored me.

"What do you want?" I couldn't stop her with me tied up. The woman slapped her very hard and Elena fell backwards on the couch, unconscious. "Elena!"

"I want you to be quiet." The woman said with a smirk. She then turned to me and moved closer to me. I tried to back away in fear but it was pointless with the state I'm in.

"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded and I could somehow see her eyes soften.

"I'm not; I'm just going to remove your binds." She then moved to free me. When she said that, I could see that she was actually a very gentle and kindhearted person and somehow she was doing this for someone close to her. When she was done, she stood up to leave.

"Thank you." I told her with a small smile. She turned around and looked at me again with gentleness in her eyes before she left Elena and I. I then sat down on the couch and gently let Elena's head rest on my lap. I'm sure that her cheek is going to bruise because that slap she received was really hard. I couldn't blame the vampire though; this girl really knew how to push people's buttons like her ancestor. The rest of the time, I just tried to observe my surroundings and try to look for possible escape routes while waiting for Elena to wake up. I couldn't find anything, all of the ways I found were risky. All of a sudden, I heard our captors talking.

"How's the girls?" The woman said.

"The witch is fine but the other is still passed out." I felt Elena stir and she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked and I got a nod in return as she slowly tried to sit up.

"You didn't touch them, did you?" The woman stated.

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

_"__Elijah? As in, Elijah who is one of the originals?__"_ I curiously thought. Elena stood up and motioned me to follow her. Of course, I followed since she might just get herself killed this time. But seriously, this girl was going to get us both killed. Does she seriously think that escaping there would be a good idea? I wanted to bang my head on the wall due to her stupidity. I already tried looking for escape routes but none of them were good enough since we're dealing with old vampires.

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful and what?"

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor said in a frightened and nervous voice.

_"__What one earth happened between them and one of the world__'__s oldest vampires?__"_

"I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Elena accidentally stepped on one of the broken boards and it squeaked. The woman caught us; she went closer and glared at Elena.

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If both of you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena questioned.

"He's your worst nightmare." She just said and left. Elena and I shared a nervous and frightened glance thinking of what would happen to both of us. We followed the woman and we found her in a room, alone. Elena approached her while I followed closely behind.

"Why are we here?" Elena questioned.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." She answered.

"Why won't you?" I asked.

"That's another one."

"You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is to tell us what you want with us." Elena countered.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to whom? Elijah?" I asked cautiously because I'm afraid that my theory might be correct.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." My breath hitched, this was what I was afraid of.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked curiously.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." The vampire told us.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena said.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena stated.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"Who are the originals?" Elena questioned once more.

"They are the world's first vampires and they are known all throughout the world for being the most powerful supernatural being." I said, Elena looked shock while the woman was astonished.

"You know the vampire history." She told me while I just stared at her. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using both of you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." She said, she looked at me and I could see some remorse. I knew it; she was really a nice person. She was only doing it to protect her loved one.

"But why me?" Elena said.

"Because you're a PetrovaDoppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." She answered.

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." The woman answered.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked once more.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelganger, which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." My breath hitched, afraid of what would happen to my friend. But suddenly, I realized something.

"I don't understand. What does this have anything to do with me?" I asked warily.

"You are a Sullivan witch, a very rare and powerful kind of witch. Their bloodline was thought to have ended. Once people finds out about you, they would want to have that kind of power." I paled, I looked at over at Elena and our eyes met. I could see the fear in her eyes. This was what grandma had warned me before she died.

"Tell me more." Elena said.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor said as he came to us.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals." He answered.

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." He said.

"Mm-mm." Rose butted in.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine." Elena sighed.

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelganger." Rose added.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've… Sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose said. With all that was said, our interrogation was over and we decided to go back to the room where we were first held. I was overwhelmed by all of the things I found out. People are after me for my power and I don't know if I would be able to protect my friends and myself. I sat on the couch; I heard the sound of crumpling paper. I looked at where I sat and I found a piece of paper. It says that 'Stefan and Damon are coming for you –B'. I felt a sense of relief wash over me, I quickly showed it to Elena and she was as relieved as I was. All we have to do now is to wait for our rescue. All of a sudden, Trevor frantically came into the room together with Rose.

"He's here! This was a mistake." He uttered scared.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose convinced him.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants them more."

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?" Rose shouted.

"We're family, forever." I then heard someone knock on the door and chills ran down my spine.

"You're scared." Elena said and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose ordered Trevor. She left us and I couldn't help but feel scared for myself and for Elena's life.

* * *

**Elijah**

I got a message saying that a vampire that I used to know wanted to meet me and negotiate their freedom. I'm currently standing in front of an old beaten house. I knocked on the door. When I heard incoming footsteps, I opened the door and the I saw Rose walking down the stairs towards me.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" I greeted.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house."

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" I entered the house and went inside a room.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" She asked.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." I observed the room; it was old and reeks of dust.

"Katerina Petrova?"

"I'm listening." This got my full attention. I sat down on one of the armchairs.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

"Continue."

"She survived."

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this." She said quite disappointed.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?" I said.

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger."

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact." I uttered in disbelief.

"The facts are wrong."

"Well, show her to me."

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." She said determined.

"You have my word that I will pardon you."

"Follow me." I followed Rose and we arrived at what seemed like the main room. I saw someone pacing in the room and stopped when she heard us enter. She turned her head and I saw fear in her eyes. I just looked at her surprised. I rushed over to her and took in her appearance. I leaned to her and smelt her neck.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." I gave her a small smile.

"Elijah, we have another peace offering for you." Rose said as I turned to her. This got my attention. I wonder what else would they have to offer me that I would find more intriguing than a Petrova doppelganger.

I heard the sounds of footsteps of two people. All of a sudden, I felt a strong aura and smelt an alluring scent. I turned my head and I was faced with the loveliest girl that I have ever seen in my entire existence. Her beauty was beyond compare and even surpasses that of the Petrova doppelgangers'. Trevor roughly pushed her towards me since she was struggling to break free. My blood boiled by the way she was treated but I controlled it. I rushed over to her and she flinched, she was frightened of me despite the tough front she wore. I didn't want her to be, I wanted to know her. I leaned to her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. She shivered slightly.

"A witch. Hello there." I gave her a smile and looked at her gently and intrigued. "What's your name darling?"

"Danielle." She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Such a beautiful name, it fits you perfectly." I said as I took her hand and lightly kissed it. She looked at me with curiosity.

"She's Danielle Sullivan, a Sullivan witch." Trevor spoke. This statement had stunned me while Danielle paled. I looked at Rose for any signs of deceit but I saw none. I thought the Sullivan bloodline had ended. "Sullivan witch, very rare indeed." I touched her cheek lightly. She backed away slightly in fear but I could see curiosity in her eyes to why exactly am I acting like this towards her. I don't know either though. There was something in this person that makes me want to know her more. My anger was then fueled when I saw the dried blood in her arm and dress. I then glared at the other vampires in the room.

"Who dared to hurt her?" I menacingly said. They cowered in fear; they should be because I will not pardon anyone who harms her.

"There was already blood in her when we got her." Rose answered. I turned to Danielle.

"Tell me, who did this to you?" I softened my eyes.

"Katherine had a witch linked me to her when my friends tried to kill her." She answered cautiously.

_"Katerina. I should have known. I will make sure she pays for this and she suffers to the point that she wishes she never lived." _I thought thinking of ways on how to make Katerina suffer. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." I took her hand as I turned to the doppelganger.

"Please, don't let him take us." The doppelganger pleaded Rose.

"One last piece of business and we're done." I let go of Danielle's hand even though I disliked the sudden loss of warmth. I went towards Trevor and faced him.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." He said.

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." He insisted.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Trevor smiled at me but I cut his head clean off his body. I heard Rose cried, I looked at Danielle and she was more terrified of me. I dislike the fact that I'm the one causing her to wear such expression.

"You…!" Rose hissed.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free."

"Come." I looked over to the other girl and Danielle.

"No, what about the moonstone?" The doppelganger choked.

"Elena!" Danielle warned.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" I calmly asked.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

"Elena, enough!" Danielle warned once more but was ignored by Elena.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?" I looked at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." She said whilst mourning. I tried to compel the doppelganger but it didn't work. I noticed the necklace in her neck.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" I snatched the necklace from her neck and threw it. I caught her head and was about to compel her but I felt a hand touch my arm.

"No! I'll tell you where it is. Just please, don't hurt her." Danielle begged me and I let go of Elena.

"Tell me where the moonstone is."

"It's in the tomb, underneath the church ruins. It's with Katherine." She said.

"Interesting." I uttered in amusement. Suddenly, I heard the breaking of glass from upstairs. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose answered.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." I grabbed Elena by her arm and caught Danielle by her waist. I directed us to where the front door was. Based from how they moved, the intruders were definitely vampires. I threw Elena into Rose's arms while I held onto Danielle.

"Rose."

"I don't know who it is." She answered.

"Up here." A voice said. I quickly gave Danielle to Rose. I then sped up the stairs but I saw no one.

"Down here." Another voice mocked. I grunted as I received a stake in my hand. I removed it, Elena, Rose, and Danielle have disappeared. Now, I'm vexed.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" I got a wooden coat rack and started breaking it into a stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm going to count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elena appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out and leave Danny out. She has been through too much, she doesn't deserve this." I went up the stairs with my super speed while having the stake in my hand.

"Where is Danielle?" I demanded. She threw something in my face and it exploded._"Vervain."_

My skin burned but it healed immediately. I went towards Elena but a vampire arrived and shot me with a compressed air weapon. It did not hurt me though, he might have realized it as well because he threw the weapon and rushed at me. We both fell down the stairs. I hastily got up while the vampire stayed on the ground. I was about to go towards the vampire when another one appeared and staked me. My breath hitched as he pushed me until my back was against a wall. Just before darkness took over me, I saw Danielle once again and our eyes met. I softly looked at her and then everything was dark.

* * *

**Danielle**

When Damon left me, I immediately followed him. I saw him stake Elijah and pushed him against the door. Elijah's eyes met mine one last time and I could see an emotion I couldn't quite distinguish. His head then hung low as he was pinned to the wall. I don't understand it at all. Ever since he got here, he has been gentle and kind to me. Why on earth would he treat me like that? He barely knew me. I guess I'm never going to find out since he's dead. Rose saw what happened and swiftly left. Damon tried to follow her.

"Just let her go." Elena said. Damon smiled at her. She smiled back and went down the stairs to be held in Stefan's arms.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan asked worriedly. She embraced him and looked at Damon. She mouthed a "thank you" and Damon mouthed a "you're welcome" in return. I feel bad for Damon; I can clearly see he loves Elena just as much as Stefan does. As if Damon remembered something, he turned to me in concern. I guess Elena always comes first, not that I'm jealous or anything.

"Hey, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked with his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't get us out by using my magic. I could have done something to make it easier for you." I apologized. His response wasn't what I expected though.

"It's fine. You couldn't have done it with the current state you're in. You could have killed yourself if you did something. What matters is that you're safe now." He said and hugged me. I was shocked, I thought he would nag at me for not doing anything. I gladly returned the hug. This made me see a new side of Damon, the gentle and loving one. I think I can finally forgive him for killing Mason, not because I owe him a debt. He finally showed me his true and genuine self. He proved to me his sincerity.

"Come on, let's go home." Damon said as he led us outside. I looked at Elijah's dead body one last time before heading out for the car. We then made our way back to Mystic Falls.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After the long car ride, we finally arrived at Mystic Falls. They dropped me off to my house first before Elena. Exhaustion was really taking over me and I'm still stained with blood. I can finally take my long awaited bath and rest. When I got out of the bathroom, I heard the doorbell rang.

_"__Who on earth would visit me this time of the night?__"_ I went to the front door and opened it. I didn't expect my visitor to be Damon. "What do you need, Damon?" I just then noticed his eyes were quite teary. Before he could say anything, I let him in. "Come in." We then went to the living room. "What happened?"

"I gave back her necklace. I told her that I love her but I made her forget." I could see that he was trying to stop his tears.

I really feel bad for Damon. History was repeating again. He fell in love with someone who was out of his reach. I can't blame Elena, Stefan and her really do love each other. I couldn't do anything to ease his heartache so I did the only thing I could, be there for him. I hugged him and let his head lean on my shoulder. He just accepted it although he didn't really expect me to do such a thing. I guess he got used to being branded as the bad guy because it was the role given to him. For him, it's just easier to play the part rather than convince others of his goodness.

"I'm here." I rubbed soothing circles on his back. We just stayed like that in a comfortable silence. After a while, he gently removed himself from my embrace and stood up. "If you ever need anything, I'm here to help." He gave me a nod.

"I need to go and you need to rest." He said moving to the front door. He was already on his way when I stopped him.

"And Damon, I forgive you." He was stunned; I guess he didn't expect me to forgive him. "Not because I owe you for saving me, but because I finally see the real you."

"Thank you." He looked at me and finally gave me a genuine smile. "I would do anything to help you too you know because I care for you. You're my friend and somehow, I see you now as a sister that I've always wanted but never had. I've always wanted to have someone to lean on and someone who would see the real me."

"I know, you always put on the mask of a bad guy because it's easier that way. You may be annoying and a jerk sometimes but I do care about you too. You're also like a big brother that I could depend on." I gave him a soft smile. He gave me a warm hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." He then sped away. I feel glad that in a way I grew closer to Damon and that problem of mine was already solved. At least, something good happened to me today. Having a happy mood, I went to bed and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Stefan**

After the long day I just had, I needed a drink to relax. I went to the library to get some liquor. I was about to pour myself a drink when I heard a noise. I felt another vampire's presence and he was running around me. I hastily grabbed a stake from the box and cautiously eyed my surroundings.

"Who's there?" I called. Someone came out of the shadows and I was surprised to see the female vampire that we encountered when we saved Elena and Danny.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She carefully said.

"Why are you here?"

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones."

"You knew Lexi?"

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years, I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." This made me stiffen; I have a bad feeling in my gut.

"What do you mean 'it's not over'?" I curiously asked.

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for them, especially Danielle. They have to. They're doing it for him."

"For who?"

"Klaus."


	13. Chapter 12

**Danielle**

While I was getting ready for school earlier this morning, Stefan had called me saying that I needed to go to the boarding house for something important. Now here I am standing in front of the door, waiting for someone to open it after I knocked. Damon opened it and gave me a smile.

"Hello, Danny."

"Hey, I'm here. What's the important thing you're talking about?"

"Right this way." He moved aside to let me enter. When I entered, I saw Stefan and Elena talking.

"Hey." Stefan greeted.

"Hey, what is this about?" I asked. I heard the sounds of footsteps. Both Elena and I turned around and we saw a face that we thought we would never see again, Rose.

"You." Elena hissed. Rose waved a bit and offered a small smile.

"Hi Rose." I said as returned the gesture and grinned at her. Rose's eyes lit up with this but Elena was not happy at all and gave me a look. I just shrugged it off though as I turned to Stefan. He had a serious face on and he nodded at me. We then went to the living room. I made myself comfortable in the couch and Elena sat beside me.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose started. I stiffened when I heard this. I have read about him in one of my family's books. Klaus was known to be the most feared among the originals.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon answered her.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan added.

"Like Elijah." I stated as I felt their eyes on me.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose exclaimed as Damon rolled his eyes, typical Damon.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan explained looking over to us.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Danny?" Elena asked incredulously. I wanted to slap my palm into my head. Like seriously, this girl really doesn't know how to use her head sometimes.

"Yes.""No." Stefan and Rose said at the same time.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon uttered but was cut off by a frustrated Rose.

"Which it is."

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon said sparing her a glance.

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan reassured her. I give up on them. Do they seriously have to sugarcoat everything for her? Come on! What we are dealing with right now is very true and dangerous. I believe Rose on this one.

"Not that you know of." Rose commented.

"That's not helping." Damon glared at her.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story." Stefan added as he sat beside Elena.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose tried to explain once more.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon mocked.

"I trust Rose." I said finally speaking. The Salvatore brothers looked at me as if I was crazy while Rose on the other hand was relieved.

"Were you not listening to what we were saying Danny?" Damon said in an exasperated tone.

"I was listening and I believe Rose."

"Danny, he's a legend. He may be a stupid bedtime story to scare kids." Stefan tried to convince me.

"Elijah was real and he was one of the originals. He even came after us. So how do you know Klaus is not real then? How do you even expect me not to believe? Stop sugarcoating everything for me, I'm not a naive little girl. I know for the fact that I'm in danger right now, so don't you even dare convince me that this is nothing." I fiercely said as I glared at them leaving no room for any arguments. Elena suddenly got up and picked up her bag.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned.

"School. I'm late." Elena answered but I knew she was lying.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you."

"It's okay, I know where it is." Elena told Stefan and then left.

"She's in denial." Damon said to Rose.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan stated annoyed.

"I'm going too." I said as I went to the exit. I'm not going to school. Last night, I tried to look for more information about the originals but I only found the things I knew about them, it was useless. I have to find more information about Klaus and I just know where to get them. I went home and grabbed some blankets and some blood bags that I stole from Damon. I got them just in case Caroline was to sleep over at my house. I then made my way to the tomb. When I got there, I immediately went inside and while I was on my way to the entrance, I heard people talking specifically Caroline and Elena. I decided to stop and wait for them; when they arrived, they were shocked to see me.

"Well, fancy seeing you two here." I grinned.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Elena said still surprised.

"To get some answers and I'm sure you are too." I uttered in a serious tone and I got a nod in return.

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him."Elena said whilst I just nodded in agreement.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?" Caroline tried to reason with us.

"Yeah. We can't just sit back and wait. We have to know, Caroline. Please." Elena said once again. Caroline went towards the door and opened it.

"Katherine?" I called. The three of us then exchanged glances.

"We'll be okay from here." Elena assured her. We then heard a noise, I looked at the door entrance and I saw Katherine stumble towards us. She stopped at the entrance.

"Hello Danny, Elena. You come to watch me wither away?" She said. "Goodbye Caroline."

"As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt us. Please." Elena told Caroline. However, she was still hesitant to leave us.

"Caroline, I will protect her. Everything will be fine." I assured. Caroline looked at us one last time and left.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine questioned.

"We brought you some things." I got the blankets out and threw it to her.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?"

"We want you to tell us about Klaus." I said firmly.

"Hmm, you've been busy."

"I brought you this." Elena took an old book out from her bag. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true."

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine snarled as Elena put the book aside.

"I also brought you this." Elena said as she took a bottle of blood from her bag and showed it to Katherine. Katherine rushed towards us but she couldn't go out of the the tomb. "You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten, twenty years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." Katherine slid down to the floor. Elena put some blood in a plastic cup and I pushed it towards Katherine with my magic. She took the cup and drank from it, I could see her skin regain some of its color.

"You have the Petrova fire." Katherine told Elena with a hint of Bulgarian accent.

"More blood?" I asked and she placed the cup down. I took it again using my magic and I let Elena pour blood in it.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." This caught my attention as I gave Katherine the blood.

"Thrown out?" I asked for her to elaborate.

"My family, Elena's true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."

"It was kept secret?" Elena inquired.

"Mhmm, my baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eyes of a noble man named Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**1492**

_Katherine was running in the woods. She fell and quickly hid behind a tree. All of a sudden, Elijah and his men appeared and they were looking for her._

_"She__'__s here. Katerina! I know you__'__re near, I can smell your blood. It__'__s pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are." Elijah yelled. Trevor arrived and told Elijah and his men a false direction to were Katherine was._

_"This way. There is more blood over there." He said. Elijah left towards the direction together with his men. When Katherine felt that they were gone, she got up. She tried to leave but Trevor stopped her, he placed a hand on her mouth and pushed her against the tree._

_"Head east. I can__'__t lead them astray anymore." He ordered._

_"I can__'__t run anymore."_

_"Never mind. There__'__s a cottage. You__'__ll be safe there. Go now. Go!" Katherine followed without complaint. She fled to the place that Trevor told her without looking back._

~~~~~X~~~~~

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena asked after hearing a part of the story.

"The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger." I interjected.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Elena and I paled at what we heard. No doubt that he would do the same thing with Elena. I needed to get more information so I pushed it aside for a while. I gave another glass of blood to Katherine.

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked curiously.

"It's really tedious but…" She drank from the cup and crushed it after. Most of her color was already replenished. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you ran before he killed you?" I said.

"Something like that."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**1492**

_Katherine arrived at the cottage and she knocked on the door. "Help, please help me." She yelled as an old woman opened the door. "Please, help me."_

_"I don__'__t invite strangers into my home."_

_"No, Trevor. He said that you__'__d help me." All of a sudden, Rose arrived._

_"Damn him. Always making promises I don__'__t want to keep." She cursed as she looked at Katherine. "Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat." Katherine entered the house and sat down._

_"You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." She showed her the moonstone. "To prove I am who I say and that you__'__d help me to freedom."_

_"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose questioned shocked and anxious._

_"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape."_

_"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies."_

_"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid."_

_"I__'__m risking nothing. At nightfall, I__'__ll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." She grabbed Katherine and pushed her in an empty room._

_"No! No!" Katherine pleaded as Rose closed the room._

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" I questioned.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**1492**

_Rose entered the room Katherine was in. She saw her lying on the bed. "It's nightfall. Time to go." She ordered. She noticed that Katherine was hurt and bleeding. "When did this happen?"_

_"In the woods, I tripped." She lied._

_"It__'__s a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose saw a knife in Katherine's hand and she took it._

_"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die."_

_"If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose hissed. _

_"__No. No!__"__ She bit her wrist and shoved it to Katherine__'__s mouth. Katherine drank Rose__'__s blood and her wound instantly healed. The sound of the door being opened was heard and Trevor entered the cottage._

_"__Where is she?__"__ Rose rushed over to him and pushed him against the wall._

_"__You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him.__"_

_"__He will sacrifice her.__"__ Trevor argued._

_"__Then so be it!__"_

_"__I love her, Rose.__"_

_"__He__'__ll kill you. He won__'__t stop until he has all of our heads.__"_

_"__Then we shall run until we die.__"__ Trevor tried to convince Rose as they suddenly heard a noise in the room where Katherine was held. They rushed to see what happened; they found Katherine dead, hanging from the ceiling by a rope. _

~~~~~X~~~~~

"You killed yourself?!" Elena asked shocked.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him."

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." I stated.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Elena pale when she said this and Katherine noticed it. "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." She told Elena. She cut her wrist with her nail and blood poured out from it. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." She smirked. "I made the other choice."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**1492**

_Katherine was lying on the bed and she suddenly gasped awake. __"__What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live.__"__ Trevor asked her solemnly._

_"__You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough.__"_

_"__It was enough for me.__"_

_"__Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this.__"__ Rose glared at her._

_"__And for that I__'__m sorry.__"_

_"__As am I__…__. for this.__"__ Rose rushed towards Katherine with a stake but Katherine grabbed the old lady and used her to cover herself. Rose accidentally staked the old lady on the shoulder, she gasped as she backed away. Katherine removed the stake and drank the old lady__'__s blood._

_"__Please understand.__"__ Katherine said._

_"__You have just signed our death sentence.__"__ Rose gave her a death glare._

_"__Better you die than I.__"__ Katherine threw the old lady into Trevor__'__s arms and sped out of the house._

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." I said disgusted as I glowered at her.

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." She answered me nonchalantly.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena angrily uttered.

"I was looking out for myself. I will always look out for myself. If both of you are smart, you'll do the same." She turned her back towards us and opened the Petrova book. After a minute of silence, I decided to speak again.

"So how much of your little story is true?" I questioned.

"I have no reason to lie, Danny. I have no reason to do anything but sit here, read and rot."

"Alright, assuming it's even partially true, you came back for that didn't you? You wanted to be the one to hand Elena and I over to Klaus so you can finally have your freedom." I hypothesized.

"Five hundred years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal." I knew it, she really didn't come back for Stefan at all. This person really makes me despise her by the minute.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena uttered.

"Right again."

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter."

"It's not just Elena or the stone. Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler's werewolf curse." I said.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"What else?" I demanded.

"A witch to do the spell."

"Is that the reason why he is after me? For me to be used in the sacrifice?" I questioned.

"No, for how many decades now, Klaus had been looking for Sullivan witches. He wants them for their power. But, while I was on the run, I once heard that he was looking for one certain Sullivan witch. So, I'm not that sure myself."

_"What? If he wants us for our power, why only look for one certain witch? Not even Katherine knows the real reason." _I thought full of bewilderment. "What else?" I demanded.

"A vampire."

"Caroline." Elena said.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline."

"You were gonna just hand us all over to be killed." I uttered menacingly.

"Better you die than I." She then went back into the tomb leaving Elena and I. I pondered on our newly acquired information as I looked at the tomb. Elena, however, was getting frustrated on calling Katherine to come back but she never did. I just grabbed my bag and stood up because her efforts were futile. Elena followed my actions; we were about to leave when Stefan suddenly arrived.

"Elena, Danny." He greeted.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask both of you the same question."

"Caroline told you." Elena said.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me."

"We knew that you'd stop us." Elena countered.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you two is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar."

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." I shot back.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to both of you."

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Elena argued as Stefan was silenced. In the midst of our argument, Katherine arrived and cut us off.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story." She said in a serious tone that it sent discomfort to the pits of my stomach.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**1492**

_Katherine arrived at her old home in Bulgaria. When she climbed down her horse and proceeded inside, her blood ran cold. There were dead bodies outside of the house. She quickly ran towards the house, only to find her father pinned to the wall with a sword pierced in his chest. Her eyes then darted towards her mother__'__s lifeless body. She rushed over to her. __"__No, no, no mama. No!__"__ She cried over her mother__'__s body._

~~~~~X~~~~~

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." I looked at Katherine horrified at what I just heard. Stefan turned Elena to him.

"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" Elena just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." Katherine let out a small laugh as she showed us the moonstone.

"What?" Elena looked at her curiously.

_"__The moonstone, we need the moonstone. This is bad!__"_

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan sneered at her.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch."

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Katherine looked at Elena and I one last time and then she retreated back into the tomb.

All of us just exchanged terrified and curious glances. We then all parted ways and on the way home, all I could think about was all the things that Katherine said. Klaus' motives confuse me, why have he been looking for one single witch on my bloodline when he wants to use my kind for his gain? Naturally, people with these motives would ensure that every witch born in such a powerful bloodline would serve under them and would never let them get away. I don't understand it at all; everything is so messed up and complicated. I haven't even found out how on earth I was a wolf and what exactly my heritage is. Now, this problem with the originals added up to that. All I want to do is just shut myself out and be free of these problems for once. I'm very lost that I don't know which path to take; I don't know what or who to believe in anymore. But there is one thing that I'm sure of; Klaus is the impending doom that awaits us.


	14. Chapter 13

**Danielle**

I was on my way out of the house when I received a message from Damon. "Come to Elena's asap." He said. I wonder what it is this time. I then drove to Elena's and when I got there; I immediately made my way to the front door. I knocked on the door and Elena opened it.

"Hey Danny. Come in." She said as she made me enter the house.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. She then gestured me to follow her to in the kitchen where I saw Damon and Stefan.

"Hey Danny." Stefan greeted and I returned the gesture.

"Since Danny is here, let's start." Damon said. They then told Elena and I about their small chat with Katherine. I knew it; she wasn't going to give the moonstone unless we get her out of the tomb.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon said.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan said. This caught my attention. As far as I know, the sacrifice was the only way to break the sun and the moon curse. I tried to learn more about the curse and it was the only way. Something was wrong. My gut tells me that Rose's friend lied for whatever reason and I'm going to find out .

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." Damon added.

"How do you destroy it?" I inquired.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan answered.

_"What? I have never heard of such thing. This is really suspicious." _

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" Elena asked.

"Cause we have a crafty witches on our side." Damon then turned to me followed by the others.

"Me?" I pointed at myself. "Did you even discuss this with Bonnie?"

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us. So please?" Stefan pleaded while I just sighed.

"Alright, but how are you getting the moonstone? It's Katherine who has it and clearly she's not just going to give it to you without negotiating her release from the tomb."

"We are going to get it. We will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon told me determined.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it."

"Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out." Elena commented.

"Yup. We're awesome." I just playfully rolled my eyes at Damon which he just smirked at.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." Elena said which made me oddly look at her. Stefan, Damon, and I then exchanged looks.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan uttered.

"What about Klaus?" She reasoned.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan assured her.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you?" She pointed from me, Stefan, and to Damon. I looked at Damon and I could see that he was surprised by the idea that Elena actually cares for him.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan tried to convince her.

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that." She got up and left the room whilst I just looked at her weirdly. I noticed that Stefan and Damon exchanged a look once again. All of a sudden, my phone rang, I looked at who the caller was and it was Tyler. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey Danny." He greeted.

"Hi Tyler. How may I help you?"

"Well, I kind of need to talk to you for something really important right now. Please come to the grill." It must be something really important for him to plead like that.

"Alright, I'll be there in five."

"Thank you so much! I'll see you."

"Yup, I'll see you. Bye." I hung up and faced the Salvatore brothers. "I need to go. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, bye Danny." Stefan said whilst Damon just nodded. I then went out of the house and got into my car. After five minutes, I arrived at the grill and I made my way inside. I immediately saw Tyler sitting on one of the tables; he noticed me and waved at me to go there. When I got there, he immediately gave me a tight bear-hug.

"Thank you for coming." He said, hugging me tighter.

"Can't... Breathe..." He immediately let go of me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." He gave me a sheepish smile while I just smiled. We then sat down.

"It's okay Ty." I smiled. "So what's this important thing you need to talk about?"

"I know what you are." I raised a brow and gave him a questioning glance but he only had a serious face on. Then it hit me, Tyler found out about me being a wolf and the only way I could think of was through Caroline.

"Caroline." I muttered and he just nodded at me. Well, looks like I can't do anything about it now. My secret was out and the least I could do for everything that Mason did for me was to help Tyler. "You know what I am, don't you?" I asked to confirm my theory and he nodded. "So, you also know how I became one?" He then shook his head no.

"I found out I was a wolf the night before the masquerade ball. I was on my way home from the grill when a girl suddenly assaulted me with a knife. She had this idea that I was stealing everything from her, especially her loved one. I protected myself and when I kicked her, her head had hit the ground. I accidentally killed her. Now, I have to turn every full moon too." All of the guilt that I felt that night came rushing back; Tyler only looked at me sympathetically. The one I told him was only a part of the whole story though, I couldn't possibly tell him about Katherine. If I did, I would reveal the whole vampire stuff that we're trying to keep from him. I was then snapped out of train of thoughts when Tyler decided to speak.

"The full moon is tomorrow and I don't know what to do. I tried to call Mason but he wasn't picking up. I'm scared Danny." He frantically told me with his voice laced with fear. I felt another wave of guilt when he mentioned Mason. I knew what happened to Mason and I can't possibly tell Tyler that. He is suffering right now because I couldn't protect his uncle. I just hope one day he could forgive me for keeping this from him.

"Honestly speaking, I don't know what to do too. Tomorrow is my first full moon too." I told him seriously and I could see his expression change into that of dejection. "But, I will do everything I can to help you. We're in this together." When I said the last part, his face immediately brightened up and was filled with hope. He then moved to hug me, which I gladly accepted.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything."

"You don't need to thank me, Tyler. We're the same kind and we stick together." I murmured. All of a sudden, my phone buzzed and rang. We let go of each other. I grabbed my phone and looked at who it was. Elena just sent me a message telling me to go to the boarding house for something important. What is with people needing me today? I turned to Tyler apologetically. "I need to go. I'll meet you tomorrow but call me if you need me for any wolf stuff. Alright?"

"Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow here in the afternoon. Bye Danny." He gave me another hug.

"Bye Ty. I'll see you tomorrow." I then went out of the grill and went to my car. I drove to the boarding house and I was there within a few minutes. Elena was waiting for me outside of the house. She noticed me and waved at me. "Hey, what are we doing here?" She didn't answer me and just motioned me to follow her. Elena just opened the door and walked into the house. Well, that's just rude, entering without even knocking. I followed her and shut the door behind me. I looked around the hallway and then I heard footsteps. Rose came down the stairs while tying a silk robe around her.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose looked up and was startled to see me and Elena, not Damon. That was something that I wouldn't want to hear. "Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…" I awkwardly waved at her and gave her an awkward smile.

"I, uh, sorry, we…" I started but was cut off by Rose.

"There's no one else here."

"Actually, we came to talk to you." I was shocked by this, I curiously turned to Elena and gave her a questioning glance.

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose smiled broadly and walked back up the stairs to get changed. After Rose came back with clothes on, the three of us went to the parlor room and got down to business. "It's a bad idea." Rose said.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Elena reasoned.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it."

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." Elena said.

"Why are you coming to me with this?"

"Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me." Elena uttered. I rolled my eyes at Elena. Now that wasn't nice, this girl really needs to learn some manners.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away."

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

"They're just trying to protect you." I nodded in agreement with Rose. Elena just gave me a look that questions why I was not on her side. She is really annoying right now. She is my friend but it doesn't mean I would always side with her even if she were wrong.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether Danny and I are protected or not. So, we're back to you taking us to Slater." Rose looked at me and we shared a look. From that look, I could see that somehow she actually cared for my wellbeing but I'm not sure if she cared for Elena's though. Rose then sat down on the couch next to Elena.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?"

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena proposed, I wonder what has gotten into her that she is this determined to go to find this Slater guy. There was definitely something off about her today.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." Elena turned to me as did Rose. That's why she wanted me here; I gave her an irritated look, which she just ignored by the way.

"Alright, let me just get some stuff." Rose said as she stood up and went somewhere.

"What the hell was that?!" I told Elena in an irritated voice.

"Danny, please. Just help me on this one. I have to know more about Klaus and this person seems to know so much about him."

"Fine." I glared at her one last time before I stood up and went to look for Rose. But before that, I went to raid the Salvatore brothers' collection of Lapis Lazuli rings since I currently don't have one. They wouldn't mind, if ever they do mind, I'll just replace it. I then cast a spell on it and made it a daylight ring. I proceeded to find Rose and I found her descending down the stairs. She smiled at me when she noticed I was at the end of the stairs.

"Hey, I need to talk to you before we go." She just nodded at me, I took out the ring and showed it to her. I could see the desire in her eyes, I'm not going to turn my back on her. I then handed it to her and she was shocked. "Here, take it."

"Why?" She just stared at me dumbfounded, not taking the ring.

"When I give my word, I keep it. I'm also giving you this just in case Elena doesn't keep her word." She finally took it and eyed it with such admiration. "But keep it hidden first. Elena might throw a temper tantrum when she sees that I already gave you the ring without finishing the deal or consulting with her first. Trust me, you don't want to deal with it." I didn't expect the next thing that happened. Rose tightly hugged me. It took me a while to get out of my shocked state and return the hug.

"Thank you." She whispered and then pulled away.

"You're welcome. Come on, Elena might suspect something." I then made my way to the front door but was stopped.

"Wait! I need to know. Why?" I then turned to her and grinned.

"Because that's what friends are for." I could see a smile form in her face and her eyes became a bit watery. "Let's go." I went out of the boarding house and I could hear Rose footsteps. We went into my car and then hit the road to Richmond.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After an hour and a half, we finally arrived at Slater's apartment. I parked my car in the underground parking lot and we then went up the stairs to the apartment. Rose banged her fist on the door while we stood near her. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" No one answered and Rose looked over to Elena. "He's not home. Sorry."

"Mm-mm. No, we didn't come all the way out here for nothing." She sternly said whilst I just sighed at her demeanor. Rose heaved a sigh and pushed the doors open with her vampire strength. We surveyed the inside of the apartment from outside while Rose gestured us to go into the room.

"After you." Elena walked into the apartment with Rose and I following in suit. I continued to observe the apartment and somehow I felt something was wrong. Rose wandered farther into the apartment calling for Slater. "Slater?" When Rose went towards the back of the apartment, she looked through a doorway and her expression changed into that of pure shock. "I don't think he's going to be much help." Elena and I immediately went over to where Rose was and we gasped at the sight of Slater's corpse with a stake plunged in his heart. Rose walked towards Slater's body and dragged it away while I just stood there stunned. Elena immediately regained her composure and went over to Slater's computer desk. She began to look at the files and papers on top of the desk.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." I looked over to Elena to see her shuffling through the papers. I went to her with Rose following behind me.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac, knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." While Elena was focusing on the papers, I noticed a picture frame and picked it up. All of a sudden, Rose went to the windows and opened the curtains, startling Elena and I.

"What are you…?" Elena asked confused.

"Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate." Rose just answered as she gazes out the window. "I used to just come here and watch the day." I feel bad for Rose, I know how it feels to lose an important person and you couldn't even do anything about it. I looked down at the framed photo; it contained a picture of Slater and a woman.

"I'm sorry about Slater." I said giving her a sympathetic smile, which she returned.

"Any luck?" Rose asked us. I placed the picture frame down and Elena then attempted to log in to one of Slater's computer.

"Um... It's password protected. I can't get in."

"Well, we can't do anything about it. Let's just go." I said and then suddenly, we heard a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment.

"Stay here." Rose ordered us. Rose walked to where the sound came from and opened a set of doors. She was scanning the room when out of the blue she said a girl's name. "Alice?" This got my attention so I went close to Rose.

"Rose!" The girl shrieked. Alice rushed towards Rose and immediately latched onto her. She was the girl from the photo and she was sobbing really hard. "He's dead!" Rose rubbed soothing circles in her back and led her to the living room. I left them alone so they could have time to mourn for their friend and Elena followed me. I went to the kitchen and shuffled through the cabinet to make some warm tea. Elena knew what I was doing so she got the teacups and set them up. I was pouring hot water into teacups when Rose sat down next to me.

"She found him a few minutes before we did."

"How is she?" I asked.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose uttered which made me confused.

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." Elena shot back.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater." My ears perked up with this and I looked at Rose with curiosity. "She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Oh, so that was why she said that. Elena grabbed the teacup and went towards Alice, she sat down on a chair beside her and handed her the tea. I just stayed in the kitchen observing. Something was definitely wrong, how would someone know that we are looking for more information about Klaus? That person even went as far as killing someone just to make sure we wouldn't find the answers we need.

"Thank you." Alice took the cup of tea from Elena and she only stared at her with some sort of familiarity. "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" She asked Elena. Thanks to my werewolf hearing, I can clearly hear Elena and Alice's conversation.

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus."

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I heaved a heavy sigh when I heard this. Well, she could've asked properly or at least be discreet about it.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" She pressed.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice hissed as she looked away from Elena and took a sip of her tea. Elena looked over at Rose and I. For some reasons, I have a bad feeling about it because I could literally see a light bulb lit up.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" She proposed. Alice turned back up to her. Rose and I looked at each other in surprise and we gave Elena a questioning glance. However, Rose was more of glaring at Elena in disdain. "Will you show us his files then?" Apparently the girl immediately agreed and had managed to log on to Slater's computer. Our hope was crushed though; all the files have been deleted.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice said as we stood behind her.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him?" I uttered whilst Elena ran a hand over her face and turned away due to frustration.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice immediately tried to retrieve all the files, she was definitely eager to get some of Rose's blood. Rose turned back to speak to Elena.

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" She sternly told Elena in a soft voice so Alice wouldn't hear anything.

"I know. She doesn't." Elena walked past Rose. I could see a smile spread on Rose's face realizing that Elena had only deceived Alice. Elena leaned down next to Alice to have a better look at the computer screen.

"Kristen Stewart. God was he obvious."

"These are all leads to vampires?" I asked while Alice continued skimming through the files.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me."

"What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose pointed at the name.

"I could call him." Elena handed the phone over to Alice.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender." My eyes widened at her statement and my shock turned into that of anger and irritation. I knew that there was something off about her; I shouldn't have trusted her on this one.

"What?!" Rose and I yelled at the same time.

"Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you." Alice said amused. This girl is really adding up to my anger right now. "Shut up!" I hissed which silenced her completely.

"Get him the message, please." Elena quickly walked out of the room and we quickly followed her. I found Elena in the kitchen with her hands placed on a table. She then turned around and faced us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I sneered at her venomously.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention." Now that really pissed me off. I was about to grabbed her but Rose stopped me. I could feel my eyes turn golden yellow and it was confirmed when Elena and Rose stiffened at the sight of me.

"Are you really dumb? If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and then kill you." I yelled but Elena only looked at us and didn't respond.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along." Rose uttered in disbelief.

"It's either me or my family." She answered cautiously. She better be cautious because one wrong answer, all hell will definitely break loose.

"Do you really think you're saving everyone else through this idiotic suicide mission of yours? Well wake up Elena! You're not a savior; you're only going to cause them more suffering. For your information, you're also forgetting that he's not only after you! He's also after me! You bringing him closer to us is going to put not only me in danger but also everyone!" I snarled trying to get out of Rose's grip. Oh, I really want to knock some sense in her right now. Elena was really becoming frightened of me because she was backing away. Our argument was cut short by Alice entering the room.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice told Elena but she immediately left the room because I gave her a death glare. I actually forgot about that and let my anger get into me. This werewolf temper was really getting worse; I have it to learn to control it more. I shut my eyes and sighed, my anger was slowly diminished. I could feel my eyes turn back to their normal color, I then turned to Rose.

"Get her out of my sight. Because I swear, I will not hesitate to snap at her again." She nodded at me and I went to watch the scenery outside of the window to try to calm myself. After a while, I can feel my anger slowly slipping and Rose came to me.

"Are you alright now?" She asked and I just nodded.

"Call Damon. He needs to get here fast." Rose just nodded and went somewhere secluded. I then went back to gazing out of the window. I let out gasp when all of a sudden; I saw a reflection of Elijah staring at me in the window. I swiftly turned around but no one was there. I looked back at the window confused, and then it hit me. "Magic." Rose came back and I quickly masked my anxious state. She saw me and gave me a nod. Damon is definitely going to be mad.

"Your eyes were different." Rose said which got my attention. "When I was trying to stop you from charging at Elena, your eyes were golden yellow."

"I'm pretty sure you already figured that out. You just need me to say it for your assurance."

"How did it happen?"

"Katherine happened so now, I'm part of both species." Rose was going to say something again when an angry Damon arrived.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled at us in hushed tone.

"Well, hello to you too." I smiled sarcastically.

"Shut up! We're talking about this later. Where the hell is Elena?" He demanded and I pointed at the kitchen. He quickly zoomed there and we just heard the start of an argument.

"What are you doing here?" Damon sternly said.

"What are you doing here?" Elena replied uneasily. That was our cue to enter; Elena turned towards us and glowered at us.

"You called him?" She then looked at me but I just retained my emotionless face.

"We're sorry, Elena." Rose answered for me as well but I wasn't sorry though.

"You said that you understood." Elena directed to Rose. Rose was about to say something when Damon cut her off.

"She lied." Elena turned back to Damon as Alice approached us looking like a star-struck fan girl.

"Damon Salvatore!"

"Get rid of her." Damon ordered Rose.

"No. Way." Alice said once more as Rose dragged her out of the room.

"Come on. We're leaving."

"No." Elena stood still.

"I said we're leaving." Damon said once more but in a stern tone this time.

"I'm not going with you."

" You do not get to make decisions anymore." I butted in but Damon gave me a look that says to keep quiet.

"When have I ever made a decision? Damon and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision." She told us.

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon countered.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon grasped her arm tightly while Elena struggled to release herself from his grip.

"No!" Elena threw a punch at Damon but he caught her fist and clutched it in his hand. I rolled my eyes at Elena. _"__Smart move, genius.__"_ I thought. Did she really think that she would be able to throw a punch at a vampire like that? Damon moved closer to her and Elena gasped in shock.

"Don't ever do that again." He released Elena's fist and walked away. Elena just stood still, horrified at how Damon acted. I walked away too because I'm still pissed at her. Who knows what I might be capable of if I talked to her right now? I went to the living room and sat down. After a while, Elena and Rose came and sat down as well, I could feel Elena staring at me but I chose to ignore it. We waited for Damon to finish compelling Alice and as if on cue, he opened the double doors and came out of the bedroom. We looked at him from our seats as he came towards us.

"Time to go, Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." All of a sudden, the front doors burst open and three unknown men walked into the apartment. Damon turned his head to look at them while three of us stood up from our seats to face them as well.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." One man, who I assume to be Cody Webber, said.

"Thank you for coming." Elena said attempting to walk towards them, but Damon caught her arm.

"I will break your arm." He threatened and then turned to Cody. "There's nothing here for you." Suddenly, the man in the front door dropped to the floor dead and Elijah was standing in his place. My eyes widened at the sight of Elijah. He was supposed to be dead, I saw Damon kill him. The other two vampires warily looked at the newcomer and Elijah sped towards them, looking from one to the other. I heard Rose gasp and then I saw her sped out of the apartment, running for her life. Elijah looked over at Elena and Damon and finally our eyes met. I could still see the same gentleness in his eyes like when the first time we met each other. "I killed you. You were dead." Damon uttered surprised and Elijah's attention was diverted to him.

"For centuries now." Elijah said and he turned back to Cody. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody snarled in return.

"I'm Elijah." I noticed Cody pale; all of his bravery was thrown out of the window and was replaced with fear.

"We were going to bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?"

"No."

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." I gasped when Elijah plunged his arms into the two vampires' chests. They grunted as Elijah ripped their hearts out. The two vampires fell to the floor dead. I turned my attention back to Elijah only to see him let hearts drop from his hands. Damon prepared to fight Elijah thinking that he will take us again. However, I didn't expect what happened next. Elijah gave me one last glance before he turned around and sped out of the apartment. Damon looked back at us and all of us had shocked expressions on our faces. Getting out of our petrified forms, we immediately went out of the apartment before another danger decided to come. I took my car and Damon took Elena with him in his car. On the way back to Mystic Falls, all I could think about was what happened. Why on earth would Elijah just leave when his main purpose was to get Elena and I back? Moreover, how was it possible that he is alive?

* * *

**Elijah**

Currently, I am standing at a window, looking out. I am thinking of what exactly happened today and again, I couldn't get Danielle out of my head. I heard Jonas come out of a room and shut the door. "Where's Luka?" I inquired.

"Asleep."

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track Danielle and the other girl. However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me."

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it."

"Actually, I spared him. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to the doppelganger. They both would. She'll be kept safe."

"For now."

"Well, that's precisely what we need her to be." I turned to Jonas. "Safe. However, I can't say the same for Danielle. Knowing both of the brothers, they would definitely focus their attention and protection on Elena. Not only that, those two idiotic brothers and that foolish doppelganger will certainly put her at risk with their rash actions and poor judgments." Just thinking about Danielle being hurt because of those fools made my blood boil. Somehow I think Jonas sensed this and looked at me with eyes full of curiosity.

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Jonas asked.

"I will give her my protection, of course. I would not let anything happen to her and most certainly will I not let her fall into Klaus' grasp. It would only happen over my cold dead body."

* * *

Here's a new update! I'm so sorry for not updating immediately. :( I was so busy with school and I might not be able to update again for a while because exams are really near. :( I'm really sorry! I promise I will update more during summer so for now enjoy the new chapter! :D


	15. Chapter 14

**Danielle**

Well, today's finally the day; I'm going to turn into a wolf for the very first time. Honestly, I'm really worried and scared of what might happen to me. According to Tyler, he saw Mason's first turn and it lasted for hours with the unbearable pain of breaking every single bone in his body. I'm currently preparing the things I needed for the full moon, I checked everything and it was complete. I just have to get my water bottle that contained wolfsbane. I suddenly heard the doorbell rang, I wonder who it is. I know it's not Tyler since we agreed to meet at the grill. When I got to the front door, I opened it to reveal Damon.

"Hi Damon, what can I do for you?" I grinned and let him enter. You see; Damon forgave me yesterday when I explained my side of the story and regarding the moonstone. However, he said we didn't have a choice. We have to try everything we can to prevent Elena from being sacrificed. She really is lucky for everyone to care for her like this but it's such a shame she can't even see this herself.

"Let's go. We have to go meet Stefan and then we have babysitting duty."

"Babysitting duty?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, I made Bonnie trap her in the house."

"Ooh no! You know I can't. I don't know what I might do to her if ever I did. I also have to meet up with Tyler in a while."

"Come on. I need someone to talk to and you can just tell him that you're running late."

"Well, then talk to her and I don't want to do that."

"I don't want to, she's a kill joy at the moment. You're amusing and entertaining and plus, I want to annoy you." Damon threw a tantrum and I just went to the kitchen to get my water bottle that contained wolfsbane. I placed the water bottle in my bag and rechecked everything. The whole time Damon was annoying me to come with him and my patience was slowly running low. I really hate my werewolf temper right now.

"Fine! But I will only stay for an hour." With that, Damon's face was already plastered with a triumphant smirk because he finally won for the first time. I'm already done packing the things I needed and then I went to get my grimoire. I sent Tyler a message that I was going to be late and that they should go to the cellar first. Shortly after I sent the message, I immediately got a reply saying that he was fine with it but I should be there as soon as possible.

"Come on, time to go meet Stefan." We then went to out of the house and Damon noticed me carrying a duffel bag."What's that for?"

"Today is my first." He just looked at me telling me to explain."It's full moon today." As if a thick book was used to hit him, Damon's eyes widened in realization. His expression immediately turned into concern.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said but my voice betrayed me, I sounded unsure. I then moved to my car and placed the duffel bag in the trunk. Damon wasn't really convinced at what I just said and followed me.

"Danny, you don't need to hide anything from me. I can clearly see that this is getting onto your nerves. I can go with you for support."

"Thank you Damon, but I will be fine. I have to do this and I'm not alone. Tyler will be there with me, I promised him that we were in this together." I thankfully said.

"Are you sure? I don't really trust that Lockwood brat with your well-being." Damon was acting very protective right now. If I weren't so nervous about the full moon, I would've teased him about this.

"Yes, Damon. I'm sure on this one so please can you just drop this one?"

"Alright, just call me if anything goes out of control." He demanded.

"I will. Come on, we have to go to Stefan now." He nodded and went towards his car. I got inside my car and drove to where the tomb was. After a few minutes, both Damon and I arrived there and we immediately went to the tomb's entrance. I noticed he was carrying a bag, I guess it contained things for Stefan to use.

"Stefan!" Damon called when we got in front of the entrance. Within seconds, Stefan was already it front of us.

"Damon. Hi Danny." He greeted with a smile, which I returned.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, how's Elena?" He looked at me, well looks like I have to say it and I can't make anything up.

"She's fine after we stopped her on her suicide mission. To prevent her from doing that again, Damon here made Bonnie lock her inside her house." Stefan's head immediately snapped towards Damon with his eyes narrowed.

"You trapped her in the house?"

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along. I brought you this." Damon went nearer and dropped the bag beside Stefan."Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch." He got a bottle of blood out and handed it to Stefan but he didn't get it though.

"Give that to me and I'm just going to have to share it with her." Damon and I exasperatedly looked at Katherine who was standing not too far behind.

"Yeah..."

"You three are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan, with the exception of Danielle on the killing part."

"I've been dead before. I got over it." Damon said when his phone rang, indicating he received a message. He looked at it and sighed. "Well, we need to go, we have some babysitting to do." Stefan nodded and Damon turned to leave. He stopped when he realized I wasn't following. "Danny, we got to go."

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you." I said turning to Damon for a while. He just gave me a nod and went out. "I'll get you out of here. I promise." I told Stefan and he just gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry about me. Danny, I know what Elena did to you was selfish and inconsiderate but please, please just make sure she's safe." He pleaded me and all I could do was nod.

"I will." I looked at Stefan one last time and left. When I got out, I saw Damon leaning on his car and he gave me a small smile. I just smiled in return, I guess he heard what I said and that was his way of saying he appreciated that. We then got into our respective cars and drove to the Gilbert house. Within a few minutes, we arrived at the house. I got my gimoire and made my way to the door together with Damon. Damon opened the door and it was unlocked. We then entered and went to the living room only to be greeted by the sight of Elena pouting and glaring daggers at Damon. I just ignored her and went directly to the kitchen. I then sat down on the counter and started scanning my grimoire for any spells that could help me get Stefan out of the tomb.

"You should really lock your door." He leaned on the glass with a wooden frame. Elena was irritated and she tried her best to ignore him. "Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity." Damon mocked in a sad tone.

"Do you think this is funny?" She glowered.

"Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life."

"What does Stefan say about this?"

"We had a good laugh."

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" He sat down next to her on the couch and placed his arm behind her head. "Yeah, that... I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Well, A: he can't do anything about it; and B: ... what I just said." Damon uttered as Jeremy entered the room."Where is Bonnie?" He asked Jeremy.

"I thought she was meeting you."

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol."

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" I paused at what I was doing; I actually got so engrossed on this that I forgot about that. The ticking clock beside me was not helping at all too; it just reminded me how much time I have left until I have to feel that unbearable pain of breaking every single bone in my body.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." He said and I could him stare at me. I know he was trying to lighten up the mood for me but it just made me feel worse. I suddenly remembered that Tyler said he read Mason's journal about his first turn. Mason wrote that he felt like he had a blackout, he didn't remember anything after he shifted. He didn't have any control at all. I'm scared of hurting someone, killing someone, especially the people who are dear to me.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" I heard Elena say and now, I could feel all of them staring at me. This is really making me jittery and uncomfortable. Thank goodness their attention was diverted when Damon's phone rang.

"Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." I noticed Damon stood up as he answered his phone. "What?" I heard Damon say and after a while, he said something that caught my attention. "What? Why?" That cannot be good; the sound of Damon's voice sent me a bad feeling. "What girl?" Apparently, I can't eavesdrop with my werewolf hearing because I'm too far. I couldn't take it anymore so I went to where Damon was. "That's not good. Where are you?" When I got there, Damon's eyes met mine and it held anxiety. It was not good at all; something tells me that there was another problem on the way."I'm on my way."

"What happened?" I nervously asked.

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person because of some girl from Florida showed up and looked for him." I paled after hearing this. This was definitely bad; our problems just kept on piling up. Whenever we fixed one problem, another would just pop out, out of nowhere.

"What are we going to do then?"

"I'm going to the grill to talk it out with Ric and figure something out."

"I'll go with you."

"No. You stay here and do what you need to do."

"Are you sure?" I asked again, I really want to help on this one. I feel like this problem was my responsibility because I had a chance. I had a chance to stop Damon from killing Mason but I didn't do anything about it. I knew better than to just give the Salvatore brothers a warning; I didn't do anything to prevent it from happening. Tyler lost his uncle because of that and now, he feels alone on this werewolf problem because the only person he could trust and depend on was gone.

"Yup, I got this. Besides, you have werewolf problem to worry about. You should prioritize it more than this one." He then went to the living room again. "Change of plans. You babysit." Damon told Jeremy. The younger Gilbert then slumped on the couch and rested his head on Elena's lap. Damon was about to make his way to the front door when he stopped and turned to Elena. "Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't." When he said that, I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently, Elena got pissed and threw a cushion at him but he easily dodged it. Jeremy just laughed it off and Elena pushed him off of her causing him to roll onto the floor. Damon slightly dragged me out of the living room and we stopped in front of the front door.

"I need to go. Call me if you need anything and be careful tonight."

"I will. Good luck with the problem." I said as he kissed my forehead and then left. I then went back to the kitchen counter and started scanning through my grimoire. I then stumbled upon a spell that could actually help me get Stefan out. The spell was to be cast in any accessory; it allows a supernatural being to hide his aura and supernatural characteristics. For example, a vampire, who wears this, would be able to hide his vampirism. If witches touch him, they wouldn't be able to determine that he is a vampire and they wouldn't feel that cold sensation of death. This spell was somewhat like a cloaking spell and it might actually work. I thoroughly studied the spell and I have to swing by my house to get a ring. After a while, I heard some footsteps coming towards the kitchen and they were light footsteps that can't possibly be Jeremy's. I seriously don't want to talk or see her right now. It's already taking all of my energy to not get my stuff and just get out of here to save myself from the agony of seeing her. I'm still pissed at her for what she did yesterday so I will just do my very best to ignore her. I could now feel her staring at me and it's really irritating. I tried to just do my thing but I'm really starting to get very annoyed.

"What?" I uttered coldly and faced her. I could see the sadness and guilt in her face but right now, I don't care. I need to drill it in her thick skull that this whole thing doesn't only revolve around her because everyone will be in danger if she continues this stupid suicide mission of hers.

"Danny, I'm really sorry. I just did whatever it takes to keep my loved ones safe."

"That's the point, you only did but you didn't think it through. Did you honestly think that you were helping everybody with what you did? Well news flash, you just made things worse! You were going to drag us down with you. I thought we had each other's backs on this one but I was clearly wrong. You were just going to give up everything without even fighting. That was a coward's way of solving problems, running away instead of actually facing it. If I was going to die, I'd rather die fighting than die giving up my life to someone who doesn't even deserve it in the first place." I got my grimoire and stood up to leave but I was stopped.

"Danny, I'm really sorry. I just hope that you can forgive me one day." I faced her again.

"You know, you're very lucky to have every single one of these people who would do anything for you. They would die for you so you could live and have the life that you always wanted. It's such a shame you can't even see that yourself." Her eyes were already brimmed with tears. I could see that she finally understood what I wanted to tell her ever since. With that, I left her and made my way out of the house but not before telling Jeremy that I was leaving. I don't regret telling her everything that I said. Actually, I felt better because she needs to snap out of it. I drove to my house first to get the ring and I already cast a spell on the ring. I was going to give it to Stefan now when my phone suddenly rang. It was Tyler. "Hello?"

"Danny! Thank god! Where are you? You need to come here now and prepare because first transformations can be earlier."

"I know, I'll be there as soon as I can but I need to do something first."

"Danny, I'm sure that can wait. Please I'm really uncomfortable and nervous about this." Looks like I need to postpone this, I'll just give this to Stefan tomorrow then.

"Alright, I'll be there in five."

"Okay, just please hurry." Tyler pleaded and then hung up. Putting the ring in my bag, I immediately went to my car and drove to the Lockwood cellar. I got my duffel bag and then went inside the cellar. When I got there, Tyler touched a herb. He yelped and drew his hand back. I'm guessing it was wolfsbane. "I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there." Tyler told Caroline as she went to mix the wolfsbane in the water. I then made my presence known.

"Hey, I'm here." Tyler's and Caroline's head immediately snapped towards me and they instantly engulfed me into a hug.

"Thank God! You're here!" They said which made me chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm late." I smiled at them and then they went back to what they were doing before. I also started my preparations. Tyler went to get the chains he got for both of us and attached them to the walls and floor of the cellar.

"The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds." Tyler said while he was putting the chains.

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Tyler said as he gave me a nervous glance.

"Hey, how are both of you doing?" Caroline said in a small worried voice.

"Still human." I said and went to do my thing. I removed my shoes, socks and jacket. I'm now wearing sports shorts and a sleeveless sports shirt.

"Oh my god, you're not going to get naked, are you?" I heard Caroline say. I turned back to them and I saw Caroline's back was facing Tyler because he was half naked.

"It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants." I looked at Caroline and I saw a tint of red dusting her cheeks as she looked away. This made me smirk, looks like something is cooking. This would be interesting, for now I will just have to wait for the outcome. Both Tyler and I wrapped the chains around each of our wrists and ankles. We also looped chains around our neck.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 8. What time does the moon crest or whatever?" Caroline answered.

"Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation could happen before the moon hits its apex."

"Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?" Caroline uttered.

"A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less." Tyler went to sit down next to Caroline but he was restrained by the chains. I then went to take my water bottle with wolfsbane as Tyler took his.

"Are you guys sure you want to do that?" Caroline asked both of us.

"Yeah. Mason said it would diminish our strength so we can't break free." Tyler and I shared a nervous look before we drank a few swallows. However, it did not last long until we started to choke and gag. We fell on our knees and coughed up some of the water we drank. I could feel Caroline get closer to us in worry. "Danny, Tyler…" She touched our backs. I accepted it but Tyler didn't and said, "No.".

"Shhh…" I was still catching my breath; I could still feel that burning sensation in my throat. I can't take this; I just want this all to end.

"Don't! Don't!" I looked at both of my companions as they shared a glance. "I'm sorry." Tyler said in a small voice as she touched his face.

"It's okay." She answered and offered him a small smile. We then went back to waiting, nothing was still happening. After what seemed like an hour that passed, our worst nightmare had started. Tyler and I were writhing in pain. The pain was too much that Tyler tried to remove the chain in his neck. Caroline was there trying to comfort us but Tyler needs her more than I do. I have to get through this. I can feel myself burning. Suddenly, I let out a scream as I felt my right leg twist in a painful angle. Caroline was about to go to me but I stopped her.

"GO TO TYLER!" She was hesitant to follow my order, as she didn't move. "GO!" She quickly went to Tyler after I said this because he let out another cry.

"Hey. Tyler. Tyler."

"I'm burning up. It burns!"

"I know. Just breathe through this, okay?"

"I'm trying. You should go. You should leave."

"Not yet." I tried to even out my breathing and calm myself but it was useless. Another bone of mine just cracked the same time Tyler let out another scream. I could hear Tyler cry and Caroline scream. I can't take this, this was too much. Every single part of my body hurts so much.

"It hurts. It hurts." Tyler uttered in a pained voice. I thought that I would have time to catch my breath but I was wrong. I just kept on screaming at the top of my lungs because all of my bones started to break. My head was against the dusty ground as I lay there in pain. Why is this happening so fast? This wasn't normal for a werewolf who is turning for the first time. My eyes, I could feel them burning and they were turning into the golden yellow ones. My fangs were beginning to protrude. Caroline needs to go, I can't risk hurting her.

"Caroline, you need to go!" I said but she denied it.

"No! I'm not going!" She was making this harder for me. I can feel my transition is almost at its peak and that I'm turning into a wolf really fast. Every part of my body was now contorting into a body of a wolf.

"YOU NEED TO GO!" It was too late. All of a sudden, my pain was over. I was now on all fours; my fluffy fur was as white as snow. This was very strange, I was supposed to have some sort of blackout after I turned but I still have my full consciousness. Werewolves weren't supposed to have the capability to control themselves when they turn but I do. I saw my chains and removed them with ease, it seems that the wolfsbane didn't weaken me enough. I looked at Caroline and Tyler only to see that they were shocked and petrified. Caroline snapped out of it and was about to run but I quickly went in front of her. She fell down on her butt in fright. Right, I forgot about the enhanced super speed. I hate to see her afraid of me but I have to do this to prove myself. I could see the fear in her eyes but she couldn't move away now that I'm in front of her. To show her that I meant no harm, I hung my head low like I was bowing and then I lay down. She was surprised and curious at what I did because the way she was treated by a wolf before was not really pleasing. She cautiously reached her hand out to me whilst I leaned in to her touch. When her hand made contact with my head, She sighed in relief and gave a small smile.

"Hi Danny." She said. I stood up and nuzzled my head to hers, which made her giggle. Our bonding was cut short when we heard Tyler yelp. Both of us quickly went to Tyler. He was still in transition and it looks like it will take more time for him to complete it. I nuzzled my head to Tyler's trying to comfort him. Somehow, his cries toned down, it seemed like the pain was lessened. Tyler looked at me in pure shock but I can see some gratitude in his eyes. I then lay down beside him to show him some support.

"Thank you, Danny." He said as I gave a nod in return. I don't know what I just did. I have a hunch that I had actually used my magic while I was still a wolf. I don't know how but I did it. Another hour had passed and Tyler was still in an agonizing transition. Currently, Tyler is on the floor while Caroline and I were beside him.

"I want to help but I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do." He got up and then suddenly; his bones and spine started breaking. Tyler gave out an earsplitting scream whilst Caroline cried. "Get out!"

"No!"

"Get out! I don't want to hurt you. I won't be able to control it like Danny."

"No! No!" Caroline went closer to him and embraced him. I went closer and tried to comfort Tyler by rubbing my head to his. He was able to calm down a bit but I can see that he was still in great pain. After a while, Tyler just lay quietly on the floor with his eyes closed. Caroline was still holding him. "It's okay. You'll fight through it, okay?" Tyler's limbs began to contract and more of his bones started breaking. He yelled in pain, Caroline and I tried our best to soothe him. All I could do was to nuzzle my head to his and I wished I could do more because I hate seeing him in so much pain like this.

"Leave!"

"No!"

"Just go, please!"

"No, not yet."

"Just go!"

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Out of the blue, he screamed whilst his bones continued to break. Caroline held on to Tyler tighter than before. She gasped when Tyler rolled over so that his face was seen. His eyes were golden yellow and his fangs were out. He tried to bite Caroline and that caused her to push herself off of him and this had alerted me. I stood up and quickly went in front of Caroline in a defensive stance. I pushed her slightly indicating that I want her to leave. She obliged and quickly sped beyond the metal gate. Tyler got up and looked everywhere around him. His attention was then diverted to Caroline, I instantly heard her close the gate. Tyler was about to rush over to her but he was stopped by the chains. He immediately went back and removed his chains. Again, Tyler dashed towards Caroline but I stood my ground and warningly growled at him. He stopped and took a step back becoming wary of me. I heard another door close, Caroline must have went out. I could hear her sobs as Tyler screamed. I watched it; I watched Tyler's agonizing transformation. I saw with my very eyes how every bone in his body broke and how his body shifted to fit that of a wolf. Finally, it was over and he was now a wolf. Everything became silent but it was short-lived as Tyler tried to get out of the cellar. Every time he attempted to escape, I would always block his way. This pissed him off because the next thing he did was he lunged at me. Fortunately, I was fast to dodge it but he then went for the door and tried to break it. Good thing, Caroline was able to block the door from outside. I have no other choice but to knock him out.

_"I'm so sorry, Tyler." _I thought as I powerfully pounced at him, which caused him to hit the wall and let out a yelp. He then fell into the ground, unmoving. I went closer to him to see him unconscious. I went to the door and gently pushed it to see Caroline crying while sitting on the steps of the stairs. I went closer to her and rubbed my head to her hand. She saw me and hugged me. I just rested my head on her shoulders. When she let go, I went back to the cellar and saw the ring I spelled on the floor near my duffel bag. It must have fell from my bag when I was thrashing beside it. I picked it up and went out of the cellar, might as well give this to Stefan now. I have to prove myself to him too anyway. I was about to go into the woods when Caroline stopped me.

"Danny, where are you going? You have to stay here." She then noticed that I was biting something. "What's in your mouth?" I just rubbed my head to her side to reassure her that I was coming back. I met her eyes and I think she understood that I have to do this because she stopped making me stay. I then sped to the tomb. Within seconds, I reached it and went in front of the entrance. I'm pretty sure they haven't realized that I'm here. I could hear voices, specifically Stefan's and Katherine's.

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena?"

"Let me guess, you know where he is."

" No, I don't, but I could help you find him."

"For a price I'm sure."

"Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me." There was a moment of silence after that. "You're welcome."

I decided that now was the time to make my presence known. I pushed the door and I could hear footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see Stefan and Katherine looking at me in fright. I turned to Stefan and looked at him in the eye. I slightly bowed my head and then lay myself down. He was very surprised at what I just did because technically, he thinks that all wolves are out to hunt vampires. I could see it in his eyes that he was trying to figure out who I was and why did I just do this. All of a sudden, his eyes widened in realization.

"It can't be." He looked at me again straight in the eye. "Danny?" Hearing my name, I gave him a nod. His once tensed posture was now relaxed but on the other hand, Katherine was still cowering in fear behind him. Stefan then noticed the ring that I'm still biting.

"What's that in your mouth?" I then cautiously went to him so he wouldn't be frightened. He knelt down and held out his hand where I placed it. He inspected it and looked back at me. "Why do you have a ring?" I kept on touching the ring in his hand to tell him to wear it.

"You want me to wear it?" I nodded as he wore it in one of his fingers. I then turned around and went out of the tomb to indicate that he should follow me. I turned back only to see that he didn't move at all from his spot. He did not understand at all what I was trying to tell him because he just looked at me questioningly. God, this is really hard, if I can only speak right now! I went back inside and placed myself behind him. I then gently pushed him forward but he was being stubborn and wouldn't move. "Danny, you know I can't get through."

Ignoring what he just said, I kept on pushing him forward but more forceful this time. He kept on complaining but I just kept on insisting him to go out. After a while, he finally gave up and obliged to my order. When he got near the entrance, he hesitated for a moment but I urged him again. He finally lifted a foot and attempted to place it outside. To his surprise, his foot got through and now; he finally got the confidence to step out. When he got out, he turned to me stunned that he actually got out.

"I got through." He uttered in disbelief and now his face finally cracked into a smile. By this time, I was already out of the tomb and he immediately engulfed me into a tight bear hug. "It worked! Danny, it worked!" His hug was too tight that I started squirming to get out so he quickly let me go.

"Sorry!" He said as he gave me a sheepish smile but he was grateful for what I did. I looked back to the tomb and Katherine was just standing there in utter disbelief. Suddenly, Katherine's expression turned into that of fear and shock. My attention was averted when I felt a presence behind Stefan and I. I turned around only to be faced by a certain original vampire, Elijah.

"Elijah." Katherine breathed out as Elijah's attention was averted to her.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He smirked. "I came here to uphold the request of releasing you from the tomb but it appears someone has already done that for me." He said as he eyed me vigilantly and curiously. I was getting a bit uncomfortable and it looks like Stefan notice this too because he gently pat my head. I appreciated what Stefan did but he just poured oil in a fire. I'm pretty sure that I'm intriguing him by the fact that a werewolf is here and it was not doing anything violent like mauling the vampires surrounding it. It might have also piqued his interest on how Stefan got out and I'm sure he would want to find answers. He was snapped out of his train of thoughts by Stefan.

"What? By who?" Stefan asked with precaution.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. I've had the spell lifted so that you could be free." After hearing this, Katherine attempted to escape but Elijah blocked the entrance.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." He compelled her and then turned to Stefan. "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." Elijah eyed me again one last time before he left without another word.

"Let's go." He told me and I just followed him. We were about to leave when Katherine called out for Stefan.

"Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave me in here." She shouted as we turned back to her. She then looked at me in the eye and said, "Please help me."

"Goodbye Katherine." Stefan uttered and then motioned me to follow him, which I happily obliged. We then went out of the tomb. I was about to go back to the Lockwood cellar when Stefan stopped me.

"Danny, thank you again. I really appreciate what you did for me and I can't thank you enough for that." He gave me a gentle smile. I just nodded my head in return because I can't really do much talking in my wolf form. I then turned to leave again and within seconds, I reached the cellar. Caroline was still alone, outside. She noticed me and quickly hugged me.

"You're back." I just leaned my head on her shoulder. "I'm not sure if Tyler is human again. I haven't gone inside." I then motioned for her to follow me. When we reached the locked door, I waited for Caroline to open it but she was hesitating.

"Tyler?"

"Caroline." I heard Tyler weakly called.

"Tyler." She said again while she quickly opened the door. Caroline quickly rushed over to him and placed her jacket over him. When we got inside, Tyler was human again and he lay on the floor naked. I didn't go near them. I can feel that my time is almost up, I quickly went to where my bag was placed so I could get a blanket when I change back.

"You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay."

"No, I'm not." Tyler cried whilst Caroline just hugged him tighter. After a while, I shifted back to being human. I quickly got the blanket from my bag and securely wrapped it around me. I got another one for Tyler. Now was time I went to where my friends were.

"Tyler?" I called. I finally could see him properly, he was also covered in dirt and dust like I was but it was worse. He raised his head while tears streamed down his face. I wrapped the blanket over him and then I hugged him as well. He really needs this right now.

"Danny." He held on to my hand. He clutched on to both Caroline and I as if his life depended on it.

"Shh... Tyler, it's over now. We're here for you." I soothingly uttered. We just stayed there trying to comfort each other. But all this time, there was only one thing running through my head.

_"Why and how on earth was I different from Tyler and from any other wolves?"_

* * *

Hi guys! Here's a new update! I'm so sorry it took a while because I had a writer's block. :( I'm not really sure if this is a good chapter because of that too. I'll do better on the next one. Please review and tell me what you think so I can improve on the next chapters that I'll write. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)


	16. Chapter 15

**Danielle**

When I got the dreadful message this morning, I immediately drove to the boarding house. Arriving at the boarding house, I immediately parked my car. I got my grimoire and the necessary books I will need and then went towards the front door. I went inside not caring that I'm being rude right now because every minute counts. I heard some noise in the library so I hastily went there. Rose was solemnly staring at the fireplace.

"Rose." She raised her head up and gave me a small smile. She was slowly losing hope so I did the only thing I could do right now to comfort her. I placed my stuff down and quickly went over to her to hug her gently. I let go of her and she gave me an appreciative smile. After a while, Damon came in.

"I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old."

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine…"

"So I can die. I've lived long enough." She said in a small voice.

"You know, if you're going to be maudlin, I'm just going to kill you myself just to put me out of your misery."

"Please don't say that, you're going to be okay. I'll find a way to cure this." I reassured her and she just gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about it. Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." Damon uttered as he poured some blood in a glass.

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite."

"Well, according to a legend, which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up." Damon then gave Rose the glass of blood and she just reluctantly took it. "Blood heals."

"Yeah, it does feel like it's working." Rose uttered after she took a sip of the blood.

"Let's have a look, come on. Let me see." Damon and I took a look at the wound, and it sent chills down my spine. It had gotten much worse. If I don't do something fast, everything might be too late.

"How is it?" Rose cautiously asked.

"Definitely better." Damon hesitated for a moment. "Right, Elena?" Elena came into the room and she was shocked to see Rose's wounds. Rose turned to her since she didn't get a respond to Damon's question.

"Um, it's not bad." Elena unconvincingly said.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked her.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's going to upset Elijah." I heard Katherine and Stefan's conversation last night and I think finding Isobel may not be such a bad idea. Somehow I think I understood Katherine better now. She may appear like a coldhearted person all the time but there are times that she is actually nice. I guess she just became like that over the five hundred years that she has been running away from Klaus.

"No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while…" Damon then walked away to leave the room while I picked my stuff up. I need to start searching for the cure, I know I read it somewhere in these books. I just have to brush through them again.

"It's not necessary." Rose cut in.

"It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist." Damon already left the room. Elena followed shortly after but not before looking at Rose for a second. I then followed them and I was in time to hear Elena ask Damon a question.

"Damon. Is she going to die?" She asked.

"She won't. I'm not going to let her die. I gave her my word and I intend to keep it. I just need to look for the necessary herbs and spells to use." I looked at them determined.

"Okay, you go do your thing because the wolf bite caused some kind of infection. It's getting worse."

"Like poison?"

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field."

"I'm sorry."

"Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." Damon nonchalantly said but I can see that this is somehow affecting him. In the short time that Rose was here, I can see that Damon was quite happy and he has grown quite attached to her. I can't really explain it but I guess you could say that they formed a bond because they understood each other.

I was still looking at where Damon went while Elena left to look after Rose. We're still not in speaking terms. I know, I'm being quite selfish and stubborn but I need time to think things through. I couldn't take what she did lightly. She was just going to hand over herself to Klaus which could've put everyone in danger. I then saw Rose and Elena going up the stairs. They must be going to Damon's bedroom. I decided to go back to the library and start my research.

I was brushing through the books I brought and I have to admit, looking for an effective cure for a werewolf bite is quite hard. After some time, I finally found two spells that could actually work and help me save Rose. The first spell was making an antidote. This was often used by my ancestors to heal poisons but if it was a strong poison and fatal, it wouldn't be that effective in eliminating all of the poison inside the body. This would also stop the further spread of the poison. This would actually buy me a bit more time if ever the healing spell I would use fails. The second spell was one of the most powerful healing spells that my ancestors used to cast to heal fatal wounds and conditions. Now, I just needed to find the necessary herbs needed to aid me in the healing procedure that I will do. All of a sudden, I heard a crashing sound from Damon's room. I quickly ran upstairs to Damon's room. When I got there, Rose was pinning Elena against the wall by her shoulders.

"It's all your fault, Katerina. You Katerina! You did this!" Rose pushed her harder against the wall as I immediately grabbed her shoulders to pry her off of Elena. It was quite hard considering the fact that she is stronger than me.

"It's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!" Elena yelled frantically.

"Rose, calm down!" I said.

"You betrayed us!" With all my strength, I was finally able to pull Rose away from Elena. However, she was still trying to get to Elena.

"Rose, snap out of it!" My attempts were apparently useless and ignored so I roughly faced her to me. "Rose! Look at me!" When she looked at me, she finally stopped struggling and calmed down. Her eyes returned to their normal shade and the veins under them slowly disappeared.

"Danny?" I answered her with a nod. She then turned to Elena with wide eyes. "Elena?"

"It's me. It's Elena."

"Oh my god Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry."

"You're going to be alright." Elena reassured her.

"My mind, I'm…" Rose couldn't calm down at all.

"Rose, calm down. Take deep breaths." I held her shoulders with both of my hand. "It was just for a second so stop fretting about it." I then leaned her head on my shoulders and rubbed soothing circles in her back. Rose then moved slightly so she could also face Elena.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me."

"I'm not. I'm not." Elena somewhat unconvincingly said.

"Come on, you need to rest." I guided Rose to the bed and then she lay down. I got the blanket and tucked her in.

"I'm scared." She said when I was getting a towel. I looked back at her; I can clearly see that she was scared to die and she was slowly losing it.

"Everything will be fine. You're not alone. We're here with you." I gave her a soft smile as I proceeded to wipe off the sweat on her face with the towel.

"Here, where's here?" Rose became anxious and was about to sit up again but Elena held her down.

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." Elena said.

"I want to go home." Rose's eyes were brimmed with tears as she said this. Elena and I just shared a glance before I turned back to Rose.

"Tell me about it." I softly said and gave her a gentle smile.

"St. Austell, 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses." Rose smiled slightly picturing her home as she told us.

"It sounds beautiful, makes me want to visit it." I said whilst Elena nodded in agreement. I gently stroked her head.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." She then closed her to try to let sleep take her.

"Rest for now, Rose. May your sleep be filled with wonderful dreams and lovely memories of your warm home." I gently uttered. I then muttered a small spell that would make her fall asleep and help ease her thoughts. Motioning Elena to follow me, I stood up and went out of Damon's bedroom. I then went down to the library to get my car keys, I can hear Elena following me closely behind.

"It's getting worse. The hallucinations are starting, I need to heal her as soon as possible." She then looked at me anxiously.

"What do we do then?"

"I found the spell that would help her; I just need to get the necessary herbs so I can start the healing process. Will you be alright if I leave you for a while?"

"I'll be fine." I then nodded at her and went to grab my car keys. Elena followed me as I went to the front door. I opened the door and turned back to her.

"Look after her for me and be careful, call me if anything happens."

"Okay." She nodded and then I immediately went towards my car and drove home.

If I'm not mistaken, I saw variety of herbs in one of the cabinets in the training area where grandma first taught me how to use magic. After a while, I arrived home and I quickly went to the living room where the entrance was located. When I got there, I reached for the blue book located in the lower left of the shelf and pulled it down. Immediately, the bookshelf moved to reveal the staircase leading down to he training room. I swiftly went down and when I reached the training room, I spotted the big cabinet right away. When I opened it, I was right. It was filled with different kinds of herbs placed in big jars. I got all of the herbs that I needed and placed them in a table beside the cabinet.

With the mortar and pestle in my hands, I then went down to business. I started to make the antidote first. I mixed and crushed the herbs together. After that, I got a vial containing warm water and I then placed the herbs inside. I tightly closed it and set it aside. It would definitely be ready by the time I got to the boarding house.

Now, it was time to make the medicinal paste to be use in the healing ritual. This paste would help me effectively heal the wound and save Rose. The paste together with my magic would penetrate the wound and then eliminate the remnants of the poison. I went to grab three different kinds of herbs and then mixed them in the mortar. I then crushed them together until it turned somewhat powdery. I got a bottle of another herb extract in the cabinet and poured an adequate amount in a pot. I placed the pot in a burner and mixed in the powdered herbs. Slowly, I stirred the mixture until it was thick enough to be a paste. I let it cool off for a few minutes and then placed it in a container. When I looked at the antidote, it was actually ready. Afterwards, I got the two medicines and then immediately drove to the boarding house.

When I got there, I quickly rushed inside while carrying the medicines after my werewolf hearing instantly picked up the sound of Rose's shriek. _"__No! Please, no! Let me be on time!__"_ Once I entered the house, I saw no sign of Rose at all. There was total silence in the house. I tried to use my werewolf hearing to hear any signs of sound in the house. My hope rose when I heard a faint voice.

"Elena? I know that's you and not Katherine. Elena, please, I need your help." I followed the sound of Rose's voice to see her leaned on a door while kneeling down. Something must have happened again when I was away.

"Rose?" I cautiously called and then her head slowly turned to me.

"Danny? Is that really you?" I nodded in return. "Please… help me. It hurts so much. Make it stop, please!" I went to her and helped her up. I leaned her on me for support.

"Everything will be fine now. I can help you, I promised." She looked at me with a hint of hope in her eyes while she nodded her head. "Rose close your eyes for a while and don't open them unless I tell you to." She weakly obliged to my command. "Elena! I'm here! Come out now, it's safe!" I shouted. After a while, the door slowly opened and a frightened Elena cautiously came out. "Come, help me put her in Damon's room." Elena just cautiously followed and then we went to the room. When we got there, we went over to the bed and let Rose sit down. I motioned for Elena to back away for a while because I can't risk another hallucination to attack Rose.

"Rose, you can open them now." She slowly opened them as I opened the vial of antidote. I then handed it to her. "Here, drink this. It will help you feel a bit better." She took the vial and brought it to her lips. She almost coughed it back up but she forced herself to swallow it all. "Now, lie down on your stomach so I can start." Rose followed my order and lay down on her stomach. I then settled myself down on a chair beside the bed.

The werewolf bite had gotten worse since the last time I saw it. I got some herbal paste and applied it to the bite as gently as possible but it wasn't enough since Rose was hissing in pain. When I already placed an adequate amount, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I placed both of my hands above Rose's wound and started to chant. Blocking out every single thing that could distract me, I concentrated on chanting the spell to heal the wolf bite. Beads of sweat were starting to form in my forehead. Finally after what seemed like hours, I stopped chanting and opened my eyes. I weakly smile when I saw that the bite was gone. I did it; I saved my friend. Apparently, the healing procedure took its toll on me because the next thing I know, I saw black.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by a painful brightness. I blinked a few times to let them adjust. I tried to remember what happened as I stared at the ceiling when it came to me. I blacked out right after I healed Rose. Sitting up, my brain tried to process the appearance of the room I was in. Everything was styled in antique so I'm guessing I'm in one of the bedrooms in the boarding house.

"You're awake." My head snapped towards to the sound of a feminine voice with a tint of accent. Rose was standing in the door looking very alive and healthy.

"How are you?" I quickly asked to calm my nerves that she was actually fine now and my brain was not playing tricks on me before I blacked out. She laughed as she came closer to me.

"You know, I should be the one asking you that. You did after all hit the ground very hard." She was still chuckling as she sat on the side of the bed. "But to answer you, I've never been so alive. You saved me, healed me. You really did it and I can't thank you enough for that." She then hugged me tightly and I returned it.

"I'm just glad it worked. I thought I was just hallucinating things before I passed out." I grinned. Her expression then turned into somewhat a sad one and I suddenly grew anxious. "What's wrong?"

"I also came here to bid you goodbye." My heart sunk when I heard that because I feel like I'm losing friend.

"You're going away? Why?" She took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm finally free, I can go home. When I was lying on my deathbed, I realized that I missed so many things for the last centuries that I've been on the run. But, one thing I was sure of was I missed the place that I called home. I missed the trees, the horses and I missed the feeling of lying down on the fields as I feel the warmth of the sun touch my skin."

"I'll miss you Rose." I can see the shock in her face when I said that, guess she didn't expect that. "Even though we haven't known each other for a long time, I see you as someone very dear to me. Saying goodbye maybe sad but I'd rather see you happy and full of life. I wish you all the best and may life give you the wonderful things that it has to offer." I gave her a sincere smile and I could see her eyes shedding with tears. I quickly gave her a comforting embrace. "Hey, hey, don't cry."

"Nobody has ever treated me the way you did. None has ever done all the things you did for me and most certainly, they did not utter such sincere and heartwarming words to me." She managed to say between her sobs. "I'm grateful and happy to have met someone like you, I'll miss you too." With that, my face cracked into a smile. I then gently pulled away from her to see her still crying.

"Come one, stop crying Rose. Did anybody not tell you that crying is only when you're sad? I'm sure even a two-year-old knows that better than you because they always have wide grins on their faces, when they're happy. By the way, you're tears just might drown me any minute now. They're gushing down like waterfalls!" I exaggerated in a joking manner. Finally, she stopped crying and now she was giggling. I then took her hands with both of mine. "Don't waste your tears on me, Rose. Only shed those tears when you've already found that one thing that will truly make you feel the happiness that you deserve." I can see that she was about to cry again but I abruptly stopped her while giving her a playful glare. "Ah, ah, ah. What did I say about crying?" This earned another hearty laugh from her.

"Thank you Danny, for everything. I will be forever in your debt and one day I would like to repay you for everything that you did for me." She gave me small smile.

"You owe me nothing Rose." She looked at me again surprised. "Just take care of yourself, live your life the way you want and be happy. That would already be my full payment." After I said that, I was once again engulfed into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much." When we pulled away, we had big smiles on our faces. With our super hearing, we heard the front door opened and then closed. Rose turned back to me. "It's Damon. I have to go talk to him." I just gave a nod as she stood up and got out of the room.

I also stood up and noticed that all of my things were here. So, I grabbed them and made my way out of the boarding house without saying goodbye. Rose and Damon are most likely talking to each other anyway and Elena probably went home already. Right now, all I can think about was sleeping in my soft and comfy bed.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I was dressed in my pajamas and ready for bed when I heard the doorbell rang. I groaned as I got a robe and securely wrapped it on me; I purposely went home immediately and took a very short shower so I can finally hit the bed. But no, this person had to show up. I went down and opened the door without checking who it was first. My eyes immediately softened when I saw who it was.

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodbye one last time." Rose said with a smile. I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me. "Danny, thank you again for everything."

"Rose, you don't need to keep on thanking me." I chuckled. "Stay safe and take care of yourself, okay?" I then moved to hug her, which she eagerly returned.

"You too." Her face then turned serious as she pulled away from me. "I need you to promise me something. You're a very powerful witch and healing my werewolf bite today just proved that. People will come after you for your power. Also, please don't get tied down by the Salvatore brothers and Elena. Seeing how they rashly act now, I can conclude that you will be put at risk in the near future. I need you to be careful and stay safe, okay?" Her expression tells me that she is dead serious and she wants to hear me say her assurance.

"I will. I promise." I smiled.

"So, this is it. Goodbye Danny." She gave me another hug and then went towards her car.

"Rose." I called her, which made her stop. "It's not a 'goodbye'. It's 'see you soon' because one day, I'm sure we'll see each other again." I grinned as I saw a smile crack on her face. Rose then went inside her car and drove away to finally start a new future. I was about to go inside the house when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Good evening Danielle. It's such a pleasure to see you again." I turned around only to be faced by a certain original vampire.

"Elijah." I was suddenly stunned.

"I believe we have a little chat that has long been postponed. Would you mind discussing this inside?" For some unknown reasons, I feel like I could trust him and I don't feel scared of him like before. From what I've read before, he is the noble one out of all the members of the original family.

"No, I don't mind. Come on in." I opened the door and let him enter. When I closed the door, Elijah was observing and taking in every detail of the house. "Follow me." I then led us to the living room and I motioned for him to sit down on the sofa, which he obliged. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." He offered a smile before turning quite serious. I then sat down on the opposite couch. "I suppose you already heard about the deal I offered Elena?" I nodded. "Then, I would like to offer you my protection as well." What I heard had shocked me to the core.

"Why?" That was the only thing that I could say.

"The Sullivan bloodline was thought to have ended centuries ago. As Rose-Marie said, you're part of that very rare bloodline of witches. Not only that, you are also very powerful. If anyone hears of your existence, they would definitely come for you." He looked at me in the eye and I saw an emotion that I couldn't distinguish.

"I get that I'm from a powerful bloodline but Elena needs your protection more than I do. After all, she is important to complete the sacrifice. She is the doppelganger that will be sacrificed not me. I'm quite sure I can handle myself more than Elena can herself." Elijah looked at me with somewhat hardened expression telling me that he didn't like the idea of what I said.

"Danielle, you do not understand. You are much more important than Elena. Klaus only needs Elena to complete the sacrifice but his agenda with you is of a higher rank. In Klaus' eyes, you have much more value than any Petrova doppelganger. If he finds out about you, he would go to great lengths just to acquire you and have you by his side." Hearing that name sent chills down my spine. "Elena also has the Salvatore brothers to protect her and you have none. With this, I want to offer you my protection to keep you from harm." Elijah is dead serious about protecting me and he won't take no for an answer. I don't understand. Why on earth would he go this far just to protect me? He barely even knew me.

"Alright, I accept it but I need you to answer one thing for me. Why would you care about me to actually go this far just to keep me safe? You barely even know me." His chocolate brown eyes immediately softened and they once again held that very same gentleness that confuses me so much.

"Because, I can see that there is more to you than meets the eye."

_"__Well that helped, answering me in a very cryptic way.__"_ I thought sarcastically as I looked at him with narrowed eyes. I just nodded my head though because I can see that he won't give me answers further than that.

"Since I answered your question, I would like you to answer mine." I just looked at him curiously. "How was Stefan Salvatore released from the tomb and for some odd reasons I saw a werewolf together with him outside the tomb? I find it intriguing that it didn't maul any vampires present." I froze after hearing that. This was something I wasn't prepared to answer because I don't know if I can answer that without spilling my secret. I just stared at him for a few seconds before my gut told me that I could tell him the truth. He would actually help me with it too. I sighed before starting.

"Stefan wore a ring that I cast so he was able to pass through the tomb. The spell was somewhat like a cloaking spell. Any supernatural being who wears this would be able hide his aura and supernatural characteristics. Like when a witch touches a vampire wearing this, wouldn't feel that cold feeling of death so they wouldn't know he is actually a vampire." Elijah was intently listening and I can see that he was very intrigued but it's still not over though. The next thing that I'm about to say will definitely take his interest to a whole new level. "As for the wolf, it didn't attack anyone because…" Once again, I immediately caught his attention. "It was me. I had full control of my wolf." His facial expression quickly turned into surprise and curiosity. I can see in his eyes that he demands for an explanation and I took a deep breath.

"I'm a hybrid, Elijah. Part wolf and part witch." I don't know why I'm telling Elijah about this. For God's sake, he's an original and he can easily turn his back on me! But for some weird reasons, I can't help but feel that he could be trusted.

"How?" He said with wonder.

"I don't know either. I only found out about it when I accidentally killed someone Katherine had compelled." Elijah's jaw tightened when I mentioned Katherine. I wonder why but I pushed it aside and continued. "I asked my grandma about the truth about me before she died but she never mentioned anything about my werewolf heritage, only the witch part. I don't know if she knew about it or not but if she did, she hid it from me. Until now, I still don't know about my real heritage, if one of my ancestors have werewolf gene or if I'm not who I think I am." He was silent, still trying to absorb what I said. But I decided to tell him about the locked chest box. "My only way of finding out is the locked chest that I got from my uncle though, I'm not sure if it actually holds all the answers to my questions."

"Would you mind if I see it?" He asked, which somewhat shocked me but I quickly hid it.

"Follow me then." I then led us to my bedroom where the chest box was placed in front of my bed. Elijah went closer and examined the chest. "I tried everything to open it, cast every spell but it just won't open. The spell that my uncle placed on that chest is very complex." The next thing he said completely shocked me.

"I can assist you to open it." He said as he looked at me in the eye. My eyes were now wide as a saucer.

"What? H-how?"

"I know people who posses magic that can help you in your predicament."

"Witches." I blurted out and he nodded. I then looked at him pleadingly because I can't let this chance slip. "Then, please? I ask this of you. I'm desperate, I need to know." I looked at the chest again.

"I'll call them." He then excused himself for a while but not before giving me another one of those glances that puzzle me. I just hope that they can help me open it. I got the chest and went down stairs. Elijah got off the phone by the time I placed the chest in the coffee table in the living room. "They are coming." He approached me and sat down as I nodded. After he said that, I can't calm down.

"Danielle, calm down." My head immediately snapped towards him only to see he had an amused expression.

"What?" Those words were the only thing that can from my mouth. He let out a chuckle as he stood up and went to me.

"You're pacing around the room." I looked at him with wide eyes. What? Did I really do that? I didn't even know. It seems Elijah sensed that my nerves were killing me because he took both of my hands with his. He gave me a soft and soothing smile. "Calm down. Close your eyes and take deep breaths." He said as he stared at me. I just followed him and surprisingly, it actually helped. "Everything will be fine, Danielle."

My eyes quickly opened when I heard the doorbell rang. I let go of Elijah's hands and then I went to the front door to open it. When I opened it, I was greeted by the sight of two unknown men. Both of them were dark skinned and they have similar features. One appeared older than the other so I'm guessing they might be father and son. The younger one looked around my age. Finally, the older man spoke.

"Good evening. You must be Danielle Sullivan."

"Yes."

"I'm Jonas Martin and this is my son Luka. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled as he reached for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Martin." I returned the gesture and shook his hand. "Please come in." I stepped aside to let them enter.

"Where's Elijah?" Luka asked.

"He's in the living room. Please, follow me." I then led them to the living where we saw Elijah seated on one of the sofas.

"Jonas, I'm glad you could make it." He said coolly.

"You did say it was quite urgent. So, what is this about?" Elijah then pointed at the chest on top of the coffee table. Both of the warlocks then began to examine the said chest. "What about it?" This was my cue to speak.

"This chest box was given to me by my uncle. It is locked by a spell. I tried everything I could to open it but I couldn't. The spell he used is very complex. I was hoping if you could help me open it. Please?" I told Mr. Martin. He looked at me for a while before he spoke.

"Alright but it might take a while."

"Thank you, Mr. Martin." I said gratefully. They then began to search through their grimoires for any possible spells. After a while, they found one that could actually work. The spell required a bit of my blood though. Mr. Martin thought that my blood might be the key to opening the chest since the one who cast it was related to me by blood.

Mr. Martin quickly drew a magic circle using salt and placed the chest box in the middle. He and Luka were facing each other with the chest between them as they held hands. As soon as they began chanting, the candles in the room immediately lit up. After chanting for a while, Mr. Martin opened his eyes and then got a small knife.

"Give me your hand." I reached for his extended hand. He then made a small cut in my palm and I winced a bit at the pain. I placed my fist on top of the chest and let the blood drip. The blood moved towards the seal located in the middle of the opening and it followed the intricate design of the seal. When it was done, I heard something click. I was so stunned. It was open, it actually worked. "It's done. I believe this is the only thing you asked for?" He looked at Elijah. Elijah just nodded.

"Then, we will go now." I then snapped out of it as I saw them making their way to the front door. I quickly followed them.

"Mr. Martin!" Both father and son stopped when I called. "I know both of you did this because Elijah asked you to but thank you so much. I owe you this one." I gave him a grateful smile. Both of the Martins smiled and nodded their heads before going out. I went back to the living room to see Elijah still seated.

"I must be going too. I'm sure you would prefer to be alone when you find out the secrets that lay within that chest." I nodded as he stood up and made his way to the exit. I just followed him. Before he could open the door, I called him.

"Elijah." He then turned to me with a soft smile.

"Yes?"

"I appreciate all of the things that you did for me, especially helping me open this chest. It means so much to me. All I want to say is thank you so much for everything." I offered a smile. "I don't know how I can repay you." I looked at him in the eye and I could see it again. That look that I can't determine and confuses me so much.

"You're welcome and you don't have to repay me." I was about to protest but he moved closer and did something unexpected. He gently kissed my forehead as I stood there stunned. I snapped out of it when I heard him chuckle. "That would be my payment then. Goodnight, Danielle." He gave me one last gentle smile and then left before I could say anything.

I let out a groan. He just added more questions in my head. He confuses me too much and I hate that I can't get any answers from him. I took deep breaths to calm myself and decided to deal with this another time. I have something much more important to deal with right now. Immediately, I went back to the living room and sat down on a couch in front of the chest.

I cautiously touched the lid of the chest and opened it. There were a bunch of papers inside. My attention was then caught by an envelope so I took it and carefully examined it. My curiosity got the best of me so I opened it. What I didn't know was that it would be the cause of my world to immediately crumble down.

* * *

DUN! DUN! I'm back again! I'm sorry for the slow updates. I'm such a bad author. :( Thank for adding my story to your favorites and thanks for the reviews! It's really nice to read them and they're very motivating. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D What did Danny exactly see in that envelope? Read the next chapter to find out! ;)


	17. Chapter 16

**Danielle**

The sun has already long risen and birds were happily chirping outside. However, I'm still lying on my bed while staring at the ceiling. I wonder how bloodshot my eyes are. After finding out the truth last night, I couldn't even get a minute of sleep. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone rang indicating I received a message. Lazily taking my phone, I looked at who it was and read the message. Caroline was asking me to go to her house. I didn't want to go out; I just wanted to lock myself up in this very room for the rest of the day. Apparently, I can't do that because I received another message saying it was an emergency.

Sighing, I hesitantly got up and went to take a shower. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I wasn't surprised. My eyes were very red and there were dark circles underneath them. I tried to hide them by taking a shower and putting make up on. After I put on my outfit and grabbed my bag, I then went out of the house and quickly drove to Caroline's. Within a few minutes, I arrived at Caroline's the same time Stefan did. I wonder what exactly happened for Caroline to call both Stefan and I. Stefan noticed me when I got out of my car.

"Hey, Danny." He smiled.

"Hey, Stefan." I gave him a small smile in return. I couldn't bring myself to smile wholeheartedly like I usually do, and I'm pretty sure Stefan noticed that too. So, I decided to divert his attention to why we were called. "Why do you think she called us?"

"I'm not sure. We're just going to have to ask her to find out." He answered as we stopped in front of the main door. I knocked and the door immediately opened to reveal a frantic Caroline. She immediately let us in and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" I worriedly asked.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." Caroline told Stefan. My eyes widened at what she said. This was really bad.

"It's that woman, Jules. She had a run-in with Damon." Stefan put a hand in his forehead.

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed."

"Wow, this is bad." I breathed out still shocked.

"You're not going to tell Damon, are you?" Caroline then directed to Stefan.

"No! He already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die, and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed."

"Well, we're not going to let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I… we're friends." Stefan looked at Caroline and then at me for a few seconds before he finally agreed.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you." I gave a small appreciative smile whilst he nodded. Stefan then went to go reason with Tyler leaving me and Caroline.

"Danny, he knows that you knew about Mason." Caroline anxiously turned to me. I'm not really that surprised about that anymore. I figured him finding out about Mason's death would lead him to that assumption.

"He was going to find out about it anyway, sooner or later. What matters right now is that he won't go after Damon because he won't get away alive." Caroline and I shared a nervous glance. "I'll go make sure Damon won't know about this. For now, we just have to trust Stefan on this one." She nodded. Then, I headed out of the house to go to either the grill or the town square. Those places were the only ones that I could think of where Damon will most likely be.

I decided to find Damon in the town square first. For a while now, I have been roaming around here and I couldn't find any sign of Damon. Now that I think about it, he was probably drowning himself with bourbon at the grill. I guess Rose leaving him had affected him to a certain degree. When I arrived at the grill, I was right. Damon was at the counter drinking bourbon. I was about to go to him when someone unexpectedly stopped me, never thought I would see this person again after what happened during the Founder's Day.

"Danny! It's good to see you!" Uncle John engulfed me into a hug. I returned it but I'm still worried about Damon. Damon was now talking to Jenna and another woman. Maybe they will keep him distracted for a while.

"It's good to see you too Uncle John." I smiled at him.

"I heard about what happened to Agatha. I'm sorry." He said as I gave him a nod and a sad smile. "How are you?" He then asked.

"I'm alright actually, I feel better now. I was able to cope up with grandama's death because everyone helped me. Everything in school is fine too." I was then cut off by him.

"It's good to hear that but I didn't mean that, Danny. How are you coping after finding out that Klaus is after you?" My expression immediately turned serious. Whenever I hear that name, I can't help but feel chills run down my spine.

"I'm fine. I've been coping well, I've been practicing new spells every single day. I want to be prepared once he comes for all of us." Uncle John's expression was quite hard.

"Even if you are more powerful now, you do know that it is still not enough, right?" I just solemnly nodded. "Klaus would do everything just to have you."

"I know that, that's why I've been doing everything I can to survive." I have a feeling that I shouldn't tell him about my deal with Elijah. For some reasons, I can't bring myself to trust him yet.

"If you have any problems, remember that you can always come to me for help." I nodded and he was about to say something again but was interrupted by my phone. When I checked my phone, the caller was Stefan. I wonder how things went with his talk with Tyler.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this." Uncle John nodded as I excused myself. After I was far from the crowd, I answered the call. "Hello?" My blood ran cold after hearing what he said. Jules had kidnapped Caroline and now, my friend is being tortured. "I'm on my way." I then hung up and looked for Damon. Apparently, I didn't have to look that hard because he found me before I could even look for him. Elena was with him and her worried expression tells me that Damon already knew. Damon then dragged Elena and I to the restroom.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon angrily said.

"Stefan was worried that you-" Elena uttered but was cut off by Damon.

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen."

"No Damon. Tyler had nothing to with this. This was all on Jules." I tried to reason but he wasn't listening. "Look, we can do whatever we need to get Caroline back but please, I'm begging you. Leave Tyler out of it, please?"

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win." My heart sank when he said that. If I did something to upset him, does that mean I also deserve to die too just because I'm also a werewolf, even though I'm his friend? I think Elena noticed that I was a bit hurt of what Damon said because she cut in by touching his arm

"Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead."

"You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Elena asked puzzled.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking."

"Be the better man, Damon." Elena still tried to reason with him it was useless. He won't buy it. Our conversation was cut short when Uncle John entered the room.

"Do you mind?" Damon rudely told the newcomer.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Elena coldly said.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon said while I just watched as the scene unfold before me.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back." Elena told Damon.

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." Damon said and this was my cue to speak.

"I'm coming with you and you can't stop me." Damon turned to me with a frown but I was determined to go with him. If I have to get my hands tainted, then so be it. I'm not going to leave Caroline out there. He glared down at me for a few more seconds until he finally gave up.

"Fine, but you're going to stick with me." He then turned to Uncle John. "First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here." However, before we left, I heard Elena say that she was coming with us but Uncle John stopped her. Damon and I just ignored her and then left to go to the woods where we would meet Stefan.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After a few minutes, we immediately arrived at the woods. We walked deeper into the woods and we were just in time to hear Stefan make an offer.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline." Damon decided to make our presence known as we walked closer to Stefan and Tyler.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me, I'm going to let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So, give us Caroline." Stefan and Tyler turned to us but Stefan was looking at me worriedly. I just nodded my head to assure him that I would be fine. Jules was the only one here in the clearing, which was very suspicious. I never remembered it to be this easy.

"Let go of Tyler." Jules demanded before her eyes darted over to me. She just eyed me curiously yet suspiciously.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon retorted.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules whistled and the rest of her pack walked out from their respective hiding place, all of them were armed with stakes and crossbows. Damon lightly pushed me behind him as we surveyed our surroundings. There was no other way out, we were surrounded. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Damon then looked at Tyler.

"You heard her. Go. Get over there." Tyler walked over to Jules as I looked at him anxiously.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" One of the wolves shouted .

"Uh, that'd be me." Damon answered mockingly.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." The same wolf shouted once more with authority while pointing at Damon. I'm guessing he has the same status as Jules for him to be able to command the pack like that. This was really bad. Damon then looked at Stefan and I.

"We can take them." He coolly said.

"I don't know about that." Stefan answered and I have to agree with him. We were surrounded by many wolves holding stakes that are very fatal to vampires.

"Well then…" Damon rushed over to Jules but she dodged him by flipping onto the top of the RV. All hell broke loose. One of the werewolves tried to burn me and Stefan but luckily, we were able to move away. Stefan caught the wolf holding the flamethrower into a headlock took and burnt two werewolves while doing that. A wolf tried to stab me with a stake but I moved aside and twisted his arm behind him in a painful angle, before taking the stake and stabbing him with it. He fell on the ground dead.

The guilt for killing someone was rushing through me but I pushed it aside. I'm doing this for my friends but most especially for Caroline. One of the werewolves jumped on Damon, but Damon ripped his heart out before he could touch him.

Another wolf came to me but I made his blood vessels burst before he could come near me. Getting a stake, I skillfully threw it at him and it hit him square in the chest. Suddenly, I heard someone groan and fall on the ground. Stefan was on the ground in pain while he was clutching his back. My attention was then diverted when I heard a gunshot and a loud thud. Damon was on the ground as well and that alpha wolf was about to stake him. Something in me snapped and all I saw was red.

With everything that I got, I held both of my hands up and sent multiple aneurisms to the remaining wolves. All of them fell on the floor as their painful screams filled the air. I felt my eyes turn golden yellow as I walked towards the person who started this all. When I stopped in front of the said person, she looked up at me with fear and shock in her eyes. I felt nothing but pure anger towards this person right now. All of a sudden, I felt another presence of magic and it aided the ongoing aneurisms that I was casting.

"What's happening?" I heard Caroline say.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler said as well.

Finally, the person, who was helping me, came out. Mr. Martin appeared before us as he made my spell stronger and more painful. The screams finally died down which meant the wolves passed out from the excruciating pain. My hands fell down as Damon and Stefan got up from the ground. I then went to where the others were and Damon immediately checked if I was hurt. I just nodded my head to reassure him that I was okay.

"Elijah made a promise to Danielle and Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." I looked at Mr. Martin and he nodded. All of us except for Tyler left but before we got any farther, I heard Mr. Martin relay Tyler a message or more like a threat. Damon left us to go back to the boarding house while Stefan and I took Caroline home. We were now walking Caroline to her doorstep.

"So, is your mom home?" Stefan asked while Caroline took her keys and opened the door.

"No, she's at work."

"We can come in, if you want us to." Stefan insisted.

"I'm fine guys." She smiled a bit but Stefan and I knew better. She was forcing herself to smile so we wouldn't worry about her.

"You don't have to pretend with us, Caroline. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight." I gave her sympathetic smile.

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore, I can handle myself."

"Sure you can." Stefan replied

"I just really want to go shower so…"

"Okay." I said as I hugged her. "Good night." I pulled back.

"Good night." She told Stefan and I.

"Good night." Stefan said. She closed the door and then walked inside. I walked down the steps and I headed for car. Stefan caught up and he was now beside me.

"Maybe you should to take your own advice." I stopped and turned to Stefan puzzled. "Come on, Danny. When I looked at you this morning, I quickly noticed how bloodshot your eyes are. Would you mind telling me why you aren't your usual self today?" I sighed, he did notice it. I'm still not prepared to tell it to anyone.

"I'm sorry but I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. It's something that I can't bring myself to accept and believe in." Stefan looked at me worried but decided not to push it any further.

"Alright, when you're ready to tell us, just know that we would always be here for you." I nodded as I returned the hug he offered.

"I have a good idea." He suddenly said which made me raise a brow. "I'll call Elena and Bonnie. You go home and pack an overnight bag." I quickly realized what he was planning to do as a grin appeared on his face.

"Alright. I'll be here." I smiled as I went inside my car. After a few minutes of driving, I got out and immediately went to fix my stuff. My bag was already full with the things that I needed. I just needed to get my keys before going to Caroline's. They were placed on top of my bedside table. I was about to get them but for a second, I froze. My keys were right beside an envelope with my name written on it. I didn't even notice that I dumped them beside that one thing I was trying to avoid. That was another envelope from the chest. After reading the first one last night, I couldn't bring myself to read this one so I brought it along with me to my bedroom. I carefully took it and examined it once again. I knew it; I'm still not ready to read it. Contemplating for a few seconds, I decided to just place it inside my bag as well. Who knows, I may gain the courage to read it later on. After getting my bag, I then made my way out of the house. I was about to get inside my car when I heard a familiar voice stop me.

"Danny, wait!" I turned around and Tyler was running towards me. He finally stopped to catch his breath.

"Tyler…"

"Just please, hear me out." He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I looked at him curiously not understanding what he meant.

"I had no idea they would come for Caroline and I put you in danger."

"Tyler, I know. I'm not mad at you for that. But, I'm just quite sad that you would actually let go of a friend because of just one mistake." He didn't say anything; he just looked at me sadly. "I know we lied to you and for that, I'm so sorry. But, if you were going to blame someone for Mason's death, blame me." Tyler now looked at me with wide eyes. "It's my fault why you're alone in this werewolf stuff because I could have saved Mason. I had a chance to stop the Salvatore brothers from hurting him but I didn't do enough. I knew better than to just threaten them to not do what they were planning but I didn't do more." I said guiltily as Tyler just stared at me.

"I'm not going to be surprised if you hate me because you have every right to. I know you don't trust me but just know that I would always be your friend and I would always help you. I'm so sorry, Tyler." I gave him one last glance before going inside my car and heading to Caroline's. Somehow I felt better telling him that after such a long time of keeping it. It felt like a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders. I arrived at Caroline's the same time Stefan and the others did. I greeted them and got a greeting in return. Stefan then nodded and went towards the front door. After he knocked, the door was immediately opened to reveal Caroline.

"What's going on?" She asked surprised.

"I was a bit worried about you, after everything you went through tonight."

"I'm fine."

"Good. But, just in case, I brought some back up." Stefan said and this was our cue to appear in front of Caroline.

"We're going to slumber it!" Elena uttered as Caroline sniffed, fighting her tears back.

"We haven't done it in ages."Bonnie added.

"And, we are going to forget everything and just have fun." I said and by this time, tears were already streaming down Caroline's face. All of us hugged each other. Stefan eventually left and Caroline stopped crying after a while of comforting her. We just let ourselves loose and had fun. We tried to forget our problems for once and be cooped up in our own little world. However, my mind was still plagued by the truth. The events from last night were still so vivid in my memory and it kept on playing in my head like a video clip.

~~~~~X~~~~~

_After reading the paper inside the envelope, I slumped on the couch as my sobs filled the entire room. My whole world just fell apart and I don__'__t know what I will do after what I just found out. I feel like a toy that couldn__'__t work properly- broken. I can__'__t take this, it hurts so much that I feel like I__'__m drowning. Why does it hurt so much? My assumption was correct; I wasn__'__t who I thought I was. I didn__'__t understand before why he did everything he did for me but now, it was so clear. That envelope contained the will of the person from whom I got this chest. The person that I heard so many stories about from my parents and other people, he who I always felt a connection with and wished to meet, was in fact my father. I was Keith Oliver Sullivan__'__s biological daughter._

* * *

Hi guys! Here's a another chapter! :) I'm really sorry for the super slow update! :( I felt like the grammar of my earlier chapters were bad so I decided to edit them first before writing this chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews! :) They're really nice and funny to read. When I read some of them, I was smiling and laughing like a lunatic that my older sister was looking at me weirdly. I creeped her out! Mwahahaha! :D

Finally! The truth is revealed! I wonder what's in the other envelope...? Find out on the upcoming chapters! ;)


	18. Chapter 17

**Jules**

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I felt the sun stream down my face. I sat up while clutching my throbbing head. Looking at my surroundings, I wished I never opened my eyes. The bodies of my comrades were everywhere, most of them were dead. I thought hard of what exactly happened before I passed out. When it hit me, I immediately looked for Brady. I quickly found him unconscious a few meters away from me. Quickly going to him, I lightly shook him awake. Slowly his eyes opened and he immediately noticed me. He sat up while also clutching his head. When he looked up to our surroundings, his eyes immediately darkened with anger and hatred.

Both of us then heard some rustling indicating that the remaining wolves in my pack were awake. When they were up, Brady commanded them to move the bodies and start a bonfire. While they were doing these, all I could do was to stare at my fallen friends. This shouldn't have happened. Brady carried another body of one of our closest friends and gently placed him on the pile of dead werewolves. I noticed Brady looking over at me but I couldn't look away at the fire burning the bodies of my friends. Finally, I looked at him solemnly and we silently walked over to Stevie, who has been pacing in front of the trailer since he woke up. When we got there, Stevie stopped pacing and made an eye contact with Brady.

"Go ahead. Tell her." Brady said as I looked at him curiously before turning to Stevie.

"Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, 'I should have known better.'." Stevie told me and this caught my attention.

"What is it, Stevie?"

"When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot, vampire chick Kathy and he didn't want anyone to know."

"All right. Just get to the point, Stevie." I said becoming more curious and agitated.

"That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it, if it could be broken. When that werewolf-witch girl used her magic and then that evil man witch showed up last night, double-click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse." He told me frantically and now that I think about it, it did make sense.

"We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town." Brady said as I looked at him. We already lost so much and I don't want to take any risks. The warlock from last night also threatened us to leave. I was going to say something to object but Brady opened his mouth again. "Also, that hybrid girl from last night, we're taking her with us, forcefully or not. She will be a big asset." He said with determination in his eyes which tells me that I can't do anything to change his mind. I'm not really sure if that was a good idea.

That girl with the Salvatore brothers had scared me, I didn't know she was a witch nor did I know she was a wolf like us. The way her light blues eyes flashed into the golden yellow ones had struck me with fear. Her eyes were sparked with hatred and anger as she stared down at me last night. Now, Brady wants her to join our pack and I can't do anything to change his mind. Indeed, she would be an asset if we have her but getting her would be hard, she's powerful after all and she'll fight back. We can't really persuade her either, after what we did to Caroline. Brady then snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Tell the Lockwood boy to come here." He told me as he and Stevie went away. Sighing, I took out my phone and sent Tyler a message telling him to come here as soon as possible. All I have to do now is to wait for Tyler. I was gazing off the distance when I felt another presence. Just then, Tyler came out and slowly approached me.

"Tyler, hi."

"You're still here." He said.

"Is that all right with you?"

"That guy last night made it pretty clear that you needed to go." He looked at me anxiously.

"And we will soon." Brady and Stevie then came back and approached us. I noticed Tyler tense a bit as he looked at them nervously. I decided to just divert his attention back to me. "Listen. We kind of need your help with something."

"We need you to help us find the moonstone." Brady continued for me.

"Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock." Tyler replied somewhat annoyed.

"That rock helps break the curse of the sun and the moon." Stevie then decided to cut in.

"I don't know what that means."

"It's an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves." I uttered.

"Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight, but we're stuck only turning at the full moon, aka werewolf Armageddon." Stevie added.

"But if we break it, they're stuck as night-walkers, and we can turn whenever we want." Brady said.

"Aka werewolf domination." Tyler sighed after what Stevie said.

"Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don't want to." I tried to convince him and he slowly believed me already.

"I'd never have to turn again?"

"There's more. Stevie?" Brady gestured to Stevie.

"If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the doppelganger."

"The doppelganger?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Evil twin shadow person. We're betting Mason's hot, vampire chick Kathy knows all about it, and so we need you to help us find Kathy. I-I have a picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. No one liked her. She was a vampire. Bad news." Stevie took his phone out and looked through his phone. "Right, right here. The girl next to Mason." He then showed Tyler a picture of Mason and Katherine. Tyler looked at the picture before looking up to Stevie with doubt.

"That's Elena Gilbert."

"You know her?" I asked curiously.

"I've known her my whole life." Brady and I exchanged a looked when we heard this. We have our doppelganger. Now, the only thing we need is information about the hybrid and then we take her.

* * *

**Danielle**

I'm currently on my way to the Lockwood's for the Historical Society's Tea Party. Last night actually relieved some of my stress and I'm really happy that I got to know my friends better. This day started out great actually, although I was rudely awakened by Elena's phone. I laughed remembering what happened earlier this morning. All of us woke up because Elena's phone went off. Elena ignored it for a few seconds before Caroline pushed her out of the bed. The ringing phone finally stopped but Elena answered it forgetting that we were trying to sleep. All three of us looked at Elena annoyed. Caroline yelled her name while Bonnie and I shushed her.

These things just brought back memories of my childhood and I can't help but chuckle at how my friends were still the same since we're kids. I have to thank Stefan for his idea of having a slumber party. After a few more minutes of driving, I arrived at the Lockwood mansion. I was wearing a dress and a pair of mint colored wedges. My hair was left down. I didn't wear that much accessories, only the necklace given to me by my real dad.

When I entered the house, I quickly noticed how much people came for this event. I could hear laughter and chatters everywhere. I decided to go look for Mrs. Lockwood because she did invite me here and it would be rude not to thank her. Apparently I didn't have to look for her because she immediately noticed me the second I stepped foot inside the living room.

"Danny! You made it." She said as she went towards me and hugged me.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Lockwood. It is an honor to be here."

"You're welcome dear. Oh! I almost forgot, I would like you to meet someone." She then dragged me towards a man standing near a vase full of pretty flowers with his back facing us. For some reasons, this man looked quite familiar.

"Elijah." I froze when the said man turned around and then stared at me with slightly wide eyes. I knew it; no wonder this person seemed familiar. "Danny, I would like you to meet Elijah Smith. Elijah, this is Danielle Sullivan."

_"Smith?" _I thought as I discreetly raised a brow at him but I'm sure he noticed it. Elijah somewhat snapped out of it and gave me a gentle smile. I wonder what he was thinking about.

"Elijah is a writer and he is here to research more on the history of Mystic Falls." Mrs. Lockwood added. Writer as a cover story, not bad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Smith." I then held my hand out for a handshake but I didn't get one in return. Instead, he took my hand and kissed the back of it just like the first time we met. He looked up as our eyes met. It still held those emotions that I've always wanted to know.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Sullivan." He flashed me one of those gentle and soft smile of his.

"Please call me Danielle. Ms. Sullivan makes me sound old." I smiled.

"Alright. Then, call me Elijah." He gave me another soft smile. Mrs. Lockwood decided to cut in and ask him something.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there."

"No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic." He said as he glanced at me.

"That's fascinating. Danny here also likes history."

"Really now?" Elijah looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Well, it's interesting to learn about the past and the way people thought before. Besides, it's good to know about one's origins." I answered as Elijah just looked at me intrigued. Then, I noticed Damon come to us.

"Damon." Mrs. Lockwood greeted him.

"Carol."

"What a surprise."

"Hi." They then kissed each other's cheeks.

"Hi." Mrs. Lockwood answered. Damon then turned to me and smirked. "Hey Danny." I rolled my eyes and then smiled at him.

"Hi Damon."

"Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families." Mrs. Lockwood introduced them to each other without knowing that they already knew each other. The tension between them grew and I have a bad feeling about this.

"Mm-hm. Such a pleasure to meet you." Damon said as he held his hand out.

"No. Pleasure's mine." Elijah then reached for his hand and shook it. This is really bad, I'm sure there are tons of stupid things inside Damon's head right now. He might provoke Elijah and surely it wouldn't end well for him.

"I just remembered! Would you gentlemen mind if Danielle and I excuse ourselves for a moment?" Mrs. Lockwood asked them.

"No, take your time." Damon said with his infamous smirk.

"Of course not." Elijah smiled at us. Now, this was really becoming worse. Damon really is planning something in his head, I could tell by the smirk on his face.

"Danny, I want you to meet a friend of mine." Mrs. Lockwood then dragged me with her and I was in panic mode. I can't leave those two alone. Damon might do something rash and get himself killed. When I looked back at them, Damon was gesturing him to enter a study room. I couldn't excuse myself because it would be rude and the person I was introduced to really seems to be interested in hearing about the works of my family. Whenever I tried to discreetly excuse myself, she would just open up a new topic and ask me. Now, she called some of her friends to listen to me too. Great! I can't go to Damon. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder and when I looked at who it was, Elijah was standing in front of me while smiling.

"Danielle, may I speak with you?" He asked. Thank you Elijah for saving me!

"Of course but I'm currently entertaining someone." He then turned to the ladies and gave them a charming smile that made them swoon.

"Pardon me, would you mind if I excuse Danielle for a moment? I wish to speak with her about a certain matter." He said and immediately, they all agreed. He got them wrapped around his fingers and I wanted to laugh at the scene in front of me. They were practically drooling over him. Elijah then held his hand out for me as I took it.

"Thank you for dragging me with you!" I whispered when we were a distance from them. He just chuckled.

"Well, I could see that you were already drowning because of their persistence." He gave me an amused smile while I just giggled. I wonder what he wanted to talk about. He led us outside and we sat on a bench near the lake. Since he hasn't talked yet, I decided to speak up.

"What did you and Damon talk about?"

"Nothing much, he just gave me his gratitude for saving all of you from the werewolves." I looked at him suspiciously, I know something happened but he won't tell me. Damon won't just give his thanks to someone he doesn't trust and he sees as an enemy. "That reminds me, you weren't harmed, were you not?" I could see worry and something else in his eyes. Why won't he just tell me why? It's frustrating.

"They tried but I fought back so I wasn't harmed." Something flickered in his eyes but it was only for a second. What was that?

"That's good to hear." He looked at me for a few moments and then he spoke again. "What's wrong? I can clearly see that something is bothering you. What is it?" Just great, he noticed it as well.

"My problems just keep on piling up. Whenever I solve one, another would just pop out." Elijah just looked at me questioningly so I continued. "Remember, the locked chest that you helped open?" He nodded. "Well, it was more than what I bargained for. I was right though; it did hold the answer to whom exactly am I. All my life, the things that I believed in were all just a lie. After finding out, I'm not even sure what I should feel. I'm not sure if I should be happy and relieved that I found out the truth or just wish that I should never have known it. People are right when they say curiosity kills the cat."

"If you don't mind, what did you exactly see in the chest?" I tore my gaze away from the lake and looked at a curious Elijah.

"It contained my Uncle Keith's will." I then laughed bitterly. "I'm not even sure if I should still call him that." Elijah was now confused at what I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if I should stop calling him uncle and start calling him dad." Then, Elijah's eyes widened in realization. "I just don't know what to do anymore." I said looking back to the scenery before me. I don't know why I just told Elijah that. For some weird reasons, I just felt like I could be open with him. Then, I felt a hand touch mine. I looked at Elijah and he then gave me a small smile.

"I may not have gone through your situation now but everything will be fine. I'm sure of it." I looked at him curiously.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"For the short time that I've known you, I've concluded that you're a very strong and independent woman. You never back down even when you're faced with so much problems that people would usually just give in to. Something like this is never capable of bringing you down." He said with so much honesty that I couldn't help but just stare at him in disbelief. This man really knows how to reassure me that everything would be just fine. "If the time comes that you would need my assistance, then I would be here for you and gladly help you." Why is he doing all of these for me? I don't get it at all.

"Why do all of these for me?" He then gently smiled at me with that emotion that I tried so hard to decipher.

"I answered you before. There is more to you than meets the eye." I wanted to groan but I held it in.

"You're really not going to answer me, are you?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." He slyly smirked as I narrowed my eyes at him. I just couldn't help but laugh anymore.

"Well then, I'll do my best in finding that out or better yet, I'll just try harder in interrogating you until you give in, Mr. Smith." I said emphasizing 'Mr. Smith' and he just chuckled.

"I should inform you, Ms. Sullivan, I'm not one to easily break and interrogate as you liked to call it." Elijah was wearing an amused smile while I was giggling at what he said.

"Writer?" I grinned while raising a brow.

"Well, it was the easiest."

"It's a good one. You can just tell them that you're researching when in fact, you're actually interrogating them already." I grinned as he looked at me amused.

"Well, you can say that." He said and it made me giggle. Suddenly, my phone rang. I checked my phone and it was Mrs. Lockwood.

"I think I need to go. Mrs. Lockwood is looking for me." I said as I stood up.

"I'll accompany you back to the house." Elijah also stood up and we walked back.

"It was lovely speaking with you. Thank you, Elijah." We stopped in front of the door. He then looked at me curiously.

"For what?"

"For everything, but most of all for helping me in so many ways." He softly smiled at me and took my right hand.

"I will always be here." Elijah then kissed the back of my hand and looked at me straight in the eye. "I forgot to tell you, you look very lovely today." My mind stopped processing as I looked at him shocked. I couldn't help but blush hearing that comment of his, I'm really not used to compliments. When he saw this, he just gave me an amused smirk. Where the hell did that come from?

"T-thank you. I should go. Bye, Elijah." I quickly went inside, still blushing. Why the hell did he do that for? With this in mind, I went to look for Mrs. Lockwood.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Finally, it's done! I just want to go home and lie down on my bed. I'm so tired. Believe it or not, dealing with council women is very tiring. I was about to open my car when my phoned buzzed. Getting my phone, I checked who it was. Damon was asking me to go to the boarding house, I wonder why. Immediately, I got in the car and drove to the boarding house. After a while, I arrived at the boarding house. I knocked on the door but no one answered. Weird, Damon usually opens the door a few seconds after I first knocked. Maybe he was doing something; I guess I'll just enter without his permission.

"Damon." I called but no one answered. "Damon!" Again, no answer. Something was off. Damon always answers when I call him, even when he was drunk. He may be in the library drowning in bourbon but something was still amiss. I cautiously made my way to the library when I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I turned around just in time to see an unknown man ready to attack me. He was holding a syringe as he tried to get behind me. I moved out of the way and kicked his back. He knocked the lamp in the process.

_"Werewolf. I need to hurry up, Damon is in trouble."_

The man got up and attempted to attack me again but I disarmed him. I got the syringe and stab it in his neck, emptying it. As I thought, it was wolfsbane. The man was now on the floor unconscious. Our fight definitely alerted the others because two more came and attacked me. I held my hand up and sent them migraines. They were then down on their knees while clutching their heads. All of a sudden, I felt another presence behind me but I was too late. A needle pierced my neck and everything became blurry. I started to feel lightheaded that I lost my balance. I was about to fall when someone caught me. I felt myself being carried as darkness consumed me.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I can hear incoherent voices, they're everywhere. My eye lids were heavy and I couldn't open them. I tried to move my hands but something restrained me. I felt so weak; the syringe I was stuck with must have contained wolfsbane. Slowly, I opened my eyes and I was greeted with a gory sight. Ric was lying on the cold ground- dead. I looked at his hand and thank God, he was wearing the Gilbert ring. I then heard a familiar voice groan. I followed the source and was horrified at what I saw. Damon was chained to a chair and a metal collar with wooden spikes was hanging in his neck. He was groaning in pain as the wooden spikes started to dig into his neck. I noticed two chains being pulled and I followed the ends of the chain and saw a wolf tugging onto it.

"D-Damon..." I managed to say.

"D-Danny..." He was looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"You're finally awake." The wolf said as he let go of the chains and moved towards me. "I have to say, you're quite a feisty one. You took out one of us and almost did the same with the other two. It took the whole syringe of wolfsbane just to knock you out."He lifted my chin and smirked at me. I wanted to turn my head away but I couldn't. He was stronger than me at the moment. I felt so weak, as he eyed me with the look that disgusts me the most. If I was just strong enough to use my magic, I can get both Damon and I out of here already. The wolfsbane's effect was diminished allowing me to have some of my consciousness but some parts of my body were numb.

"Get your dirty hands off of her." Damon said as I saw the anger in his eyes. The wolf let go of me and then glared at Damon. He once again grabbed the chains and yanked it, making Damon groan in pain.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." A very familiar feminine voice said. I looked up to see Jules and two other werewolves walk towards us. Damon just mockingly laughed.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me. I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." He just really had to provoke them and say that in front of me. I noticed the wolf from before wrapped the chains around his hands as Jules moved closer to Damon.

"This time, it'll be you." Jules sneered and then looked at the wolf holding the chains. She nodded and the wolf proceeded to torture Damon again. I couldn't look, I tried to block the sound of Damon's painful groans but it was proved to be hard. Jules then turned to me.

"Danielle Sullivan, it's great to officially meet you." She said but there was something behind that. I know she won't kill me, I'm sure she needs me for something.

"Too bad, I wish it's the same for me." I sarcastically said but she just ignored it and circled around me.

"I've heard things about you. You're a hybrid, part wolf and part witch. You're a powerful one. These vampires are worthless, you can't be with them. They can't be trusted because they are just going to use you for their selfish agendas. You're meant to stay with your kin, to belong to a pack. I want you to join us." She then stopped in front of me. "If we work together, we can break the curse and free ourselves from the agony of breaking every bone in our body. We could turn at will." I knew it; this was what she wanted all along.

"Hmm...Let me think for a second. No." I looked at her in the eye as she smirked at me.

"Well, you don't have a choice sweetheart."

"Ooh, I do have a choice. Over my dead body." Her eyes darkened with anger and then I suddenly felt a sting in my right cheek. That was definitely going to bruise. My lip was also hurting a bit. She did not just do that. She'll regret that once this wolfsbane wears off.

"You are going with us whether you like it or not. If we have to use force, then so be it!" She yelled but I just smirked at her. I'm getting into her head already.

"You can't break me." I said still smirking.

"We'll see about that." She gave me a sinister smile but I didn't drop my smirk. I won't give her the pleasure of seeing me anxious and begging for my safety. I'm not one to break down and give up so easily. Jules then left me to go torture Damon. She stood in front of Damon and leaned against the shotgun she was holding a while ago. One wolf was holding the chains while the other three were standing behind him.

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage." Damon just glanced at her as if he was really intrigued. Jules then lifted the shotgun and pointed it at Damon. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never going to get it." Damon said.

"You looking for this?" I heard a very familiar voice with a tint of accent said. There is only one person, or should I say vampire, that I know who has that accent. I looked up to the source and saw Elijah leaning against a banister while twirling the moonstone in his hand. He scanned the surroundings and his eyes fell on me. I could see his eyes burning with hatred and anger but there was something else. He was worried. Why? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Elijah's footsteps echoed. He was walking down the stairs and he then placed the moonstone on the end of the table. After that, he backed away from it. "Go ahead. Take it." He gestured to them to take the moonstone.

One of the werewolves rushed to grab the moonstone but failed. Before he could get to the moonstone, Elijah plunged his hand into the wolf's chest and then ripped his heart out. The werewolf's lifeless body fell down onto the couch. The two other wolves were enraged and they proceeded to take Elijah head on.

_"Wrong choice."_

Without breaking a sweat, Elijah thrust his hand into their chest and ripped their hearts out. Jules then sped out of the house cowardly running for her life. Elijah then walked over to the werewolf who was holding the chains a while ago. The werewolf was crouched down with his jacket pulled over his face in fear.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot?" Elijah pulled him up from the ground and glared at him. "Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?"

"I don't know." I heard Damon say.

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah punched the wolf in the face as I heard the sickening sound of his neck cracking. The wolf fell on the ground dead. After Elijah removed Damon's restraints, he quickly went over to me and removed mine as well. I groggily stood up with the help of Elijah. He then handed me my car keys. I slowly took it; he must have found them in the hallway where I was attacked.

"Are you alright?" He asked with his voice laced with concern. He touched my now swollen cheek with his thumb touching the cut in my lip. I hissed, she really hit me hard.

"I'm fine; I just want to go home." I tried to walk but failed miserably. I only took two steps before I tripped. But before I fell onto the ground, a pair of strong arms caught me by the waist. Stupid wolfsbane!

"You're not fine at all. I'll take you home." I didn't bother protesting since I know he won't take no for an answer. I was about to walk again but Elijah stopped me. He placed one hand on my back and the other underneath my knees. He then lifted me causing me to softly yelp, not expecting what he did. I wanted to tell him to put me down but considering the fact that I couldn't walk properly stopped me from doing that, so I just leaned my head on his shoulder. Elijah was about to lead us out but he stopped and turned around to face Damon.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah said but I didn't hear a response. Then suddenly, his tone changed. "I'll say this once more; never threaten Danielle's safety again." I can feel the menace in his tone. Why is he doing this? Why does he care so much?

Elijah then turned around and stopped for a second to grab the moonstone. I don't know how he did it but he did it. We then made our way to the front door. When we reached my car, he slowly put me down. My head was still leaning on his shoulder as he put the moonstone in his pocket and took my car keys. Elijah opened the door to the front seat and I weakly entered the car. That wolfsbane really drained me, I feel so groggy. Elijah sat in the driver's seat and then drove to my house. During the car ride, my eyes were closed as I tried to regain some of my energy. After a while, I felt the car stop. I opened my eyes to see that we've already arrived. Elijah sped out of the car and to the door of the front seat. He opened the door and then helped me out. We then walked towards the front door as I searched for my keys inside my purse. Elijah kept a hand on my waist to keep me from tripping. When we reached the front door, I opened the door and then turned to Elijah.

"I'm good now. Thank you for bringing me home." I smiled at him but he wasn't convinced.

"Are you certain?" Worry was etched all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Don't worry too much." I smiled assuring him.

"Danielle, just be careful next time. I don't trust the Salvatores for your safety."

"I will, I promise. Goodnight, Elijah."

"Goodnight." He smiled one last time as I entered the house. I just want hit the bed already. I made my way to the bedroom and immediately changed into my pajamas. This day was very tiring and annoying. I got stuck with wolfsbane (which really hurt by the way), got chained to a chair by those stupid wolves, and then hit in the face. I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes. Immediately, I was out like a light.

* * *

**Elijah**

I just looked at Danielle weakly entering her house. I was beyond angry. I had just warned that reckless vampire to not put Danielle in any harm. However, he didn't know what it meant to heed a warning. If it wasn't for the deal I had with Elena, he would be long dead. Those wolves never listened as well, I clearly relayed them the message to leave town and never come back. When I saw her chained in the chair, something in me snapped and I saw red. For unknown reasons, I never wanted to see her hurt. That was the sole reason why I proposed to her about her protection. I gave her my word that I would protect her and I intend to keep it no matter what. No one hurts her escapes my wrath.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm back again. I'm really sorry for the super late update! :( I've been so busy this summer studying for my college entrance exams. They're really hard. Huhuhu! My writer's block didn't help me either. -_- I may not update that much this year too because of my exams. I will try my best to update as much as possible so please bear with me. By the way, thanks for all of your reviews, favorites and follows! :D I just want to share something funny with you guys! I was supposed to post this 2 hours before but when I was gonna click post... there was suddenly a blackout! Hahahahah!:D It was annoying but now that I think about it, it was funny. Hahaha! :D By the way, I'm going to make a poll on who you want Danielle to end up with. It would help me think of how the story would go and help my writer's block issues. Kindly please answer for me! Thank you! :D I just remembered, if you want to see the outfit, it's in my profile.

So, I was thinking of writing a new fanfiction. :D Hahahah! I was thinking of Captain America because I just recently watched the Avengers: Age of Ultron and I loved it! I had an idea while watching it. Hahahah! :D I'm not sure if I should though because I'm kinda slow at writing. But the good thing is if I have a writer's block on one of them and not update, you can read the other because I will write it first. :D Thanks again for reading my fanfic! Until next time! :D


	19. Chapter 18

**Danielle**

_Everything is dark, where am I? I kept on walking but it seemed like I wasn__'__t getting anywhere. I could hear voices and chatters around me but whenever I look around, there was nothing. Everything around me is just a dark and empty space. Finally after what seemed like hours of walking, I reached a door. Now, that__'__s weird. Why would there suddenly be a door here in the middle of wherever the hell this is? I grabbed the knob and turned it, it was unlocked so I opened it. I was then greeted by a bright light and when it was gone, I was suddenly in an entirely different place. I was in a dining room, I looked back and the door was gone. Scanning my surroundings, everything was styled in antique. I recognized this place, but where was this exactly? I scrambled through my memories if I ever saw this place. I know this place, I__'__m sure of it. I then moved to fix the tea cups in the table. What the hell? My body just moved on its own, I can__'__t control it. Suddenly two people came in from one of the doors. It was Jenna and Uncle John. Jenna was holding a tea pot as Uncle John followed behind her. This wasn__'__t the Gilbert house, I__'__m sure of that. Then, it came to me. This place was the dining room in the Salvatore boarding house. Why the hell am I here? _

_"__Danny, thanks for coming here. I thought you weren__'__t going to come because you were having second thoughts this afternoon.__" __Jenna said smiling._

_"__It was nice of you to invite me Jenna so of course, I__'__d come.__" __I said but it was out of my control. I can__'__t move on my own. Something is stopping me so I guess I__'__ll just let the scene unfold. Jenna then poured some tea in the cup that Uncle John was holding. Suddenly, more people came in inside the room. I was confused on what was happening. Elijah was here. Why is he here? He looked at me and smiled, which I returned. Elijah then sat on one of the chair. The woman also did the same. Wait, I know her from somewhere._

_"__Sorry guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I just usually unwrap food. Danny, would you mind helping me?__"__Jenna said as I placed the last tea cup on the table. _

_ "__Sure.__" __Jenna and I went to the kitchen and started fixing the dessert. We chatted but I was busy think of something else. I can__'__t control my body; it__'__s as if it has a mind of its own. What the hell is happening? I then heard the ongoing conversation in the dining room. My mind was telling me that I have to get back there. __"__Jenna, I__'__m just going to get the tray in the dining room. I forgot to bring it here.__"_

_"__Okay.__" __She nodded as I made my way to the dining room. When I got there, I let out a gasp. I was horrified at what I saw. Ric had stabbed Elijah with a dagger and Elijah was starting to desiccate. Elijah__'__s eyes met mine as I looked at him with worry. I was about to help him but someone stopped me. Damon grabbed me from behind to stop me from helping him. I struggled as a hand covered my mouth. Then after that, everything was black. _

_When I opened my eyes, I was in a different scene. I was standing in front of a house. When I looked at the front porch, Elijah was yelling whilst leaning in the front door. Elena was on the floor while clutching her stomach, which was bleeding. Everything happened so fast and now, I just saw Elijah falling down to the ground with a dagger protruding in his chest. Once again, darkness filled everything._

~~~~~X~~~~~

I jerked up from my bed while gasping for air. Holding up my hand to my forehead, I tried to even out my breathing and wipe some of my sweat off. I looked at the clock it was six in the morning, the sun was up already. I lay back down on the bed thinking of what just happened._"__Vision.__"_ I saw a vision of Elijah dying, every single thing about it felt so real. I have this bad feeling that it's close to happening. He's in danger, if I don't do something, it will certainly happen. I have to warn him. Even if I don't admit it, I care for Elijah and I see him as someone who became dear to me. I have to meet him so I could warn him about it. Getting out of the bed, I went to take a shower to get rid of my anxious state. As the cold water hit my skin, I felt some of tenseness go away. I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I went to put on my clothes and then, I headed down to the kitchen. Opening one of the cabinets, I grabbed a box of cereal and poured some the bowl that I got. I got the milk from the fridge and poured some in the bowl as well. I was digging in my cereal when I heard my phone rang on top of the kitchen counter. Who might it be? Quickly, I made my way over to my phone. Jenna was calling me, I wonder why. I then clicked answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny! I just called to ask if you would mind joining me in taking a historian on a tour on some of the historical sites in our town. He wanted to see them for his book. I remember you liked history so I was thinking you can give him a background on Mystic Falls and your family has been part of the council since it was established. Just so you know, he asked for you too." Jenna said.

_"__Historian? I only know one person who would ask for me.__"_ I thought. _"__Might as well go. I wanted to talk to him after all.__"_

"Sure Jenna. When and where do I meet you?"

"Great! Our first stop is near the old Fell property so meet us there at 8."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Thank you so much. See you later."

"No problem. See you." I then hung up and finished my cereal. Then, I cleaned the bowl and spoon and placed them inside the cabinet. It was already quarter to eight, I need to go. I grabbed my bag and then made my way out of the house. After a few minutes of driving, I arrived just in time to see them get out of their respective cars. I parked my car and got out as well. Jenna and Elijah then approached me.

'Hey Jenna. Elijah." I grinned.

"Danielle." He smiled softly.

"I'm glad you could make it." Jenna then hugged me.

"Glad to be here. What are you carrying?"

"Just some information about historical sites and maps." Jenna answered.

"Okay, so where do we start?" I asked enthusiastically as both of my companions laughed at my antics.

"Come on. Follow me." Jenna then led us to an old looking house. We were chatting about the historical places here in Mystic Falls.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." Jenna said.

"Ah, the Fells. One of the "Founding Families"." Elijah said mockingly as he played with a stick, breaking it bit by bit. Jenna and I immediately noticed his tone.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jenna asked curiously.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast. Umm, it was Salem, to be precise. " Elijah lightly smiled.

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" Jenna said in disbelief.

"Which means the ever lauded founding families... They didn't actually found anything." He continued.

"Well, I'm sure men made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial." I said, laughing a little.

"Yes, they are." Elijah smiled. Then, I noticed that Ric was here and he was moving towards us.

"Hey Ric." I grinned at him.

"Hi Danny." He smiled in return. When I looked at Jenna, her eyes were a bit wide. It seems she didn't expect Ric to come here.

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman." Jenna introduced. It wasn't really needed since they already knew each other but of course, Jenna doesn't know that.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines although, I didn't know Danny would be here too. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Ric said but there was something in it. He was worried that Elijah would do something to Jenna and he was being wary. I can also see a small tint of jealousy in his eyes, I can understand that part. After all, Jenna is fascinated with Elijah. However, it's not just that. Ric sounded nervous when he said he didn't know I was here as well. Something was up. Then, it hit me. Don't tell me my vision is going to happen this soon. I have to tell Elijah as soon as possible.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec." Jenna walked back to her car and left the three of us alone.

"Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect."

"So is Jenna." Ric said in a serious tone and I could feel the underlying threat in it.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." Elijah patted him on the shoulder and then walked away.

"Right." That was all Ric could say. I knew it! I couldn't take it anymore, I sniggered making Ric look at me with a blank face. "Really Danny?"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it. It just looks cute, you being jealous that Jenna is near a guy." Ric's face turned a dark shade of red and I couldn't stop myself, I erupted into laughter. "I'm loving this!" Ric was so embarrassed that he just walked away from me. I then followed them, still grinning. We visited more historical sites and then halfway, Ric said he had to do something and left. Something was off about Ric; I really need to tell Elijah now. However, I can't do that because Jenna is here and whenever I got a chance to talk to him, she would appear out of nowhere. We were now in front of the grill; Jenna decided that we should take a break for a while. When we entered, I immediately noticed Damon, the blonde girl in my vision and Ric. I know that girl, she was in the news. I think her name was Andie Star. They were definitely planning something, knowing Damon. The way they acted when we approached them, it's as if they were talking about some secret before we came.

"Hey, guys." Jenna and I greeted.

"So I hear you three had quite a meeting of historical minds today."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna said.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Ric then placed some money on the counter and then stood up.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." Andie happily said as my eyes widened a bit. I quickly turned my expression into an enthusiastic one but I was panicking inside. This is bad. My gut was right, it's going to happen tonight and I haven't warned Elijah yet.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon smirked and I could tell that there was something behind that smirk. If Elijah accepted it, everything will go according to their plan. They might be doing this again so there would be no hindrances in protecting Elena.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie turned to Jenna.

"I don't know if tonight works..." Ric said.

"Yeah, I'm free." Jenna then turned to me. "How about you, Danny?" I noticed Damon tense a bit. Seriously, he really needs to work on his hiding skills. He's like an open book to me.

"I'm not sure yet, there is some stuff to do in the house." I have to tell Elijah to not go but knowing him, he won't refuse the invitation. I have to stop my vision from happening so it's worth the try.

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah answered. I knew it; I have to tell him now.

"Great." Damon said in a fake lively tone.

"Hey guys, I need to go. I need to buy some groceries." I said while taking out an old grocery list, that I forgot to throw, from my bag. Apparently, they all believed me.

"Okay, I wish you can come tonight Danny." Jenna hugged me. "By the way, thank you for coming with us. It was really fun."

"I should be the one thanking you, Jenna. I learned a lot and I enjoyed it." Pulling away from Jenna, I turned to Elijah. "Thank you for inviting me as well, Elijah. It was a pleasure to be of help to you."

"No, the pleasure was all mine, Danielle. It was lovely to have you as a company." He looked into my eyes and he got the message I was trying to convey. This was confirmed when I saw curiosity flicker in his eyes.

"Bye guys!" I said once more and I got responses in return. I then made my way out of the grill. While going to my car, I took out my phone and sent Elijah a message, telling him to come to my house in five minutes. I then drove to my house and when I got there Elijah was already there. I quickly got out and went towards him. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course, what is it that you need?" He smiled as I tensed a bit.

"Not here. Let's go in." I got my keys and opened the door. I then led us to the living room. When we got settled, I decided to speak up. "Tell Jenna and the others that you have matters to attend to, so you can't go to the dinner party." After I said that, Elijah's face was suddenly masked with confusion and curiosity so I decided to continue. "Damon is planning to kill you tonight and it's not just him."

"Danielle, they are not capable of killing me. Even if they did succeed, I would just come back to life. Ordinary stakes can't kill me." He said still confused as to why I was so worried that they were planning to kill him, when I knew he was much stronger than them. However, I could see something in his eyes. There was a slight tint of happiness in them. Why is he happy? Is he happy that I'm worried about him? But, why? I snapped out of my thoughts and concentrated on the matter at hand.

"No. Elijah, you don't understand." I shook my head at him as he looked at me more perplexed than he already was. "I... I saw vision of you getting stabbed with a dagger twice and the second time you didn't come back to life because it wasn't removed from your chest. Let me show you." I closed my eyes and took his hands in mine. Muttering a small spell, I showed him what I saw. When it was done, I opened my eyes and spoke. "Elena will break your deal with her by killing you. It's going to happen tonight, that's why I'm telling you not to go." By this time, Elijah's eyes were wide in shock. He knows something about the dagger and it just confirmed that my vision will definitely happen unless I stopped him. "You know something about the dagger, don't you?"

"I do, but how were they able to acquire it? As far as I know, there is only one person who has possession of that dagger and I'm most certain that they would not be able to acquire it from that person. They would be dead before they could even touch the tip of the blade." He said in a very serious tone that it piqued my interest. Who could that person be? The way Elijah talked about that person; he seemed like a very powerful one, maybe as powerful and as old as Elijah. In that case, that person might be one of the originals.

"I have a hunch on how they got it, or rather from whom they got it." Elijah peered at me, waiting for my answer. "John Gilbert, Elena's biological father. I'm not sure how he got it but I have a feeling that he was the one that gave them the dagger. Knowing him, he would do anything for Elena to be safe." Elijah was staring blankly at the ground thinking. Would he still go or would this change his mind?

"If that is the case, I must acquire the dagger." What? Is he serious? "If I obtain it, I would be able to eliminate the threats to me and nothing would be able to jeopardize the protection I offered you."

"Elijah, were you listening to me?" I looked at him frustrated. "I don't care about my protection. As I said before, I can take care of myself. What I care about right now is your safety. You going there tonight might get you killed and don't you dare tell me that you're stronger and older than them because you're an original. Even if you are what you claim to be, you can't underestimate them. They can still outwit you in so many ways." Elijah was just looking at me with a hard and determined expression.

"I'm sorry, Danielle. I can't oblige to your request because this is something I must do." After he said that, I just blankly stared at him. I can't convince him after all. Well, my only way of saving him now was being there too.

"Alright, fine but I'm going too." Elijah was about to protest about me getting in danger but I abruptly stopped him. "I'm not leaving you there alone to die. You've helped me in so many ways and this is my time to repay them. I'm not doing this too because I owe you a debt. I'm doing this because you've already become someone dear to me." His lips were now curled up to his ears. Why the hell is he smiling now? "Why are you smiling?" However, he didn't answer me instead; his grin became wider as he stared at me.

"Nothing." I looked at him suspiciously with narrowed eyes. There is something behind that smile, I know it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Elijah spoke. "Well, I shall take my leave now. I have to prepare for tonight." I nodded; He then went towards the door as I followed him closely behind. Elijah was about to turn the knob but he stopped as if he remembered something. He then turned to me and spoke. "Danielle, thank you for warning me about their plan to kill me. I am in debt to you." He offered me a genuine smile but I shook my head.

"Elijah, you owe me nothing. Compared to all of the things that you've done for me, this is nothing. This is the least I could do." I sincerely said.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Danielle." He never dropped his smile. What is with that smile? It's like he's planning something in his head and I can't read his mind. As if to prove my assumption, Elijah did something that I will never get used to. He leaned closer and kissed my forehead. Again, before I could say anything, he sped out of the house. I was just standing in front of my door stunned. Getting out of my stupor, I groaned in a very unladylike manner. That man really confuses me so much and I hate the fact that I can't get anything out of him. One of these days, I'm going to make sure I get some answers out of him. With that in mind, I proceeded to create a plan to keep Elijah safe and prepare for tonight's agenda.

* * *

**Elijah**

My mind drifted back to the events a while ago this afternoon. It was quite appalling honestly, though I had a speculation before that they might retaliate on me. However, my blood still boiled after hearing that Elena and the Salvatore brothers planned to kill me but I controlled it. I have no wish for Danielle to see me when I'm enraged. Those fools really don't know what I'm capable of and they are very absurd to do such a thing that would get them on my unpleasant side. Even though I was infuriated, I also felt another kind of emotion. When Danielle told me about the plan to kill me, I felt a sense of happiness. Ironic, isn't it? I just discovered that people are going against me and are out to slay me; I'm not supposed to have any feelings of happiness but I couldn't help it. For me, it denoted that to some extent Danielle cared for me. She even stated that she cared for me to the point that she didn't care for her own safety.

I had second thoughts when she pleaded for me to not go to the dinner party. Somehow my will staggered when I looked at her pleading eyes. However this time, I'm not capable of fulfilling her request no matter how much she begged me to. As I told her, this is something I'm obligated to do; I have to get the dagger back. It is the only thing that can neutralize an original. Nothing must jeopardize Danielle's protection, I won't permit it. I won't let myself rot with a dagger sticking in my chest and leave Danielle alone without any source of protection. When that man comes here and finds her, he will definitely take her and keep her to himself. Once he comes, I will do everything in my power to slay him and ensure Danielle's safety. Niklaus shan't have her.

After leaving Danielle this afternoon, I immediately went back to the Martins' apartment to devise my plan on taking the dagger back. Knowing Damon Salvatore, he would kill me himself without even knowing the consequences of it. However, he may be stopped by Alaric Saltzman. Currently, I am on my way to the boarding house for tonight's dinner party. After a few minutes, I arrived at the boarding house and I noticed Danielle getting out of her car. I'm utterly speechless as soon as I saw her. She wore a simple blouse paired with a black blazer and blue jeans. There was only a light shade of make-up tinting her face. Indeed, she looked very lovely and beautiful. No matter what she wore, she was still adorned with beauty and splendor. I was freed from my thoughts when Danielle turned around and smiled at me. I then went towards her with a wide grin plastered on my face.

"Good evening, Elijah." She said, her contagious smile never leaving her face.

"Good evening, Danielle. You look very lovely tonight." My smile grew wider when I saw a slight tint of pink dusting her cheeks. I just couldn't help but revel this moment between us.

"Thank you." She muttered. Then, there was a silence so I decided to cut it.

"Shall we?" I gestured my hand to the front door and it earned a nod from her. Standing in front of the door, I knocked while Danielle stood beside me. After a few moments, Damon opened the door with a smirk on his face. However, I saw him slightly tense and his smirk faltered a bit when he saw Danielle. He was not expecting her. He definitely planned to have me murdered tonight.

"Good evening." I smirked back.

"Hi Damon." Danielle smiled at him. Damon returned the gesture after he covered up his once tensed state.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." He said as he moved aside and opened the door wider. I then gestured for Danielle to enter first. She gave me a small smile while she muttered thank you. When Danielle was already at quite a distance, I turned to Damon and spoke with a hint of threat and menace in my voice.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you." He said with a fake smile plastered on his face. Does he really take me for a fool? I know better, there is something behind that tone and smile of his. If he wants to play this game, then so be it.

"Hmm. Well, that's good." I smirked as I entered the house. "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house, with the exception of Danielle. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." He said as I noticed Jenna appear. I smiled and then walked over to here.

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

"Nice to see you."

"You look incredible." Jenna's smile grew wider after what I said.

"Thank you. Come on; let's go to the dining room." Jenna then motioned me to follow her as I noticed Damon shut the door. When we arrived at the dining area, I noticed that everyone was already present and the food was ready. Within the corner of my eyes, I observed that the two men in the dining hall tensed as my presence was known. However, they quickly masked it by greetings. As I suspected, John Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman would be here. After that, we then went to our respective seats around the table. I was situated in front of Danielle. The dinner went on with a pleasant conversation. Jenna then poured some wine in Damon's wine glass.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said whilst smirking.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon then turned to me.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna and Danielle earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." I elaborated as I noticed Danielle listen intently.

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna said.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." The other woman stated; her name was Andie Star if I'm not mistaken.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon said. I was supposed to go on with my explanation when Danielle spoke before I could.

"Well, the folklore said that people were anti-witches because in their perspective, witches were the cause of the unexplainable phenomena. It was easy to blame the supernatural forces so for some people, it was a good way to get rid of their enemies. This anti-witch hysteria broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. Together in a field, they were tied to stakes and burned. Some say that screams could be heard from miles around us as the witches were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the salt, please?" Danielle clarified as Jenna handed her the said item. All of people present in the dinner table just looked at her astonished and none was speaking. This girl never ceases to amuse and astound me. After Danielle placed down the salt, she seemed to notice the silence surrounding us. She then looked up to all of us. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that? Is there something in my face?" She looked at us consciously as I couldn't help but smirk. Jenna then decided to break the silence.

"Wow, I knew you liked history but I didn't know you knew this much of it." She said smiling at Danielle.

"Well, she is my best student." Alaric said with his chin up. When Danielle saw him, she giggled that caused a smile to appear on my face.

"Wait, how come I never knew you liked history? I thought we were close!" Damon then whined, which caused Danielle to smirk.

"Well, you never asked." She said smirking. This left Damon speechless as he couldn't think of any snide remark. Everyone erupted into laughter because of this.

"Burn! You just got burned." Alaric said that made everyone laugh more, with the exception of Damon, of course. Once the laughter died down, Jenna decided bring back the topic before.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna laughed a little.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon looked at me as he smirked a little. This is his way of getting information from me. He caught up on my plan.

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." I place down my wine glass and smiled at Damon.

"Of course." He said as I just offered him a smile. The dinner then went on with more conversations. After a while, everyone was done eating.

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages." Damon offered as he got up from the table.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric said. Everyone then started to get up. I noticed Danielle looking at me. I could see nervousness and worry in her eyes; it made me feel something in the pit of my stomach. It was a positive one that I'm certain of. I was then broke out of my reverie when Ms. Star spoke.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study."

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company."

"I like you." Ms. Star said. I smiled and then looked at Danielle one more time to assure her that I would be fine. I then followed Damon to the library. When I arrived, I proceeded to observe the paintings and antiques in it. Damon was pouring the drinks.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon said.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" I answered with my back still turned to him.

"Maybe." Damon said which made me turn to him. "Tell me why it's so important." Damon then handed me a glass of scotch. I then took it.

"We're not that close." I turned around and examined the books. "It's quite a collection you have here."

"Hmm."

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." After I said this, Alaric and Ms. Star burst through the study doors.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric said somewhat tensed.

"Elijah." Ms. Star held hand out for me.

"Miss Star..." I then handed my glass to Damon and took the hand that was offered to me. I then twirled her around as we walked out of the room together. As I was getting nearer to the dining room, I could hear Danielle's voice. When I got there, Danielle immediately noticed me. I offered a smile, which she returned. Starting a countdown in my head, I then sat down on one of the chairs. It's almost happening; I have to prepare myself.

"Sorry guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I just usually unwrap food. Danny, would you mind helping me?" Jenna said as Danielle placed the last teacup on the table.

"Sure." She said as she followed Jenna to the kitchen. I noticed that she purposely left the tray on the table. She was coming back and she would use that as an excuse.

"So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Ms. Star said.

"I'd love to answer." I offered her a smile as I noticed Damon and Alaric come in. It's almost near.

"Great, that's so great." She smiled as Damon sat down and glared across the table at John. "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Alaric then obeyed her request and walked towards her bag.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon said as he tried to distract me.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon glared at the said person once more.

"No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." Ms. Star got up to help Alaric find her notebook.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John inquired with a hint of menace in his tone.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again. The same goes with Danielle. If you prove to be useless and a liability in keeping her safe, I will take her away from all of you." I said with peril in my tone. Danielle then came back to the dining room and her eyes met mine. The message was sent to me. She was telling me that it was already time. Ms. Star then came back with her notebook and sat down. I didn't listen to what she said. Three… Two… One…

Using my vampire speed, I stood up and pinned Alaric to a nearby wall through his neck. I could hear a feminine scream but it wasn't Danielle's. I grabbed his hand that was holding the dagger and twisted it. He let out scream of pain as he let go of the dagger. Damon then sped and picked it up before I could.

"Hand me the dagger now." I sneered.

"Come and get it." He said as I went to lunge at him. Damon dodged and threw punch at me. However, I caught his arm and twisted it in a painful angle. He tried to fight back but I broke his shoulder. Damon then let out a scream and fell onto his knees. The dagger was now on the floor, out of his grasp. I then took it and stabbed his other shoulder.

"I remember this very same thing happening the other day when you questioned me as to why I'm here in Mystic Falls. It seems you definition of dishonorable is the complete opposite of it." I glared at him; my blood was boiling because of the fact that they attempted to kill me. I offered them a warning but they disregarded it.

"Elijah!" My attention was diverted to Danielle. She tried to get to me but John Gilbert restrained her from behind. She bowed her head and then lifted it up until it hit John's face. John released his grip from Danielle whilst he clutched his now red face. She then looked at me with wide eyes. "Elijah, look out!"

I heeded Danielle's warning but I was too late. A stake was used to pierce my heart by none other than, Alaric Saltzman. Then, I heard a scream as I felt myself slowly succumb to darkness. My eyes met Danielle's and all I saw was fear and sadness in her eyes. No! I can't die! I have to protect her from Niklaus! Then all of a sudden, darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Danielle**

No! Elijah! I have to get to him. However, before I could reach him, someone restrained me. I looked at my side and it was a very pissed Damon. I looked at Elijah's limp body and now, Alaric was kneeling beside him with the dagger in his hand.

"No! Let go of me!" I yelled as I struggled to get to Elijah. However, it was futile since Damon was much stronger than me. My eyes wear already getting blurry from the tears that were threatening to come out. Alaric then lifted it up and placed it right above Elijah's chest; he proceeded to stab him. He then removed it after. I felt a sense of relief when I saw that. Elijah was coming back. I still struggled from Damon's grip. I was going to try to use my magic but apparently, it seemed Damon noticed that and became more irritated and impatient with me. The next thing I know I felt a needle pierce my neck and then, everything was black.

~~~~~X~~~~~

My eye lids were heavy; what the hell happened? I can't remember that much. I scrambled through my memories and then, it hit me. I was stuck with needle. It most probably contained wolfsbane that's why I'm so groggy. All of a sudden, I could hear someone calling my name. Someone was shaking me awake. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. I let my eyes adjust as the person helped me sit up. The syringe must have contained only a bit of wolfsbane because I can move. Building a bit resistance to wolfsbane must have helped too. When I looked at my side, I saw the person that I've been so worried about for the last couple of hours. He was back, Elijah was back. Without thinking about it, I lunged myself at Elijah as I felt my eyes become watery again. I hugged him as tight as I could. Then, I felt his muscular arms around my waist.

"You're okay." I breathed out. I then pulled away from him and looked at his eyes. They held gentleness and worry but underneath those I could see pure rage and fury. I know exactly for whom are those negative emotions. I can't allow him to die this time, I have to stop him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a familiar man came towards us and spoke.

"I found her. She's at the lake house that her family owned, at Dunham Lake." Mr. Martin said with all seriousness. I knew it, Elijah is after them. Elijah nodded to him and then turned back to me.

"You are staying here." Elijah was about to stand but I stopped him.

"No! No, you can't go! I can't let you die again!" I said in a desperate tone as Elijah looked at me with an unknown expression. He then looked at me in the eye and leaned towards me. He then planted a kiss on my forehead. Elijah then wrapped me into a warm embrace, which I gladly accepted. When I let my guard down a bit, he leaned onto my ear.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Danielle." He said and quickly let go of me and went out of the apartment with his vampire speed.

"No! Elijah!" I immediately stood up to follow him but I staggered. I was going to hit the floor but Mr. Martin prevented that.

"Danielle, you have to stay here. That's what Elijah wanted." He said as I struggled.

"No! You don't understand! I have to save him!" I then muttered a spell and relayed my vision to Mr. Martin. After a few seconds, his eyes widened in shock. "Please, I'm begging you. Let me go." Mr. Martin then his head and let go of me. He then took something on top of the cabinet beside him and handed it to me.

"Take my car. Go before everything is too late!" He urged me to go and immediately, I complied. With the help of my werewolf speed, I quickly got into Mr. Martin's car. I then drove to the Gilbert Lake House like a madman. After a few minutes I arrived, I could already hear the desperate shouts. _"__NO! PLEASE!__"_ I quickly got out of the car without bothering to kill the engines off. When I got there, I was too late. Elijah was now crumbling to the ground as his skin turned gray. His body finally hit the floor with the dagger sticking in his chest. I let out a scream as I felt another wave of tears coming out. I went towards Elijah but someone blocked my way. It was none other than Damon.

"You've got some guts showing your face here." He sneered at me.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled.

"No, you're going to help the evil original to come back to life. I'm not going to let you. What the hell were you even thinking?" He glared at me but I refuse to back down.

"Danny, why would you do that? I thought I could trust you because we are friends." Elena said as she came into view with Stefan.

"Why would you betray us, Danny?" Stefan gave me a disappointed look. That did it, I snapped. The others then tensed as I felt my eyes change into the golden yellow ones.

"Oh, you don't want to go there at all. You all want to know why?" I glared at them and gave them a sinister smile that I never knew I was capable of making. Now, they are all looking at me nervously. "He cared for me! He was the only one who cared for my safety from Klaus. When all of this started, where were all of you? Were you there for me!?" Tears were already staining my face. None of them gave me an answer as they just continued to look at me shocked and petrified. "No, because all of you were so cooped up in protecting Elena and keeping her from her idiotic suicidal tendencies! I bet if I was killed or taken by Klaus, none of you would even bother as long as Elena is safe. None of you cared or even for a second asked how I was. All along, I've been alone trying to keep myself from getting killed and survive. No one thought of my well being and safety until Elijah came. Elijah has always been there for me right from the start. He made me feel as if I was someone worth it, someone who was worth fighting for and protecting." By this time, Elena's eyes were already brimmed with tears and the brothers only looked at me with guilt and sadness in their eyes.

"Since day one, all Elijah has ever done to me was to show me kindness and compassion. Every single time that I was in danger, he would come for my rescue. Whenever I needed help, he would always be ready to lend me a helping hand. He has done so many things for me that I've already lost count of it. I'm in debt to him that I can't thank him enough to compensate all of it. Elijah promised me that he would protect me from Klaus and help me keep myself away from him. Now because of all of you, he broke his promise with me." I stopped my rant to catch my breath for a while and observed the people who I was talking to. Elena was already crying hard and the other two had their heads hung low.

"Danny…" Elena muttered but I cut her off before she could even say her next word. I then snapped at her as she whimpered in fright, seeing that the fury in my eyes was once again ignited. Who said I was done? I was very far from done; it's only just the beginning.

"Shut up! And you!" I hissed with my voice filled with venom as I pointed a finger at her. Elena flinched as a result. "How dare you accuse me of being untrustworthy? What the hell do you even know about trust in the first place? If I'm not mistaken, you don't even know a single thing about it because your definition of it is the complete opposite, you hypocrite! Remember what you did to me in Richmond? Don't you call that betrayal or do you have another twisted definition of that word too? What you did just now wasn't that also breaking trust? Elijah trusted you to keep your end of the deal but look at what you did. You made your way and stabbed him in the back." Elena looked away from my intense glare. "You have no right to criticize me for my actions or even lecture me of what trust is all about when all you've done was to break everyone's trust. My trust for you was already long gone the day you decided to be a martyr and hand yourself over to Klaus." Elena was stunned as her tears streamed down her face. Until now, the two brothers still haven't said anything. They are just looking at me with regret and guilt. I then turned to them and looked at them straight in the eye. "And now, you two lost mine as well." Now, I was done.

"Danny, please…" Elena said but I didn't want to hear what she has to say. I then turned my back to the people, who called themselves my friends, and made my way back to the car. "Danny…" I heard Elena call again but I ignored it once more.

"Danny! Danny, wait!" Damon desperately called before I could take another step so I stopped. I faced them once more. All of them had the same expressions on their faces- regret, sadness, and remorse.

"Please Danny, let's talk about this. Please hear us out." Stefan tried to convince me but I was sick of it. I don't want any of this anymore.

"You know what I learned from all of you today, never trust others to watch your back even if they're the ones you call friends." I looked at them dead in the eye as tears still continued to stain my face. Not waiting for a response, I once again turned my back and continued my walk towards the car. I heard their several protests and attempts to stop me but I chose to ignore them. When I got in the car, I immediately drove back to Mr. Martin's apartment.

By this time, I was done crying; my tears have already run out. I took deep breaths to calm myself and slowly, my eyes turned back to their natural shade. I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to what just happened. Honestly speaking, I feel good. It felt good letting it all out. One thing they should know about me is that I'm not one to let myself get trampled and stepped on. However in the midst of my emotions, the only one that kept on bugging me was my regret. After all of the things that Elijah has done for me, I can't even do this small thing for him. I couldn't prevent his death. I couldn't save Elijah.

* * *

HI GUUUYSS! As promised, here is the new chapter! :D Hahahah! It's longer to compensate the slow updates. :D Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites and follows! :) I hope you like the new chapter. Danny got mad at them and told them off. I didn't want her to be stepped on by Elena. Hahhaha! I just remembered. Would anyone mind teaching me how to fix my profile? I posted the urls for the outfits and all but it won't appear. I've been trying to fix it but still nothing. TT_TT

Btw, I made a new fanfic too as I said before. It's an Avengers/Captain America Fanfic! It's called "Taking Chances". I know it's a bit lame. -_- I couldn't think of a better title, oh well! Please check it out if you have time. It will be appreciated! :D Until next time~~! :)


	20. Chapter 19

**Danielle**

Remind me again why I was here. I was currently standing in front of the Salvatore boarding house's door, contemplating whether I should knock or not. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to face them yet. You could say that I was still quite upset about last night. I knew, I was being selfish and insensitive but I couldn't help it. Everything that I felt was bottled up that I just snapped and they didn't even know how I felt about all this stuff with Klaus. Finally gathering up my courage, I knocked on the door. Almost immediately, someone opened it and of all the people who could open the door, it just had to be Damon.

"Danny, hi." Damon said as he looked at me with wide eyes. I guessed he didn't expect me to come here again after last night.

"I'm just here to get my purse." I avoided his eyes. "Will you please get it for me?" There was a minute of silence before he finally spoke.

"No." My head immediately snapped towards him when I heard his answer.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You heard me. No." A smirked started to make its way into his face. "If you want it, you would have to come in and get it yourself."

_"__Seriously? I really hate him!__"_ I didn't have a choice. If I didn't get my purse, I wouldn't be able to get my car too considering that my keys were inside it.

"Fine." I just glared at Damon in return and pushed pass him. Then, I immediately checked the dinning room where I might have left it. After I searched the whole room, my purse wasn't there. I then tried to look for it in the other rooms but there was still no sign of my purse. Where the hell was it? After a minute of thinking, a realization suddenly hit me. I quickly marched to the living room glaring at Damon, who was reading an old journal.

"Where the hell did you hide my purse?" I accused.

"Now, why would I hide your purse?" He smirked, looking at me. I knew it.

"Tell me where it is now before I lose my patience." Damon just stared at me for a while before sighing.

"Alright." Damon stood up and moved to a cabinet. He then opened one of the drawers and took my purse out. I moved towards him and I was about to grab my purse when he moved it out of my reach. I glowered at Damon as he smirked.

"Give it."

"You see, I won't give this to you unless I get something in return." He flashed me one of his infamous smirk.

"Don't test my patience, Damon." I tried to reach for my purse again but to no avail, he moved it away.

"I won't give this unless you talk to me and forgive me." That did it. I muttered a spell to contain the painful groans that were about to be made. I then turned to Damon and made him clutch his head. He was now on his knees and my purse was on the ground. I then picked my purse up and stopped the aneurysms.

"Forgiveness is earned, not bought. I don't have time for one of your games." I said as Damon glared at me. However, there was something else underneath his glare. Was it guilt? Sadness? Slowly, Damon stood up and was about to speak when he was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Elena came into the living room as she fixed her coat.

"Good morning, Damon. Hi, Danny." She smiled at me. I didn't acknowledge her and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her in suspicion. This was not Elena. She wouldn't act like nothing happened after I told her off last night. She would be shocked to see me and quickly try to reason with me again. Besides, she reeked of vampire scent. There was only one vampire who likes to play this ridiculous game. How the hell did she get out? My skeptiscism was once again confirmed when Damon suddenly pushed her against the wall by her throat.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave." Damon muttered darkly.

"What is your problem?" Katherine acted weak and helpless.

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work."

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb!" Katherine yelled. Damon, realizing that he might have mistook 'Elena' for Katherine, released her as Stefan came in. Wrong move, Damon. Wrong move. "Isn't she?" Katherine asked Damon before turning to Stefan.

"What the hell's going on here?" Stefan looked at us shocked. His eyes darted to me for a second before turning back to Damon and Katherine.

"I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Katherine questioned as she turned to Stefan. Stefan was hit by realization and then, he quickly sped away, probably to his room. After a few seconds, we heard a crashing sound.

"Drop the act. Your acting skills suck." I turned to the cause of the problem. "Katherine." I glared at her as she looked at me shocked. However, she quickly covered it up with a smirk. Damon realized his mistake and glared daggers at Katherine.

"As expected, you're very sharp." She smirked as she heard the commotion upstairs. "Since you busted me, might as well reveal myself." Katherine then sped away to Stefan's bedroom. When she left, there was a tension between me and Damon. None of us spoke but I could feel Damon glancing at me from time to time. I chose to ignore them though. I was upset about his way of asking for my forgiveness, it was very typical of Damon. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to check what happened to the other three in the house. I went to Stefan's bedroom with Damon following closely behind me. When I got there, Elena was already rambling about how she didn't want Katherine to be here. However, she stopped when she saw me.

"Danny..." She mumbled looking at me with guilt. She was about to speak again but I cut her off.

"Let's cut to the chase." I ignored Elena's hurt expression and turned to Katherine. "What the hell are you doing here?" Katherine ignored me and grabbed the feather on top of the desk, as if it was an interesting piece of artifact.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon glared at Katherine but he tensed when he realized what he had just said. Like the others, he slowly peered at me. I just clenched my fists. I was barely containing my anger towards them when I heard what Damon said. However, it was not the time to lash out again so I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"How's that possible?" Stefan carefully chose his words.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine then turned to us, putting the feather down.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena seethed.

"You need me, Elena. You all do." Katherine looked at all of us but her eyes lingered on me. Did she really expect me to believe her? I didn't even trust her one bit. But once I thought over it, she might be of use to us. After all , she did see Klaus in person.

"Like hell." Stefan glared.

"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena said.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?"

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon glared. I sighed. All of them were just so rash.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch. Maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Katherine was about to go when I stopped her on her tracks.

"She has a point." I spoke up. Then, Katherine turned around and looked the other three with a triumphant smirk as they looked shocked.

"We don't need her help, Danny." Elena told me.

"Danny, Katherine won't have any use for us because she can't be trusted. The second we turn our backs, she will definitely take the chance to stab us in the back." Stefan tried to reason with me as well. I just rolled my eyes. These people were always so closed-minded to the point that it would piss me off.

"Alright then, what does Klaus look like? Do you know because I'm sure as hell I don't?" No one answered me. "If you look at the facts, Katherine has been running away from Klaus for decades, which meant that she knows his quirks and mannerism quite well. Also, she stayed with Klaus some time during 1492 so she knows what he looks like. She will be useful in taking Klaus down seeing that she knows him more than anyone else in here. So, does anyone still has some comebacks and arguments?" Again, none of the three answered me. "No? Well then, this discussion is closed. I'll be taking my leave." I turned around and made my way out of the boarding house.

"I told you so." I heard Katherine say as I got farther. When I got in front of my car, I grabbed the car key and opened the door. As I was about to open the door, I heard the front door creak. I didn't bother looking up to know who it was.

"Nice job, knocking some sense out of them and making them realize they need me." Katherine smirked as I opened the door and dumped my stuff in. I then turned to her.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for me because someone once told me that I should look out for myself more. Don't even for a second think that I trust you because I don't, not even one bit. If I catch you plotting something behind our backs that might put every single person in here at risk, I won't hesitate to kill you myself." With that, I got inside my car and drove to the school.

* * *

**Stefan**

Well, this morning was quite eventful. Elena and I had just arrived at the school. During the car ride going to school, all Elena has done was to grumble about how she didn't want Katherine to be in the boarding house and Danny being brainwashed by Katherine. Until now, she was still talking about Katherine as we got out of the car.

"Why is she still here? She was free." She fussed, closing the door.

"She wants what we want...Klaus dead. Maybe she sees us as her only chance." I answered for the nth time as I walked towards her.

"Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. She even got Danny to agree with her. I want her gone." Elena walked towards the school with me beside her.

"So do I. But you're right, she stayed and she was able to convince Danny. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?"

" How? All she does is lie." Elena looked at me curiously.

"Look, I hate it as much as you do, but just as Danny said, she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. She does." I tried to explain.

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you." After she said that, I embraced her to assure her that Katherine would never come between us again.

"Maybe we should stay at your place tonight."

"Hmm, I can't. I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie is freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. I was actually planning on asking Danny but after this morning, it's very clear that she's still pissed at me. I really want her to come over because I want to get things right between us. She's one of my best friends and she's really important to me." She cast her eyes down, remembering what happened last night. The look on her face was full of sadness that it broke my heart. I engulfed her in another embrace.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine. I'm sure we will be able to talk to Danny again. We just need to give her time." I stroked her head for reassurance.

"I hope so, I just wish she can come tonight. It's kind of a girls' night." She pulled away a bit. "Maybe Katherine can join us." I chuckled before kissing her forehead. We then made our way inside the school. I told Elena to go to our class first because I had to talk to Bonnie. Luckily, Bonnie hasn't gone to her class yet. She was getting some books in her locker as Jeremy stood beside her.

"Hey Bonnie, Jeremy."

"Hey." Bonnie and Jeremy greeted back.

"We need to talk. We have a problem."

"What happened?" Bonnie glanced from Jeremy to me with worry etched on her face. I then told both of them about what happened this morning. Both Jeremy and Bonnie were shocked and worried. They were probably thinking of what might happen with Katherine around.

"She's out of the tomb?" She asked, hoping that I made a mistake, as she took a book from her locker.

"Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. She's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena."

"With Katherine still around, we got to find a way to get your powers back." Jeremy glanced at Bonnie.

"Listen, I want to get the Martin's on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture."

"It's impossible. They hate us." Bonnie looked at me as if I was crazy.

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?" I tried to convince her once more.

"I'll try."

"Thanks. Keep me posted." I was about to go when Bonnie stopped me.

"Wait! There is one of us that they don't hate." I looked at her perplexed. Who on earth could that be? I tried to think of any one who could help us convince the Martin's but I couldn't.

"Who would that be? They hate all of us, Bonnie." Jeremy spoke up.

"Danny."

"Right, Danny." I looked at her with wide eyes. I was then filled with hope until I remembered what happened last night. Danny hated me, Damon and Elena right now and she couldn't even stand being in the same room with us like this morning. "That is quite impossible." Bonnie and Jeremy curiously looked at me.

"Why would that be? It's Danny we're talking about. I'm sure she will help us." Jeremy said as Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Right, you guys don't know yet." Bonnie just tilted her head in confusion while Jeremy peered at me. "Well, she hates me, Elena and Damon right now because of what we did." I then proceeded to tell them about what happened to us last night. Bonnie was shocked and somehow she looked sad.

"I never knew Danny felt that way. I didn't even know she was that close with Elijah." She looked worried and solemn.

"We all didn't know. She can't even stand our presence right now so I don't think we can count on her help." I muttered guiltily.

"Well, she is our friend. Maybe, if Bonnie and I convince her, she might talk to us and lend us a helping hand." Jeremy glanced at me and Bonnie with determination in his eyes.

"He's right, Stefan. We'll try to talk to her."

"Alright. Give me an update later." I then made my way to the classroom, trying to pass through the crowd of students. Danny was really a good friend. She helped us whenever we needed help but we just had to mess up. We lost her trust now. One day, I hoped that she could forgive us. I just hoped Bonnie and Jeremy could convince her.

* * *

**Danielle**

This day did not start out good for me. There were problems everywhere. Katherine was back. Elijah was gone and then, Klaus was out to get me. I just wished that this was all just a bad dream, that when I wake up, this would all be gone. Classes just ended and I was going home already. As I was walking towards my car, my phone suddenly buzzed. Who could it be? I checked my phone and I just received a text from Bonnie. She wanted me to meet her at the grill. I wonder why. Might as well go, I was starving anyway. When I got there, Bonnie sat at one of the tables.

"Hi Bonnie." I smiled.

"Hi Danny. Thanks for coming." She smiled back and motioned me to sit on one of the chairs.

"Well, you did say you needed to talk to me. What is this about?" I asked as I pulled the chair back and sat on it.

"I have I favor to ask." She looked at me cautiously. Something was weird and fishy but nonetheless, I made her continue. "We need your help in convincing the Martin's to work with us in bringing Klaus down. We think that it would be best for all of us to work together and they would know more about Klaus than we do."

I knew it. The moment I saw her sitting at this table, I already noticed how tensed she was. I didn't know if I even wanted to help them. The "we" she mentioned was definitely the idiotic trio, who stabbed Elijah, asking for my help. I have a strong feeling that Bonnie was sent here by one of them. The only person who would want to have peace and coexistence would most likely be Stefan.

"I don't know, Bon. I'm pretty sure you found out about my encounter with the others last night and at this moment, I'm trying my best to keep distance from them. Besides, asking for my help to convince the Martin's doesn't mean that they would agree to your offer. They practically hate everyone here for what you guys did to Elijah." I avoid Bonnie's eyes at this point. When I looked at her again, she was trying to process what I said but after a while, she decided to speak up again.

"I know chances are they might not help us but they would be more convinced with you there. Maybe they hate us but they don't hate you." Bonnie pleaded and she has quite a point in there. "So, please?"

I remained silent after what she said. Making a decision about this was hard. Honestly, I didn't know what I would do. Should I try to help them or should I just let things be? While contemplating about the matter at hand, the scent of a vampire filled my nose. This aura was definitely familiar. It belonged to one of the people I was trying to avoid. I didn't say anything and continued to look anywhere but him. He pulled one of the chairs and sat down.

"Danny, please. We really need your help on this one. I want for all of us to work together. It would make our chances of survival higher and we have a better chance in taking Klaus down. Please?" Stefan pleaded guiltily. I knew better than that. After hearing what he said, I looked at him.

"If you really are that desperate in saving Elena, then probably, you shouldn't have stuck a dagger in Elijah's heart." I snapped at him thanks to my werewolf temper. "I'm out of here." I abruptly stood up as Stefan and Bonnie tried to stop me.

"Danny, please wait!" Ignoring his calls, I turned around and proceed to leave but the sight in front of me stopped me. Dr. Martin and Luka were coming towards us.

"What the hell?" I turned to Bonnie and then to Stefan as they both stood up. Bonnie wore a sorry look while Stefan looked really guilty. "I knew it. This was what all of these was about." I glared at both of them, making them flinch.

"Hello, Danielle." Dr. Martin offered me a kind smile. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Hi, Dr. Martin. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place." I smiled back and Dr. Martin got the hint that I was set up to be here.

"Thank you for coming." Stefan motioned for us to sit down.

I was quite ticked off. They were stalling me long enough for the Martin witches to arrive so I really have no choice but to take part in the conversation.

"I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out." Dr. Martin then sat down on one of the chairs.

"Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah." Luka said as he got settled.

My face quickly turned sour after hearing that. Right, they didn't know about that yet. I couldn't tell them last night because when I got to their house, no one was there apparently, although the door was open. Dr. Martin glanced at me and I was pretty sure that he got the answer to Luka's statement through my facial expression just now. I noticed Stefan glanced at me then to Bonnie however I tried my best to ignore his guilty stares. To be honest, those stares pissed me off.

"Elijah's dead. I'm sorry." Stefan just confirmed Dr. Martin's guess.

Both Dr. Martin and Luka looked at Bonnie as she hung her head low. They then both looked at me for confirmation and I just sadly nodded. With that, Dr. Martin abruptly stood up but Stefan grabbed his shoulder.

"Hear me out. We can help you. Please." Stefan then sat back down, followed by Dr. Martin.

"We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back." Bonnie glanced at Luka as he gave her an irritated look.

"How?" He said with frustration and irritation.

"I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do." Stefan tried to convince them once more but I didn't think it was that easy. I was right because Dr. Martin asked me.

"Are you in this as well, Danielle? What do you think of this?"

I could see Stefan and Bonnie tense beside me. They didn't know what I was going to tell them. I did, after all, snap at them a while ago and I did not agree with helping them out on this one. Dr. Martin and Luka were looking at me intently, waiting for my answer.

"Honestly, I don't know because I'm not in good terms with them at this moment. My judgment is not the best either so I'm not going to tell you to go ahead and agree with their terms. The only thing I can tell you is to think this through and decide it for yourself because your daughter's life is on the line. This is your choice, not mine, so think it through. Excuse me, I must be going." I stood up, not waiting for any response. I couldn't stand staying there any longer because my temper was slowly rising as time passed. Before I left, I noticed both father and son thinking about what I had just said. As for the other two, they looked at me shocked that I didn't say anything that would make Dr. Martin disapprove with them more. With those parting words, I left.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Well, it has been about an hour since my encounter at the grill. Until now, I was still pissed about how they set me up with trying to convince the Martin witches. When I got home, I immediately change my clothes to workout clothes and went down to the training room in the house. You could say that I have been beating the hell out of the punching bag for quite a while now. It was as if it had done me wrong. I then delivered a powerful blow causing the bag to sway vigorously. After that, I again began to punch and kick the bag mercilessly. They just really pissed me off so much and all the things they were doing now were just making me more pissed at them. For the last time, I delivered a powerful kick to the bag making it fly across the room. The punching bag was torn open. I slapped my gloved hand to my face and sighed.

"I have to clean that later and then buy a new punching bag. Stupid werewolf strength!" I looked at the poor punching bag that I just broke. I blamed my werewolf strength and temper for the mess.

Removing my gloves, I sighed and went to the table. After I drank a few gulps of water, I took the towel to wipe my sweat off. I may have broken the punching bag but it felt nice to blow some steam off. Maybe I should practice my magic and polish on some spells. After taking a quick shower, I took my grimoire and started to do some simple spells. While I skimmed through my grimoire, I found a spell that somewhat interested me. It was a flower revival spell. I searched through the training room and the cabinets and luckily, I found a pot with a dead flower.

"Weird. Why would there be a dead flower here?" I examined the flower and its pot. The flower pot looked really old so it must have been here for years. Maybe it was a kind of herb. That was the most logical explanation for it to be here. Well, I might as well use this flower as my test subject. I placed the flower on top of the table and then, I closed my eyes to concentrate.

"Belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant." I chanted and after a while, I opened my eyes and I was astonished at the sight before me. The once dead flower was now as good as new. "It's beautiful." I examined the flower once more. The leaves of the plant were alternate and simple. It had two-lipped tubular flowers and each of the flowers had five petals. The two petals located at the upper part were a bit erect and other three at the lower part were fanned out. The petals were indigo in color. I wonder what kind of flower or herb was this.

With my curiosity getting the best of me, I got the book about herbs on one of the shelves and started looking for this flower. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found the page about the flower and I started to read it. I sighed.

"Well, what do you know; I just revived something that can harm me." I sighed once more. It was the Lobelia flower. This flower could interfere with a witch's magic. It has the capability to prevent concentration and the use of magic. Lobelia flowers have the quality of weakening witches just like how vervain could weaken a vampire. I made a mental note to keep this plant hidden here as I set it aside.

Once again, I skimmed through my grimoire and this time I found an unlinking spell. This spell apparently was said to improve a witch's control in magic. It required a sanguine knot and I didn't know where to get one. I scrambled through the big chest that I got from Uncle- I mean my dad. True enough, there was a sanguine knot inside it. There were also other witch materials and talismans inside it besides the weapons. He did really prepare all of these for me. I went back to the table and looked at the grimoire once more. I gripped the sanguine knot with both of my hands in front of me.

"Well, here goes nothing." I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Phasmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit." I slowly opened my eyes and I was shocked. Nothing happened. Did I lack concentration or did I do something wrong? I was about to try it again when I heard the doorbell ring. I wonder who it was.

"Well, this will just have to be postponed." I placed the knot on the table and went upstairs to check who the visitor was. When I opened the door, I was greeted with a bear hug.

"Hi Danny!" She shrilled. Apparently, my peppy friend decided to pay me a visit for some reasons that I didn't know.

"Care… can't breathe…" I managed to let out and this made her immediately pull away from me.

"Sorry!" Caroline smiled apologetically.

"It's okay. Come on in." I opened the door wider to let her enter. Once she got in, I closed the door and led us to the living room. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks. I'm good." She smiled.

"Okay, so what brings you here?" I asked and she tensed a bit. This made me raise a brow at her.

"Well, I want to invite you to a girl's night out." This made me think a bit. There was a high possibility that Elena and Bonnie would be there and I would rather not see them.

"I would rather not join." After I said that, Caroline's facial expression fell.

"Why not!? Bonnie and Elena would be there!" Caroline blurted out. I knew it. When she realized her mistake, she immediately slapped both of her hands to her mouth.

"And that's exactly why."

"Please Danny! Please join us!" Caroline pleaded.

"I'm pretty sure you already know what happened to us and I'm just saving myself from an awkward encounter with both Bonnie and Elena. I'm sorry." Opening the fridge, I got a small carton of juice and opened it.

"I know but don't you think it's time to give them a chance?" Caroline looked at me intently as I drank my juice. I sighed again.

"Caroline, it's not that easy. My life was on the line and Elena only cared about what she thought would make things right. Apparently, it was only making things worse. Besides, she made someone break his promise with me." I looked at Caroline and she was looking at me sympathetically. She knew who I was talking about.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as I motioned for her to continue. "Why were you so protective of Elijah when they daggered him?" I heaved another sigh. I've answered this so many times already.

"He was nice to me." I looked at Caroline straight in the eyes. "He cared for me, Caroline. Everyone was so into protecting Elena that they forgot I was also a target. No one noticed how I was longing for someone to care for me and protect me but Elijah. All this time I have been pushing myself to be strong so I could survive but with Elijah, I felt safe. Elijah was the only one who cared for my safety. He even promised me to keep me away from Klaus because of Elena and the others; he broke his promise with me. He made me feel as if I was someone very special and worth it." Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes again and I could see the same thing happening to Caroline.

"All Elijah has ever done to me was to show me kindness. He was always there for me. Whenever I was in danger, he would come and rescue me. Every time I needed help, he was there to help me. He has done so much for me that I don't even know how to repay him anymore. I'm in debt to him, Care. Elijah helped me find out who I really am." By this time, both Caroline and I were already crying. When she heard my last sentence, she looked at me curiously while wiping her tears. I felt that I was finally ready to tell my friend about my true heritage.

"What do you mean?"

"Elijah helped me open a small chest that I got from my uncle. That spelled chest contained his will. After reading it, everything just fell apart. All this time, I've been living in an illusion created by my family. All of the things I believed in were just lies. I wanted to find the truth before but now, I don't know what to feel whether I should be relieved I got to know the truth or I should wish that I never found out about it. When I was younger, I used to hear many things about my Uncle Keith from my parents. Because of that, I've always wanted to meet him. I never understood why I felt such a strong connection with him, why he did all of the things he did for me. Now, I understand everything. My uncle only left me in the care of the family I thought was my real one. I was his flesh and blood. My Uncle Keith was my biological father." My tears wouldn't stop and Caroline was crying as well. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. Caroline said nothing instead, she just hugged me tight.

"Shh… it's going to be okay." She murmured as she petted my head in a comforting manner. "You're going to be okay."

We stayed like that for a while until both of us stopped crying. The whole time Caroline just comforted me and reassured me that everything will be fine. It felt nice letting all of it out. I felt like a weight has been removed from my shoulders. After some time, I pulled away from Caroline and gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Care. I really needed that, I guess. Please don't tell the others about this. I want to tell them this on my own when I'm ready."

"You're welcome and I won't. I promise." She smiled and then held both of my hands. "Danny, you told me before that I could tell you anything and I was really grateful for that. I want to do the same for you. Don't keep all of those things to yourself. You can depend on me more, you know, because I'm your friend."

"Thank you so much, Care." I hugged her again. When I pulled back, she was hesitating about something. I was pretty sure she still wanted me to go to that girl's night out. "If you're going to ask about that night out again, fine, I'll go. This is me trying to repay you for today."

The second when those words left my lips, Caroline squealed and immediately brought me into a very tight bear hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She squealed again, hugging me tighter. Okay, too tight!

"Can't… breathe…" I started squirming out of her hug.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm really sorry!" She just gave me a sheepish smile.

"Girl, you really got to fix those tendencies." I said seriously and when her facial expression turned sad, I immediately burst out laughing. When Caroline realized what was happening, she playfully glared at me, which I returned with a wink. After that, Caroline started laughing along with me and we kept on laughing like crazy girls. I couldn't remember when the last time I laughed this hard was.

_"__Thank you so much for everything, Caroline.__"_

After a while of chatting, Caroline left the house, saying that she needed to get changed. She said we'll just see each other at Elena's house. Honestly, what have I gotten myself into? I was very sure that things will get very awkward at this night out but I was doing this for Caroline. I just have to suck it up. I was currently standing in the front porch of Elena's house. Standing in front of the door, I took a deep breath.

_"__Here goes nothing."_ I then pressed the doorbell after a while, someone opened it. Although technically speaking, this was her house. But still, of all people, it just had to be Elena. _"__Why does this always happen to me?__"_ I thought before giving Elena a stiff smile. She was just looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Hi. Caroline invited me. Is that okay?" I muttered, trying to look anywhere but the person in front of me.

"O-of course! Come on in. They're in the kitchen." Elena opened the door wider and let me in.

I slowly went in and stopped at the side, waiting for Elena to go first. She then gave me a small smile before motioning me to follow her to the kitchen. When Elena got there, I immediately heard people asking who it was.

"Hey, who was it?" I heard Bonnie ask Elena. This was my cue to enter. When I got to the kitchen, everything went silent. Well, this was awkward. After a minute of silence, I was immediately engulfed into to a hug.

"You came! I thought you would change your mind again.' Caroline muttered before pulling away from the hug. I noticed Bonnie looking at me with sad eyes.

"Hi." I offered a small smile before I tried to avoid looking at her. The tension in here was really suffocating me. Apparently, Caroline sensed my uneasiness and decided to break the ice.

"Chinese food or pizza?" She said enthusiastically. Nice way to break the ice, Care.

"Like you have to ask." Elena then placed a bowl in the counter and went to get some glasses.

"I will get it." Caroline took her tablet and her happy demeanor immediately turned sad once the gadget lit up. She was just staring at her tablet. This made me and Bonnie share a glance. I might be a bit mad at her but I guess I should stop holding grudges when it came to these petty things. Friendships were much more important than these silly fights. Bonnie and I glanced at the tablet and the picture of Matt and Caroline was on the screen.

"I'll do it." Bonnie slowly took the tablet and started clicking right away.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena said as she placed the glasses on the counter. This girl really knew nothing about sensitivity. I noticed Bonnie stiffened and discreetly looked at me but I showed no sign of emotion. She sighed, giving up in detecting any emotion on my face.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust." She then resumed what she was doing moments ago.

"Join the club." Elena went back to the cabinet to get more glasses.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about 'The Notebook'?" She then leaned on the counter.

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" I smirked, finally speaking up for the first time since I arrived. I just burst her bubble. My three companions seemed to be relieved that I finally spoke and that there was less tension between me, Bonnie and Elena.

" That is so not the point." She replied back, pretending to be offended.

"Well, yeah, she means…" Elena was cut off when Jenna entered the kitchen. "Hey."

"What's going on?" Jenna smiled with curiosity.

"Girls' night." Elena replied.

"Oh." Jenna just nodded her head in understanding.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked as she sat on the chair.

"You heard about my fight with Ric."

"He feels terrible."

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked suspiciously. All of us just shook our heads no.

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..." Elena glanced at us before turning back to Jenna.

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline raised her hand.

"You, too?"

"You have no idea." Caroline just sighed in defeat.

"Okay, then." Jenna came to us and then, she opened the fridge, looking for something. "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." Sighing, Jenna closed the fridge and joined us at the counter.

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you." Caroline tried to convince her but it just added fuel to the fire. Elena just nodded at this statement and remained silent.

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does." Jenna answered back.

"Sometimes it's harder than that." I muttered, making everyone curiously look at me. Caroline, however, just looked at me sympathetically.

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't."

"You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill." Caroline piped up which made all of us look at her.

"I'm in." Bonnie was first to answer.

"In." Jenna smile.

"In." Elena raised her glass of water. I still hadn't said anything which made them intently look at me. I sighed.

"Alright, I'm in." I smiled as they cheered.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After a few minutes of car ride, we finally arrived at the grill. True enough, there was a band and the whole place was packed. All of us moved to a less crowded space and started swaying along the music, trying to have some sort of fun. I noticed that Jenna's facial expression fell. I wonder why.

"I need a drink." Jenna then went to the bar as we all looked at her in curiosity. Then, Matt walked towards us.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline offered him a smile but he didn't answer and just passed by in front of us.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie commented as I nodded in agreement. She then turned to Caroline. "He said the ball's in your court."

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline sighed in defeat.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie insisted.

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets."

"You know, maybe for once you should forget all about those secrets first and just be yourself. We sometimes tend to insist on keeping those secrets hidden that we lose ourselves along the way." I looked intently at Caroline, trying to make her understand my message.

"She's right, Care. Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena glanced at something before turning to Caroline. The band just finished their song number and I noticed Caroline just staring at them.

"What are you thinking?" I looked at her curiously as she spared me a glance before taking her jacket off.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Elena noticed what she was doing while Caroline just passed her jacket to Elena. She then took off to the stage and got the microphone. All three of us just looked at each other, trying to figure out what Caroline was thinking.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome?" Caroline announced happily as she clapped her hands. Jenna came back with a shot of liquor at her hand.

"This isn't going to end well." Jenna then drank her shot in one gulp.

"So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself." We were just looking at Caroline perplexed. One thing that was going through our heads was 'what on earth was she doing?' Apparently, the band vocalist didn't like what she was doing so he tried to grab the microphone but Caroline stopped him.

"I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing."

"Sing?" Elena asked us but we merely shrugged in confusion.

"Come on, off the stage." The vocalist said as Caroline turned to him and looked at him straight in the eye.

_"__Compulsion.__"_

"You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up." She said in a soft voice but I managed to hear it, thanks to my enhanced hearing.

"What would it be?" The vocalist just looked at Caroline. She then whispered something to his ear and then turned to the microphone. A sweet melody immediately filled the grill.

**_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_**

**_Do you feel my heart beating?_**

"She's good." Jenna smiled as the three of us nodded in amazement.

**_Do you understand, do you feel the same?_**

**_Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_**

**_I believe it's meant to be, darling_**

**_I watch you when you are sleeping_**

**_You belong with me, do you feel the same?_**

**_Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?_**

**_Say my name, sun shines through the rain_**

As I listened to Caroline's singing, I noticed Matt looking at me. I gently smiled at him and nudged my head towards Caroline's direction. He just looked at me in understanding and nodded his head.

**_A whole life so lonely_**

**_And then you come and ease the pain_**

**_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh no_**

Matt went to Caroline on stage and cut her off by kissing her. Immediately, everyone in the grill screamed and howled at the scene. Bonnie, Elena and I just giggled, happy for Caroline. After the excitement died down, everyone started to enjoy the band's music again. I couldn't see Caroline and Matt anywhere so they're most likely sucking each other's faces right now. Bonnie and Elena went towards the bathroom while I got myself a non-alcoholic drink. While drinking my beverage, I suddenly felt a huge amount of magic and it gave me a bad feeling in my gut. Placing my glass down, I looked around to see where the source of magic was coming from and my eyes landed on Dr. Martin, who was entering the grill. He had fury and sadness in his eyes, like he was out for blood. He started looking around the grill like he was looking for something or someone.

"What the heck happened?" I whispered before approaching Dr. Martin and he just looked at me seething with anger. "Dr. Martin, are you alright?"

"Where is she?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" I asked very confused on what was happening. Bonnie seemed to have noticed us because she was now standing beside me.

"My son is dead." My eyes widened at his statement. Not good! He was indeed out for blood.

"Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way." Bonnie tried to appease the seething man.

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena." Dr. Martin said as he looked at me intently, trying to make me understand what he was going through. I know what he was thinking and I couldn't let that happened. Even though I hated Elena right now, it didn't mean that I would want her in danger.

"No. Dr. Martin, there has to be another way. No one has to get hurt." I tried to convince him again. Apparently, nothing would calm him down right now. Instead of listening to me, he broke the stage lights with his magic.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know. We haven't seen her." Bonnie desperately said and it just added fuel to the fire. Dr. Martin broke the rest of the lights.

"No one's getting out of here until I have her." He seethed.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this." I convinced him once more but he ignored me.

Dr. Martin kept on wreaking havoc by breaking any glass he saw. He broke all of the bottles and set fire to the bar. Every person in the grill started to panic and go out of the grill. Bonnie tried to stop him but he placed his hand on her forehead. Bonnie fell unconscious and I caught her just before she fell on the floor. Matt tried to put out the fire but he saw me with an unconscious Bonnie.

"Danny! Bonnie!" He rushed over to us and looked at Bonnie worriedly. "What happened!?"

"Take Bonnie!" I yelled as I passed Bonnie to him. Matt looked at me confused but took her anyway. I then started to leave when Matt yelled.

"Where are you going?!"

"I have to stop this!" I then ignored Matt's yells for me to come back and looked for the furious warlock. I needed to stop him. This was too much chaos. I muttered a counter spell and it was slowly working. The flames were starting to die down but then, it was once again ignited. My concentration broke as I fell onto my knees, clutching my head. It hurt so much. In the midst of my pain, I noticed Dr. Martin standing a few feet away from me, giving me painful aneurysm.

"Dr. Martin!" I heard Elena called. She started to speak but I couldn't focus on what she was saying. My head hurt so much. After a while, I felt the magic around me intensify as I felt another flame ignite on one of the bars. I have to find away to break free from this aneurysm. I tried my best to focus on a counter spell although it was hard. Slowly, I felt a surge of power as my eyes turned golden yellow. Muttering the counter spell, I broke free from the aneurysm just in time Caroline tackled Dr. Martin to the ground. Immediately, I took this chance to chant another spell to end this chaos and finally the fire died down. I suddenly heard Caroline's screams and Matt's shouts.

"Caroline!" Matt pushed Dr. Martin against the wall. "Get away from her!"

"Matt, no!" Caroline screamed. I dispelled the aneurysms that Caroline was suffering from.

"No!" I noticed Dr. Martin breaking a bottle and he was about to stab Matt's neck when I stopped him with my magic. The broken bottle was just a few inches away from Matt's neck. Caroline was about to attack him again but he saw this and dispelled my magic by once again giving me and Caroline headaches. Unfortunately, this was worse than the ones I received a while ago. I fell onto my knees again while screaming. Once I was out of the way, he immediately stabbed Matt. Matt fell on the floor as Dr. Martin spared us a glance. He stopped Caroline's aneurysms but not mine.

"Matt! Matt! Oh! Oh, my God!" Caroline was crying beside Matt. "Just breathe Caroline... just breathe." She tried to calm herself.

Finally, my pain stopped as my eyes returned to their original color. I slowly stood up to check where the vengeful warlock was but he was long gone. Quickly, I went beside Matt and muttered a spell to heal his wound.

"You have to heal him. It would be faster." I told Caroline who was still trying to calm down. She looked at me determined and nodded. Her face started to change and then she bit her wrist. Immediately, she placed it in Matt's mouth.

"You have to drink. Please, please." She pleaded and the wound swiftly healed. Matt was terrified but he followed her orders anyway. He then passed out soon after.

"Take him. I'm going to find Dr. Martin." I looked at Caroline and she nodded. I immediately stood up and went to my car. I knew exactly where he was going and I just hoped that I would arrive there on time.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After a while, I arrived at Elena's house and I quickly got out of the car. I rang the doorbell and Bonnie opened it. She immediately hugged me in relief and I hugged back. When she let go, I went inside the house and noticed that Jeremy and Stefan were here as well.

"He's still out there. I couldn't stop him." I sighed as screams could suddenly be heard upstairs. Stefan, Bonnie and I rushed upstairs and to the source of the screams. I was horrified at what I saw. Dr. Martin was lying on the floor dead. He had bite marks on his neck.

"You're welcome." Katherine leaned to her side. Bonnie then knelt down beside Dr. Martin's body.

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"Yes, we did." The vampire answered back to the witch.

Bonnie got closer to Dr. Martin and was about to close his eyes when he suddenly got up and grabbed her face. Bonnie screeched and Stefan immediately went to her rescue. He snapped Dr. Martin's neck and once again, the warlock went limp and fell on the floor. Katherine placed her foot on the corpse's neck to be sure that he was dead. We all just looked at each other, horrified at what just happened.

After trying to calm ourselves down of the adrenaline rush, the other three left while I stayed behind. I sadly looked at Dr. Martin's body. Tears started to form in my eyes but I didn't want to cry. Wiping my tears away, I went down the stairs. I heard Elena and Katherine bickering with each other again.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena coldly said as I reached the last step of the stairs.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine looked at Elena with an annoyed expression.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"I don't much like you either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kind off need you to be alive. So, I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that. Unlike you, at least Danny thought that we could help each other out in taking Klaus down." Katherine seriously looked at Elena. I heaved a sigh. Why did they always like bringing me up in their fights? It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Don't try and tag me along in your fights." Everyone quickly turned to the source of my voice. Apparently, they didn't notice me arriving at the scene. I then looked at Katherine. "As I told you before, I only say what I think is right and logical. That does not mean I trust you but if we're going to work together, I'm just going to have to suck it up and tolerate you. All of us should. Stop putting me in the middle of your fights." All of them were just looking at me and none said anything. They looked like they wanted to say something but I guessed they decided it was better to keep their mouths shut. "I'm leaving. Too much crazy stuff for one day." With that, I left the Gilbert's and went home.

All I wanted to do was to just lie on the comforts of my bed. When I got home, I immediately changed to my pajamas and lie down on my bed. There was just too much crazy stuff for one day. My head was still a bit woozy from all the headaches I received and they really hurt. Fatigue has hit my body but not my brain. I couldn't stop the train of thoughts in my head. My brain just kept on repeating the events today. I couldn't get the image of Dr. Martin's dead body out of my head either. My stomach churned at the thought. That was exactly what happened with Elijah. I couldn't save Dr. Martin too. I couldn't even repay my debt to him and his son. Guilt was always eating me alive. Why did this always happen to me? Then suddenly, a resolve hit me. I was going to bring back his daughter no matter what it took.

* * *

HI GUYS! :D CHAPTER 19 IS FINALLY HERE! :D Sorry it took a while. :( Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate it.:D This is the longest chapter that I have done so far. I'm not sure if I can post a new chapter soon but I think can since I have nothing to do. I still have 4 more days of no classes. I'm really sorry for the slow updates. :( Please bear with me. I'm really excited to write the following chapters since Klaus will be coming soon~~! :D 2 more chapters until Klaus arrives! Until next time! :D


	21. Chapter 20

**Danielle**

After the events yesterday, I just wanted a break from all of this supernatural stuff. They were driving me insane and I couldn't help but feel that more problems would come. I was currently buying some groceries and I couldn't help but feel that someone was following me since I left my house. As I was getting the things I needed, I tried to discreetly observe my surroundings. Nothing was unusual though. I didn't know why I was feeling paranoid. After buying the groceries, I dropped by a small café since I was starving. The grill was under repairs because of what happened last night. The bad feeling I have been experiencing was still there. No doubt, someone has been watching me but I couldn't pinpoint their location. I was enjoying my food and as if on cue, I felt a new presence.

"Danielle Sullivan. It's nice to finally meet you." An unknown woman stood in front of me. She had long dark brown hair and green eyes.

_"__Vampire.__"_ I examined her once more before I finally spoke. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

The vampire merely chuckled and looked at me once more as if I was a valuable piece of specimen. I didn't like her. For some reasons, my gut told me to get out of here as soon as possible.

"That was really rude of me." She smiled but her eyes held coldness in them. "I'm Isobel."

The name sounded very familiar but I couldn't remember who this person was. Trying to jog my memories, I still couldn't remember seeing this person. After a while, it finally hit me.

"You're Elena's mother." I gauged her reaction as she chuckled. This woman held no emotions at all. She might have looked like she was pleased and happy but her eyes told a different story.

"Yes and I believe you and my daughter are having a fight right now. It's not the best time to fight."

"How did you know that?" I glared at her. This woman was very suspicious. I didn't like the vibe she was giving off. Isobel just chuckled once more.

"Now, now, let us not be hasty. I'm here to talk to you." She looked pleased once she saw the curiosity that flickered in my eyes. "Would you mind if I sat down?"

"Be my guest." I motioned for her to sit down on the opposite chair to mine. Once she settled down, I began my interrogation. "What do you want from me?"

"As I said, I'm here to talk to you."

"Spill it. Talk about what?"

"About Klaus and what he wants from you." I stiffened after hearing what she said and Isobel looked very pleased at my reaction. "Your bloodline was thought to have ended and rumors about a Sullivan witch being alive spread really fast.

"Klaus wants me for my power and bloodline. What can you possibly tell me about what Klaus wants from me that I don't know yet?" I narrowed my eyes at her while she smirked.

"You don't know one more thing, sweetheart." She smiled sinisterly and this gave me a bad feeling. "He is hoping to make you his queen and to have an heir."

My eyes widened at this. No! It was not possible.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Vampires can't procreate." I sneered at her. My temper was slowly rising but I tried to calm down. I couldn't risk my eyes turning golden yellow and this woman finding out about my werewolf half.

"Are you sure?" She smirked. "I've been researching about Sullivan witches and there were many myths about them. One of them specifically caught my attention. I have heard a myth that there was a possibility for women of the Sullivan bloodline to carry a supernatural being's child, specifically a vampire's."

"You're lying. No records have shown me that ridiculous myth of yours."

"Am I really? Is it really a myth?" She was thrilled at the reactions she was getting from me and this was pissing me off. "Sullivan witches are powerful beings, born with magic within them. With them, anything was possible. Don't you think that is enough proof?"

I remained silent. Isobel did have a point but all of these were just speculations. None of my family journals and books stated this myth and possibility of a Sullivan witch carrying a vampire's baby.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. I knew the best chance was to find him before he could find you and Elena. I have a proposition for you." She said as she looked at me intently. "I can provide you a safe house wherein you and Elena can stay in until all of this is over."

"What makes you think that I would accept your proposition?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You know what to do. You're smart after all like your father, Keith." She smirked evilly.

"How the hell did you know that?" I glared at her and she laughed disturbingly.

"Sweetheart, I excel in the field of research. I have my ways." Isobel smirked. "Think about my proposition." She then stood up and left me.

I was speechless. What on earth was happening? How the hell did she now that? I told no one except for Caroline and Elijah. Caroline would never tell her this and Isobel would be dead before she could get this information from Elijah. If Isobel was here, she probably went to Elena already. Knowing both the Salvatore brothers, they would want to keep Elena safe. The only place that I could think of was where they could guard her all day long. I had to tell them about this. Paying for the bill, I stood up and left for the Salvatore boarding house. After a few minutes of driving, I arrived at the boarding house and I immediately got out of the car. Quickly, I walked to the front door and knocked. The person who opened the door was Damon.

"Danny…" He said but I cut him off.

"We need to talk." I looked at him seriously and he just nodded. Damon was perplexed why I was so tense. He let me enter and then, he led us to the library. In there, I saw Elena and Stefan sitting on one of the couches. They were also shocked to see because they knew I was still pissed at them.

"Good, you're all here." I heaved a sigh. Stefan caught on that there was something wrong.

"Danny, what's wrong?" He looked at me worried and so did Elena and Damon.

"I was at a café a while ago and Isobel paid me a visit." They all turned serious and worried at what I just said.

"Did she do anything to you?" Damon came closer to me to see if I had any injuries.

"No. No, she didn't." I shook my head.

"What did she want with you?" Elena worriedly looked at me.

"She told me what Klaus wants from me." After I said that, they all looked at me perplexed.

"Klaus wants you because of your bloodline. He wants your power. That's what we all know." Stefan peered at be but I knew he was still trying to figure out Isobel's motive.

"Yes, but it's not just that." All of them were now curious. "Isobel told me that she has been researching the Sullivan bloodline. Apparently, her research led her to a myth. This myth stated that women born from the Sullivan bloodline have the capability to bear a supernatural being's child, more specifically a vampire's."

The three occupants of the room were shocked as they tried to sink in that newly acquired information. After a while, Elena spoke up.

"That's impossible. Vampires can't have children."

"Danny, you said it yourself. It's a myth so there is a possibility that it's not true." Stefan tried to reassure me as well but it was not working.

"I know but Sullivan witches were known to be powerful beings with pure magic within them. As Isobel said, anything is possible when it came to my bloodline and ancestry." I looked at them worriedly. "Klaus wants me to be his and bear him a child."

"We won't allow that. We're going to keep you away from Klaus." Damon was staring at me with sincere eyes.

I didn't know if I should believe him. After all, I trusted them before with this promise in my heart but they messed up. They lost my trust. I didn't answer him back after he said that so I decided to bring up the proposition that Isobel gave me.

"Isobel also gave me a proposition." They were once again listening attentively to me. "She offered me a safe house where I could live in with Elena." All of them had creases on their foreheads probably trying to figure out Isobel's game.

"What did you answer?" Elena asked.

"Of course I said no. I didn't trust her. She gave me a bad feeling the moment I saw her." I sighed. "Did she offer you the same thing?"

"Yeah, she appeared in my house earlier this morning. Then, she started talking about rumors of a living doppelganger were spreading fast. She said she wanted to keep me safe." Elena paused for a moment before continuing again. "Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?"

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan glanced at us.

"You know, you two should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on both of you." Damon then lay down on one of the couches.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Their houses are safer." Stefan quickly rejected the idea.

"Well, then one of us will stay in each house." Damon insisted.

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let us out of your sight again?" Elena looked at Damon then to Stefan.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon just smirked.

"Fine. Then one of you two bodyguards is going to have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." She heaved a sigh.

"That'd be me." Stefan offered Elena a smile.

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie and Danny, if she wants to tag along." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at me while I just looked at him with a blank face. Well to be honest, I was somewhat intrigued about that place. Maybe I should tag along.

"You found it." I muttered with interest and he gave me his usual smirk.

"Does that mean that you're taking them to the..." Elena was then cut off by Damon.

"Shh…" Damon shushed her as he placed a finger to his lips. Elena looked at him curiously. Suddenly, we heard the clicking sound of heels.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." Katherine walked towards us and stopped in front of the banister. She then leaned on it. None of us answered her and we just tried to ignore her. Damon just looked at Stefan. Katherine was slowly getting irritated. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it." Damon answered, which made Katherine turn to him.

"Where is it?"

"It's in a very safe place." Damon smirked.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Katherine was getting annoyed. Something was fishy about her. She was being pushy about the whereabouts of the moonstone and it was giving me a bad feeling in my gut.

"Girl, let me make it clear to you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust. In fact, I would have already done that long ago if you weren't of any use to us." I stated bluntly with an angelic smile on my face.

Katherine couldn't utter a single word while she stared at me. I might have a sweet smile on my face but my eyes told her otherwise. After hearing what I said and seeing my face, every single person in the room sniggered, making Katherine annoyed and embarrassed. Elena then looked at her and smiled triumphantly.

"Fine. Be that way." She looked at me irritated before walking away.

"With pleasure, darling." Hearing what I said, Katherine turned around and glared at me. I just shrugged it off and smirked, which made her more annoyed than she already was. The others couldn't hold it in so they erupted into laughter. One thing was clear to me. Pissing Katerina Petrova off was a nice means of entertainment.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Currently, I was walking through the woods with Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy. Why was I here you might ask? After the encounter with Katherine, Stefan and Elena left for the Lockwood luncheon. Then, Damon bugged me to go with him and Bonnie to the old witch house. I got annoyed with his persistence so I gave up and agreed. Besides, I was somewhat interested to see the place where the spirits of witches settled.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned."

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie glanced at Damon.

"Because I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was." Jeremy and I snickered at what Damon said.

After a while, we stopped walking and we could see an abandoned and dilapidated house from a far. This was where the witches used to live.

"You sure it's the right place?" Damon nodded to answer Jeremy's question.

We then walked towards the house and finally, we reached the front door. Damon went in first and the rest of us followed closely behind him. We were roaming around the house when Jeremy suddenly gasped as he stopped. It was like something blocked his way. Damon turned to him annoyed while Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. That was definitely not an accident or some sort. I have a feeling the witches didn't like our intrusion in here. Damon walked further to check a window to another room. When he turned around to come back to us, he suddenly stopped. Damon tried to move but he couldn't move at all. He then chuckled, which made me look at him curiously.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." He glared at both me and Bonnie. Bonnie and I looked at each other and then, she shook her head.

"We're not doing anything." I looked at him curiously.

"I can't move." After saying that, Damon groaned. Sizzling sounds could be heard as Damon's skin started to burn. "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something."

Closing my eyes, I concentrated and tried to talk to the witches. All of them told me that they didn't like Damon in here. I promised them that I'll get Damon out of here so they agreed to stop whatever they were doing to him. When I opened my eyes, Damon quickly moved out of the sunlight.

"The witches don't like you being here. They want you out." I told him and he was slightly annoyed. I could tell by the creases that formed on his forehead.

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy uttered.

"I'm going to go wait outside." Damon then left us.

Jeremy and Bonnie started to roam around the house again but they both stopped when they realized that I wasn't following them.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked- worried. I didn't answer her.

"Danny?" I heard Jeremy asked but again, I didn't answer.

My head was hurting. All of these witches were whispering to me and they were all pleased to meet me, the last living Sullivan witch. Then, one particular voice caught my attention. It said her name was Emily Bennett. Her words sent chills down my spine. She heeded me a warning that caused me a great confusion and fear. Emily couldn't finish what she was saying because I snapped out of it. All of the whispering voices stopped when I felt myself being shaken. I saw Bonnie and Jeremy looking at me with worry on their faces. What on earth just happened?

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" Bonnie examined me.

"What happened?" I looked at them with wide eyes.

"We were calling you for a while now and you never responded." Jeremy looked at me worried.

"I-I'm fine. I'll just go and wait outside." They nodded and let me leave. When I got out, I took few deep breaths to calm myself.

"What happened to you? I heard them shouting your name. Those damn witches wouldn't let me in." I looked up to see Damon examining me intently. Apparently I forgot that he was here.

"Nothing. My head just hurt a bit because the witches kept on talking to me. I'm fine now." I smiled a bit to reassure him.

Thank goodness, Damon decided to drop it and not ask me any further. I couldn't bring myself to tell him what Emily warned me. None of us said anything after that. It seems that Damon was gradually losing patience in waiting for Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Want to hurry it up in there?" He yelled but no one answered. Damon was about to go in but the door closed by itself. "Screw you too, Emily."

I couldn't hold it in so I burst in to laughter. Damon, however, didn't find it funny at all, seeing as he glared daggers at me. I just shrugged it off and continued laughing.

"You're enjoying this way too much." He still glared at me.

"Ooh, you bet I am." I giggled, making Damon glare at me more. He decided to ignore me and yelled at the house once more.

"You know, you're all on your own in there." He then turned around and started leaving. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. "Are you coming?"

"I'll stay here for a while." I said as he nodded and then left. As I was staring at Damon's disappearing figure, I heard a creaking sound. I turned to the door and it was open again. All of a sudden I felt a surge of powerful magic inside the house. It looked like the witches were starting to test Bonnie whether she could wield their power or not. I felt that the spirits wanted to invite me in again but I didn't know if I could go through the same thing again. "I'm sorry." With those words, I left the old witch house.

Whilst I was driving home, all of the things that I learned today were bugging me. The myth that Isobel told me about, never appeared in one of my family's books and journals. Then, a dead witch gave me a warning that made me confused and scared. What on earth was happening to my life? When I got home, I immediately went to the bookshelf in the living room. I got some books and journals and placed them all on the coffee table. With that, I started skimming through a book in hopes to find this myth that Isobel was talking about. All of a sudden my phone started to buzz. Who could it be? I checked who the caller was and it was Stefan. This might be about Isobel. Why did I suddenly have a bad feeling?

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Danny, where are you?" He said in a panicky voice.

"At home. Why? Stefan, is there something wrong?"

"Katherine took the moonstone and Elena's missing. Isobel took her." This sent a bad feeling in my gut. I shouldn't have let my guard down when I saw Katherine this morning. She was indeed planning something.

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No, but Damon and I are going to check Isobel's residence. She might be there."

"Alright. I'll do a locator spell to find her. I'll call you back once I'm done."

"Okay, thank you." Stefan then hung up.

I quickly went down to the training room and got some salt and a candle. Placing the candle on top of the table, I drew a circle of salt with eight symbols around it. I then closed my eyes to concentrate.

"We du le mon ennemi on ton. We du le mon ennemi on ton." I felt the candle lit up as I started seeing a vision. In the vision, Elena was lying on the back seat of a car and Isobel was with her.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Vision**

_The car drove to Grove Hill Cemetery and after a while, it stopped. The driver got out of the car and opened the door of the back seat. _

_"__Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me.__" __Isobel got out of the car and walked away before she stopped to make sure Elena was following her. Elena also got out and followed her._

_"__So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?__" __Elena asked while Isobel continued to walk towards the gravestones._

_"__If I was, I couldn't tell you.__"_

_"__So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?__"_

_Isobel didn__'__t answer Elena__'__s question and continued to walk to a certain gravestone. She then crouched down in front of it. _

_"__What is this?__" __Elena asked._

_Isobel proceeded to clear out the leaves from the gravestone. The gravestone was etched with Isobel__'__s name. It read __'__In loving memory - Isobel Flemming - Jan 18, 1978 - May 4, 2007__'__._

_"__My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter.__"_

_"__What?__" __Elena looked at her in confusion but Isobel didn__'__t answer her instead, she just shrugged. _

_"__And instead you got to meet the other part...The part that would betray her own flesh and blood.__" __Isobel__'__s phone then rang and she answered it. __"__Yes.__" __She answered to the person on the phone. _

_"__Let her go?__" __Isobel asked for reassurance and then, she listened to the person on the other line. __"__I'm done?__" __A smiled started to make its way to her face. She then hung up with a relieved look on her face._

_"__Who was that?__" __Elena looked at her suspiciously._

_"__I'm so sorry, Elena. I was such a disappointment to you.__" __Isobel then yanked her necklace off and started to burn under the sunlight. She screamed in pain as flames engulfed her whole body. Screaming for the last time, she fell to the ground and lay in front of her grave. Elena just looked at the whole scene in horror and shock. _

~~~~~X~~~~~

The candle's flame went off as I gasped, snapping back to reality. I was horrified at what I saw. Quickly snapping out of it, I sent Stefan a message of Elena's location. I went straight to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. After a while, I got a message from Stefan that they have Elena. I sighed in relief as I went up to my room. I then sat on my bed. The images of the vision wouldn't get out of my head and I was still a bit shaken. That vision sent chills down my spine. It gave me a bad feeling in my gut. Why on earth would Isobel do that? Who was she talking to? If she was compelled to kill herself, one thing was clear. She had no use already. Isobel was a loose end. That meant that Klaus already found out about Elena and he might have known about me too. My impending doom was nearer than I thought. All I wanted to do now was to snap out of this nightmare. I was at a loss. I needed guidance. I needed my family.

I opened the drawer of my bedside table to get a picture of my family but instead I saw that one thing that I was running away from. The letter of my biological father lay inside of my drawer. Hesitantly, I took the letter and examined it for the nth time. I didn't know what to do. Was I ready? However, if I didn't read it now, when exactly would I have the courage to read it? I've been running away from my problems this entire time, running away from knowing my real roots. I was scared to know the reason why I was left with my biological uncle. Maybe, this was the right time to just let go of my fears and embrace reality. Gathering up all of my courage, I opened the envelope and got the neatly folded paper inside it. I took a deep breath and unfolded the letter.

~~~~~X~~~~~

_To My Little Hope, _

_Little One, by the time you read this, I__'__m most likely gone. Right now, you must feel so much overwhelming emotions- confusion, fear, sadness, and maybe anger too. Please don__'__t blame your Uncle Charles and Aunt Zara for making you believe that they were your real family. I was the one who requested that you know me only as your uncle and that you never find out about your true heritage. Deep down in my heart, I hoped that this would keep you safe but my poor judgment had just left you unprotected to the dangers that would haunt you. _

_This was not the life that I wanted for you but fate just wouldn__'__t let me intervene. While you were in your mother__'__s womb, we couldn__'__t wait to meet you. Then, the time came wherein you were finally in our arms and we we__'__re so happy to finally meet our baby girl, our little hope. When I first saw you, I instantly fell in love with you. You looked exactly like your mother, except you have my eyes. Right at that moment when I saw you in your mother__'__s arms, I knew that I would always protect you no matter what it took. However, I failed you as your father and as your protector. I left my little girl alone in this cruel world. _

_I couldn__'__t offer you a life where everyday your mother and I would shower you with warmth and unconditional love. Always, I pictured our family living a life filled with smiles and laughter, not a life wherein you would face pain and sadness alone. I__'__m so sorry for putting you through all of that, my darling. _

_That power within you is very strong and rare. No doubt, people will come for it. They will come for you. I have no idea of the struggles and pain that this vindictive reality has in store for you but there is one thing that I__'__m sure of. I__'__m sure that you can surpass all of those sorrows and obstacles because you are our daughter. You__'__re a fighter just like your mother and no matter what your choices in life will be, we will always be proud of you. I__'__m sure that you__'__ve already made us proud in so many ways. _

_As my parting words to you, my darling, always be true to yourself. Who you are is your greatest protection and strength. Don__'__t be afraid to grab every opportunity that life would offer you because at the end of the day, we only regret the chances we didn__'__t take. Don__'__t ever lose hope because as people say, every cloud has a silver lining. Always believe in yourself as your mother and I believe in you. We will always be by your side even if we__'__re physically not there. Danielle, you will always be treasured in your mother__'__s heart and mine as well._

_I will love you always and forever,_

_Your Father_

~~~~~X~~~~~

Half way through reading the letter, tears already stained my face and now, I couldn't stop them. I looked inside the envelope and saw a picture- a picture of me and my father. My dad gently held a newborn me in front of him as he softly kissed my forehead. This picture was worth a thousand words. It gave me so much mixed emotions- pain, sadness, happiness but most of all, I felt loved. Why was this world so cruel and vindictive?

"Just once… Even if it's just once, I wish to meet you… Dad." I clutched the picture to my chest as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Unknown**

Slowly, I opened my eyes and I was greeted by the sight of my trusted warlock, Maddox. Maddox stepped back as I removed the needles stuck in both of my arms. I stood up while Maddox slowly bent down in a bow. Suddenly, I heard the sounds of movement. Turning to the source of the sound, I was pleased to see the person who was in front of me. After those decades of searching, Katerina finally stood in front of me with fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Alaric?" Katerine asked with her voice laced with wariness.

No answer came from me as a smile crossed my face. Katerina rushed over to the door but she couldn't get out. An invisible force prevented her from doing so. I slowly walked towards her as she turned to me.

"Zdravei, Katerina." I spoke with an accent as I took her face in my hands. "I have missed you."

"Klaus!" She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

My smile just grew wider. This reaction was very pleasing. She could never get out of here. My sweet torture and revenge was just beginning.

* * *

HI GUYS! :D Here's a new chapter! Klaus is finally here! YAAY! :D Thanks for all of your favorites and follows! I really appreciate it. :D This is chapter was hard to write. :( All of the feels in there were kinda too much. TT_TT  
So, I'm not sure when I can post again since I have school next week. I'm not going to make any promises but I'll try to post a new chapter next Saturday or Sunday. I'm really excited to write the next chapter because Klaus is here! By the way, I made a poll on who you guys want Danny to end up with. From how I see it now, I can picture her with either Klaus or Elijah. Please answer it when you have time! I'm going to close the poll probably after I post the chapter about the episode where Tyler became a hybrid. :) Until next time! :D


	22. Chapter 21

**Klaus**

Opening the closet, I scanned through the shirts that hung inside it and this made me groan.

"Ugh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" I muttered in exasperation as I took out two shirts. Then, I moved to the living room and showed them to Katerina, who I compelled to stay seated on a chair. "Okay, bad?" I held the black shirt in front of me before the green plaid shirt. "Or badder?

"The dark colors suit you better." Katerina muttered.

"Oh, thank you, honey. Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatores' possession, correct?" I turned to her as I wore the black shirt.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzz kill."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna."

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" Going near Katerina, I sighed.

"That's it." She answered as she avoided my eyes. I then got closer and touched her face. Katerina flinched, seemingly afraid. Who wouldn't be? She was standing in front of me, Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Oh, so jumpy."

"Please, just...kill me. I've told you everything that I know." She was desperate to end this torture of mine. But of course, I wouldn't let that happen. My fun was only beginning. I smirked at her as I placed my hands on the armrests of the chair. I then looked intently at her eyes.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." Katerina faced me, which then enabled me to compel her.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger."

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." I stood up properly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kind of out of the loop."

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that."

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it." Katerina begged with fear in her eyes.

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." I sadistically smirked at her. There was definitely no chance that I would let her off the hook that easily. I spent 5 centuries of still being a mere original vampire because of her. Nothing would stop me from making her pay for it. I then took a single-blade pocketknife from my pocket, opened it, and held it in front of Katerina. "I want you to take this knife...And stab yourself."

She took the knife hesitantly and held it in front of her thigh. She took a deep breath and stabbed her thigh.

"Now take it out." I ordered and Katerina followed obediently. Of course, her wound immediately healed. That was the fun part of this. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs." I smirked sadistically.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my doppelganger and my precious Sullivan witch." I kissed her forehead. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again." I left the apartment as I heard the sound of Katerina's flesh being torn. This was music to my ears.

After a few minutes of driving, I had finally arrived at this miserable school. There were teenagers screaming everywhere I went and it was very vexing. I took my time in examining the school and I was curious as to why there were props everywhere. Looking at the design, it seemed like the 60's.

_"__Ugh__… __60__'__s, so not my decade.__"_ After a while, I finally arrived at the classroom. Well, time to meet the doppelganger and my precious Sullivan witch.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" I said as I went to the teacher's desk. I then skimmed through a textbook that I brought.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." A female student answered as I placed the textbook down.

"Right. The sixties." I then saw who I was looking for. The doppelganger was here. Then suddenly, my attention was diverted when I felt a powerful and enthralling aura. Turning to the source, I was faced with the most exquisite woman that I have ever seen in my immortal life. This was her, my dear Sullivan witch. It appeared that she felt someone staring at her because she looked at me. Her beautiful cerulean blue eyes connected with mine. I noticed how her eyes were quite red but she did a good job hiding it. I wonder what had caused her sorrows. She then tilted her head a bit in confusion and gave me a small smile. This made me snap out of it because I might blow my cover up. I then turned to the board.

"The, uh, ahem..." I then wrote 'The 60's' on the board. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...Actually, they kind of sucked." I then turned back to the students and started pacing around the room. I really hated the 60's. "Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric." I turned to the source of the melodious voice with a tint of accent. It was music to my ears. It was her. She gave me the most breathtaking smile. It appears that she noticed her mistake because everyone started murmuring and stealing glances at her. Her smile faltered as she corrected herself. "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman." She then went back to looking at the scenery outside of the window to hide her embarrassment.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Danielle." I then turned around to the board again. I couldn't afford to slip up again because it would give the hint that I was not their history teacher.

* * *

**Danielle**

Classes just ended and it was already time for recess. I didn't why know but something was off with Ric. He always came prepared to class and today, he was the total opposite. The way he talked about the 60's, it was like he was there in that specific time period. I was currently walking around the cafeteria looking for my friends as I carried my sandwich. While I was walking around, I bumped onto Elena so we decided to look together. We were still quite not in good terms but we were getting there. I was taking one step at a time in forgiving her. Finally, we spotted Bonnie with Jeremy at one of the tables. Elena and I then walked up to them carrying our lunches with us.

"Hey guys." I greeted sitting down on one of the tables.

"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"It's not ideal." He stood up and took his backpack.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?"

"It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm...I'm late for class." He answered quite grumpily and then left.

"What's going on?" Elena sat down and placed her tray on the table.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight. Bonnie shrugged as I started munching on my food.

"Oh." Elena laughed.

"Hey, Danny, there you are." Dana, one of our classmates, happily walked towards our table and I just smiled at her. "Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."

I chuckled before glancing at Elena and Bonnie.

"Sorry to disappoint him but I'm not going tonight." I laughed once again.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." This froze me and my smile faltered. I gazed at my two friends worriedly and they both had the same cautious expression.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked worriedly.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana answered back happily. Bonnie then looked around us before turning back to Dana.

"Where is he? Is he here?"

"I don't know."

"She's been compelled." Bonnie muttered.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana said for the last time before she left.

"We need to go. Now." Elena fixed her stuff as we nodded at her. We then left the cafeteria and each of us agreed to meet at the boarding house. I went to my car and drove to the boarding house. When I got there, Elena and Bonnie were already there and they already told the brothers about what happened. We were all currently in the living room, devising our plan.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon walked towards the couches and then, stopped beside one.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan countered.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." Damon rolled his eyes which was very typical of him.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan argued and then turned to Elena and Bonnie. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

This made me look at them curiously. What on earth just happened? I was about to speak when the knocks on the door cut me off. Alaric then entered.

"There you are." Damon said as Ric closed the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Ric then walked closer to us.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight because Danny wouldn't let me be her date. Klaus made his first move." Damon pouted at me and I just shrugged my shoulder.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? It's not like we can just stake him or magically rip his heart out because he's a thousand-year-old vampire for God's sake. What's our plan of attack?" I asked both of the brothers. From the side, I could see Ric trying to suppress a laugh. He was definitely acting strange. My train of thoughts was cut off when Bonnie spoke.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." We all looked at Bonnie.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Ric pointed out as he observed Bonnie. The looks, he was giving her, were odd. There was an unknown emotion in his eyes that I couldn't figure out.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon rushed at Bonnie but he couldn't attack her. Midway, Bonnie threw him across the room with merely holding her hand up.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan uttered as I was trying to suppress my laugh.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Danny, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie looked at us seriously.

"I can also help you in that department." I smiled at Bonnie as I placed a hand on her shoulder. Bonnie just nodded at me. Then, I remembered what happened to Damon and I couldn't help but giggle. All of them just looked at me as if I had grown another head. "By the way, can you do that again?" I laughed, making the others look at me in amusement with the exception of Damon.

"You're very funny, Danny. You enjoyed that way too much." Damon glared at me but I just laughed it off.

"Well Damon, I just find amusement from the fact that my friend just single-handedly threw you across the room without even touching a strand of your hair." I laughed once again, making Damon glare at me more. It was really fun to piss Damon off. The others just shook their heads and laughed at my antics. Ric, however, has been looking at me with amusement in his eyes. Why couldn't I shake this feeling that something was wrong with Ric? Maybe, I should just ask him later.

"Okay, since we're kind of done here, I'll go put your name on the chaperone list." Ric said and everyone just nodded. Ric then started walking out of the house.

"I'm going too." I followed Ric to the front door but I was stopped by Damon. He was now in front of me, giving me a stern look. I noticed Ric also stopped to see why Damon stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going? You're supposed to stay here. That's what a safe house is for."

"Well, clearly I have to prepare for the dance and I don't have any single clothing in here. I also have to get an overnight bag." I stated frankly. "If you're that worried, then pick me up later or something."

"Fine. I'll pick you up at 6 and when I say 6, you're supposed to be done by then."

"Yes, mother." I just rolled my eyes and started going out again.

"I mean it!" Damon shouted as I opened the front door.

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh.." I just waved him off before I closed the door. When I got out of the boarding house, I instantly spotted Ric. He was already opening his car. Now was my chance.

"Ric! Hey!" I jogged up to him.

"Hi Danny." He smiled at me but there was something different in them. I just didn't know what.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Why would you ask that?" Ric tried to answer normally but I noticed how his shoulders tensed a bit.

"Well, you seemed kind of off today so I was wondering if you're okay." Ric just sighed.

"It's just that Jenna and I still haven't talked to each other and she refuses to talk to me."

"Don't worry too much about it. Jenna loves you. I'm sure she'll come around. Just give her time." I smiled at Ric and he just nodded, giving me a small smile. "Well, then I better go and prepare. Damon, the mother hen, sternly told me that I should be done preparing by 6. See you at the dance, Ric." I giggled, looking at my watch.

"Yeah, see you." He said. I then went towards my car. I could feel someone staring at me which was probably Ric. I then got in my car and drove to my house. Time for some makeover.

"This will be a long day."

* * *

**Klaus**

It has been an hour since the meeting at the Salvatore boarding house. I had been preparing for my plan of attack tonight. That Bennett witch was in my way. She has to die. When I got home, I was pleased to see Katerina's bloody leg. It was just a small part of my revenge. There were more to come. I was currently looking for decent clothing for the dance tonight and until now, I couldn't find a single one.

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill."

"That's terrible." Katerina replied in an emotionless voice while Maddox was in the kitchen doing God knows what.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." I opened a drawer and searched through it. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" I pulled the shirts up and saw a latch. This piqued my curiosity thus I opened it and I was surprised to see a lot of weapons to kill vampires. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics?" Taking a crossbow, I then turned to Katerina and held the weapon up. "Who is this guy, again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter."

"Ahh… Well, that explains the clothing." I threw the crossbow and went to the kitchen. Maddox then held a glass of liquor to me.

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Maddox then handed me the glass and I took it.

"I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch." I took a sip of the bourbon and placed the glass in the counter.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox told me as I looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean."

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it." This made me look at him curiously.

"You mean like provoking her to death?" I inquired.

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How? He's human." I looked at him intently.

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox smirked. Well, that was settled then. I looked at Katerina and she lowered her head in fear.

"I also have a problem with my Sullivan witch. She's very willing to help the witch bitch and I'd rather her not involved in any of this." Maddox only looked at me curiously and I could feel Katerina doing the same thing.

"Why would you want her not harmed? She's a powerful witch too and she might be a hindrance in the sacrifice."

"I have my reasons. You are right. She is a powerful witch and she will definitely have benefits to offer me. Besides, she is an intriguing creature." I smirked.

"Well then, you can distract the Bennett witch and then, I take care of the Sullivan." He said.

All of the things that I had said were true. I found her very intriguing. Her eyes held sorrow and pain in them even though she tried her best to hide them. After I go through the sacrifice, I would without doubt make sure she would be mine.

* * *

**Danielle**

I have spent a few hours trying to get ready for the dance. Let me tell you. I hated having to fix myself for these kinds of things. They were quite a hassle even though being pretty once in a while was a nice idea. I didn't really want to go to the dance in the first place but I got no choice since a thousand year old vampire was out to hunt me down. The sixties was definitely not my favorite decade. Those brightly colored go-go boots, short skirts, and hippie dresses with crazy bright prints just didn't sit well with me. It took me a long time to find a decent dress from my family's stash of clothing from the early decades.

The clock read that it was already quarter to six. Damon would be here in about fifteen minutes and I didn't want to hear one of his scoldings. I then applied some lipstick before standing in front of the mirror. Finally, all was done. I did quite a fine job in making myself presentable. My makeup was only light because I didn't really like applying cosmetics that much. Then, I just fixed my hair in loose curls. The dress was one of my grandmother's and I saw her wearing this in a picture. It had a bow in the upper waist and the lower part of the dress flowed. The color was simple peachy pink. This dress was already good for me- simple yet elegant.

The sounds of the doorbell could then be heard. I quickly wore my beige embroidered heeled shoes, grabbed my overnight bag, and went down to greet Damon. When I opened the door, Damon quickly turned around in annoyance.

"What took-" Damon stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at me with wide eyes.

"It has only been two minutes since you rang the doorbell." I answered back but he didn't give me any snide remark. He just stared at me and this got me thinking. "Oh God! Don't tell me I wore the wrong thing for this decade." I looked at him terrified to know I was right. Damon somewhat snapped out of it.

"No, it's right. You look beautiful." He then stared at me again. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks." I fidgeted, looking away from him a bit. This is quite awkward. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." He offered me his arm and I then wrapped mine in it. Damon then led us to his car. The whole car ride to the school was silent and quite awkward. As we passed by every lamppost in the street, my hands started to sweat and I became quite jittery. Damon apparently noticed this and placed a hand on my left hand.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." He said, not taking his eyes off of the road. I smiled a bit as I thought of his words. Should I believe that? I didn't want to get my hopes up and then, feel that same betrayal again. Another betrayal from my friends would be too much for me. After a few more minutes, we arrived at the school. Getting out of the car, we made our way to the school's entrance. On the way to the entrance, Bonnie and Jeremy could be seen embracing each other and she saw me and Damon.

"Damon." Bonnie let go of Jeremy and then, she turned to me, smiling. "Hi Danny."

"Evenin'." Damon just smirked. I then hugged Bonnie and then Jeremy.

"Hi guys." I looked at both of them and something caught my eye. Jeremy was tense and was acting weird. What on earth was going on? I was going to ask but Stefan and Elena approached us.

"Hey you three. Oh, you look nice." Elena embraced me and Bonnie.

" You too." Bonnie replied.

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asked us and we all replied with a nod. We then went inside as the music started to fill our ears. Damon was beside me and told me that I should stick with him at all times. Everyone was in the dance floor swaying along the sweet melody. While we walked through the crowd of people, the music stopped and someone spoke into the microphone.

"Thanks for being here, everybody." The person who spoke was Dana. Everyone started to clap at her greeting when we stopped near the front stage. Once the round of applause stopped, Dana spoke again. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Danny, from Klaus."

With that, everyone started to clap again. This was not happening. I tensed hearing my name as chills were sent down my spine. My palms started to become sweaty and I was feeling edgy again. Klaus could be anywhere. He might be even watching us from a far without us even knowing. I needed to calm myself. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me like this.

"That was a lame cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon tried to calm me down but it was not helping.

"I know everyone here." Elena looked around the hall.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan added as he scanned the place.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said.

"Good idea." Bonnie took Jeremy's arm and dragged him to the dance floor as the said Gilbert protested.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing."

"Too bad." Bonnie led them to the dance floor.

"I need a drink." I sighed and went to where the drinks were served. Quickly grabbing a drink, I then took a sip. My nerves started to calm down a bit at least.

"Hey, what're doing here alone?" Ric walked up to me with a smile. Something was really different with Ric.

"I just wanted a drink." I smiled but he knew there was something else.

"You seem tense." I sighed at his statement.

"Is it that obvious?" I bit my lip nervously.

"A bit." He answered and I heaved another sigh. "Is this about Klaus?"

"No." Ric looked at me seriously. "Yes. It's just that I'm quite stressed."

"Maybe you should let it all out. What do you feel about this whole Klaus thing?" Ric asked me. Maybe he was right but why was he being quite persistent about this?

"Honestly, I may be acting quite tough and cheery about this, but I'm nervous and scared. He could kill all of us with just a snap of his fingers. I'm scared of dying but most of all I'm scared of losing every single person that I care about. He wants me for something, Ric, and I don't want to go through that." I looked at Ric directly in the eye. "When he comes, I will do everything that I can to keep my friends safe even if it means dying."

He seemed sad when he heard what I said. Why would he be sad? Ric said nothing for a while before he spoke again.

"Why are you so eager to die for them?" Ric looked at me intently.

"I have nothing left. All of my family members were dead and the only thing that was keeping me from giving up was my friends. I don't know what I would do if I lose another person dear to me. I've already seen so much death." I glanced at Ric and he just offered me a small smile. He raised his hand and cupped my left cheek. His thumb then wiped a lone tear, which I never knew, escaped my eye.

"Don't be so eager to die. Life has so much in store for you. Think about your own happiness before you think about others. Look out for yourself more. It's okay to be selfish sometimes so don't willingly throw your life away. You deserve everything in the world. You are worth more than any prized crystal in this world, Danielle." He gently caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Don't hide your sorrow and pain. Don't try to keep all of your demons to yourself."

My brain couldn't process what was happening. I stood there, stunned at what Ric had just said. No one has ever told me such sweet and heartwarming words. I was speechless as I didn't know what I should feel. I couldn't look away from his eyes. For some unknown reasons, I felt drawn to them. His eyes held so much emotion and there was one that shouldn't be there. They were different and they held adoration in them. Both of us snapped out of it when we felt someone approaching us. Ric pulled his hand and then turned to the person.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Ric turned to Damon.

"I'm not impressed." Damon looked around the room as Ric looked a bit disappointed at Damon. What on earth was going on?

"No?" Ric clarified again.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon told Ric before turning to me, who had many thoughts running through my head. "Danny, would you do the honor of dancing with me?" Damon held his hand out to me as I snapped out of it.

"Sure." I took Damon's hand and then, he led me to the dance floor. As we were getting farther away from Ric, I glanced at him and I was shocked. Ric looked really irritated.

Damon placed a hand on my waist and the other held my right hand. We then began swaying to the melody. However, the incident with Ric still bugged me. I felt something weird around him today. They were strong feelings, which I never had before, but I wasn't sure whether they were positive or negative. Why exactly would Ric even say those things to me with that gentle and loving look on his face?

"Paging Danielle Sullivan! Paging Danielle Sullivan!" Damon said to my ear in quite a loud voice. This made me yelped.

"What did you do that for?!" I punched his shoulder.

"Ouch! That's gonna bruise, you know! No need for brutality you midget!" He mocked hurt.

"Don't be such a baby and for your information, you're only a few inches taller than me." After a few seconds, I realized something. "Did you just call me a midget?" I glared at him.

"What? Do you want me to repeat it again? Midget." He smirked which made me punch his shoulder again. "Ouch! Stop doing that! That hurts, you know!"

"Of course, I know. Why would I do that if it didn't hurt? Besides, you'll live." I smiled proudly.

"Cheeky… I don't like talking to you when you're this sassy." He grumbled which made me giggle. "You finally laughed." Damon smiled a genuine one. I stopped giggling and looked at Damon in surprise. He was trying to cheer me up and somehow that made me happy. "Feel better?"

"Yup, much better." I smiled at Damon. "You're such a jerk, you know?" I teasingly glared at him.

"I'm your favorite jerk though." He the smirked and wiggled his brows. This made me giggle.

"You, my friend, are an egotistical and narcissistic jerk."

"I thought you were my friend!" He mocked hurt as I laughed harder. Damon then spun me around, making my back face him. We then started swaying again.

"You're surprisingly good at this." I laughed as Damon spun me around, making me face him again.

"I've got moves you've never seen." He smirked as I rolled my eyes at him but I eventually burst into laughter. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Ric looking at us like he was out to kill. He was seething with anger while he looked at me and Damon as we danced. There was something else in his eyes as he watched us. What was wrong with Ric? What on earth was going on with him?

~~~~~X~~~~~

It has been a while since we arrived. Klaus still hasn't shown up and I was beginning to get worried again. Bonnie and I were currently making fun of Damon who was dancing with two girls. Our laughter was cut short when Elena looked at us seriously.

"I need to talk to you." She looked at Bonnie and then me. I just nodded at Elena. Bonnie then shared a look with Damon before she agreed. Stefan headed over to Damon and he looked quite angry. What exactly happened?

"Umm… What on earth is happening?" I asked as Elena led us outside away from the noisy music and dancing.

"Bonnie will die if she took out Klaus using the spirits' magic." This made my blood ran cold as I looked at Bonnie. Elena stopped walking and faced Bonnie. "How could you not tell me?"

"'Cause I knew how you'd react." Bonnie told Elena.

"No. No way, it's not an option."

"It's our only option." Bonnie answered back and until now, I still haven't uttered a word.

"Then we'll find another way, okay? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life."

"I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more." Bonnie tried to convince Elena. I stood by the sidelines, thinking of ways to save Bonnie.

"I can't let you."

"Just answer one question...if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" Elena didn't answer Bonnie and just looked at her pleadingly. "So you know why I have to."

"No. No!" Elena sternly told Bonnie and this time I decided to speak up.

"She won't be alone." My two companions looked at me. Elena had a look full of hope while Bonnie stared at me curiously. "I'll help you. I'll find a way to save you." I looked at Bonnie seriously as I took her hands. Our conversation was cut short when Ric came running to us.

"Elena!" Ric panted.

"What is it?"

"He has Jeremy." I paled when I heard what Ric said. Klaus was starting to move.

"What?" Elena looked at Ric.

"What?!" Bonnie said worriedly.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." Ric led us through a building and then, we entered through a side door and into a hallway.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena questioned. She was right. Where exactly was he taking us?

"Just a little further." Ric answered and continued to lead us. Something was definitely wrong.

"Wait...Something's not right." Elena stopped walking.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie sternly asked as Ric stopped walking and then, he started to laugh. What the hell?

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade." He turned to us and laughed once more. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz."

Continuing to observe him, I knew it something was very wrong with Ric. It was like he was not himself. The way he talked about the time eras was as if he experienced them. It was as if he was able to witness them with his very own eyes. Also, the way he looked at me with gentleness and adoration in his eyes was not how the usual Ric would look at me.

"Alaric, are you on vervain?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Ric smirked and then, he glanced at me with those same eyes that held so much mystery and emotion. This was definitely not Ric. Who was this person then?

"He's being compelled." Elena told us as Ric went closer to us. Bonnie and I shielded Elena.

"Nope. Try again." He answered with a sinister smile. Then, an idea came to me.

_"__No, it was not possible! Unless...__"_ My eyes widened in realization. _"__He got a witch to use that spell, allowing his spirit to posses Ric__'__s body!__"_

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked again, clearly not getting the hint.

"You're not Ric, are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him as amusement started to appear on his face. "You're Klaus." I breathed out as Klaus grinned. Bonnie and Elena then gasped in realization.

"Surprise!" He smiled broadly and then, he turned to me with an unknown expression in his eyes. "You see, that's what I like about you, Danielle. You're not just a pretty face. You got the brains and the spunk." Klaus grinned as I paled.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena paled.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you nor am I hear to take Danielle. Both of you are not on my hit list tonight." Klaus then looked to Bonnie. "But you are." He charged at Bonnie but she threw him against the wall with her magic.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." That confirmed my theory. He indeed had a witch to do that spell. Klaus stood up and once again rushed over to Bonnie. Klaus couldn't even touch Bonnie because this time, she threw him against a display case at the end of the hall, smashing its glass. He fell to the ground but he just chuckled.

"By all means...Fire away!" Klaus slowly got up. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run. Run!" I yelled at Elena. We all ran away and then, Bonnie closed the doors with her power. Damon found us as he entered through another pair of doors.

"What happened?" He looked at us questioningly.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena told Damon as she panted.

"What?" Damon just looked us incredulously.

"He got a witch to do a spell that allowed his spirit to inhabit Ric's body." I tried to calm my beating heart. Damon then turned to Elena and spoke.

"Go find Stefan. Now."

"Okay." Elena nodded and started to leave.

"Now." Damon then turned to Bonnie. "Can you kill him?"

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him." Bonnie answered.

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it."

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way." Damon uttered, thinking of ways to save Bonnie and kill Klaus. All of a sudden, I thought of a plan so I spoke up.

"I know a plan." I looked at Bonnie and Damon and they both wore a curious expression. "You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" Bonnie nodded so I proceeded in telling them the plan. I then did the necessary things for the plan.

"Leave this to us." I told Damon. He nodded in understanding. Bonnie looked at me and nodded. We then walked back to the hallway, where we last saw Klaus. We walked through the hallway only to see that Klaus was gone. Both of us then looked at each other before I nodded to Bonnie to enter the cafeteria. In the cafeteria, Klaus sat on a chair with a knife clutched by his hand.

"You brought Danielle with you." Klaus said in gritted teeth. Why on earth would he act like this towards me? It was giving me a wrong message. Klaus then looked at Bonnie. He wiggled the knife as he spoke. "What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Bonnie held my right hand as I started to chant a spell to break the protection spell on Klaus. While chanting the spell, I was also giving some of my magic to Bonnie to keep her body from being exhausted from the use of the spirit's magic. I then heard a grunt of pain. Bonnie broke Klaus' wrist, which was holding the knife. The knife dropped onto the floor. Klaus grabbed his hand and twisted it back into place. Klaus just looked at me with anger and sadness in his eyes. This got me confused. Why would he be sad?

"The hard way. Got it." He glared at Bonnie as he stood up. Bonnie broke his shoulder, making him groan in pain. "What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?"

"It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first." I looked at Bonnie and blood started to come out form one of her nostrils. I stopped chanting as I looked at her terrified. My magic wasn't enough. I had to give her more.

"Bonnie…" I looked at her worried but she shook her head to tell me that I had to continue, so I did.

"Look at you." Klaus smirked while Bonnie wiped her nose with her free hand. "Is that all you got?"

"Let's find out." Bonnie broke his leg as I tightened my grip on her hand. The lights started to flicker and a gust of wind sent the papers flying. Klaus then suddenly smirked at us and looked behind us.

My eyes widened when I felt another presence of magic. We were so focused on Klaus that we didn't realize another witch was here. I turned around to attack the witch behind us but I was too late. He separated Bonnie and me and now, there was quite a distance between us.

"Danny!" Bonnie yelled as I faced the warlock. Klaus then went to attack Bonnie again but Bonnie broke his foot. Suddenly, I couldn't move.

_"__Damn it! I have to break this spell but I already used most of my magic. I__'__m not sure how long this will take me or if I can even break it at this state.__"_ The warlock started to move towards me as I still tried to break the spell cast on me. Gathering most of my magic, I was finally able to break the spell and the warlock now stood before me. He lifted both of his hands to put then on the sides of my head, probably to cast another spell but I beat him to it. I gave him a head butt, making him stagger backwards. The warlock's nose was now slightly bleeding. All of a sudden, a scream could be heard in the cafeteria. I looked at Bonnie and I paled. Too much blood was coming out of her nostrils. Klaus was on the ground and he yelled.

"Maddox, I'll handle this!" He sternly yelled. I looked back to my assailant only to see him flee. I would go after him but Bonnie needed me now. Her body couldn't take anymore strain from using magic. She wouldn't last longer.

"Bonnie!" I did my best to run to her despite my weak body. Taking her hand, I immediately started to give her some of my magic and chanted a spell to break Klaus' protection spell.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena yelled from the door. She and Stefan were about to enter but Bonnie shut the doors. I closed my eyes to concentrate. All of a sudden, the magic around me started to go out of control so I opened my eyes. Klaus stood up and Bonnie just looked at him. My connection with Bonnie was cut off when she suddenly jerked and her body she bent backwards.

"NO! BONNIE!" I grabbed her before she fell onto the floor. The strain on using too much magic hit my body because I couldn't support Bonnie's weight. I fell onto my knees with Bonnie in my arms. The light stopped flickering and the room was dark. Elena and Stefan burst through the now opened doors and rushed over to us.

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." Elena took Bonnie from me as Stefan looked around the room to see if Klaus was still here. However, he was gone without any trace. "Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena cried while tears started to form in my eyes.

"Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" Elena begged but Stefan only looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's too late. I'm sorry."

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Elena shook her head in disbelief as she wept. Damon then came in and looked at me. I just nodded my head.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean, deal with it?" She glared at Damon.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death." Damon knelt down to pick Bonnie up.

"This is Bonnie!" She snarled but Damon ignored her and looked at Stefan.

"Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up." Stefan heeded Damon's orders and helped Elena up.

"Hey, hey, hey."

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" She cried.

"I'll find him." Damon answered as Stefan took her away. Elena looked at Bonnie as she screamed and cried.

"He believed it." I told Damon as he gently touched Bonnie's face and closed her eyes. "He believed Bonnie is dead." I looked at Damon sadly. Suddenly, I felt a thick liquid leak out of my nose. Damon's eyes were wide in fear and surprise. I wiped the liquid only to see blood.

"No! Don't you dare die on me too." Damon cupped my face with his hands, checking if there was something wrong with me.

"I'm just tired. I used too much magic." I offered him a small smile and he sighed in relief. "Come on. We need to get her out of here."

Damon nodded and carried Bonnie. We then went to the parking lot, where Damon's car was.

"Open the trunk." He ordered me once we reached the car.

"What? You can't put her in the trunk!" I argued.

"Well. Her body needs to be hidden. How would you suggest hiding her in the car with windows in it?" Damon sternly looked at me. True enough, he had a point so I just complied without complaint this time. Damon gently placed Bonnie's body in the trunk and closed it.

"Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" Jeremy ran towards us. Damon and I shared a look while Jeremy looked at us suspiciously.

"We need to have a little talk." Damon then told Jeremy everything that had happened, even the plan I told them. Once Jeremy learned of what happened, he immediately hugged me and thanked me. We got into the car and drove to the old witch house to drop Jeremy and Bonnie off. The only thing we needed to do now was to wait for Bonnie to wake up. Damon drove us to the boarding house, where I would stay until all of this mess with Klaus was done.

After a few minutes of driving, we arrived at the boarding house. I got my duffel bag and both of us went inside. Elena sat by the fireplace with tears in her eyes.

"What did you do with her?!" She snarled at us and stood up. Damon and I walked towards them and then I dropped my bag on one corner.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon looked at Stefan.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you."

"Please calm down." Damon slowly said as I got nearer to them. Elena noticed me and walked over to me. She did something that I never expected she would do. She slapped me in the face with pure anger in her eyes. Damon angrily pushed her away from me and checked my cheek. He asked me if I was okay but I didn't answer him. Stefan held Elena who was still trying to charge at me.

"How could you look at me right now after you let her die?! I trusted you to keep her safe. You said you were gonna help her! You just stood there and did nothing. What kind of a friend are you!? You disgust me! Bonnie is dead and it's your entire fault!" She yelled at me and it didn't help in keeping my temper down.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon sneered at her, much to her shock. "Danny cast a spell to protect Bonnie. She was the one who thought of this plan to make Klaus believe that Bonnie was dead. Bonnie is okay."

"Oh God... Danny-" She grabbed my hand but I yanked it off of her grip. I then turned to her with my golden yellow eyes, glaring daggers at her. She flinched in fear when she saw my eyes. Even Damon and Stefan tensed.

"Save it." I harshly said, my voice laced with venom. Elena stood there in shock as I got closer to her and stopped a few inches from her. "I will let this slip. That is the only time that you're gonna lift a hand at me because the next time you do that, you're not gonna get away without getting hit harder than that." Elena sobbed harder as more tears stained her cheeks. I grabbed my duffel bag and went to the door when Damon shouted.

"Where are you going?" Damon sped next to me.

"Home. If you expect me to be on the same roof as her, you're mistaken. The only time that will happen is over my dead body." I told Damon while pointing a finger at Elena.

"I'll drive you home." Damon took my bag and went out of the house.

"Danny…" Elena called me but I ignored her and followed Damon.

The car ride to my house was quiet and I liked it because I wanted some peace to calm myself. Elena really pissed me off. How dare she slap me and accuse me of doing nothing to help in this mess. I have done nothing but save her sorry arse up until now. After a while, Damon pulled over in front of my house.

"Thanks." I muttered while Damon offered me a small smile. I got my duffel bag and made my way to the front door. Damon stopped me before I was able to enter my house.

"You didn't deserve it you know." Damon shouted as I faced him. "You've done nothing but help save everyone when we needed help."

I smiled at Damon. It was nice to know that someone actually cared and noticed.

"Thanks, Damon. You don't deserve being accused by her too. You deserve much more than how she treats you now." Damon looked shocked. He thought that I didn't know his feelings for Elena but I did. I already noticed it the first time I saw Damon look at her with so much love in his eyes. "Good night, Damon."

"Good night." He smiled as I went in and closed the door.

Anger and betrayal, those were what I was feeling right now. It hurt being accused by your friend that you did nothing to save another one of your friends. Right now, Klaus was here and I didn't know what to do. The way he treated me and looked at me confused me. Why would he look at me with such gentleness in his eyes? I was still lost. An idea then came to me. Quickly, I changed my clothes to a more comfortable one and cut a few stems of white lilies that my grandma used to take care of. I tied them together with a ribbon before grabbing my car keys. I knew exactly a place where I could let this all out.

* * *

**Klaus**

My task was complete. The Bennett witch was dead and all I had to do now was prepare for the sacrifice. I have waited too long for it, for me to finally connect with my true self. Today, I finally saw her for the very first time, my precious Danielle Sullivan. She was nothing compared to what I expected. All of my expectations couldn't even be compared to someone like her. She exceeded all of them. She was special. There wasn't a second that I could take my eyes off of her. Something in her made want to know her more and that was why I'm here right now in front of her house.

She came out of the house holding a bouquet of white lilies and got in her car. From a far, I could tell from the look on her face that something had upset her. I wonder what happened. She then drove away as I followed her. After a while, she stopped in a cemetery and got out of her car. Why on earth would she go here this late at night? I then heard some sniffling. I felt a tug in my heart when I saw her weeping figure as she walked towards a gravestone. She knelt down and gently placed the white lilies in front of the gravestone. It read 'In loving memory - Keith Oliver Sullivan - August 20, 1970 - November 8, 1995'. Who was this man?

"Hi… Dad. I… read your letter." This had caught my attention. Was this the reason for her to be broken like this? "You know you were wrong. You were wrong when you said that you're a failure as my father."

"I'm not mad at you for hiding the truth from me. I'm not mad at you and mom either for not being here. I can never be after all that you've done for me. You have your reasons and I'm sure of that. All this time, you have done nothing but protect me and guide me through all of this crazy supernatural stuff. Because of your help and decision, I'm still alive and breathing up until now. I was able to have a good life and explore the world. I had a warm and loving family too. You're the best father that I could ever ask for. So, don't you dare think otherwise." Danielle sobbed as more tears stained her face.

"I want to tell you about the first time I learned how to ride a bike, how I won my first singing competition, and how I got my first medal in school. I have so much to tell you but most of all, I want to know you. I want to be with you but all I can do now is wish that you're still here. I wish to meet you even if it is just once. I won't ask for anything more." She paused for a while and then spoke again. "Dad, I can't thank you enough for all of the things that you have done for me. You will always have my utmost gratitude. You will always be treasured in my heart as I will be in yours. I love you too, dad. Always and forever." She kissed her finger tips and then, pressed them to the gravestone. She began to weep again but this time her tears wouldn't stop.

This image of her before me broke my heart for some reasons I didn't know of. All I wanted to do was to rush over to her, engulf her in my embrace and tell her everything would be alright but I couldn't do that. I knew that she would be afraid of me if I revealed myself now. When I saw her today at the dance, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was very stunning, a beauty to behold. Her beauty was beyond compare. The way her eyes lit when she was happy gave me an unknown feeling.

When I talked to her a while ago, I loathed seeing fear in her eyes. I have always relished the feeling of people cowering in fear whenever they spoke of my name however with her, it was different. For some unknown reasons, I didn't want her to be frightened of me. That frightened expression didn't suit her. All I wanted was to see her smiling and hear her laughing. When the older Salvatore swept her off of her feet and asked her to dance, rage and envy blinded me. I detested the fact that he was the one who made her smile and laugh. The way happiness gleamed in her eyes when she looked at him sent me to the depths of fury.

I wanted it to be me. I wanted to be the one to make her smile and laugh. I wanted to be the one to shoulder all of her sorrows. I detested the fact that she was willing to throw her life away for some foolish people. Those fools did not deserve her. They didn't even take time to notice how broken she was. Her brokenness and pain, I would take all of them away. Once this curse, which my wretched mother has placed upon me, was broken, I would take what was mine. I would take Danielle.

* * *

HI GUYS! Here's a new chapter for you! :D OMG! 101 FAVORITES and 130 FOLLOWS! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! What do you think about that thing with Danny and Klaus? I couldn't help but write that. I like Klaus so much! Hahahaha! :D By the way, please visit my profile and answer the poll I made. It would really help me on how the story would go! So, I don't know when I can update again. I'm thinking of updating my other story first before updating this again. It won't take long like last time I promise!

I wanted to show you guys the dress and makeup so I'll just put the link here. Something is wrong with my profile. I try to put the link but it would just open up my profile in another tab if I clicked it. I don't really know how to fix it. (=_=)

PS: Just delete these "~" to get the links

Dress: https~:~/~www~.~pinterest~.~com~/~pin~/~190488259214454099~/

Shoes: https~:~/~roomtwotwentytwo~.~files~.~wordpress~.~com~/~2008~/~09~/~shoeslace1~.jpg

Makeup: http~:~/~askmissa~.~com~/~wp-content~/~uploads~/~2013~/~02~/~golden-globes-2013-anne-hathaway-225x300~.jpg

Hair: http~:~/~aelida~.~com~/~wp-content~/~uploads~/~2013~/~01/~494973815265386173_gTToRGhz_c1~.jpg


	23. Chapter 22

**Elijah**

Everything was dark until suddenly, I gasped awake. All of the things I see were a blur. All of a sudden, she appeared before me. Nothing registered in my head. This was not possible! She was dead!

"Elijah." She muttered my name.

"Katerina!" I gasped while looking at her in shock. She looked exactly like the time we first met.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**England 1492**

_The mansion was filled with guests who were eager to celebrate my little brother's birthday with us. The banquet was filled with the guests' chatters. I was talking to a landlord when a man approached me. It was Trevor._

_"Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us."_

_"I could not miss the birthday celebration."_

_"No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?" _

_"Right this way." Trevor then led me to this mystery girl as I followed._

_"My dear." He tapped a woman, who wore a green dress, on the shoulder. The woman turned around and faced me. I was stunned. This girl before me looked exactly like my lost love, Tatia._

_"Hello." She gently smiled at me._

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Elijah! It's me, it's Elena." She muttered but nothing processed in my head.

"Oh, my God." I stared at her in shock. She couldn't be alive. It was impossible.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**England 1492**

_The woman looked at me with curiosity in her eyes and it made me snap out of it._

_"Forgive me. You remind me of someone." I offered her a gentle smile. She then looked at Trevor with the same curiosity in her eyes. _

_"__Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah.__" __Katerina was shocked to hear what Trevor had said. I held my hand out and she took it as she curtsied._

_"__Pleasure, my lord.__"_

_"__The pleasure's mine. Katerina.__" __I then lightly kissed the back of her hand whilst she stared at me with her beautiful brownish doe-eyes. _

~~~~~X~~~~~

All of a sudden, my sight became blurry, forcing me to shut my eyes. Then, an unknown force made my body spasm, which made me lie down to my side. I slowly stood up while gasping for air. My chest was tight and my breathing was short and ragged. It felt as if I was drowning.

"I can't-I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" I rushed towards the exit but I accidentally crashed into the doorway. Elena ran to me and held me up. "I can't...I can't be in this house."

"You're not invited in." Her eyes widened in realization.

"Then get me out of here." Attempting to get out again, I slammed to a wall for support before rushing out of this house. Finally, I could breathe again while crouching outside in front of the door. Elena came running to me but stopped in front of the door. Rage and fury filled me again as I glared at her. I attempted to attack her but an invisible force hindered me from entering threshold.

"What happened?"

"Shh!" She quickly shushed and pointed her finger up, telling me that the Salvatore brothers could hear us. "I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" I muttered in a low and menacing voice. Elena offered me the dagger and I took it while looking at her with suspicion.

"I'll be right back." She went in and came back after a few minutes. Elena carried a bag and held keys in her hand. "Let's go." She led me to the car and was about to open the door to the driver's seat when she noticed I did not follow her lead.

"What are you doing?" She looked at me curiously. I then walked towards her while she visibly flinched in fear. Stopping in front of her, I spoke in a dark tone.

"If you think that I trust you, you're gravely mistaken. I'm not leaving anywhere with a human who betrayed me multiple times. The only time that I would go with you is if we have another companion whom I trust dearly."

Elena nodded in fear and got inside the car while I sat in the front seat. We then drove away from the boarding house and to the house of the person, whom I have broken my promise with.

* * *

**Danielle**

My eyes were closed as I tried to conjure my magic. In front of me, I hold a sanguine knot that I still have yet to untie.

"Phasmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit." Slowly, the knot began to untie and it was out of my grasp. I opened my eyes and smiled in satisfaction. The once sanguine knot was now untied, floating in front of me. Suddenly, the sounds of the doorbell filled my ears. Who on earth could it be?

I made my way to the front door and opened the door without bothering to check who it was. Apparently, that was my first mistake. Once I saw who it was, I immediately proceeded to shut the door but she stopped me.

"Danny! Danny, wait!" Elena desperately shouted.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled at her after opening the door. "Was last night not enough for you?" Elena flinched when she saw the glares that I was giving her.

"Please, just let me explain."

"Save it. I have no need for your petty excuses." I was about to shut the door at Elena's face again when an awfully familiar voice stopped me.

"Danielle." The voice called me. I opened the door wider and looked for the source of that voice. The man, who I trusted with all my heart, stood behind Elena. He was back. How was it possible?

"Elijah…" I uttered in disbelief while looking for any signs that this original standing in front of me was actually real.

"It's nice to see you again, Danielle." Elijah gave me a gentle smile.

"Elijah…" I couldn't help myself. I rushed to Elijah and embraced him tightly. My eyes were becoming blurry with the tears that were brimming my eyes. "You're back…"

"I'm back. Everything will be fine, Danielle." Elijah's arm then wrapped itself around my waist and one of his hands rubbed soothing circles on my back.

Right at this moment, I felt hope that Klaus wouldn't be able to take me or do anything to me. Pulling away from Elijah, I looked at him in the eye before suddenly remembering something. Because of my werewolf temper, I slapped Elijah hard in the face. Elijah just looked at me with a shocked expression while Elena gasped in surprise.

"That's for not listening to me and for making promises you can't keep." I glared at him while he still looked at me shocked. "Do you know what you've put me through!? I've been so worried about you and I blamed myself for not being able to save you. In the first place, I probably shouldn't even feel that. You were the idiotic moron who didn't want to listen to me but I couldn't help it."

I kept on ranting to Elijah while he still looked shocked after the hard slap he received. However, his shocked expression didn't last long because it suddenly turned into that of amusement. Elijah then smirked at me.

"What are you smirking at?" My glare hardened. He just answered me back with a chuckle and by this time, my eyes already narrowed to dangerous slits.

"I suppose I deserved that." He chuckled when he saw my deadpanned expression.

"You think!" I interrupted.

"For that, I apologize for not keeping my word and not listening to your words. I finally learned my lesson the difficult way." Elijah glared slightly at Elena who was still looked shocked with the events.

"What are you looking at?" I glowered, snapping her back to reality as she fidgeted.

"No. Nothing." She murmured. "Danny, we need you to come with us for something important." Laughing bitterly, I scoffed.

"Do you honestly think that I would go anywhere near you and let alone with you? No. Over my dead body."

Elijah looked at me curiously, probably wondering why I was acting this way. He then sighed and turned to me.

"Danielle, please. I'm the one requesting of your presence."

"Elijah, I won't. There is no way I am going anywhere with her for countless reasons." I glared at Elena again while Elijah just sighed.

"Danielle, please. You're the only one I trust in this wretched town. If you can't trust her, trust me. This time I will not break my promise to you and your trust in me." Elijah pleaded and with him looking so desperate, I couldn't say no.

"Alright, fine. I'll go grab my bag." I sighed while Elijah smiled triumphantly. "And wipe that smirk off of your face." His grin only widened.

"Thank you, Danielle." I went back to the house and grabbed some stuff before meeting them again outside. Elijah opened the door to the backseat and let me enter.

"Thanks." I smiled, earning a smile in return from the Original. Elijah closed the door and went to the front seat.

Elena was stealing glances at me through the rear mirror. Let me tell you this. It was very annoying and uncomfortable. Elena then handed Elijah a blood bag before starting to drive.

_"__This will be a long day.__"_ I sighed and after a while, Elena parked the car at the side of the road. Elijah still drank blood from the blood bag.

"You look better." Elena turned to Elijah.

"Where did you get the dagger?" He asked, putting the blood bag down. On the other hand, I just kept on looking at the scenery outside of the window and kept my mouth shut.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands has long passed."

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Elena's phone suddenly rang and she answered it.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elena answered whoever was on the other line. "He's right here."

Judging from this calm conversation, it was probably Stefan. The Salvatore brothers were probably on high alert because of this undaggered Elijah situation.

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone." Elena sighed. "Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself. Besides, Danny is with us so nothing will happen."

My head quickly snapped towards Elena. She did not just seriously do that. I groaned, which earned a soft chuckle from Elijah. I would not hear the end of it from Damon.

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." She hung up as Elijah held his hand out to her. Elena then gave him her phone and he placed it in his jacket pocket.

"You probably should take mine too. Thanks to this genius here, Damon might bombard me and would give me an earful." I handed mine phone to Elijah while shooting a glare at Elena. Once Elijah took my phone, it immediately buzzed and just as I expected, Damon was the caller. "Told you so."

Elijah returned my smirk with one of his and then, he clicked the reject button before turning my phone off. Elena then decided to cut our conversation short and brought up the agenda for today.

"He's here."

"Klaus is here?" Elijah immediately looked serious.

"He got a witch to do a spell that allowed him to take over Alaric's body." I then continued.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." Elena muttered anxiously.

"Yes, I do." He then proceeded to tell us the first time Klaus and him met Katherine.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**England 1492**

_Elijah had been accompanying Katerina since he met her. All this time he could not help but remember his lost love, Tatia. She and Katerina were similar yet different thus he could not help but feel some sort of attraction towards the doppelganger. _

_"__So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?__" __Katerina asked as Elijah took a glass of wine. _

_"__Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance.__" __Elijah turned to the stairs and saw someone coming down. __"__Here he is.__"_

_A young man, who had a dirty-blonde hair, was being greeted by the guests. Katerina was having a hard time looking for him because of the crowd of people that hid him. Finally, he stood before her and his eyes drifted to her. The young man then joined Elijah and Katerina._

_"__Katerina, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus.__"_

_Katerina slowly curtsied and held her hand out to Klaus. He then took her and kissed the back of it._

_"__Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus.__" __Klaus gave Katerina a smile as she looked at him with interest dancing in her eyes._

~~~~~X~~~~~

When Elijah finished telling us a part of the story, we had already arrived our destination, the Lockwood mansion. Elijah immediately got out of the car and opened the door for me. I muttered a small thank you and smiled at him. He just smiled back and offered me his hand. Elijah then led us to the front door of the Lockwood mansion. During all of these, Elena was just looking at us with a mix of surprise and curiosity. It was very uncomfortable and annoying but I tried my best not to snap at her again. What exactly had I gotten myself in to?

Elijah rang the doorbell and immediately, Mrs. Lockwood opened the door.

"Elijah, Danny, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?" She looked at us in shock.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." Elijah answered her.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-" Mrs. Lockwood was then cut off by Elijah compelling her to do what was asked of her.

"It won't take but a minute of your time." After that, a smile immediately made its way to her face.

"Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you." Elijah replied as Mrs. Lockwood then let us entered. "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful." Elijah smiled at her before she went upstairs to get some clothes.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked curiously.

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice." Elijah glared at Elena before turning to me with a smile. "If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment."

He left me alone with Elena. Just great. This was so awkward and it was annoying that she kept on stealing glances at me. I knew she wanted to say something but she was trying to piece her words together. Before she could do that, I went away to the living room and sat on one of the sofas. She sat on the opposite couch and was about to speak again but was cut off by the sounds of footsteps. Thank God for Elijah's super speed. It just saved me from the agony of having to listen to another one of Elena's attempts to make me forgive her. A newly dressed Elijah came into the living room and sat on one of the sofas.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah began and this gave a pang in my heart. I still regretted not being able to stop and save Mr. Martin.

"No. I'm sorry." Elena answered.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead."

"I doubt that she's dead." I scoffed while the other two occupants in the room looked puzzled. "If you ask me, that is just not how things work considering that the person involved is a temperamental Original."

"What makes you thing that?" Elijah leaned closer, seemingly interested.

"Well based from the things that I read and heard about Klaus, it just seems out of his character if he killed Katherine on sight. If I were Klaus, I would want the person to suffer slowly and painfully considering, that person ran away from me and was the sole reason why I couldn't get what I wanted. An easy and merciful way, like death, is just not an option."

By this time, amusement and interest were clearly dancing in Elijah's eyes.

"You are right. It's not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." Elena asked with knitted brows.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." He said with an unknown expression in his eyes.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**England 1492**

_"__From where have you come, Katerina?__" __Klaus smiled at her. _

_"__I'm new to town, my lord.__"_

_"__Katerina is from Bulgaria.__" __Elijah glanced at Klaus, smiling._

_"__Zdravei, Katerina.__" __Klaus looked at her as she laughed in delight, not expecting to hear the nobleman speak her native tongue._

_"__Very good.__" __She beamed as Klaus returned it with one of his smiles. Klaus then turned to his brother._

_"__Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her.__"_

_"__No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother.__"_

_Klaus smiled at his brother before leaving with Katerina._

~~~~~X~~~~~

To say that I wasn't shocked would be an understatement. I had hints before that there was a group of Original vampires but I did not expect them to be a family by blood. I could only look at Elijah in surprise.

"Brother?" Elena clarified.

"Yes. Klaus is my brother."

"I-I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena said, having a hard time finding the right words.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.'." Elijah drank some of his tea as I immediately snapped out of my shock and burst into laughter.

"Really, Elijah? O.M.G?" I raised a brow at him while he just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "He's not your only sibling, is he? I'm assuming that your whole family is the Originals."

"Correct again. I reckon you've done your research about us?"

"I did some digging using my family journals and books that were written way back in the olden times. I knew that there was a group of Original vampires but I didn't think you would be a family."

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked again as if she didn't hear what we were talking about. This made me roll my eyes at her. She really needed to learn how to pick things up faster.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah stood up and went in front of the mirror. He then fixed the collar of his suit.

"So your parents were human?" Elena stood up as she questioned Elijah.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know...We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena frowned at this. However, Elijah didn't answer her.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad...dead. Come." Elijah went in front of me and held a hand out while smiling at me. I took his hand and he led us to the garden. Elijah let go of my hand once we arrived and started roaming around while Elena and I followed him. He still hadn't said a word about wanting his brother dead.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena uttered as we continued to stroll.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?"

"Right. The curse of the sun and the moon." Elijah grinned and eventually stopped walking. "It's all so...biblical-sounding, don't you think?" He smiled once again.

"What's so funny?" I looked at him in confusion and his grin just widened.

"I just find it comical that for a second, no one thought that those scrolls and inscriptions were just a bunch of drawings of some fabricated illusion." After hearing what he said, it only just dawned upon me.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned in frustration as Elijah's grin became bigger.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**England 1492**

_In one of the bedrooms of the mansion, Klaus sat on a chair as a woman stood in front of him. On the other hand, Elijah was looking at a parchment and then, showed it to Klaus._

_"__Look. A Roman parchment.__"_

_"__I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink.__"_

_"__Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings.__"_

_"__Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those.__" __Klaus glanced at his brother. _

_"__The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?__" __Elijah implied as Klaus burst into laughter. _

_"__Yes!__" __He happily answered as Elijah grinned back at him._

~~~~~X~~~~~

"I don't understand." Elena muttered in confusion.

"Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse and you helped him construct the myth." I sighed as he answered with a nod.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it."

"But why?" Elena gave Elijah a questioning glance.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Another smirk was starting to make its way on Elijah's face.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked once again in disbelief. Did she really have to keep on repeating the same thing over and over again?

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon...is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to cross a small bridge.

"What?!" Elena exclaimed before quickly following Elijah. I, however, took my time in following them because I was enjoying my stroll. After a while, I finally caught up with them.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse..." Elena was then cut off by Elijah.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." This got me very interested. What exactly was this curse?

"What are you talking about?" Elena questioned when a phone started vibrating.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope."

"What is this curse?" I asked. The phone still kept on vibrating and Elijah was starting to get annoyed by it.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah took out one of the phones and handed it to Elena. She took it and quickly answered the call.

"Stefan...what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Elijah. "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her."

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah's brow furrowed in slight annoyance.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." Elena pleaded but it seemed Elijah still didn't believe her.

"Elijah." I called and he immediately turned to me. "I'll stay. Let her go. Please? You know too well how important a family is. I'm sure she'll come back. She'd be very stupid to break your trust again."

Elijah stared at me for a moment before sighing in exasperation.

"Your word doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."

"Thank you." She told us and ran to her car.

After Elena left, there was a moment of silence between Elijah and me. Something was bugging me so I decided to break the silence.

"Are you really sure about this?" I tore my gaze away from the lake and glanced at Elijah.

"About what?" He only looked at me with curiosity.

"About killing Klaus, your brother." When I said this, his entire demeanor changed. He became more serious and determined.

"Of course, I am. Klaus has done so much atrocities and one of them is something that I could never forgive him. He took away the one thing that was most important to me- our family." He muttered in a sad yet determined voice. "I won't allow him to take you away as well."

"Then, that's all the more I'm worried about. He's the only living family you have left so shouldn't you make amends with him?" Elijah cocked his eyebrow while I sighed again.

"People make stupid and horrible mistakes in their lives. Who doesn't? None of us is perfect. We're just a bunch of people who act based on our instincts and emotions. Despite the fact that Klaus has done so much horrible things for a thousand year that he's been living, he's still your sibling and he's the only one left breathing. Even if you turn the world upside down, you can never change the fact that he is you brother, your own blood. Don't make this about me, Elijah. Don't kill your own blood for my sake because I wouldn't be able to live with the idea of you blaming yourself for killing your brother to save me. I know deep down inside you, there's still a part that still loves him and that part has a hope that all of this mess will be fixed. If you so much as try to kill him with your own hands, I know you will regret it and that guilt will haunt you for the rest of your immortal life. So, I'll ask you again. Are you sure about this?"

"Even if you will live until the end of time, life is too short, Elijah. We don't know when it will be taken from us and even the gift of immortality you have can be revoked. So, you have to make the most out of things. Treasure the ones you have now. Think about it." I said, remembering the family that I lost and the real family that I wish I had.

Elijah was clearly thinking and processing what I had just said. He just looked at me with an unknown expression in his eyes and had not uttered a single word. I then moved back to the Lockwood Mansion and I felt Elijah staring at my back for a moment before following me.

Klaus was someone I shouldn't be saving through asking Elijah this but for some weird reasons I just had to do this, not just for his sake but also for Elijah's sake. Klaus, he wouldn't get out of my head after he said all of those sweet and heartwarming words to me. That situation just made me more confused on what exactly he wanted from me.

When I got to the living room, I immediately sat down and tried to calm my nerves. Soon, Elijah came into the room and he was still in deep thought. He lit the fireplace and looked at it intently. This stillness was disturbed when Elena entered the mansion. Elijah snapped back to reality and looked at Elena somewhat relieved that she kept her promise.

"Welcome back." Elijah greeted as Elena walked towards us.

"Tell me. What is Klaus's curse?" Elena took off her jacket and dumped it on top of the coffee table.

"Please." Elijah gestured Elena to sit on the couch, which she followed, and he then sat beside me.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Elena stared at him in confusion.

"The vampires...and the werewolves." This got me hooked again. I just hoped that what I was thinking was not true but I knew that was not possible. I was just blindly convincing myself.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both, just like me yet in a way also different. A hybrid." I answered and Elijah nodded. Elena gasped in surprise.

"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" I looked at Elijah for confirmation.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But you helped him?" Elena questioned.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." Elijah said determinedly but I knew better. Something changed in his tone of voice and in his eyes on how he said this now compared to how he did a while ago.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena tried to convince Elijah but that suggestion of hers wouldn't work.

"That won't work. The daggers are made out of silver." I sighed in defeat.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Elijah expounded.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena uttered in frustration.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species...at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch. If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." I sighed while Elena looked as if she was in deep thought.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena looked at Elijah in the eye. This witch couldn't possibly be me. I would turn on the night of the full moon. The only witch left was a certain Bennett witch, Bonnie.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you two should know." Elijah glanced at both Elena and me.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**England 1492**

_Klaus stood by a lit fireplace in a room of the mansion as Elijah entered. _

_"__The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time.__" __Klaus muttered as he stared at the fire. _

_"__I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger.__"_

_"__What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all.__"_

_"__What, she should die for your gain?__" __Elijah replied as he looked at a paper he was holding. _

_"__She is human. Her life means nothing.__" __A smirk made its way on Klaus__' __face. _

_"__I beg you to consider this.__" __Elijah went closer to his brother as Klaus turned to face him. Klaus had a stern and suspicious look on his face. _

_"__Are you so foolish as to care for her?__" __He stood in front of his brother. _

_"__Of course not.__" __Elijah replied in an even voice. _

_"__Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care.__" __Klaus placed a hand on Elijah__'__s shoulder. _

_"__We did once.__" __There was a short pause after Elijah__'__s reply. _

_"__Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned.__" __Klaus said with a firm and unyielding voice before leaving Elijah. _

~~~~~X~~~~~

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Hope once again filled Elena's eyes.

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." Elijah took Elena's jacket and handed it to her.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" I looked at Elijah in the eye.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah then left without any more word while I pondered upon what he said.

I then stood up and followed Elijah. He was already waiting for us beside the car. The car ride to the Salvatore boarding house was too quiet for my liking. Once we got there, my werewolf hearing picked up a crashing sound. They were at it again. All three of us quickly went to where the scene was.

Stefan punched Damon making him back away. Damon was about to retaliate but I stopped the fight using my magic. None of the two could move.

"Enough." I said in a calm and collected voice but Damon just glared at me.

"Stop!" Elena yelled at both of them and with this, I stopped my spell.

Both of the brothers finally stopped and now, they were looking at us.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon glared.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal."

"Really?" He mocked Elena.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah walked closer to the brothers.

"What?" Damon sneered. He really needed to learn to stop provoking people.

"An apology." Elijah simply smirked while Damon looked at him as if he were crazy.

"A what?"

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." Stefan stepped forward while Damon glared daggers at him.

"I understand."

All eyes were now on Damon but he wouldn't say anything.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?" Damon turned to Elijah.

"It is."

"And you're trusting him?" Damon looked at Elena with annoyance written all over his face.

"I am."

"You can all go to hell." He then left while Stefan turned to Elijah.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around."

"Perhaps."

The only thing I could do was hope that things would go the way we wanted it to be.

* * *

**Klaus**

To say that I wasn't infuriated was a huge understatement. This body already had no use to me and I didn't like the feeling of people gaining the upper hand from me. Finally, I had arrived in the apartment only to be more irritated. The stereo was blaring when I entered the apartment. Looking around the room, I saw Katerina seated on the couch motionless.

"You mind turning that down?" I moved towards the other vampire. She grabbed the remote and turned the music down.

"Why so grumpy?"

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." I answered in exasperation.

"Do you want a drink?" She reached for the bottle of Bourbon in front of her.

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink." I tried to control my temper but she was testing the limits of my patience.

"Come on. It might loosen you up." She stood up and offered me the bottle as I smirked at her. Snatching the bottle, I threw it against the wall and successfully smashed it. I then harshly grabbed her arms.

"What I want is for you to sit down and shut up." I compelled her and she quietly followed my orders. Finally, Maddox had arrived.

"Maddox, what took you so long?"

"You've got a lot of luggage." He simply answered whilst two men, carrying some luggage, entered the apartment. A woman, who I had been waiting for, smiled at me as she entered.

"Greta. Finally." I smirked at her.

"Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" Just as she finished speaking, two other men arrived with a giant wooden crate. At long last, my body was here. I have been itching to get out of this useless body.

"Let's get this started shall we." I ordered the two men to make the crate stand upright. Maddox and Greta then prepared the necessary materials need for the spell. Candles were placed a few feet away in front of the crate.

I stood beside the crate as the witches knelt in front of it. Closing my eyes, I began to feel the spell working. Igniting of the candles and chanting of the witches could then be heard. The spell reached its peak and everything went dark. Opening my eyes, I was back in my body and the power that ran through my body felt spectacular. At last, the box opened, courtesy of Maddox. Walking out of the crate, I looked down at the hunter's body in delight.

"Now that's more like it." I smirked, looking at the occupants of the room. Let the games begin.

* * *

HI GUYS! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter for you! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFIC! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I never actually expected this to have so much favorites because I started this out of boredom. hahahahah! XD  
KLAUS IS HERE! Finally! I'm so excited to write the following chapters! Hopefully I have more time to write since summer is almost near and my entrance exams are done. :D By the way, I know I said that I will delete the poll after the episode when Tyler became a hybrid but I'm going to delete the poll already. I know how this story will run now and I'm so excited to write the ideas that I have in mind for the future chapters. See you guys next time! ;)


	24. Chapter 23

**Danielle**

It was early morning and all of us were gathered here in the Salvatore boarding house, planning our move for tonight. Elena and Stefan sat beside each other on one couch while I sat on another.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah looked at each and every one of us in the room.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan asked Elijah for clarification.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it...He'll be a true hybrid."

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon walked into to the room finally joining in the conversation.

"Damon..." Stefan tried to calm the older Salvatore but he was interrupted by Elena.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy."

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena gave him a stern look.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan cut in.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah stood up and walked around the room.

"The moonstone." I said, thinking about the set up of this sacrifice and curse.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah moved to a nearby shelf and took out a wooden box from it. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger...to the point of your death."

That was something that I dreaded to hear. Even though I was pissed with Elena, I didn't want her to die. She was still my friend. Damon looked at Elena as Stefan took her hand. She only looked at Stefan with sadness in her eyes before turning to Elijah.

"And that's where you come in."

Elijah opened the wooden box and took an old jar from it.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?" Elena's brows furrowed in confusion.

"And then you won't."

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon questioned Elijah before looking at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"It won't work on her, Damon. She's a doppelganger." I told him and he just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Danielle is right. Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah added but Damon wouldn't take this. He continued to convince Elena.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." She merely answered. Damon looked at Stefan for help but the younger Salvatore just shrugged. Damon glared at Elijah one last time before leaving. Elena then turned to Elijah. "Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will."

Stefan then excused himself to talk to Damon. Elijah looked like he was listening to something. He probably was listening to Stefan and Damon.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." Elena stood up and touched the elixir bottle. She then lifted it upright and examined it.

"Why are you?" Elijah asked her and I was interested to know this as well.

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple."

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you."

"I know the chance I'm taking."

Suddenly, we heard a noise. Jenna was telling someone to get out.

"Get out!"

"Jenna, Jenna!"

"Get out!"

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me."

"Stay away from me."

We went to the ruckus and I was surprised to see that Ric was here. Jenna has a crossbow pointed at Ric. Was this really Ric or was he still Klaus? What on earth was going on?

"What's going on?" Elena asked moving closer to them.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Prove it." Damon looked at him like a hawk and Ric then looked at Jenna.

"Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-"

"Okay, it's him." Jenna immediately cut him off and lowered the crossbow. All of us raised a brow at this but chose to ignore it and went back to the matter at hand.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan questioned Ric.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight."

My breath hitched. It was already tonight and I didn't know what to do in order to save my friends.

"Let's discuss this in the living room." I said and led the others there.

Everyone followed except for Damon, who was most likely still pissed at the turn of events. Once everyone was settled, Stefan started the discussion.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?"

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan explained to Ric.

"Where is Damon?" Elena looked around the room not seeing the older Salvatore.

"I saw him go upstairs." Elena got up and left after Jenna answered her question.

"So what else did I do?" Ric looked at all of us. This was something that would definitely shock him.

Stefan then started to tell Ric all of the things that happened for the past three days. When Ric found out about what he or Klaus did to Jenna, he looked really guilty even though it wasn't his fault. Our discussion was interrupted when Stefan and I heard Elena's screams of no. Stefan quickly sped away and I quickly followed him. I got a bad feeling that Damon did something he would regret again. My werewolf hearing picked up a crashing sound.

"What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" Stefan yelled. When I got there, Stefan was beside Elena as she was on the floor.

"Oh God." I whispered and went to Elena.

"I saved her life." Damon looked at Elena. "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back."

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" Stefan glowered at his brother.

"It's better than nothing else."

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan moved closer to Damon but the latter ignored him and looked at Elena.

"Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." That was the last straw. Stefan rushed over to Damon and threw him by the window. Damon knocked the lamp in the process.

"Stefan!" Elena called but was ignored.

"Both of you enough!" I yelled but nothing happened. Damon took the wooden stick of the broken lamp and pushed Stefan against the wall with it.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself."

Everything happened so fast. Stefan punched Damon in the face multiple times until the older Salvatore fell onto the floor. Stefan was about to attack Damon again but I stopped him with my magic. I was about to do the same with Damon but he was a lot faster than me. He took the wooden stick and plunged it through his brother's abdomen.

"ENOUGH!" I pushed Damon away with my magic while Elena rushed over to the fallen Stefan.

"Get out of here!" She glared at Damon as I stopped my magic.

"What the hell's going on?" Ric came in with Jenna.

"Get him out of here!" Elena yelled once more.

"Oh, my God." Jenna gasped. Ric went to help Damon up but the latter harshly yanked his arm that Ric touched. Ric just held his hands up in surrender. Damon got up and went out of the room.

"Okay, Jenna. There are some blood bags downstairs in the basement. Go get them now. Go!" Jenna hesitated about following Ric for a while before she left.

I moved to Stefan and removed the stick out of his torso after seeing that Elena was a having a hard time doing it.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're going to be okay." Elena soothed Stefan as he placed his head on her lap.

"I'm so sorry." The vampire groaned.

"Shh. It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

Kneeling beside Stefan, I placed both of my hands on top of his wound and chanted a spell to heal the deep wound. Jenna then came back with a blood bag once I was finished healing Stefan. Elena helped clean the blood off on Stefan's abdomen as he drank the blood.

"I'll be going now. It seems like everything is fine already." I muttered before making my way out of the room.

"Danny." Stefan called, making me turn to him. "Thank you."

Elena also gave me a small smile and I just nodded.

"You're welcome." I gave the younger Salvatore a small smile and then, proceeded to exit the boarding house.

Getting in to my car, I drove to the only place where I knew Damon would be drowning himself in Bourbon. After a few minutes of driving, I arrived at the grill and I was right. Damon was already there and was drinking a glass of alcohol. I sat on the seat beside him and Ric also came and sat on the other chair beside Damon.

"I'll have the same." Ric told the bartender.

"I screwed up." Damon muttered without looking at us.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Ric looked at Damon while the latter stared into space.

"Yeah."

"Danielle. Gentlemen. Why so glum?" A voice, with a thick British accent, said from beside me.

I looked at the source of the voice and took in the person's appearance. Stood before me was a tall man with dirty blonde hair and striking dark blue eyes. He looked at me with an unknown emotion in his eyes. His eyes reminded me of someone. The way they looked at me was exactly like how Klaus did that confused me so much.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume." Damon groaned before tugging me behind him. A flash of irritation showed in Klaus' eyes but he quickly hid it.

"In the flesh." He smirked at Damon and then, turned to Ric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon glared at the Original.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret."

Damon broke into a smile, thinking about the stupid thing he did a while ago. How ironic.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

"You are kidding?" Klaus then looked at me and asked the question again. "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really." I heaved a sigh while trying to ignore the gentle looks he was giving me.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon added and he was just adding fuel to the fire.

"Let me be clear...I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus uttered menacingly at Damon before leaving.

I noticed something when he was about to leave. He glanced at me again and it gave me the same weird feelings that I had during the dance. Those strong feelings, I still hadn't figured them out if they were positive or negative.

"That was fun." Damon slumped on the chair.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Ric looked at him knowingly as Damon glanced at him.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might...Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?"

"Are you serious?" I stared at him incredulously while Ric answered him.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon."

"And you'll still be dead." Ric drank his glass of liquor.

"Are you two gonna help me or what?"

"What do you want me to do?" Ric looked back at him.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm going to regret this later." I sighed, not sure if this would be a good idea. Klaus might retaliate but then again, it was our only choice. Might as well try. It was worth the shot.

All of us went to Ric's apartment and after a few minutes, we arrived. Ric opened the door to his apartment and leaned on the door's threshold.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back." Katherine stood in front of Ric.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?" Ric turned to Damon and the said vampire went in.

I then walked in the apartment as well while Katherine looked at me with a shocked face. Her attention was diverted again when Damon smirked at her. She suddenly rushed over to him.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" She glared at Damon before he pushed her against the wall.

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. We got it from here, Ric."

"You sure?"

"We're the only ones that should be blamed for this." I looked at Ric in the eyes.

"Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over." Damon told him without taking his eyes off of Katherine.

"Okay." Ric then left.

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine pushed Damon and looked at us suspiciously.

"We need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." I said.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual." Damon smirked at her and Katherine tensed.

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"I just need to delay this thing." Damon glared at her.

"No. No way." Katherine moved away from him.

"You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life." Damon said.

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"What?" I looked at Katherine dubiously and this gave me a bad feeling in my gut.

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear." Katherine smugly smirked at us.

I glanced at Damon with a terrified look and the look he gave me just told me that we would get them back.

"And where'd he get that idea from?" Damon went towards her and Katherine just innocently held her hands up.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."

She was definitely irritating me now. I was ready to torture Katherine for the information when Damon spilled something.

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?"

"What?!" Katherine looked at him in disbelief.

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever."

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb."

"Thank you." Damon smirked at her before we left Ric's apartment.

I just hoped that we could get there on time. Nothing would stop me from saving my friends even if I would die trying.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Damon and I were currently in the woods near the Fell's Church tomb. We were about to go down the stairs leading to the tomb when someone stopped us.

"Which one are you trying to save? The blond, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" The warlock, who attacked me during the dance, walked towards us and stood in front of us.

"Wishful thinking." Damon looked at the warlock before whispering something to me. "When I tell you to run, get in to the tomb." Damon rushed over to the warlock and pinned him onto the ground.

"GO!" When I heard that, I immediately ran to the tomb but I stopped. A loud thud filled my werewolf hearing.

"Damon!" I yelled as the vampire's groans filled my ears. Going back up, I saw Damon on the ground as the warlock sent him aneurisms.

Speeding to the enemy, I punched him in the face before kicking him in the stomach. My eyes were starting to turn golden yellow. Using my power to keep the warlock down, I was about to snap his neck with my magic when a gunshot rang in the area.

Blood stained the warlock's shirt and I proceeded to snap his neck. The warlock fell to the ground.

"Matt…" I was shocked to see Matt with a rifle.

"What are you doing here?" Damon stood beside me and looked at Matt suspiciously.

"Where's Caroline?" Matt came closer with his rifle.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero."

Matt immediately cocked the rifle and pointed it at Damon.

"Where is she? And what did he do to her?"

"Matt, calm down. Put the rifle down." I tried to convince him but he ignored me, his gun still trained at Damon.

"I'm just here to rescue her." Damon raised his hands up and started slowly stepping towards Matt. He then rushed over to him, grabbed the rifle, and used its butt to hit him. Matt fell to the ground, unconscious. I quickly rushed to Damon and hit him.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" He glared at me.

"You didn't have to hit him!"

"We don't have time for subtle." Damon picked up the rifle and removed its bullets. "He's lucky I already screwed up once today or he'd be dead."

Damon bent down and picked the bullets up.

"What's wrong?"

"They're wooden bullets." He then entered the tomb with me following closely behind him.

"He knows." I muttered in realization. As we got closer to the tomb, we could hear the to captives talking.

"I was hurt. You know, you turned your back on me when I needed you. But...I could never hate you, Tyler." Caroline uttered.

"Damon? Danny?"

"Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do." Damon moved closer to her and yanked one of her chains off.

"What, Matt?" Caroline's eyes widened.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler questioned Caroline.

"No, I..."

"Shh. Tomorrow's problem." Damon got her chains off and she stood up. "Let me just get you out of here."

"What are you doing?" Damon narrowed his eyes at me because I was trying to remove Tyler's chains.

"He's my friend, Damon. We're not leaving him here."

"Ohhh. It's getting dark soon." Damon looked at Tyler. "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up."

"I'll help." Caroline muttered while I yanked a chain.

"Don't make me regret this." Damon then helped me release Tyler.

It was already dark when we got out of the tomb. Caroline immediately rushed to Matt, who was already waking up.

"Hey, Matt!" She looked at Damon. "Hey. Did you hit him?!"

"Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Damon walked towards Caroline and Matt when Tyler suddenly growled. Tyler was holding his chest as he looked up the moon.

"Tyler? Tyler?" Caroline called him.

"Oh no… it's starting." I looked at them cautiously. Tyler and I quickly walked to the Lockwood cellar.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go." Damon followed with Caroline and Matt.

"Come on."

We were walking through the woods and I could feel that Tyler was close to losing his consciousness.

"What's happening? Is he okay?" Matt looked at Tyler, who was already struggling.

"He better not wolf out on us." Damon told us when his phone suddenly rang. He then answered it. "Bad time, little bro."

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put."

"What?" Damon stopped walking and I had a bad feeling. "I'll take care of it."

"What's wrong?" I asked Damon after he hung up but he didn't have time to answer me.

Tyler doubled over and fell onto the ground. He was turning.

"Tyler!" Matt yelled. Tyler's bones already started cracking.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here."

"Tyler, it'll be okay." Caroline tried to calm him down but nothing was happening.

Suddenly, my right leg snapped, making me fall onto me knees.

"UGGH!" I painfully groaned.

"Danny!" All of them called.

"What's happening to her!?" Matt yelled.

"You have to leave." I told them.

"I'm not leaving you here." Damon glared at me.

"I'll be fine but you guys won't be if you don't go now." My wrist cracked.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just..." Caroline told us but Tyler cut her off.

"It's happening faster."

"Tyler, it's okay." Caroline gently said but Tyler's eyes suddenly turned yellow.

"Tyler!" Another bone of mine broke, which made me groan in pain.

Tyler ignored my call as he rushed towards Caroline but Damon intervened. Both of them fell to the ground. Damon was on his back as he struggled to push Tyler off of him.

My whole body was in pain. This was happening faster than before. I couldn't concentrate on what was happening. My body was burning up and eyes were turning yellow.

"Damon..." Caroline looked at Damon worriedly.

"I'm fine." He sternly said.

"Get out of here!" Tyler yelled when another bone cracked.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't...use these." Damon gave Matt the wooden bullets.

"It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!" Damon yelled and rushed away when he was sure they were gone.

My pain was over and I was now on all fours. Tyler was almost at the peak of his transformation and after a while, he was now a wolf. He snarled at me and tried to charge at me but I tackled him. Tyler got up and sped away.

I needed to find him and make sure the Caroline and Matt were safe. This was something I had to do quickly because I had a ritual to crash. I wouldn't let anyone to die tonight. With that in mind, I began my search of Tyler in this dark forest with the hope that I could save the lives of the people dear to me.

* * *

**Klaus**

Everything was complete. I was finally close to breaking this curse that my foolish mother had placed upon me. Entering the apartment, I questioned Katerina.

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." I then sat on the chair in front of the coffee table.

"I don't know."

Taking out my mobile phone, I placed it in the stand and opened the laptop. The laptop showed a live video of the werewolf lying on the dusty floor of a cellar, chained to the wall.

"What are you doing? Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta." I watched the werewolf as she tried to transition into her wolf form. This made me smirk in satisfaction. "It's almost time."

The door suddenly opened, which made me slightly look at it. I then slumped on the chair.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." The impulsive Salvatore said.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch."

Hearing this enrage me. I quickly stood up and sternly faced the Salvatore.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all...me."

"Katerina, give us a moment." I told her. She looked at us before following my order. I then turned to Damon Salvatore. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me." Smirking, I moved towards the coffee table. "It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." I played the live video and showed it to the vampire.

"The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" I closed the laptop and threw him the mobile phone to let him see.

"Jules."

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse...You learn a thing or two. First rule...always have a backup. Backup werewolf. Backup witch."

"Backup vampire." The Salvatore muttered in defeat.

"I've got that covered, too." Without wasting any time, I snapped his neck.

He was such a waste. I would have relished killing him in the sacrifice.

"Are you going to use him?" Katerina came back to the room.

"No, his blood is impure. He's as good as dead." I then went out of the apartment to set off to my destination.

Just a little more while, I would be free of merely being an Original vampire and be the most powerful supernatural being in the whole world. It was time.

* * *

Here's a new chapter for you guys! :D I feel like this chapter wasn't that good but I liked writing about Klaus. :D I'm currently writing chapter 24 and hopefully I can finish it by tomorrow so I can post a new chapter. I kind of got stuck in one scene though. XD I'm just really excited to write about the finale of season 2! :D See you guys next time!


	25. Chapter 24

**Danielle**

He was here. I could feel him, Tyler. Feminine screams filled my wolf ears and adrenaline pushed me to run faster to the source of the noise. The screams became louder as I got closer to the Lockwood Cellar. Suddenly, I smelled a slight scent of blood and I had no clue whose it was. I quickly went down the cellar and saw that Tyler had tackled Caroline to the ground. I knocked Tyler off of Caroline and dangerously growled at him.

Tyler and I were facing each other off. Apparently, I pissed Tyler off when I lunged at him, making him lose his prey. The next thing I knew I was pushed against the wall of the cellar. Tyler rushed to the gate where Caroline and Matt were safely locked up. I had a hard time getting up.

Tyler started to attack the gate by fitting his snout through its bars. He snarled and snapped at Caroline as she struggled to keep the gate still. I had to get up. That gate wouldn't hold much longer even if Caroline kept it steady. Trying to shrug pain away, I wriggled my whole body and proceeded to pounce at Tyler. He yelped in pain but got up again and this time he tried to attack me. I dodged it and he went to attack the gate instead. Because of this, Matt shot Tyler, who yelped in pain and backed away. Matt fired another shot just in time I knocked Tyler out so I got shot instead. I howled in pain as Tyler hit the cellar's wall.

"Matt! No, hey, no! It's Tyler and that's Danny."

"They're trying to kill us!" Matt yelled in fear.

"Wait!" Caroline looked at us worriedly. Tyler was out cold and was panting heavily. I, however, was slumped on the ground because my right hind leg was wounded.

"They're wounded and Tyler's knocked out." Caroline began to unlock the gate.

"Caroline, stay back."

"We can get out of here."

"Are you nuts?" Matt yelled at her.

"Danny wouldn't hurt us because she can control it. You're not going to shoot them again, okay? Okay. Matt, take my hand." Caroline looked at me and I nodded at her. She extended her hand to Matt as she walked out but Matt still pointed the gun at me.

"I got it."

"Matt, take my hand." Caroline looked back at Matt and he finally obeyed. Placing the rifle over his shoulder, he took Caroline's hand and she sped them out of the cellar.

I slowly stood up but my leg stung. Blood was dripping out of my wound and I have to get the bullet out somehow. I had not idea how to do that though. My mind drifted back on the first time I turned into a wolf. Somehow I was able to use my magic but I wasn't sure if it was just pure luck or I could really use it.

Might as well try. It was worth the shot. Concentrating on my bullet wound, I suddenly heard the clanking of bullet fall onto the ground. My bullet wound was slowly healing. This just proved my theory that I could really use magic in both my human and wolf form. Tyler was still out cold and probably would be for the rest of night.

I didn't care if Klaus would find out about my werewolf heritage. All that mattered to me now was that my loved ones were safe. Now was the time to crash a certain sacrifice.

The place of the sacrifice was close. I could feel it, the magic surrounding the place. It started already and I had to get there as fast as I could. A witch's chanting filled my ears at the same time groans of pain could be heard.

"Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler." A very familiar voice said. It was Jules.

"Are you Jules?" Elena's voice rang in my ears.

"I didn't want him to be alone!"

"Shall we?" Klaus uttered just in time I arrived the quarry. Without wasting any time, I attacked the witch, who was busy chanting the spell.

The witch was on her back as I towered above her and menacingly growled at her. A strong force immediately threw me back. I was able to prevent myself from falling onto the ground.

"Well, what do we have here? Another wolf." Klaus darkly sneered as he flashed me his vampire eyes.

Suddenly, my head started to hurt while Klaus smirked at this. That witch sent me aneurisms but I wasn't going to let this bring me down. Concentrating once again, I broke free from the aneurism and tackled Klaus, pushing him back a couple meters away from me.

"Klaus!" The witch yelled and tried to put me down again but I growled menacingly at her.

During this time, I had used my magic. One of the witch's wrists twisted in a painful angle and she screamed in pain. Klaus attacked me and towered over me. He stabbed me in the stomach, which made me yelp in pain. I threw him away from me using my magic. This time he groaned while clutching his head in pain. Suddenly, my concentration broke as I yelped in pain. That damn witch broke three of my legs. I lay on the floor in pain as blood gushed out from my wound.

"Greta! Leave this to me. Continue the sacrifice!" Klaus turned to me with pure rage. He was about to rip my heart out when he heard something that stunned him.

"DANNY! NO! PLEASE NO!" Elena yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"What?" Klaus turned to Elena with pure shock on his face.

"I'm here. I followed you. Danny has nothing to do with this. Please, I'm begging you. Please don't kill her." Elena sobbed harder as Jenna and Jules looked shocked.

My breathing was ragged as I lay down on my side in pain. The stake was still poking my stomach.

"How…?" Klaus then looked at me in the eye and then, his eyes widened with pure shock and something else. Was that sadness? Regret? Guilt?

"Danielle…" Klaus yanked the stake out of my stomach, which made me whimper in hurt. Then, he did something I never expected he would do. "I'm so sorry, love…" He softly whispered to me and discreetly petted my fur with such gentleness.

Klaus stood up with the bloody stake in his hands and went back to the witch. What on earth just happened?

"Greta, put a circle around the wolf and make sure she can't get out." I heard him tell the witch.

"I don't know how but that wolf can use magic and she will interfere again. We should kill her." The witch argued but Klaus sternly looked at her.

"I said lock her up."

This time the witch didn't argue and followed him. A ring of fire surrounded me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My wound hasn't healed and three of my legs were still broken. My magic wouldn't be much of help at this moment.

"Let's begin." Klaus uttered and I could feel him steal a glance at me.

The ring of fire around Jules slowly dissipated. Jules's eyes turned yellow and she sped to Klaus to attack him. However, Klaus got the upper hand and pinned her to the ground. He plunged his hand into her chest and ripped her heart out. I smelled fresh tears and this made me look at Jules. Jules took her final breath and died.

Klaus breathed heavily while holding Jules' bloody heart in his hand. He then sped towards the witch and held the heart over the flames, squeezing the blood out of it.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked, filled with hope.

"It's working." Greta answered before chanting again.

"Danny…" Elena looked at me, her eyes glistening with tears. "You're going to be okay. We'll get through this."

I wished I could answer her right now. The reason why I was here was to help them out of here and not lay here in pain. I felt so weak and powerless.

"How is Danny a wolf?" Jenna asked Elena.

"She has werewolf gene in her. She's part wolf and part witch, Jenna." Elena muttered softly, probably to prevent Klaus from hearing this, but it didn't matter now. He knew I was this wolf.

My attention was diverted when I heard Jenna's quivering voice. Fresh tears were streaming down her face.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?" Elena shook her head at Jenna's question. "Isn't there someone else who can do this?"

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that."

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you."

"But you didn't." Elena knelt down and looked at Jenna in the eye. "You put your entire life on hold to help us."

"Look around, Elena. I failed you."

"No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance..." Elena places a finger to her lips and softly whispered, "Run."

"Okay." Jenna nodded. Klaus then approached the ring where Jenna was in.

"Hello, Jenna."

Jenna and Elena got up and looked at Klaus. My wolf was running wild and my instincts were telling me to protect them but I couldn't. My body was too weak and the wound and my broken bones were still healing.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" The flames flared up when Elena went closer to it. Elena moved away from the fire.

"Careful." Klaus looked at her.

"Elena, don't."

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena then turned to Klaus. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

"Well, well." Klaus looked up at the top of the quarry. "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

This familiar scent filled my nose. It was Stefan.

"I'm here to talk."

"Very well, then." Klaus briefly looked at Jenna before he sped away. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

Elena and Jenna were looking at the two, who were talking on top of the quarry.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked.

"I-I don't know. You can hear them. You can hear anything. Jus-Just focus on them." Elena told her and my attention was once again diverted.

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Stefan told Klaus.

No. NO! This couldn't be happening. I couldn't let him die.

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women, three goddesses sacrificed at nature's altar."

"What are they saying?" Elena looked at Jenna.

"I can't-I can't make it out."

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus."

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way." I heard Stefan sneer.

"I can hear him. I hear Stefan."

"What are they saying?" Elena looked at Jenna pleadingly.

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you." Klaus uttered with slight amusement in his voice.

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna."

"Oh, my god." Jenna gasped in surprise.

"What is it?"

"He wants to take my place." Hearing Jenna's words, Elena looked up at Stefan with a horrified expression. "Elena..." Jenna called her but was ignored by the said person.

"I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it."

Klaus and Stefan came down and went towards Jenna and Elena.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus gestured a hand to Stefan.

"Stefan..." Elena looked sadly at Stefan.

"It's okay."

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus pointed the stake between Jenna and Stefan.

"No." She glared at the Original.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus sped around Stefan and staked him in the back. Stefan groaned in pain and fell onto his knees.

"No! Stefan! No!"

He then ripped the staked out of Stefan's back but left a chunk of wood in his back. The scent of Stefan's blood filled my nose, making me growl in anger.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." Klaus snapped Stefan's neck causing Stefan to fall to the ground. "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

Greta chanted the next part of the spell and now, the ring of fire, around Jenna, was dispelled.

"No." Elena muttered in fear.

"Your turn." Klaus smirked at Jenna.

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena attempted to cross the fire but it just flared up again.

I tried to stand up but I just fell to the ground again. No. No. NO! I had to get up. Jenna couldn't die!

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." Jenna looked at Elena with determination in her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before the screams of the witch rang in the quarry. The stench of her blood filled my nose as Jenna bit her neck. Klaus sped over to Jenna and stabbed her in the back. He pulled her away from Greta while Jenna gasped in pain. Klaus released her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Jenna, no!" Elena cried as Jenna looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore."

Klaus flipped Jenna onto her back before staking her in the heart.

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena sobbed.

Jenna's body started to desiccate as Klaus released the stake and stood up. I howled in grief. Jenna was dead. There was nothing I could do to save her. I was useless.

Greta began to chant again and then, she poured Jenna's blood into the fire too. Klaus just looked at the fire with delight and anticipation. My ears picked up some groans.

"No." Stefan uttered once he saw Jenna's lifeless body. He turned to Elena with sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Elena placed a finger to her lips and hushed Stefan.

"Are they going to kill him?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"It's time." Klaus approached Elena.

The fire, surrounding Elena, disappeared. Elena looked at Klaus with hatred as he extended his hand towards her. She ignored Klaus and walked to the altar.

_"__No! I need a bit more time! I__'__m almost healed. I just need a bit! Please!__"_ I struggled to stand up and growled at Klaus.

"I'm sorry, Danielle." Klaus whispered in a low voice so only him and me could hear this. He looked at me with those same emotions in his eyes. Why? Why was he like this to me?

Klaus followed Elena and grabbed her face. I tried to stay on my feet but my legs would just give out. They weren't fully healed yet. Stefan also struggled to get up from the ground. Klaus turned Elena's face to face him.

"Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell."

Klaus sank his fangs into Elena's neck and started to drain her of her blood. Stefan continued to try standing up but he would just fall back to the ground. I forced myself to stand up and get out of the circle of fire but the flames would just flare up.

Elena was staring blankly as Klaus drained her blood. I watched helplessly as she fell onto the ground- dead. My howls, filled with anguish, rang in the entire area.

Blood dripped from Klaus' mouth and the flames in the altar was extinguished. He breathed heavily and walked down the steps.

"I can feel it. It's happening." He looked up at the full moon as his transition started. The sickening cracks of his bones filled my ears. His eyes were golden yellow but they had veins underneath them.

"Yes, yes!"

That was the last straw. Conjuring all the magic that I had left, I dispelled the barrier that was keeping me captive. Klaus was suddenly thrown through the air. All of the flames ignited and this startled Greta. She looked at Bonnie, who was chanting a spell while coming down the hillside. Taking this chance, I lunged at the witch and ripped her jugular out, instantly killing her.

"Danny." Damon called me while I just nodded my head and looked at Elena. He got the message, knelt down and picked Elena up.

"No! You were dead!" Klaus yelled in pain.

Every minute that Bonnie chanted her spell, a body part of Klaus twisted and cracked at painful angles. I went with Damon as he carried Elena's body and lay her down beside Stefan.

"Elena." Stefan gently grabbed Elena's arm.

Damon knelt down and removed the piece of wood in Stefan's back, which made him grunt in pain. The older Salvatore was about to help Stefan up but Stefan just grabbed a hold of his jacket.

"I need you to get her out of here!" He shouted.

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!"

Damon picked Elena up and sped away. I then helped Stefan to stand up. Klaus' painful screams filled the air as he lay against the rocks. Elijah came in to view and approached his brother before Bonnie stopped chanting.

"Elijah?" Klaus slightly smiled at his brother in relief.

"Hello, brother."

Stefan and I were now beside Bonnie. Elijah then thrust his hand into Klaus' chest and grabbed his heart.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus..." Elijah twisted Klaus' heart and was about to rip it out when Klaus said something that made him stop.

"I didn't bury them at sea!"

"What?" Elijah looked at his brother in shock.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan yelled. Elijah merely looked at Stefan before turning back to Klaus.

"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother."

I knew it. Elijah couldn't kill his brother. Judging from the look on his face, he was having second thoughts right now.

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie threatened him.

"You'll die."

"I don't care."

Elijah looked down at Klaus before looking at Bonnie and Stefan. Then, his eyes finally met mine. With just one look, I already knew his answer.

"I'm sorry."

All three of us ran towards the Originals.

"No!" Both Stefan and Bonnie yelled. However before any of us could get to them, they were long gone.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Currently, I was running through the woods with the hope of finding the two Originals. Stefan and Bonnie wouldn't let me go but I escaped. I needed to find them. When I first found out that Klaus was Elijah's brother, I already knew that there was a chance that Klaus wouldn't die. Somehow somewhere in my heart, I knew that Elijah might hesitate in killing his brother and more so after what I told him at the Lockwood mansion. The incident a while ago just proved my perception.

Suddenly, a wolf's howl filled the air and I could also hear people talking nearby. I knew exactly what that wolf would do and I couldn't let it do that. Rushing through the woods, my nose picked up the scent of the wolf and then finally, I found it. It had a black fur with little markings of white and it was quite big compared to me. The wolf heard the noise and was about to find its prey when I tackled it to the ground.

The wolf snarled and immediately lunged at me. I yelped when I hit a tree. It was about to attack me again but it stopped in front of me. The wolf stared at me for a while before snuggling its head to mine. After that, it suddenly sped away from me. What on earth just happened? Who was that wolf?

I shook the thoughts first out of my head. Trying to stand up, I failed after feeling a sting in my left hind leg. A branch was stabbed in my hind leg. It probably got there when I got tackled to the tree. Then, I felt it. My time was almost up and I was far from home. I tried standing up again but I couldn't. My body was too tired and weak at this point.

Slowly, I felt myself turn back to my human form. Suddenly, someone placed a coat over my naked body. I quickly opened my eyes but my sight was a bit blurry.

"I'm sorry, Danielle. This would hurt a bit." A very familiar voice said. All of a sudden, the branch poking my thigh was removed, making me groan in the process. The person picked me up and I could now clearly see who it was.

"Elijah…"

"Shh… It's all right, Danielle. You'll be all right. Just rest for now." He muttered softly. With those words ringing in my head, I felt myself being consumed by darkness.

* * *

YAAY! Another chapter is done! Thank you for the reviews and favorites guys! :D I really appreciate it so much! It makes me happy to know that people appreciate what I do! (^v^) I'm so happy I'm almost done with the season 2 of TVD. I wasn't really sure how to fit Danny in this episode so I'm not sure if this chapter is good. But, I was gushing when I was writing about Klaus! I can just imagine him saying all of those. (_) Time to write the finale of this season~~! See you guys next time! :D


	26. Chapter 25

**Klaus**

I woke up, feeling the sunlight gleam down on my face. A smile started to spread on my face as I looked up at the sun. Suddenly, someone threw me some clothes.

"You've been busy." My brother's voice rang in my ears.

"That was amazing." I got up and uttered, "How long has it been?"

"Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf." Elijah answered me, as I got dressed.

"I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill." I grinned at my brother but his face remained stoic.

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way." He said in annoyance.

"Just like old times, brother."

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain." Elijah handed me a pair of boots before waking past me.

"That's right. Now, what was it again?" I glanced at my brother as I wore the boots. "Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word, Niklaus." My brother said through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger, whilst picking up the jacket.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me." I slightly glared at Elijah as I put the shirt on.

"I could have. But I didn't." Elijah helped me put the jacket on.

"And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven."

"Where are they?" He asked in a stern voice while I merely chuckled.

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough but for now, I have to retrieve something that is mine." I started walking away from Elijah and I could feel his stares. It was time for me to get her, Danielle.

* * *

**Danielle**

Two days have passed since the sacrifice. Every single thing about it was still so vivid in my memory-how Jenna died at the altar, how Elena was drained of her blood, how helpless and useless I was as I lay on the dusty ground in pain.

During the morning after the ritual, I woke up lying on my bed with dust and dirt all over my body. The only thing that I remembered was I fought with a wolf and Elijah carrying me and telling me to rest. After that, I remembered nothing. Jenna and Uncle John's funerals were held that day too. I stood in front of their graves, regretting that I could do nothing to save them. I wasn't strong enough.

Until now, some of my strength still hadn't restored. I guessed I used too much magic and overexerted body that night. Sometimes I could still feel a slight soreness in my right leg from where I was stabbed by a branch.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when the sounds of the doorbell rang in the house. Who could it be, coming this early in the morning? I stood up from the couch and looked through the front door's peephole. Caroline stood in front of my porch with a tensed and scared expression on her face. She didn't look well at all.

"Caroline, hi. What are you doing here at this time of the day?" I greeted her after opening the door.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." Caroline was really edgy and she was paler then usual.

"Come on in." I curiously looked at her while she entered the house.

"I-I didn't know who to tell this. I thought it was nothing because I thought I was just hallucinating." She talked really fast that it was hard to understand her. I grabbed her shoulders and calmed her down.

"Wait, Caroline. Speak slower. I can't understand you."

Caroline looked like she was about to cry and was really terrified.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" After telling her this, she suddenly burst into tears.

"That night during the full moon, Tyler accidentally nipped my wrist before you came and attacked him." My eyes widened in horror after hearing this. "I thought it was nothing because I just felt it for a second and then, it was gone…"

"Show it to me."

Caroline pulled up her sleeve and showed me her right arm. Her wrist was red and veins were protruding.

"I smelled a weak scent of blood that night. It was yours. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know what to do, didn't know who to go to. Danny, please help me. I don't want to die yet." More tears streamed down on her face.

"No, you're not dying. I won't let you. Come on." I gestured for her to follow me to the secret passage behind the bookshelf. "Sit down on the bench." I told her once we reached the basement.

Going to the cabinet, I searched for the herbal paste and herbal extract for werewolf bites. After the incident with Rose, I stored more of these medicines in here. There was no way I was going to take any risks of not having any cure for this lethal bite. Once I got the things I needed, I went back to Caroline and held out the vial of liquid to her.

"Drink it. This will slow down the further spreading of the werewolf venom."

Caroline drank took the vial and drank its contents. She choked but managed to drink all of it. Getting a good amount of herbal paste, I gently applied it to the bite. Caroline slightly hissed in pain. Once the paste was already adequate, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I held Caroline's wrist and my other hand was placed above the bite. Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead as I continued to chant the spell. After some time, I opened my eyes and looked at Caroline's wrist.

She sighed and smiled in relief as streaks of tears stained her face. Caroline hugged me with all her might and muttered, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's okay, Care. It's okay." I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Caroline's phone suddenly rang. She looked at it and Elena sent her a message asking if Caroline wanted to join them in a picnic.

"I need to go." Caroline and I went back up. "Aren't you going?"

"Probably later. I still need to fix a few things." I smiled at her and she hugged me again.

"Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough."

"Caroline, you don't have to keep on saying thank you." I chuckled. After that, Caroline left.

I was about to go to the living room when a sudden dizziness hit me, making me lean on a cabinet. Warm liquid trickled down my nose. Touching my nose, I saw blood on my hand. My body really hadn't fully recovered yet and curing a wolf bite just made my condition worse. I went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood off of me. My phone started to ring and I picked it up without checking who it was.

_"__Danny! Thank God! I need you help.__"_ Stefan muttered from the other line.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. The next few words he said stunned me. No, no! This was not happening. "I'm on my way." I immediately hung up and grabbed some herbal paste and a vial of herbal liquid before going to my destination, the Salvatore boarding house.

I didn't care what would happen to me. Nothing would stop me from preventing anymore of my loved ones from dying even if death would take me instead. No more deaths of people dear to me.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Stefan immediately opened the door after I knocked a few times. He didn't look good and it was understandable. His brother was dying and he was desperate to keep him alive.

"How long has it been?"

"He just told me after the funeral. Tyler nipped him in the arm."

Our conversation was cut short when I heard some sizzling and smelled something burning. Stefan and I shared a horrified look before he sped to the source. I ran after him and heard a thud.

"Get off of me." Damon yelled as I arrived the living room.

"You're not doing this." Stefan pushed him away from the sunlight.

"Just did. You know what will happen, Stefan."

"I don't care." Stefan sped away again as I heard a thud and closing of the cellar door. "You're not dying today."

"What's the plan, Superman?" Damon weakly said. I went to the cellar and Stefan stood in front of the closed door.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this."

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one."

"Danny cured Rose before and there is a big chance she can do that again. Besides that, I got Bonnie looking for something, anything."

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with."

I then heard some coughing. This was my cue to let Damon know that I was here.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength."

"Damon…" I looked through the bars.

Damon looked at me and there was no hope in his eyes. Why? I could heal him so why?

"Great, Supergirl is here. Come to make wonders?"

"Damon, I'm here to help you so let me." I softly said but he wouldn't listen.

"Why can't you just understand!? There is nothing you can do!" He yelled. I shot a worried look at Stefan as he heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry about this, Damon." I muttered a small spell and after a few seconds, Damon slumped onto the ground, passed out. Stefan opened the cellar door and let me enter.

"I hope this would work." He muttered to me.

"I hope so too." I got some of the herbal liquid in a syringe. Then, I stuck the syringe into Damon, emptying it.

Getting some paste, I applied it to Damon's wolf bite. Unlike Caroline's, Damon's bite was much worse. Once the paste covered most of the wound, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Conjuring my magic, I started to chant the spell. After a while of chanting, I felt a thick liquid drip from my nose but I ignored it and pushed myself to continue.

"DANNY!" Stefan shook my shoulders and my concentration broke.

"No, no! Why did you stop me!? Damon will die if I don't do this!" Tears were starting to brim in my eyes and Stefan just gently looked at me. "I saved Caroline from a bite. I could do it again! I can save Damon!"

"Danny, I can't let you die saving Damon." Stefan looked at me with sad eyes as realization flashed in them. He knew why I couldn't save Damon because I already healed Caroline.

"No, no! I have to do this! There is no other way!" I broke down into tears. "…There is no other way…D-Damon will die…" I sobbed harder as Stefan hugged me in hopes of comforting me.

"Shh… Damon will be fine, Danny. We'll find another way." He pulled away from me and wiped my tears. "We'll find another way. Okay?"

All I could do was nod and hope that we could find way to save Damon one way or another.

"Let's go find Bonnie." Stefan helped me up and told me to clean the blood on my face.

Looking at myself in front of the bathroom mirror, I looked like a walking dead while I cleaned the blood off. My complexion was much paler than a while ago. Why did this happen every single time? I couldn't lose another person dear to me. Once I got out of the bathroom, Stefan was already waiting for me by the front door.

"Who's going to look after Damon?" I asked Stefan.

"I got that covered already. Ric is with Damon right now. Come on." Stefan used my car and we drove to the old witch house.

Once we got there, we immediately went down the basement, where Bonnie was settled.

"Bonnie?" I called as she placed a candle on the floor.

"Hey, how did it go?" I shook my head at her question. "It's okay, Danny. We'll find a way." She gave me a small smile and I returned it with one of my own.

Bonnie then struck a match and lit the candle on the floor.

"I'm not sure this is going to work." She looked at Stefan with uncertainty.

"You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon."

"Let's just hope they want to." Bonnie started muttering a spell and all the candles in the room lit up. I could hear them again. All of those whispering voices were filling my ears.

"Bonnie?" Stefan called her but he didn't get a response from the Bennett witch. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie opened her eyes and said, "Emily."

Emily spoke through Bonnie but it was her own voice, not Bonnie's.

"Why have you come here, Stefan?" Emily spoke.

"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite."

"No. Nature ensures a balance to everything."

"Is that true...or are you just saying no because it's Damon?" Stefan looked at her.

"Emily, please. Please tell us if there is another way. My body isn't fully healed and most of my magic is used up. I've tried to heal him but I couldn't. My body couldn't take it. I can't lose another important person in my life. Please, Emily. I'm begging you." I begged Emily but still, nothing.

"I'm sorry, Danielle. Perhaps it is just his time to die."

"No. That's not balance. That's punishment." I reasoned but she still wouldn't tell us anything.

"I will not give you what you want."

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother."

Bonnie suddenly screamed and held her ears in pain before falling onto the floor.

"Bonnie." Stefan knelt down in front of her.

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power."

"They know something." I whispered while sharing a look with Stefan.

"There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me." Stefan desperately looked at Bonnie.

"I heard them say a name." Bonnie hesitated for a while.

"What was it?" Stefan immediately asked her.

"Klaus."

Stefan and I shared a horrified look. After that, we left Bonnie in the witch house and went back to the car.

"I can't let you go with me to Klaus." Stefan told me. "I won't put you at risk. I can't."

"No! Stefan, I'm going with you." I determinedly looked at Stefan in the eye. "This is for Damon and I'll make sure that he'll live."

"Danny, Klaus wants you. I won't let him take you away too."

"That's exactly the point! He wants me Stefan, not you. If I asked Klaus for the cure, he'll give it to me faster. I don't care what happens to me! If I lose my freedom or die trying, then so be it! I already couldn't save Jenna. This time I won't just helplessly stand here and watch another important person in my life be taken by death. I don't want to go through that again. I can't!" Tears were already trickling down my face and Stefan's eyes were already glistening with tears.

"So, please Stefan. Don't take this chance away from me because I can't live with the fact of Damon dying without me doing anything and with me feeling so powerless."

Stefan immediately engulfed me in an embrace.

"Don't do this, Danny. Please don't. Not like this…" His tears were starting to stain my shirt.

"I can't, Stefan. This is the only way." I sobbed. "This is our only way. To save Damon."

Stefan pulled away from me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Then, we'll do this together. I won't let you go through this alone. Do you understand me?" Stefan wiped my tears while I just nodded.

We had no other choice. Even if it required us to sacrifice everything, this was our only hope.

~~~~~X~~~~~

With fresh flowers in my hands, I walked towards a certain gravestone. After another one of my breakdowns at the witch house, Stefan and I parted ways. Stefan went to tell this to Elena and we agreed to meet at Ric's apartment. Once I reached the gravestone, I gently placed the flowers in front of it.

"Hi Dad. I'm here to tell you that I might not be able to visit you for quite a long time. You see I'm going to strike a deal with Klaus, the Original hybrid. My friend got bitten by a werewolf and I couldn't save him because I already healed another friend. So, this was my only hope. My freedom in exchange for the cure." I was crying again. Stupid teenage hormones just wouldn't let me rest.

"I'm disappointing you as your daughter. This wasn't the life that you wanted for me. I know by doing this, I'm making all of your sacrifices for naught. So, I'm so sorry, dad. I hope you'll understand and forgive me for making this choice. I already lost you, mom, and many others. I just…" I choked while trying to catch my breath.

"I just can't bear to lose another person dear to me. I won't let this chance slip when I have a choice to save them. Stefan will be with me so please don't worry too much, dad. Please watch over me with mom in the other side. I love you, dad. Always and forever." Kissing the tips of my fingers, I pressed them to the gravestone before standing up and never looking back.

I went inside my car and rested my head on the wheels, trying to even out my breathing. There was no turning back. I could do this and I would do this for Damon.

Once my nerves were calm, I drove to Ric's apartment where everything would change. When I arrived at the Ric's apartment building, Stefan was already in there waiting for me. I got out of my car as Stefan extended his hand towards me. After taking his hand, we shared a nod and made our way to Ric's apartment. Stefan gestured the he would go in first before me.

"Hello, Katherine." Stefan greeted when both of us were already in the apartment. She got up from the bed and glared at us.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!"

"We ran into complications." I murmured in defeat as Katherine questioned once more.

"Complications?"

"Doesn't really matter. We just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan sternly said.

All of a sudden Katherine pushed Stefan against a wall and shushed us both. Footsteps could then be heard from the hallway and then, Klaus and Elijah walked through the door.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Katherine released Stefan.

Klaus looked at Stefan and me before smirking, "You two just keep popping up, don't you?"

"We need your help..." Stefan walked closer and stood beside me. "For my brother."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." He merely smirked and walked away.

Elijah walked closer to us and looked at Stefan before finally looking at me in the eye. His eyes were still the same. They held the same emotions whenever they looked at me but this time, they also held guilt and distress in them.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

All I did was nod at him to tell him that I understood.

"And so I shall." Klaus suddenly stabbed Elijah through the heart with a silver dagger.

"Elijah!" I was about to rush to Elijah's aid when someone grabbed me from behind. "No! Stefan, let me go! Elijah!"

Klaus looked at me somehow displeased with my actions and then, he thrust the dagger further. Touching his older brother's cheek, he slowly hushed him.

"Danny, don't." Stefan whispered and I helplessly watched Elijah's body turned grey. Elijah fell onto the ground, dead. When Stefan let me go, Klaus suddenly pushed him against a wall.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus drove a stake through Stefan's chest, barely missing his heart.

"Stefan!" I yelled and Katherine held me back. Stefan groaned in pain and buckled forward. Klaus was holding him up.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

"He's just trying to help his brother." Katherine told him.

"Wait! Wait, please!" Klaus turned to me after hearing my calls. "The witches said you had a cure. Make us a deal. Just give us the cure and we'll do whatever you want."

Seeing my desperate pleas, Klaus smirked and took the stake out of Stefan's chest. I immediately caught Stefan before he fell onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Stefan and he just nodded in return. Klaus walked over to the counter and placed the dagger down. He then poured himself a glass of blood.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now." The hybrid told Stefan. "Of course, Danielle is perfect. She's all that I want. In fact, she's actually the only bargaining chip that I want in exchange for the cure. But you, you are just shy of useless."

With a glass of blood in his hand, Klaus walked back to us and crouched down in front of us.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village..." He stood up and grinned. "A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan looked up at him before he and I stood up.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town."

We narrowed our eyes at Klaus as he smirked at us. He then gestured for Katherine to go to him.

"Katerina, come here." He held his hand out to her. Katherine got closer and he took her arm. Klaus suddenly bit her, showing his hybrid eyes to us.

"Aah! Aah! No. No...No. No. No." Katherine cried out as she looked at her wrist in horror.

Klaus then bit his own wrist and forced Katherine to drink his blood. Her werewolf bite instantly healed. Klaus then turned to Stefan and me.

"You want your cure? There it is."

"Your blood is the cure." My eyes widened as I looked at the healed wound.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." He smirked and placed his hands on Stefan's shoulder and mine as well. "Now...Let's talk, you and I."

Klaus made us sit on the chairs at the edge of the counter as he took a knife and tightly gripped its blade. Blood dripped from his hand and into a vial. I couldn't take my eyes off of the vial. This was Damon's only hope. I had to be strong and do this for him.

Klaus placed the bloody knife down and lifted the vial in front of him. He then said, "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for both of you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." Klaus then poured the blood down the kitchen sink.

"No! Please!" I desperately pleaded.

"Wait." Stefan yelled, making Klaus stop.

"Now that's more like it." He smirked. "I want you to join me for a drink."

Klaus slid a blood bag across the counter top and Stefan took it. The Original took his glass of blood and watched Stefan take a sip from the blood bag.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal."

Stefan took a deep breath and drank all of it before Klaus threw him two more blood bags.

"Again."

Stefan tore a blood bag open and drank the blood as he looked at Klaus with narrowed eyes.

"No. Stefan…" I looked at the younger Salvatore with worry before turning to the Original hybrid. "He can't, Klaus. He'll lose control."

Klaus' eyes met mine and they held those same emotions that confused me so much. He stood up and took my hand, dragging me away from Stefan.

"That's our agreement, love. His services and freedom in exchange for his brother's salvation. The only time I will grant that plea is if he is useful to me." Klaus gently tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "All you can do is to accept my terms, love. For your friend, Damon."

I couldn't say anything after that. He was right. We did tell him that we would do anything if he would give us the cure. I muttered, "We'll do whatever you want for Damon."

"Good girl. Now, I believe we have a little matter to discuss." He smirked and stroked my cheek. "Quite courageous of you to stand against me and stop the ritual. It was very fascinating you breaking my witch's wrist and sending me aneurisms in that form."

I knew what this was about and nothing had prepared me for this.

"It took me by surprise that you hold a very important secret. Just like me, a hybrid, yet also different. A servant of nature and a werewolf beholden to the moon. You're very rare indeed, little wolf." Amusement and delight gleamed in Klaus' eyes. His attention was diverted when Stefan finished the blood bags.

I didn't know how long has passed already while I watched Stefan empty one blood bag to another. The floor was already stained with blood and four emptied blood bags lay on it. Stefan sat on the floor as he finished another blood bag. Looking into his eyes, I knew something had changed. It was as if the only thing he saw was blood. His bloodlust slowly took over him as he emptied each blood bag. There was nothing I could do but to watch Stefan slowly succumb to his ripper side.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus threw another blood bag in front of him.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure." Stefan grunted.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life." Klaus crouched down and handed Stefan the blood bag that he threw onto the floor a while ago. Without any choice, Stefan snatched it and once again drank blood.

"That's the spirit." The hybrid muttered before standing up and taking the vial of his blood.

"Sweetheart..." He then went to Katherine and compelled her, "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" She asked, filled with hope.

"No!" Stefan yelled.

"Yes and if I were you..." Klaus answered her. Katherine took the vial and immediately sped out of the apartment. "I'd hurry." Klaus then sat on a chair.

"She'll never take it to him." Tears were brimming my eyes as I looked at Stefan in horror. "She'll never take it to him." It felt like everything that we'd done was for naught.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I currently stood beside Stefan while looking at Klaus, who was staring at the corpse of his brother that lay in a coffin. After Stefan drank a couple more blood bags, Klaus told him it was enough and led us to a warehouse filled with wooden coffins. Why on earth would he have coffins? Was this the "family" Elijah was talking about?

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus closed the coffin and ordered the two men. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."

The men took the coffin away and my attention was diverted when I heard a buzzing sound. Stefan took his phone out and read the message. After reading it, he showed it to me and I couldn't but sigh in relief. Damon was okay. He was safe.

"So...Did Katerina make it in time?"

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." I muttered while looking at the Original.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Danielle. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You two will help me see to that."

Stefan walked up to him and said, "What is it you really want from us?"

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus only smirked while glancing at me. What exactly did he want from us? From me?

"Then are we done here? Can we go?"

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." Klaus only smirked at the younger vampire with a glint in his eyes. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid."

A girl walked out from behind the crates and walked towards Klaus. When the girl was beside Klaus, he moved away her hair, exposing her neck.

"See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal...that you'll be of use to me."

No! He was going to make Stefan do it. I looked at Klaus in horror as he bit the poor girl's neck and drank her blood.

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt."

"No… No, No!" I shook my head at the Original while he released the girl. She screamed while running away from us.

Stefan sped in front of the girl making her stop in her tracks.

"Stefan, no!" I yelled and was about to stop him from killing the innocent girl when someone stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist. "Let go of me! Klaus, you can't do this to him!"

"This is all part of the deal, love. I'm just making use of what was offered to me. If you still disagree and interfere with this, I can just render our deal null and make sure Damon is dead for good."

This made me stopped struggling. I just watched helplessly as Stefan drained the girl of her blood until he dropped her onto the floor, dead.

"Now we can go." Klaus whispered to my ear before letting me go.

Right at this moment, the only thing that ran through my head was the dreadful possibilities that were in store for Stefan and me. I just sold my soul to the devil himself, the Original hybrid.

* * *

HI GUYS! Here's a new chapter for you! :D It took a while because I've been busy for the past two weeks. Thank you for all of your reviews and for pointing out the flaws in this fanfiction. Because of that, I can make it better and edit whatever that needs editing. I also got new ideas for the future chapters that I'm going to write:D  
Season 2 is finally done! I'm so excited to write the upcoming chapters! :D Just can't wait for what happens to Danny in her trip with Klaus. _ Please write me a review if you have time! :) I want to hear people's opinion about this story and how I can make it better. It will really be appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you guys next time~~!


	27. Chapter 26

**Danielle**

Klaus and I approached a big white house in the middle of nowhere. Just then, a blonde woman, who was practically close to wearing nothing, came out of the house.

"Rudy!" She whistled while walking down the steps. "Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She bent down to pick up a toy.

This was our cue. When the woman turned around, she was startled when Klaus and I suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." Klaus said in an American accent.

"Can I help you?" The woman looked at us suspiciously.

"Our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back." I gave her a fake sweet smile.

Then, Klaus placed an arm on my waist and pulled me close to him. No matter how much uncomfortable it was I had to keep the act. I controlled my urge to slap his arm away from my waist.

"My girlfriend and I feel like we've been walking forever. Yours is the first house we come to so we were just hoping we could use your phone?" Klaus smiled at the woman but the woman still had a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

Hearing him call me his 'girlfriend' made me want to frown but I didn't let it show on my facial expression. Our debate a while ago was pointless because in the end, he still ignored my annoyance and went through with what he wanted.

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Huh, yeah..." Using his other free hand, Klaus took his phone out. "Battery died."

"And I lost mine because I was too careless." I heaved a sigh.

"Look, I promise we're not a serial killers. We just wanna use your phone." Hearing this, I had the urge to slap my hand onto my forehead. Great. Just great. Klaus just made things worse. He really needed to work on this kind of things.

"Sure." The woman sighed and turned around to go back to the house.

"Soo, we can come in?" I politely asked in a sweet tone.

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you."

Klaus' facial expression suddenly turned into that of annoyance and spoke in his accustomed accent, "I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting."

"I'm from Florida." The woman merely answered.

"Well, that explains it." Klaus quickly grabbed her by her throat and compelled her. "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea."

"Come in." The woman said in fear as tears started brimming her eyes.

Klaus grabbed the woman by the back of her neck and entered the house. I simply followed him because I couldn't do anything to stop this. These women would definitely end up like the other people, whom we countered for the last two months. In the kitchen, another woman walked over to the counter with the frying pan in her hand.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." The dark-skinned woman chuckled.

She turned around only to see us enter the kitchen. Klaus still held the blonde by the nape of her neck while she sobbed in fear.

"What's going on?" The other woman placed the frying pan down and eyed us suspiciously.

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus smirked.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." The dark-skinned woman answered back.

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Still holding the blonde, Klaus went closer to the second woman when he saw her tensed up. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?"

The woman didn't answer. Klaus then smirked menacingly.

"If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm."

The other woman ran out of the kitchen, probably trying to escape through the front door. Then, a feminine scream rang in the house.

"I love it when they run!" Klaus walked towards the woman, who tried to escape, while I followed him.

"He's in Tully. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41." The woman said as tears stained her face.

"Thank you, my love." Klaus touched the blonde's hair and asked, "Now, may my friend come in?"

"Yes." She cried.

The other woman looked at Stefan in horror as he entered the house.

"Kill this one quickly." Klaus pushed the blonde woman to Stefan before looking at the other one. "And make that one suffer."

I quickly pushed pass my two companions, not wanting to see another slaughter. Running to the car, I prepared myself for the terror and nightmares that would definitely haunt me again. Then suddenly, it started. All of the horrified screams of the women started.

"No… no… no…" Like a little child, I covered my ears in hopes of blocking the screams of those people. Witches were supposed to help protect humans from the supernatural beings and here I was helping the Original hybrid in killing people to get what he wanted.

Someone suddenly touched my shoulder, making me slap him or her in surprise. However, Klaus was able to stop me by grabbing my wrist.

"Are you all right, love?" He looked at me in surprise and something else that I didn't know of. I still looked at Klaus with wide eyes before snapping out of it.

"I'm fine." I quickly tried to steady my breathing.

"No, you're not. What is it?" His grip slightly tightened to grab my attention.

"I said I'm fine. Now, let go of me." Not wanting him to know my dilemma, I sternly looked at him and harshly yanked my wrist away from his hold. Quickly going inside the car, I ignored the stares that Klaus gave me. The screams were still ringing in my ears. I could only hope that all of this would end soon.

* * *

**Klaus**

Even though I had no intention to, I was getting attached to Danielle for reasons I knew nothing of. There was just something in her that attracted me. Since last night, Danielle had not left my thoughts. The way she shook as she covered her ears sent an unsettling feeling in my stomach. When she looked at me, I saw fear in them but that fear was not directed to me. It was for something else. Something was definitely wrong with her. She just wouldn't tell me. I wanted to comfort her but she chose to face this predicament of hers by herself. I just wished that somewhere in her heart she would let me in.

We've arrived at the Southern Comfort Bar. Everyone in the bar was already compelled and the plan was settled. All we had to do was wait for the werewolf to arrive. I looked over to Danielle who was sitting on the stool, waiting for the target.

Danielle was currently staring at her half empty glass of non-alcoholic drink. Right now, she seemed to be in deep thought. Danielle looked tired even though she tried her best to hide it. I wondered what was really wrong with her. My attention was then diverted when the werewolf, whom we had been waiting for, walked up to the bar.

"What's up Ray?" A man greeted.

"Hey Red, get me a beer." Ray then sat down close to Danielle and eyed her in a way that made my blood boil. No one was allowed to look at her that way.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing in here?" Ray went closer to Danielle and she turned to him.

"Hmmm… I'll throw that back at you. What is a man like you doing in a bar like this?" She looked at him from head to toe with an alluring smirk gracing her lovely face. Danielle brought the glass to her lips and drank a bit of her drink.

I knew I told her to do this but it was beginning to irritate me. The way she was doing this to another man was irritating me. I didn't like where this was going.

"I come here often but I never saw you here." Ray chuckled, completely taken by Danielle.

"It's my first time here. I wanted a drink after a long road." She smirked seductively.

"But you're drinking a non-alcoholic drink. How about I buy you one?"

"Thanks but no thanks." Danielle then leaned closer to the werewolf and whispered in such a seductive voice, "It's too early to get drunk."

That was it. This was ending now. Walking towards Danielle, I stood in between them, hiding her from the filthy eyes of this werewolf.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?"

"Who wants to know?" The said person glared at me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there, who you used to work with, before you moved to Memphis. Now, he directed me to two lovely young women. And, they led me here, to you."

"I think I'll be going." He tried to leave but I stopped him.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by."

Ray attempted to walk the other way but Stefan, together with Danielle, blocked his way.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan pushed Ray back to the counter.

"Vampires." Ray muttered, eyeing all of us with caution.

"You're swifty swift, Ray!" I took the bottle of beer and gestured at Stefan before saying, "Yes! My friend here is a vampire. He compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help."

"Danielle here is a witch and a werewolf. She's similar to me yet also different. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire. I've got some wolf."

"You what?" He said in confusion.

"A hybrid, Ray. He's both." Danielle answered for me and I couldn't help but smirk at this.

"You see I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray! I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray answered defiantly.

Stefan scratched his head, making me look at him and nod. He turned around and took something out of his back pocket.

"Can you bring out the darts please?" Stefan told the barman before turning back to Ray. "Tell you what Ray. We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane."

Stefan got the pouch of wolfsbane and placed some of the herb into his hand before starting to crush it with his fingers.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." I smirked at the thought of seeing my entertainment for the day. Meanwhile, I could not help but notice Danielle, who sat on a stool with an unknown expression on her face. What exactly was wrong with her?

* * *

**Danielle**

I didn't how much time had already passed since this torture game of theirs started. Ray was chained to the wall with darts all over his body. He was groaning in pain and I couldn't look at this. On the other hand, Stefan just sat at the table across the dartboard while he stirred a glass of drink filled with wolfsbane with a dart end.

He took it out and threw it at Ray, hitting the werewolf in the neck. I looked away and tried to block the painful groans but it was futile. Apparently, I was the only one feeling this way. Klaus sat on one of the stools while watching the so-called game with amusement. Because everyone in the bar was compelled, they acted as though nothing unusual and gruesome was happening.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan took out the dart sticking in Ray's neck, making him groan in the process.

"I can't."

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here."

Suddenly, my attention was diverted when a woman approached Klaus. I started walking over to Klaus and the woman.

"Hello Mr. Klaus. I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farmhouse." The woman said. It seemed Stefan thought this was suspicious too because he stopped his torture for a while.

"Well, thank you Claudine. You'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." Klaus told the woman before she left. Stefan and I went to Klaus.

"My brother still on our trail?"

"He's getting closer. I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus was about to leave but Stefan took his arm, stopping the hybrid in the process.

"No, no, no! Let us handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus narrowed his eyes at us.

"Cause, you'll know we'll come back." I looked at him the eye.

"Do I?"

"You saved my brother's life. We're at your service." Stefan merely answered.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus pointed at Ray with a grin. "I'd rather do the task myself to make sure that your brother stops being a bother."

I would probably regret the next words that would come out of my mouth but this was the only choice to keep our secret hidden.

"Let him go. I'll stay. That's enough guarantee, isn't it?" After hearing me say this, a bigger grin started to make its way on Klaus' face.

"All right. You may go." Klaus told Stefan with the grin still on his face.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us any more." Stefan left after nodding at me and seeing me mouth the words 'Be careful'.

Klaus grinned at me again before he walked towards Ray with that glint of peril and mischief in his eyes.

~~~~~X~~~~~

About two hours had already past and Stefan still wasn't here. I wondered what did he to Damon. I just hoped that Stefan didn't do something that he would regret. Currently, Klaus was still torturing Ray for the location of his pack but this werewolf was a tough and stubborn one. He still wouldn't tell him where his pack was turning during the full moon and judging from Klaus' facial expression and demeanor, his patience was growing thinner by the minute.

"Come on now, Ray. Tell me where your pack is and all of this will be over." Klaus uttered with a hint of menace in his tone but the werewolf still refused to tell him.

He then stabbed Ray with the gold dagger that held in his hands and thrust it deeper. I couldn't take anymore of this torture after spending the past few hours trying to block out the werewolf's screams. It was the last straw. I stood up from my seat and walked over to Klaus. Just then, Klaus finally pulled the dagger out of Ray.

"Klaus." I called the hybrid and he immediately looked at me. "Remove his chains and put him on one of the pool tables."

"Don't try to reason with me right now, love. I'm not-" Klaus said in annoyance but I cut him off.

"I'm not taking anymore of this torture. We're just wasting time torturing this stubborn wolf. I'll do something to search for the answer myself through a painless way. So if you want to find his pack, I suggest you listen to me and do what I asked you to do." I glared at him with a stern expression on my face.

Klaus stood there somewhat stunned as he looked at me.

"Are you gonna do what I asked you or what?" I snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Fine." He grumbled and went to follow my orders.

Klaus removed Ray's chains with ease and dragged the werewolf to the nearest pool table. He then pushed Ray, making the latter lie on his back on the pool table.

"Just make sure that this will work or else-"

"Shut up and let me do my work." I cut him off once again, much to his dismay.

With that, Klaus completely shut his mouth and I peacefully proceeded with my agenda. I never tried this before but I needed to try and end this person's suffering somehow. Placing my hand on both sides of Ray's head, I closed my eyes and chanted a spell.

Ray's memories started flooding in my mind as visions. Then, a vision appeared on my mind. Ray was talking with the two women, who led us to him, and he told them that he was headed to that place. Then, another vision came and he was now with a bunch of werewolves. All of them were groaning in pain as they transitioned into a wolf.

Bingo. I opened my eyes and immediately noticed Klaus intently looking at me, waiting for the answer.

"The pack is in Smoky Mountains."

Klaus' face immediately broke into a huge smile as his eyes twinkled with amusement. He went closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek, lightly stroking it.

"Thank you, little wolf."

"Stop calling me that! For the nth time, I have a damn name." Slapping his hand away from my cheek, I growled at him in annoyance. My irritation became worse when he just chuckled and completely ignored my order.

"Okay, it's a three-step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus stopped beside the pool table where Ray was lying on.

"You already know where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus pointed the knife at Ray before he cut his wrist and forced the latter to drink his blood. Ray started struggling but it was useless.

"You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, attaboy!"

Stefan finally arrived and stood beside me.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked with fear in his eyes.

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus immediately snapped the werewolf's neck, killing him in an instant. He then looked at Stefan and said, "You're back."

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan moved closer to the Original.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life."

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan scoffed but we both knew that that wasn't true. All of this was just for a show.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

Stefan abruptly got up and went out of the bar. Klaus smirked triumphantly, knowing that he got under the younger vampire's skin.

"Seriously?" I glared daggers at the hybrid.

"I'm merely stating a fact, love. Stefan may say that all he want but we both know that he still cares for his brother, for his old life."

"That may be true but that doesn't give you the right to rub it on his face. To remind him all of the things that he had lost and he had to sacrifice because you selfishly wreaked havoc in the place he called home."

This time Klaus was menacingly glaring at me but I kept my ground. I wasn't afraid of him.

"Caring for his brother and his life in Mystic Falls are signs of weakness. He can never truly embrace his vampire side because of them."

"Really now? Then, it was my first mistake when for a second I thought that there was something redeemable in you, when I convinced Elijah to reconsider killing you, his own brother. Because now, I finally know why you keep your family in those coffins."

Klaus looked at me with many emotions in his eyes but I left before he could say anything else. Somehow, regret and guilt slowly crept in to my heart. Something in my heart told me that I shouldn't have told him any of that for one reason.

The look he gave me was nothing that I had seen before. When I looked in to his dark blue eyes, I saw all of those negative emotions- rejection, loneliness and fear. Klaus was afraid of being alone. Now, there was only one thing running through my head. How much did he actually have to suffer for a thousand years that he has lived?

Shaking these thoughts out of my mind, I went to look for Stefan outside the bar. Stefan placed his phone down from his ears when I got there. I could guess whom he called. It was her birthday after all.

"Stefan."

Stefan turned around while fresh tears ran down his cheek. Walking to Stefan, I gently cupped his face with both of my hands and wiped his tears.

"I'm here. It's okay. Let it all out. You're gonna be okay." I smiled at him while tears started brimming my eyes. "We're gonna be okay. We're in this together, remember?"

Once again, I gently wiped his tears away before hugging him soothingly. With that, more tears stained Stefan's face as he poured his sorrows out. Stefan just accepted it and hugged me tighter as if I was his lifeline.

This just broke my heart even more. He didn't deserve this. No one did. I wanted to ease his pain even though it was just a bit.

* * *

HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! I like how the story going. :) I'm so excited to write the following chapters! :) More Danny and Klaus moments in the following chapters! :D What exactly is happening with Danny? Find out in the next chapter! ;)


	28. Chapter 27

**Danielle**

The night was quiet and peaceful and I couldn't help but savor this moment of serenity. It was as if everything was normal and nothing crazy and supernatural was happening in my life. After that little torture game in that bar, Klaus decided that we spend the night in some motel and we set out to Smokey Mountains early in the morning tomorrow. I currently sat beside the motel's pool while gazing at the starry sky.

Looking at all of the stars just somehow for a minute made me forget every single problem in my life. It just took my breath away. But even in this peacefulness, I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to the nightmares that I had a while ago. I never had one decent night of sleep for the past two months. Since this so-called journey started, the images of the people, who were killed because of us, have been haunting me. Their screams would always ring in my ears and blood always stained my hands. Also, those people would taunt me to no end.

What piqued my curiosity the most was that in every nightmare I had, there was always this woman behind every image. The woman had long curly blonde hair and was dressed in a green tunic dress from what I guessed was the 10th century. The weird part was that I couldn't figure out her face. Every time I tried to, I would either wake up or the woman's image would get blurry. It was like something wouldn't let me know who she was. What was her connection to my nightmares?

"What are you doing out here, love?" A very familiar voice asked from behind me.

Great. Why was my luck at dodging people always suck? You could say that after our conversation at the bar, I had been trying to avoid being alone with him. I couldn't deal with it right now after seeing those raw emotions in his eyes.

"Just enjoying the peace. I can't sleep." I said without looking away from the sky.

Klaus sat down beside me and I could feel him staring at me. I tried my best to ignore it and continue gazing at the starry sky.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Danielle, you look tired no matter how much you try to hide it and you haven't been sleeping that much for the last two months. So, it is my concern, love."

This made me look at him. Why was he being persistent about this? Even the other day, he was also being persistent about what was wrong with me.

"Why are you doing this? You're acting as if you actually care."

"I do care about you, love."

"Stop. Don't do this. You're just making me more confused on who you exactly are!" I looked at Klaus in frustration. "One second you're this guy who just keeps on telling me these sweet and heartwarming words and then the next, you're this big bad hybrid who does whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"I don't know which one you are. You say you care about me but you don't even know me. Before you say that, at least make an effort to know me. Show me who you truly are. Show me that there is actually some kind of humanity in you. Because the way I see it now, you're just this big bad hybrid who doesn't care about anything but himself."

Klaus still hadn't said anything and he just stared at me in the eye with all those emotions that frustrated me so much. His eyes also showed that same loneliness that I saw a while ago at the bar. I still couldn't deal with this right now. With all that said, I stood up and left him again. Entering my room, I leaned against the door and slid down. Many things were running through my head. What on earth just happened between Klaus and me?

~~~~~X~~~~~

All of us were currently trekking in the mountains, looking for the pack of werewolves. Stefan was carrying the still dead Ray on his shoulders. I sighed in frustration because we had been walking for about an hour now and there was still no sign of this annoying pack.

"Are you all right, love?"

"I'm fine." I murmured while looking away from Klaus and adjusting my backpack.

Because of last night, it was really awkward for me so I was trying my best to keep my distance. But for some weird reasons, Klaus was being more persistent and just kept on bugging me whenever he got the chance. He was staring at me again and I could feel it. It was really uncomfortable and annoying. Finally, he left me alone but decided to mock Stefan.

"You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." Stefan grumbled.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great."

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus smirked at him.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe, just maybe it's 'cause we're tired of hunting werewolves all summer." I retorted, making the Original look at me.

We reached a small clearing in the woods and there were tents set up everywhere. The people were going about with their tasks without knowing that we were here.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus looked at the camp with delight dancing in his eyes.

Stefan entered the camp with me following behind him. Everyone stopped with their business and looked at us with wariness. Stefan dropped Ray on the ground and a woman immediately rushed over to the dead werewolf.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on?" The woman looked at Ray before turning to Stefan and me. "Who are you?"

Klaus walked over to us and said, "The important question is 'who am I'. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

I rolled my eyes at this. Show off.

"You're the hybrid." The woman cautiously stood up and backed away from us.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus grinned in anticipation and glee.

All of the werewolves were surrounding us, alerted by our presence. Klaus moved to a big stone and sat on it. Stefan and I followed him. I was supposed to sit on the other end to keep a distance from Klaus but Stefan sat there. I ended up sitting in between the vampires with Klaus seated on my other side. Great. Just great.

I leaned my head on Stefan's shoulder and he let me. Knowing Stefan, he was already figuring out that there was something wrong with me. Sleepiness and fatigue was slowly hitting me again. Because of my encounters with Klaus yesterday and my nightmares, I couldn't sleep at all.

Klaus broke the silence and said, "It's fascinating, actually… A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Ray suddenly gasped awake, making Klaus smirk.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?"

"Stefan?" Klaus turned to Stefan and I saw something change in his eyes when he saw me resting my head on Stefan's shoulder. What the heck was wrong with him? After I sat properly, Stefan stood up and looked at the werewolves.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus stood up before looking at a man beside the woman, who rushed over to Ray a while ago. "You."

Klaus rushed over to him and bit his forearm before pushing him to Stefan. Stefan caught him and threw him onto the ground in front of Ray.

"NO!" The woman was about to help her boyfriend but Klaus stopped her.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan told the werewolf while I watched in the sidelines with discomfort.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." Klaus told the woman.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." The woman snarled.

"Wrong choice." Klaus bit his wrist and forced the woman to drink his blood. On the other hand, Ray finally drank blood from the man.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." Klaus snapped her neck before dropping her dead body onto the ground. "Okay, who's next?"

Klaus' eyes turned golden yellow as he smirked wickedly, baring his fangs at the pack of werewolves. Some of the werewolves fought back while the others tried to run away from the hybrid but all of their efforts were useless. One by one, Klaus fed the werewolves his blood before killing them all. All I could do was look at what was happening in front of me with disgust and pity. Once he was done killing everyone, Klaus went to the human lying on the ground and fed him his blood.

"There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." Klaus compelled the man before standing up and walking towards the newly turned hybrid.

Shivering, Ray sat on a nearby rock while wrapping his arms around his body.

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray looked at his dead pack in fear.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon."

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" I questioned the hybrid, making him look at me.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

This time Stefan decided to speak up and ask, "For what war, might I ask?

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." He smirked at Stefan.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

Stefan merely chuckled at Klaus' answer and said, "That's why you're, uh… you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

Something caught my attention. Looking at Ray, I sat beside him and examined his face. Blood was coming out from his eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know."

Closing my eyes, I muttered a spell to stop this but nothing happened. The bleeding only stopped for a while before it came back again.

"Klaus." I called, making the said person turn to me. "Something's wrong. His eyes are bleeding and he's burning up."

This made Stefan come closer and examine the hybrid as well before saying, "That shouldn't be happening, should it?"

"Well, obviously." Klaus retorted before looking at me. He then asked, "Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?"

"No. I can't tell. This is beyond my knowledge. He's already part vampire so his blood should've cured whatever disease he has but nothing is happening. I've also tried to stop it with a spell but nothing happened." I glanced at Klaus before examining Ray again.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray shakily looked up at Klaus.

"Some master race." Stefan's snide remark made Klaus scowl at him.

"Lose the attitude."

Our conversation was cut short when the female wolf gasped awake.

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus turned to Derek as the latter stood up. The Original was about to bite Derek's wrist when Ray snarled and ran away.

Klaus looked at Stefan and said, "Go get him."

Stefan left to follow Ray and then, Klaus proceeded to bite the human's forearm. He then forced the woman to drink from her boyfriend.

"Come on, love. Let's go find Stefan."

"Stop calling me that too!" I glared at Klaus and he just innocently grinned at me. God! I hated this man!

Klaus walked to the direction where Stefan went while I followed behind him.

Once we found Stefan, Klaus immediately asked, "Where did he go?"

"He, uh…" Stefan started walking to our direction and tried to push pass us. "He got away. Forget him. Let's go."

Stefan was acting weird. I wondered what happened. Klaus suddenly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch."

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me."

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Klaus smirked at the younger vampire.

"You can't be serious." I looked incredulously at the Original while his smirk just got bigger.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." After telling Stefan that, Klaus left the two of us alone.

I turned back to Stefan and whispered in a very low voice, "What's wrong?"

He then mouthed the words "They're here". I immediately paled after hearing this. Did they seriously have a death wish?

"You better hurry. Be careful, please?" I looked Stefan worriedly and he hugged me for assurance before speeding away.

Stefan had to get all of them out here fast. It wasn't safe here mostly because of Klaus but it was also because of these failed attempts of turning the werewolves into hybrids. The sun was setting and who knew what these failed hybrids were capable of. I went back to the campsite and saw that the werewolves were all awake. Klaus was making them drink from the poor human. A few of them had blood on their lips. I was guessing that they were almost done transitioning into hybrids.

"Welcome back, little wolf." Klaus smirked at me, which pissed me off again.

This time I quickly picked a rock using my werewolf speed and aimed for his forehead. Of course, he easily dodged it.

"Easy, love." Amusement was dancing in Klaus' eyes. "Come on now. You knew that wouldn't hit me."

"Shut up before I decide to burn you alive." I glared daggers at the hybrid while he just chuckled and gave me a bigger smirk.

Ignoring the annoying hybrid, I sat on a rock and watched Klaus make each one of the werewolves feed human blood. I looked at the newly turned hybrids. Just now, I noticed that the all of them were bleeding and the blood was coming out mostly from their eyes. What the hell was happening?

I tried to think of any possible reasons why this was happening. Then, it suddenly hit me. Now, I thought I could guess the answer to this.

After a while, the sun has fully set as the last werewolf drank from the human. Klaus was currently standing in front of Derek beside the campfire.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." Klaus flashed his fangs and bit Derek, drinking every bit of blood in the human's body. He then dropped the dead body on the floor.

My attention was focused on the hybrids. They were only bleeding a while ago but now, they were all staggering and acting like mindless zombies.

"Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." Klaus told Derek's girlfriend as she glared at him and staggered towards him.

Then, I heard some twigs snapped near me. When I turned to the source, two hybrids were looking at me like how a predator would look at its prey. Without wasting anytime, they lunged at me but I was able to stop them using my magic. The two hybrids groaned as they fell onto their knees before I finally snapped their necks. My actions must have alerted the others because all of a sudden, someone tackled me to the ground.

"UGH!" All I felt was pain when a hybrid tore his teeth in to my neck. My screams rang in my ears while more of my blood was being drained out of me. I was about to try to get the hybrid off of me when he just suddenly dropped dead beside me.

Klaus immediately helped me up and examined my wound. His face was filled with unmasked worry as he looked at my bloody neck. He quickly bit his wrist and held it in front of me.

"Danielle, you have to drink."

"No, I'm fine. It'll heal on its own."

"Stop being so stubborn and drink… Please."

I couldn't help but oblige to his request. How could I say no when he looked so desperate while begging me to drink his blood?

The metallic taste of blood immediately spread in my mouth. Once I drank enough, I pulled away from Klaus. Klaus brought his hand to my lips and gently wiped a drop of blood with his thumb. We stared at each other in the eye and I couldn't look away from his dark blue eyes. His eyes held something that I never expected to see. He really did care and I didn't understand why.

All of a sudden, my right leg snapped, making me lean on to Klaus for support. He held me by my waist to keep me from falling.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Klaus immediately asked me with a hint of worry in his voice.

"AHH!" This time my right shoulder painfully cracked. "It's starting…"

Our attention was suddenly diverted when we heard multiple twigs snapped. The hybrids were slowly staggering towards us while looking at me with the eyes of a predator. I felt Klaus' hold tightened on my waist as he slightly placed himself forward.

"Bloody hell." He showed his hybrid eyes after seeing the state of all of the hybrids. Klaus then turned to me and said, "I need you to run. Get away from here as fast as you can."

"I can't. It's happening so fast… UGH…" I leaned my head on Klaus' shoulder in pain.

"Yes, you can. You have to, love." Klaus grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with serious eyes. "When I say run, you do so. Do you understand?"

All I could do was nod while feeling another bone of mine break. A hybrid suddenly lunged at us but Klaus stopped her by plunging his hand in to her chest, ripping her heart out.

"Danielle, run!" Klaus yelled as he killed another hybrid.

Despite the pain, I quickly ran away from the campsite. I didn't get away that far before I fell onto the ground because my transformation was nearing its peak. My transition was happening so fast. My eyes turned golden yellow as my fangs protruded.

I hated this. Even though I already turned a few times, the pain was still unbearable. After a while, I finally turned in to my wolf form. The sounds of panting and quick footsteps filled my wolf ears. I quickly ran to the source before I heard them stop.

"Don't move." The very familiar voice of the older Salvatore filled my ears.

When I got there, Elena raised her head only to be scared by the werewolf in front of her. Growling menacingly, I quickly lunged at the other werewolf, sending him a few meters away from the trio. Damon and the others were still on guard. I looked at Damon in the eye and something just clicked in them.

"Danny?" Damon merely sighed in relief after I nodded at him. He then turned to his other companions. "Get out of here. We'll buy you some time so go."

Ric dragged Elena away from us despite her protests. The werewolf finally got up and growled threateningly at me. The wolf lunged at me and I managed to dodge it. It was faster than an average wolf so it was probably one of the hybrids. The wolf attacked me again but this time I wasn't fast enough. It was able to scratch me with its claw.

"Danny!" Damon looked at me worriedly before calling the other wolf. "Here, doggie, doggie."

Damon ran away as the wolf followed him. Damn it. I was weaker right now because of blood loss and fatigue. Quickly standing up, I followed Damon's scent and thankfully, he was okay.

Ray was lying on the ground dead while Stefan stood in front of Damon with a bloody heart in his hand.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon told Stefan before turning to me. "Nice to see you again, Danny."

"What part of "Don't follow us anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan glared at his older brother while throwing the heart to the ground.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you. I'd stop with the late-night phone calls."

"I didn't call her." Stefan lied.

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you."

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time."

With that, Stefan quickly picked Ray's corpse up and sped away. I glanced at Damon one last time before speeding away to a different direction. Running through the woods, this was the only time I somehow felt free- free from everything. Free from all of my worries, my problems and most of all, free from this crazy and brutal reality.

* * *

**Klaus**

I sat on a rock while staring into nothingness. Nothing made any sense. All of the hybrids lay on the ground dead. All of a sudden, the sounds of heavy footsteps filled my vampire hearing. Stefan came in to view with a dead corpse over his shoulder. He then dropped Ray on the ground.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just… bled out." I grabbed a bottle of beer before standing up. "In the end… they're all dead."

In frustration, I yelled and threw the bottle of beer, shattering it to pieces. I turned back to Stefan and screamed, "I did everything I was told!" Regaining a bit of my composure, I continued, "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger."

After a while, I finally looked at Stefan and said, "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying… and you don't want to heal me." Stefan told me as my eyes darted towards the dead hybrid on the ground.

"I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice." Stefan walked towards me, making me turn back to him. "I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." He stood tall, prepared to take any punishment that I might do to him.

"It should have worked." I turned around and grabbed an empty bottle of beer. Biting my hand, I clenched it into a fist and let my blood drip in to the bottle. I then held it out to Stefan. "Bottoms up. We're leaving."

Stefan took the bottle and then, I took a familiar backpack and got out a blanket from it. I turned around to look at the dead bodies on the ground before saying, "It appears you and Danielle are the only comrades I have left."

I then left Stefan to look for her. It was time for me to look for Danielle. The night was still, too still for my liking. I sniffed the air for any signs of Danielle's scent. My senses were alarmed when I smelt a faint scent of dried blood. I knew this scent very well. It was hers.

I quickly followed the scent of blood and the sight before me sent an uncomfortable feeling in my gut. Danielle was covered with dirt and dried blood as she lay under a tree. Soft snoring filled my ears. She must have been too tired after losing so much blood a while ago.

I slowly wrapped her in the comforts of the blanket and gently picked her up. With that, I started walking to get out of these mountains. Danielle stirred and slightly opened her eyes, stopping me in my tracks.

"Shh… Just rest for now. It's all right, love."

Danielle slowly closed her eyes once more and snuggled closer to my chest. Her breathing quickly became even and she was out as a light. Her actions sent an unknown feeling in my stomach but I could tell it was a good one.

Once I gazed at her face again, she looked so peaceful and fragile that any moment she would break if I weren't careful. It just felt right with her in my arms. All I wanted to do was to protect her and cherish this moment with her. Then, I did something that was out of my control and I softly kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, little wolf."

* * *

HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY! THIS STORY HAS SO MUCH FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FANFIC! :D As promised, this chapter has more Klaus and Danny moments. I hope you like this new chapter! Please write me a review if you have time. I want to know your thoughts about how this fanfic is going. Thank you! :D Can you guess who that woman is? Find out in the next chapter! ;)


	29. Chapter 28

**Klaus**

A few hours had already passed and up until now, Danielle was still passed out here in the backseat of the SUV. No matter how much dirt and blood was covering her, she was still very exquisite. That same peaceful expression never left her face. This was probably the longest time that she has slept for the last two months. The car stopped in a warehouse, indicating that we finally arrived our destination.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." I went out of the car with the younger vampire following closely behind me.

"What are we doing here?"

I opened the door of the warehouse and answered, "I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" We were then greeted by the sight of the night-lights and skyscrapers of Chicago.

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur."

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend." I smirked before telling him a tale of the good old days. "Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun."

"Chicago was magical." I smiled at the view of Chicago.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan nodded slightly as he tore his gaze away from the city and turned to me.

"Going to get down to business, then?" I closed the door and turned back to Stefan.

"Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." One of my minions opened the car door as I walked towards it.

Shuffling and groans filled my vampire hearing. She was awake. Danielle slowly sat up while tightly holding on to the blanket that covered her naked form.

"You're finally awake, love." I smirked, catching the attention of the once sleeping angel.

She brought a hand to her head and slightly groaned, "Ugh… Where are we?"

"Chicago, love."

"Why are we here?"

"Well, we're just about to go meet a witch that can help us with our hybrid predicament." I smirked once more as she lowly nodded her head.

"Where's my bag?" She sluggishly looked around the car.

"Here, Danny. Your clothes are all in there." Stefan handed her a bag. Danielle slowly took it and muttered a small thank you.

She then looked at me and said, "Move."

I merely smirked, deciding to tease her a bit. However, my fun was cut short because an unknown force pushed me backwards and the car door immediately closed. Clicking sounds could then be heard, which meant that all of the doors were locked.

With my enhanced hearing, Danielle's voice rang in my ears while she muttered, "Jackass."

I glared at Stefan after hearing him snigger but he merely shrugged his shoulders and ignored me. Even though Danielle just bluntly insulted me, my fascination with her just grew. She never ceased to amuse me with all of her actions and expressions. Danielle Sullivan had that fire in her that made her an exquisite piece of art, unintentionally attracting me towards her.

* * *

**Danielle**

All I wanted right now was a long hot shower. I felt really gross, being covered in dried blood and dirt. I couldn't remember much of last night after leaving Damon in the woods. Everything was somehow a blur. For some reasons, there was this weird thing that happened to me and I wasn't sure if it was real or just a dream. My mind might have been playing tricks on me, making me hallucinate stuff. After all, I did have a very short moment of consciousness.

When I was being carried, that person told me that everything was all right and that it was time for me to rest. I didn't know why but I couldn't help but trust those words. At that time, warmth and comfort spread through me, urging me to savor them while in that person's arms. All I felt was assurance and security, like I was some delicate flower. I had some guesses but I was leaning more on to Stefan being that person.

The other one was just very impossible- definitely. That certain hybrid would never give me that feeling. I was sure of it. Or was I really? I was sounding like I was just trying to convince myself. Things were just so messed up when it came to him. One second he seemed like he cared and then another he didn't. Last night, his eyes showed me pure worry and affection when I was bitten and he gave me his blood. Klaus was confusing me so much that it frustrated me.

I quickly shook these thoughts out of my mind. No. There was no way I was letting him crawl into my skin. I wouldn't allow it- ever. Currently, we entered a bar named, Gloria's. This bar was empty and too quiet for my liking.

Klaus leaned on a railing and then told Stefan, "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" A smirk started to make its way on his face as he spared Stefan a glance.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan only looked at the place in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me." A woman's voice filled my ears while she spoke in slight disdain and disbelief, making me turn to her. The woman had dark skin and very short white blonde hair.

A smile made its way on Klaus' face as he spoke, "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..."

He couldn't even finish his little speech because the woman cut him off and said, "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

I couldn't help but softly chuckle at this. Hearing my soft giggles, Klaus turned to me with an amused smile, making me smirk and shrug my shoulders. I liked this witch. She had a sense of humor and was funny without even trying.

The witch looked at Stefan and a flash of recognition flickered in her eyes. She then said, "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…" Stefan looked at her in shock.

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus spared me and Stefan a glance.

"I can slow the aging down some... Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Finally, Gloria noticed my presence and looked at me with curiosity flickering in her eyes. "I sense a very powerful magic in you but it's concealed. Who might you be, sweetheart?"

She shouldn't have known that but I was guessing it might be because she was a powerful old witch.

"I'm Danielle. It's nice to meet you." I offered her a small smile.

"Gloria." She held her hand out to me. Once I took it, her posture suddenly changed and her eyes slightly widened. There was also a glint of sympathy and sadness in her eyes. That wasn't good. What the hell did she see?

"Sullivan… You're his daughter." She said, making me stiffen. No! This wasn't happening! How was this possible? I looked at her with wide eyes before quickly composing myself.

I quickly pulled my hand away from her and said, "I'm sorry. I need a drink."

I then went to the bar and fixed myself a glass of bourbon. Gloria was still staring at me while Klaus and Stefan looked at me with curiosity in their eyes as to why was I acting like this. I hadn't told Stefan about my real dad and there was no way in hell was I telling Klaus about it. Quickly chugging the glass of liquor, I scrunched my face at the taste of it before pouring myself another glass. They were still staring at me and it wasn't helping me calm down.

Klaus stared at me with that same confusing emotions in his eyes before telling Stefan, "Stefan, why don't you go join Danielle and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan slowly went to me with a worried look. He then asked me, "Are you okay?"

I downed another glass of alcohol before answering him, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine and you never looked okay for the last two months. What was that about?" Stefan still looked concerned about what happened between me and Gloria and true enough, he did realize I wasn't okay.

I heaved another sigh and said, "Not here. I tell you later." Stefan only nodded his head.

Then, Klaus' voice rang in my ears as he said, "You look ravishing, by the way."

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old… We'd have to contact the witch who created it."

I looked over to Klaus and Gloria. He then smirked before answering, "Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead."

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria merely answered. Rebekah? Who on earth was Rebekah?

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

Could this Rebekah be one of the Originals? Klaus did say she was preoccupied so meaning, she was probably daggered.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me."

I sighed and noticed a picture on the wall. Quickly pulling it off, my eyes widened in shock.

"Oh. My. God…" I intently stared at the photo.

Stefan's forehead creased as he gave me a questioning look. He then asked, "What's wrong?"

I held up the photo for him to see. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Stefan took the photo from me and looked at it intently before saying, "No. It doesn't make any sense. I don't remember any of this." Stefan then looked up at Klaus and Gloria and caught their attention. "What is this?"

Klaus stood up and smirked at me and Stefan. He then said, "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me. With you." Stefan held the photo up. A photo of him with his arm around Klaus' shoulders.

"All in good time, mate. Come on. We're gonna meet someone." He smirked and then walked towards the exit. Stefan followed him with the photo still in his hands. I slowly followed them but Gloria took a hold of my wrist and stopped me.

"Wait. You can stay here. You seem like you need some long shower, seeing that tired look on your face. You can get cleaned in my apartment."

Klaus seemed like he didn't like the idea so he quickly took a hold of my hand.

"You are coming with me. There is no way I'm leaving you here." He gave Gloria a look before sternly staring at me. This time Gloria gave him an annoyed look.

"It's okay, Gloria. We clearly have some important things to do. I can drop by later." I gave her a small smile.

Gloria just heaved a sigh and said, "All right. My offer still stands. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I'll see you." After I said that, Klaus dragged me out of the bar and led me to the car.

I slumped on the backseat and closed my eyes. Stefan was still asking Klaus about the photo but the jackass wouldn't say anything. Klaus kept on evading his questions. Finally, the car stopped and when I got out of the car, we were back at the same warehouse. While Stefan and I were following Klaus, Stefan still held the photo and kept on insisting Klaus to shed him some light.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan said for the nth time today.

"You said it yourself: that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus merely answered as he kept on walking.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait."

Stefan grew impatient and yanked Klaus' arm, forcefully making the latter face him. He glared at the hybrid before saying, "What the hell is going on? Answer me."

Klaus removed Stefan's hand and smirked at the younger vampire, "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you. You were trying to sweep my little sister off of her feet and I deemed you unworthy of her."

"Your sister. So I knew another Original vampire." Stefan's brows furrowed.

Klaus continued walking as he said, "If you can't handle it, then don't ask." He then stopped in front of a certain coffin as Stefan and I went towards him. This was really creepy. It was giving me the chills, knowing that all of these coffins contained dead Original vampires including my friend, Elijah.

Klaus opened the coffin, revealing a desiccated woman who I presumed to be Rebekah. Rebekah had blonde hair and she wore a white dress from the 20's, hinting me that she had been daggered for about 90 years now. Glancing at Klaus, I was so surprised at what I saw. A genuine smile graced his face as he gently stroked his little sister's face. His eyes showed such gentleness and affection that it surprised me. There was just something so intriguing about it.

Wait, what? I quickly shook these thoughts out of my head. What the hell was I thinking?

Stefan peered at Klaus' other side and said, "I don't recognize her."

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus pulled the dagger out of her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister."

After a while, nothing happened and Rebekah was still dead. Klaus' patience was slowly growing thinner by the minute.

"Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus then glanced at me. "She's being dramatic."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asked the hybrid.

"Well, you have many useful talents." The hybrid merely answered.

"Do I?"

Klaus turned to Stefan and smirked before saying, "In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you. I was your number one fan." He then continued walking towards the exit while me and Stefan followed closely behind him.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked.

Klaus stopped in front of the guard and compelled him, "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's Bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." The guard only nodded his head while Klaus proceeded to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked the hybrid again.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment." Klaus then left us. Stefan and I could only look at each other with worry before following the Original.

After a few minutes of car ride, we arrived a rundown old building. As we walked to Stefan's apartment, I couldn't help but be disgusted at this place. It was very dirty and there were a bit molds on the walls.

"Seriously…" I scrunched my face in disgust while looking at the walls before turning to Stefan and saying, "You lived here?" Stefan only shrugged his shoulders and gave me a 'don't judge' look.

Klaus chuckled at the look I gave Stefan and smirked, "What a charming little homestead." When Klaus looked at the broken lock, his facial expression suddenly changed. He pushed the door open and we all entered. I felt something, an aura. Someone had been here. Wait, no. Someone was in here right now.

Klaus cautiously looked around the room and told us, "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?"

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan scanned his old apartment.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood..." I cringed at the thought after hearing Klaus say that. "I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

Stefan looked at Klaus in shock and said, "To write it down."

"And relive the kill… over and over again." Klaus opened a hidden door, revealing a cabinet of liquor. "You believe me now?" He smirked at Stefan.

Stefan just entered the closet to see his list and when he turned his head, his posture slightly tensed. What was wrong? I entered the cabinet as well and my eyes widened in shock. Elena was here while clutching an old journal. She looked at us with hope in her eyes but we look at her motionless.

"Look what I found." Stefan suddenly said, making me hold my breath in panic. Fortunately, Stefan took a bottle of liquor and showed it to Klaus.

"1918. Single malt."

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus smirked while looking at the bottle of liquor. I had to do something. We needed to get out of here now.

"Hey, can we got back to Gloria's? I could really use a shower right now."

"Of course, love."

I nodded and went out of the apartment. I just hoped that Klaus hadn't noticed Elena in there because if he did, we were doomed.

* * *

**Klaus**

Stefan and I just got back in Gloria's bar while Danielle went ahead of us a while ago. Looking around the bar, I saw no sign of Danielle. My temper quickly flared up as I marched to Gloria, who just finished serving a customer.

"Where is she?" I glared at the witch. "If something happened to her-"

"Now, hold your horses." Gloria looked at me with a hint of amusement and shock while I glared at her. She then said, "She's fine. I offered her to get cleaned in my apartment which is upstairs. Remember? She's not done yet."

"She better be here." I sent the witch another glare and she just looked more amused by this, making me more vexed than I already was.

"Relax. She'll be here in a while." She then placed two bottles of beer on top of the table for me and Stefan. Her expression then showed confusion. "Where's Rebekah?"

I picked up the bottle of beer and answered, "She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand."

Gloria gave me an exasperated look before leaving as I took a swig of the beer. I looked at Stefan with furrowed brows.

"What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" He turned to me.

I took the bottle of malt and smirked at the younger vampire, "Well, that's certainly half of it."

"What's the other half?"

Pouring alcohol into two shot glasses, I answered, "The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." I then slid one of the shot glasses to Stefan across the counter. Stefan merely looked me with a hint of doubt as I raised my shot glass.

"To friendship." I held the glass to Stefan and it took him quite a while to raise his own glass and clink it with mine. Stefan looked at me in confusion while I downed my glass of malt.

"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire? Huh?"

I chuckled and smirked at the younger vampire, "All good things must come to an end."

My attention was diverted when I heard the sound of a closing door. When I looked up at the source, my breath was immediately taken away. Stood before me was truly a beauty to behold. Danielle came out of the back door, wearing a floral sundress that complemented her perfectly. This just sent me another unknown feeling to my stomach. The same ones that I felt when she was in my arms, reminding me how fragile and delicate she was. Seeing her look so ravishing like this was giving me these feelings that I never felt in my entire immortal life. She walked towards us while shifting her gaze away from me.

"Hi." She greeted as I snapped out of my trance. When she saw Stefan's smile, she quickly said, "Gloria gave it to me because my clothes are dirty and bloody."

Stefan nodded and smiled at her, "Well, you look good in it."

"Thanks." She smiled shyly. Ah, she wasn't used to compliments. Our eyes met but she quickly averted her gaze. I was about to say something but someone cut me off.

"I see you're already cleaned up." Walking towards us, Gloria smiled at Danielle.

"Yeah. Thank you for the shower and the change of clothes."

"No problem. Come on now, I'm sure you're hungry. I made something for you. It's on the house." Gloria then dragged Danielle away, ignoring the younger witch's protests of paying for the food. My gaze still followed Danielle. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't tear my gaze away from her.

Stefan snapped me out, "You're staring. It's creepy."

"I'm not." I bluntly answered him.

"Yes, you are." Stefan looked at me with slight amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up, Stefan." I took a sip of my drink as he triumphantly smirked at me.

My line of sight then found Danielle again. She was talking with Gloria while eating her food. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, which meant that Gloria must have cast a spell. Then, Danielle slightly glanced at me before turning to Gloria again and shook her head, disagreeing to whatever Gloria told her. What the hell were they talking about?

* * *

**Danielle**

Gloria had dragged me to the farthest stool from Klaus and Stefan and made me sit down. She then gave me a plate of sandwich and fries.

"Gloria seriously, I can't accept this for free. I've already imposed on you too much."

"Says who? When I say it's on the house, I mean it. It's on the house so stop fussing about. It's okay, Danielle." Gloria smiled at me and continued, "I don't take no for an answer."

I heaved a sigh and smiled at the older witch, "Thanks Gloria and you can call me, Danny." I then started eating the food.

"This has been bothering me for a while now. Why are you with Klaus?" Gloria gave me a questioning glance, making me sigh.

"I made a deal with him to save a friend. I owe him a debt."

The older witch only nodded at this and pause for a moment before speaking again, "He cares for you, you know. For some odd reasons."

Looking up at Gloria, I tilted my head in confusion and said, "Who? Stefan?"

"No. Klaus."

"Klaus? Seriously?" I looked at Gloria as if she were crazy and shook my head in denial. "No, that's impossible."

"Well, it isn't. He has been stealing glances at you since you came in from the back door."

I glanced at where Klaus was and true enough, I caught him staring at me. Turning back to Gloria, I shook my head again and said, "Nope, it isn't. You're just imagining it."

"If I'm just imagining it, why does it sound like to me that you're trying to convince yourself more than me?" Now, that I couldn't argue with. Gloria then continued, "I'm sure you noticed it as well. He's different when it comes to you. The way he looks at you is like how one looks at something so delicate and important. Then, he wants to keep you close to him at all times."

Silence came after that. I couldn't say anything to rebut that because deep down, I knew it was true. I wasn't stupid. Of course I noticed Klaus was acting different, ever since the first time I met him. But, I didn't want to talk to anyone about this. This was something I had to figure out myself. Besides, I couldn't let Klaus get in to me. Deciding to change the topic, I asked Gloria something that had been on my mind since I came here.

"So, you know my father?"

Gloria stared at me for a while before sighing and ignoring my sudden change of topic.

"Yes. I met him through a common friend when he was traveling." She merely answered but what was bugging my mind wasn't answered yet.

"How did you know I was Keith Sullivan's daughter?"

"When I touched you, I felt a familiar magic and aura, just like Keith's. I also saw a memory of your father holding on to you when you were younger." Gloria paused for a moment before saying, "You're just like him in so many ways, you know?"

Nodding at this, I didn't know what to feel. This just reminded me of the fact that I never met my father, never even got a chance to feel his warmth or directly feel his fatherly love. I just wished I had at least the chance to show him how grateful I was and how much I loved him. Then, something or rather someone snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now." Klaus' voice rang in my ear, making me curious as to whom was he talking to. When I turned my head to Klaus' direction, my eyes immediately widened in shock after seeing the person beside him. Damon. What the hell was he doing here?

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon's eyes met mine and he then gave me a smirk. Oh boy, he was going to do something stupid. I was sure of it. That smirk gave it all away.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus smirked while playing with the umbrella toothpick in his fingers.

"Give me my brother and Danny back…" Damon paused, turned to Klaus and continued with a smirk on his face, "You'll never have to see me again."

Damn it, Damon. Did he seriously have a death wish?

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan and Danielle I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so…"

Damon's smirk only widened as he answered, "What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker."

Klaus merely chuckled before he used his vampire speed and grabbed Damon by his throat, lifting the latter off the floor with one arm. Startled, I quickly got off the chair and ran to where the two vampires were.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus stabbed Damon in the stomach using the toothpick, making Damon groan in pain. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." After taking the toothpick out, Klaus stabbed him again. "Ohh. Almost."

"Klaus! Stop" I yelled at the hybrid but he ignored me.

Damon let out a pained chucked and grunted, "You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun."

Klaus threw Damon backwards, which made the latter crash against the table, breaking it into pieces in the process. Damon lay on the ground in pain as Klaus broke a part of the chair as a makeshift stake.

The Original then crouched over Damon and said, "You won't be any fun after you're dead." He held Damon down and raised the staked above the Salvatore's heart.

Acting on impulse, I used my magic and set the stake on fire. At that moment, Gloria appeared and glared daggers at the hybrid. Klaus groaned, throwing the stake away.

He then looked at me and said, "Really?"

I merely glared at the obnoxious hybrid before saying, "We had a deal. I'm not gonna let you kill him."

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria hissed. Damon tried to sit up but Klaus turned back to him and pushed him back down.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's and Danielle's freedom. When I'm done with them, they won't want to go back." Klaus let go of Damon and went back to the bar.

"Damon, you can't be here. You have to leave." I said as Damon stood up, desperately looking at me.

"I'm not leaving without you."

My eyes were already brimming with tears as I spoke, "Damon, please… Don't make this any harder for both of us. I gave my word to keep you alive and I'm not about to go against it." I gulped down the lump in my throat, fighting the urge to cry. "Go home… please…"

Damon's eyes now looked glassy because of those unshed tears and with one last look, he was gone. I immediately sighed in relief and wiped the tears in my eyes.

"Gotta go. Come on, love." Klaus took my hand but I harshly yanked it away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I sneered and glared at the Original as he looked at me with mixed emotions that I didn't want to see right now. Giving him one last glare, I went out of the bar and looked for Stefan.

When I found Stefan, he quickly knew that there was something wrong with me, judging from that worried look that he was giving me. I only shook my head, hinting that I didn't want to talk about it. Both of us then went to the car and Klaus came shortly after.

The drive was filled with awkward silence and thank God, we arrived at wherever this place was after a few minutes. We were back at the warehouse filled with the Original family's coffins. Stefan and I followed Klaus, who entered the warehouse. Klaus stood frozen while looking at the coffin.

Then, the stench of blood filled my nose. When I looked for the source, the guard man lay dead on the floor near the coffin. Rebekah was up and she was near. I could feel an unfamiliar presence in here.

"Rebekah…" Klaus called as he scanned the room for his little sister. "It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Suddenly, a blur passed by and then, a blonde woman stabbed Klaus with a dagger, making him gasp. Rebekah.

"Go to hell, Nik!" She yelled.

Klaus removed the dagger out of his chest with ease before holding it out beside him and dropping it. He then smirked at his sister and said, "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah turned around and started walking away.

Heaving a sigh, Klaus caught up with her and said, "I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah… So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in."

Stefan cautiously walked towards them while I followed closely behind him.

"Stefan…" Rebekah breathed out as a smile started to make its way on her face.

Klaus then walked towards Stefan and compelled the latter, "Now you remember."

Stefan closed his eyes for a while and then opened them again. Now, there was a sign of recognition in his eyes.

"Rebekah." He slowly walked towards the female Original but he stopped when a certain jackass called him.

"Stefan." Hearing his name, Stefan quickly turned around and faced Klaus.

"I remember you. We were friends." Stefan looked at Klaus in shock while I still curiously watched in the sidelines.

The jackass smirked and touched Stefan's shoulder with one hand before saying, "We are friends." Klaus then turned his gaze to his sister and walked towards her. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

"The original witch?" Rebekah looked at her brother with knitted brows.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?"

Rebekah touched her neck and her eyes immediately widened. She looked at her neck before looking up to Klaus and saying, "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!"

I watched with pure curiosity at the scene in front of me. When I turned to Stefan, he was suddenly tense. What on earth was wrong with him?

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus answered back.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Pure anger was now written on Rebekah's face. She was looking around the room, ignoring her brother's attempts to calm her. Finally, Klaus lost his patience.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus sneered, grabbing Rebekah's shoulders.

Rebekah shook off Klaus' hands and quickly walked to her coffin. She then started rummaging through it but there was no sign of the necklace, further fueling her anger. She quickly closed her coffin and threw it away.

I scrunched my face, hearing the sound of the crashing coffin. Screw it. I was leaving. Too much annoying stuff for one day. Heaving a sigh, I made my presence known.

"I'm going back to the hotel." I muttered, making all the vampires look at me. Rebekah looked at me in annoyance because I cut her temper tantrum short.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

I rolled my eyes at her and sarcastically answered, "Well, nice to meet you too."

Low and quiet sniggers could be heard from both Klaus and Stefan but the latter was better at holding it in. This apparently pissed Rebekah off more but before she could lash out on me, Klaus stood beside her and introduced me.

"Danielle, meet Rebekah. Rebekah, this is Danielle Sullivan." He smirked while looking at me. God! I would love to wipe that smirk off of his face. He was so annoying!

"Sullivan…" Rebekah's gasp pulled me out of my daydream of kicking the hybrid's arse.

Turning back to Rebekah, I tilted my head in confusion. Just a while ago, she looked like she was going to murder me but now, she was looking at me with a hint of gentleness in her eyes. What the hell was with these bipolar Mikaelsons? One second they were like a bunch of savages and then the next, they were so gentle and sweet like they got possessed or something. They were so confusing. They just couldn't get their lives straight!

"I thought they were all gone…" Rebekah looked at me with shock before looking at Klaus for confirmation. Klaus only nodded at her as if he knew exactly what she was going to ask.

A smile broke on Rebekah's face as she muttered, "She's her descendant…"

Wait, what? I was whose descendant? What the hell was going on?

* * *

HI GUYS! HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU! :D I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST 2 MONTHS NOW! I'M SUCH A BAD AUTHOR! HUHUH! :( Thank you for reading this fanfic and for all of your follows, favorites and comments. I'll have more time to write now. I promise! Because I graduated high school! :D :D :D Anyways, I honestly don't know if this was good or not so I hope you like the new chapter. But Rebekah's here! I'm gonna have fun writing her and her moments with Danny! :D Please write me a review. It'll be appreciated very much. :D

Btw, what do you think of that last scene? It's another cliffy. I know. Mwahahahah! Read the upcoming chapters to find out! Until next time~~~! ;) :D

Sundress link: http_:_/_stylesweekly_._com_/_wp-content_/_uploads_/_2015_/_06_/_Add-a-belt_.jpg

PS: Just delete these "_" to get the link


	30. Chapter 29

**Danielle**

I woke up to the sound of someone banging my hotel room's door. Who the hell was that? I wanted to sleep more. Ignoring whoever that was, I tried to go back to the land of dreams again.

"Danielle, get up! I know you're a wake!"

I groaned at that familiar thick accent. It was the jackass again. Seriously? Couldn't he just leave me alone? He just couldn't get the hint to leave me alone. The banging of the door then became louder.

"Danielle, open the door! In the count of three if you don't open up, I'm gonna break this door!" He yelled again and started to count, "ONE!"

"UGGH… FINE!" I stood and went to the door, not wanting him to break in to my room.

"TWO!" He yelled again as I opened the door.

"WHAT!?" I glared at Klaus while he stared at me with slightly widened eyes. "Spill it!"

Klaus then snapped out of it and looked at me with a hint of worry and those emotions that frustrated me so much.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine."

Klaus was about to say something again but I cut him off, "Just cut to the chase, Klaus."

He looked at me for a few moments before sighing and saying, "We're going to buy clothes for Rebekah and she insisted on you joining her." I raised a brow at this before heaving a sigh.

"Okay, fine. Give me time to get ready." I was not in the mood to argue right now. Besides, I knew I wouldn't win the argument anyway because it was against this jackass and the girl version of him.

After Klaus nodded, I closed the door and went to get ready. Once I looked at myself in front of the mirror, it was no wonder Klaus looked so surprised when he saw me. I looked like the walking dead courtesy of my puffy red eyes and the dark bags underneath them. Sighing, I took a shower to get rid of any evidence that I cried. I was grateful to Stefan but this was his fault. No offense.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Last Night**

_I was about to go to bed when suddenly, someone knocked on my room__'__s door. Who could it be? Going to the door, I debated whether to open it or not. Please not him. Please not him._

_"__Danny, it__'__s me.__" __Stefan__'__s voice rang in my ears, making me sigh in relief. Thank God!_

_Opening the door, I smiled at Stefan and said, __"__Stefan, how can I help you?__"_

_"__Mind if talk to you for a second?__" __He smiled in return._

_"__Sure, come on in.__" __While I closed the door, Stefan grabbed a chair and sat on it._

_"__So, what do you wanna talk about?__" __I then sat on the bed. _

_"__The explanation you owe me.__"_

_I didn__'__t get it. What explanation did I owe him? Sensing that I seemed to have forgotten about it, Stefan gave me a knowing look. That same look he gave me when we first arrived at Gloria__'__s bar. Then, it clicked._

_"__Right. That explanation.__" __I then sighed and looked at him apologetically. __"__Where do you want to start?__"_

_"__Why did you looked so shocked and tensed when she said you were your father__'__s daughter?__" __Stefan looked at me with curious yet serious eyes. _

_"__Well, here goes nothing.__" __I took a deep breath and started to speak, __"__Do you remember that time when we sent Caroline home after being kidnapped by Jules?__"_

_"__Yeah but what does it have to do with this?__" __He raised a brow at me. _

_I heaved a sigh and continued, __"__You noticed something was wrong with me and I told you that I couldn__'__t tell you the reason yet, remember?__" __He only nodded his head, trying to see the connection. __"__Well, the night before that I found out the truth about myself.__"_

_Stefan peered at me, patiently waiting for whatever I was going to say. _

_Taking a deep breath, I said, __"__During my travel to Duke with Damon, Elena and Ric, I received a chest box from my uncle and it contained his will. Reading that will, I was in denial. Reality hit me hard where it hurt the most. I found out that the person, who I thought was my uncle, was actually my father and the people, who I__'__ve known as my parents since young, were my paternal uncle and aunt.__" __Immediately, Stefan__'__s eyes widened in shock and realization. _

_I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and continued, __"__I was only left in their care. All this time, I had been living some fabricated life. It just made me realize that all the things, I thought I had, weren__'__t even within my reach. Every time I lay flowers in front of my real dad__'__s grave, it__'__s just a constant reminder that I already lost everything before I even got a chance to cherish them. I never got a chance to tell my parents that I love them.__"_

_"__I never got a chance to meet my real mom and dad.__" __I then laughed bitterly to prevent my voice from cracking. __"__Heck, I don__'__t even know anything about my mother.__"_

_The next thing that happened shocked me. Stefan didn__'__t say anything and just hugged me. _

_"__You__'__re a very strong person, Danny. But, it__'__s okay now. You can cry.__"_

_That did it. The flood gates were now open and tears started to run down my cheeks. Kissing my forehead, Stefan slowly rocked me and gently pat my head. That night, I cried to my heart__'__s content while Stefan held me in a comforting embrace._

~~~~~X~~~~~

Walking in the streets, I was trying to find the store they were in. Apparently, Stefan insisted that they should go ahead first and give me time to get ready. I owed him that because it took me so long to conceal everything. Finally, I found the store and when I entered, Klaus and Stefan sat on the couches while drinking champagne.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"Hey, want some champagne?" Stefan smiled at me, raising his glass of champagne.

Giving him a small smile, I politely declined. Klaus was only looking at me and it was annoying. It was probably because he saw how much of a mess I was this morning.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah yelled from somewhere.

Klaus turned away from me and sighed in exasperation, "There's not."

Rebekah came out of the fitting room, wearing a short black dress. The dress looked nice but it didn't suit her.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then."

"Yeah and you don't wanna know the rest. Trust me." I sighed, making Rebekah glare at the dress she was wearing.

She then looked at her brother and said, "You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." He heaved another sigh.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah scrunched her face in disgust at music being played in the store right now.

"It's dance music." Stefan answered her this time.

"People dance to this?"

"Hmm." Stefan nodded.

Klaus had enough of this and said, "Are we done?"

Moving closer to her brother, Rebekah answered him, "And why are you so grumpy?"

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it."

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah then turned to Stefan and gestured her dress. "So what do you think?"

"I like it." Stefan smiled her but Rebekah just frowned at him. "What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan."

"Stefan. You suck." I smirked at him before turning to Rebekah and saying, "That dress is no good. Come on, I'll help you find a nice one."

"Thank God, you're here. These men are utterly useless!" Rebekah exclaimed, making me chuckle. Maybe my first impression of her was wrong.

"How come she's not trying to set you on fire?" Klaus frowned at Rebekah before at me.

"Maybe it's because she likes me more than you and I'm not mean unlike you." Rebekah smirked at her brother with a tinge of amusement in her eyes.

Klaus looked at her sister in annoyance and said, "My dear sister, if I'm mean, what are you then? Likely worse." A smirk started to make its way on Klaus' face after seeing that glare Rebekah was giving him. Knowing what he meant, Rebekah was about to yell at Klaus but I beat her in keeping his mouth shut.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" My voice dripped with sarcasm as I gave him a sickly-sweet smile. "Alright, I'll give you an answer. You drive me nuts to the point that I already have thousands of imaginations of kicking your sorry arse. Besides, Rebekah hasn't done anything to piss me off unlike you so you have no right to question my actions, jackass." My smile turned into a smirk after seeing Klaus glare daggers at me.

Rebekah immediately burst into laughter and managed to say, "Oh God! You're hilarious!"

"Burned again. For the nth time this summer." Stefan sniggered, making Klaus scowl at him.

"Come on, Rebekah. Let's find you a nice dress." I nudged my head towards the rack of clothes.

Before I got any farther, I heard Rebekah chirp, "I like her!" I softly chuckled at this.

As I scanned through the clothes, Rebekah stood beside me and said, "Danielle, I'm sorry for the way I acted last night."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her in slight amusement and shock. Never imagined Rebekah to be like this.

"It's okay. I understand. I needed to cut you some slack, being locked up in a coffin for 90 years and all that. You're allowed to be cranky and mean." I smiled at Rebekah but it was still somewhat bothering her.

"No, it's really rude considering that I want to be your friend." Rebekah then started going on and on about it so I decided to cut her off.

"Okay how about this, let's start over." I grinned at Rebekah and held my hand out to her. "Hi, I'm Danielle Sullivan. Call me Danny."

Rebekah looked at me with a surprised expression before a smile started to make its way on her face. She then took my hand and said, "I'm Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bekah. Do you mind shopping together? It's boring shopping alone."

Her smiled widened after hearing the nickname that I called her. She then said, "I would love to, Danny."

I chuckled and we then resumed looking for any clothes. After a while, I found some nice ones for Rebekah. Taking them out of the rack, I then handed them to her.

"Here, try these."

"Thanks and here are yours." She then handed me a dress and a sandal. I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

"No thanks. I still have clothes. Don't need to buy new ones."

"No. You said we're shopping together." She pushed the dress and sandals to me.

"Bekah, I'm telling you I'm satisfied with the clothes that I have now."

Rebekah just ignored my protests and dragged me to the fitting room. Pushing me in to one of the stalls, she said, "I insist."

"I'm not wearing this." She ignored me again and immediately closed the curtain. "Rebekah!"

"Put it on! And, you better have it on once I'm done changing!" The female Original yelled from another stall.

"Just indulge her, love. You won't win. Rebekah is a stubborn little thing." Klaus said this from the other side. Heaving a deep sigh, I looked at the items in my hands again before starting to get changed.

Once the dress was on, I looked at myself in front of the mirror and I couldn't help but stare at myself. The beige dress had an intricate and exquisite lace design and it stopped a few inches above my knees. It also has a few belts, showing my curves flawlessly. The dress fit me well. It was perfect.

"Danny! Are you done?" Rebekah yelled, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Uh… Not really…"

"You're lying. Come out now!"

"I'd rather not." I panicked, not knowing what to do.

"That's it! I'm coming in!" Rebekah pulled the curtains and she looked at me stunned. Then, a smile quickly replaced her surprised expression. "I knew it! It's perfect! You look stunning, my friend."

As Rebekah gushed, her smile suddenly turned in to a mischievous smirk. Oh no. What had I gotten myself in to? Rebekah quickly dragged me out of the fitting room and jogged up to her brother, who was busy flirting with a blonde who was pouring him champagne.

"Nik! Look!" She then pushed me in front of Klaus, making him turn to us. "Isn't Danny lovely?"

He only looked at me with a stunned expression, making me fidget under his intense gaze. What the hell did Rebekah drag me in to? I just wanted to lock myself in the fitting room to save myself from further embarrassment.

Klaus suddenly blurted, "Beautiful."

My eyes widened in shock after hearing this. What? Did he just say what I thought I heard him say? I turned to Rebekah and she was just a shock as I was.

Klaus finally snapped out of it and his eyes were wide in shock, realizing that he said it out loud. Clearing his throat, he took a sip of his champagne and said, "Hurry up and pay for them. We're meeting Gloria in 10." He then quietly sipped his champagne, avoiding our gazes.

I tilted my head in confusion and Rebekah was in the same state as well. Why the hell was he acting like this towards me? Going back to the fitting room, we started to change our clothes. Many things were still bugging me so I muttered a small spell to keep our conversation a secret.

"Rebekah, can I ask you something?" I asked the said Original after coming out of the fitting room.

"Sure. About what?" Rebekah came out of her stall, already dressed.

"Why is he like that? Why does he keep on showing me this side of him that is the exact opposite of the the big bad hybrid that I know? It's so frustrating and confusing."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke, "Nik was never evil in the first place. When we were human, he was so loving and full of life. But then, this cruel reality just destroyed everything and changed him into someone who people branded as a monster."

Rebekah then continued, "Honestly, I'm not really sure why he's showing you all of these because in my entire immortal life, that's the first time I've seen him like that. He's probably showing you all of these because in his eyes, you're someone special and intriguing. And, that is something I have to agree with him. You're special." Rebekah gave me a small smile as she made her way towards the cashier.

I slowly followed her trying to digest everything she said. Honestly, I didn't know what to feel. Hearing all of these shocked me. It just somewhat made things more complicated for me. I was getting this idea that there was more to Klaus than just the big bad hybrid. It was making me feel sympathetic of the hybrid. What on earth exactly happened to him all this time? What was he doing to me?

~~~~~X~~~~~

It has been quite a while since the Mikaelson siblings and I arrived at Gloria's bar. I currently sat in front of Gloria while holding her hand and concentrating on finding Rebekah's necklace. We had our hands place right above a big grimoire as the candles around it flickered. Suddenly, the creaking sound of the door and footsteps echoed in the bar.

"You left us." Rebekah scowled at most likely Stefan.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode."

"Tell me about it." Klaus remarked with exasperation evident in his voice.

"What're they doing?" I sensed a hint of edginess in Stefan's voice. What on earth was wrong with him?

"They're failing."

Hearing Klaus say that, my eyes quickly snapped open and I glowered, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you actually the one doing all the work? No! So, we're playing a game that I like to call 'Shut up because you ain't doing the work, jackass'." Klaus glared at me as I gave him another one of my sickly-sweet smiles. Rebekah didn't even bother holding in her laugher.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria sighed in frustration, cutting my fun short.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah jumped off from the counter top and walked towards Gloria.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria let go of my hand as Rebekah sat on the table. The older witch then told me, "I've got this one, Danny. Thank you for the help."

Smiling at Gloria, I nodded and sat on a nearby table, watching the scene unfold before me.

"All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Gloria took a hold of the hand that Rebekah held out to her.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan tensely looked at Gloria and Rebekah, making me raise a brow at him. This was the second time today. He was hiding something. I could feel it.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

Creases formed on Gloria's forehead as she said, "I can sense something."

Stefan seemed tense and worried even though he tried his best to hide it. He was definitely hiding something. Gloria then started to chant a spell before dropping Rebekah's hand and looking at the three of us.

"I found it."

Rebekah eagerly looked at Gloria and said, "So where is it?"

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria heaved a sigh.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah glowered.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

"So dive." Klaus went towards the older witch.

"I need more time." Gloria then gave Klaus a frustrated look as the hybrid leaned on the table. "And space. You're harshing my ju-ju."

Klaus then smirked at her, "We can wait."

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." This time Gloria gave him a stern look, leaving no room for any arguments.

"Hey." Stefan placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." He then made his way to the door.

The siblings shared a look before shrugging their shoulders and following Stefan. Klaus, however, stopped and turned to me.

"Come on, little wolf."

I glared at the hybrid and hissed, "For the love of God, stop calling me that!" The hybrid merely smirked at my outburst while Rebekah watched us in amusement. I really hated this man. Crossing my arms over my chest, I continued, "Besides, why do I have to go? I don't want to see you all sucking people's blood."

"If you think I'm leaving you here, you're definitely mistaken. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Klaus then gave me a stern look as I remained defiant. He, apparently, got annoyed by my stubbornness because the next thing I knew, he used his vampire speed to toss me over his shoulder.

"Klaus! Put me down!" I thrashed and kept on hitting his back while he walked towards the bar's exit. "Put me down right now!"

"Unless you want to fall with your face flat on the floor, I suggest you give it up. Your efforts are futile, love."

Stopping my efforts to get down, I could practically imagine that annoying smirk on his face right now and just the thought of it pissed me off. No matter how much I thrashed and punched him, he wouldn't even budge. There was nothing I could do to get out of this so I had no choice but to let him carry me like a sack of potatoes.

After a while, Klaus stopped walking and put me down. Once I was on my feet again, that annoying smirk was plastered on his face again. This time I didn't bother to hold myself back from doing what I had been wanting to do for the whole summer. I raised my fist and hit him square on his jaw, making the hybrid glare daggers at me.

"Do that again and I will make your life a living hell." I gave him a glare of my own and entered the car, ignoring the shrieks of laughter coming from both Rebekah and Stefan.

~~~~~X~~~~~

For the last 30 minutes, I have been forcing myself to eat my sandwich even though I couldn't stomach it. Apparently, I lost my appetite after seeing my vampire companions sucking these girls dry. Stefan and Klaus were seated on different couches while still drinking blood from the girls they were holding.

Sitting on top of a nearby crate, Rebekah turned to the boys and whined, "My girl's dead. I'm bored."

I cringed at this. Now, I definitely couldn't eat this tasty sandwich because I might just throw up.

Klaus stopped drinking blood and glanced at Stefan before saying, "You weren't kidding about being hungry."

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan smirked at the hybrid as his eyes returned to their original shade.

"Try being related to her." Klaus nudged his head towards Rebekah and laughed, making the younger Salvatore laugh as well.

"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me." Rebekah frowned at Stefan.

"It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus heaved a sigh.

Rebekah looked at Klaus with knitted brows and whined, "Why are you taking his side?" Oh God, would this ever stop?

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus merely smirked at his sister.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!"

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise."

"Well, you're no picnic, either." Stefan smirked at the hybrid and continued, "I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off. And, I can tell it's the same for Danny." Now, that was funny. Rebekah and I wasted no time bursting into laughter after hearing that.

"Fantastic." Rebekah grinned at Stefan as the latter dropped the now dead girl onto the ground.

"I need to go." Stefan got up and walked away while wiping the remaining blood on his lips.

Rebekah's eyes followed Stefan before turning back to her brother and saying, "Where's he going?"

"To write a name on a wall." Rebekah gave him a look to explain but Klaus merely said, "It's a long story."

I knew what he was going to do. He was torturing himself like this but I guessed that was just how he was trying to hold on to his humanity- the guilt of killing an innocent. Shaking these thoughts out of my head, I decided to ask something that was bugging my mind. It was the perfect time after all.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked at the siblings.

"It depends on the question, love." Klaus smirked at me while dropping the dead girl onto the ground, making me scrunch my face.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and told me, "Sure. Fire away."

I took a deep breath and started, "Last night, why were you so shocked to know that I was a Sullivan? You even said I was her descendant. What did you mean by that? Which of my ancestors did you know?"

Rebekah shared a knowing look with Klaus before sighing and said, "Well, one of your ancestors was a very good friend of ours. We were really close to the point that we considered her as one of us. She helped us in so many ways, even stood by us. Then one day, Noelle… she…" Rebekah looked like she was holding back her tears. They must have been really close with this ancestor of mine. Now, I felt bad making her reminisce such painful memory.

Klaus took this moment to continue by saying, "She aided us to the point that in even cost her own life." Turning to Klaus, I saw something in his eyes- grief, guilt. Did he blame himself for what happened to her? What exactly happened between them and my ancestor?

"Before Noelle died, she told us with a smile on her face 'Take care of my descendants for me'." Rebekah looked at me with slightly teary eyes, biting her lip. "For centuries, we thought that Sullivan witches were all gone because of how they were hunted down for their power. We thought we failed to uphold her dying wish."

"We made a promise to protect her bloodline and this time, nothing would stop us from doing so." Klaus' eyes were burning with pure resolution. "No matter what it takes."

"This was your intention when you brought me along with you. All this time." I whispered in realization, despite my shock.

"You have the answer to your question, love. Why I brought you along with me." This made me look up to Klaus only to see him looking at me intently. I couldn't take this. This was too much.

I quickly stood up and said, "I-I need some air." Heading out of the warehouse, I ran until I reached a nearby park.

Sitting on a nearby bench, I tried to even out my breathing. This was not happening. All this time, was my impression on Klaus actually wrong? What the hell was the thing that Isobel told me before then? Klaus wanted my power and my bloodline but now, was all of that really true? I didn't know what to believe in anymore.

The answer he gave me as to why he brought me along, I didn't know if I should believe that. One part of me told me that it was possible and another pushed that it was a lie. However, there was one thing that I was sure of. He was hiding something from me. That was not the entire reason why he brought me with him. I was sure of it because I could see it in his eyes.

Another thing, something was bugging me again. They said my ancestor helped them to the point of her death. Did that mean they were actually facing something life threatening? If so, what then? Or, could they possibly be running from someone?

After a while, I stopped pondering on these things. It was all making my head hurt. None of these could give me an answer since all of them were just speculations. Heaving a sigh in frustration, I decided to go back to the warehouse. I already spent too much time in the park.

Entering the warehouse, I picked the worst possible moment to arrived. Stefan was on the ground with his head bent in a weird angle, hinting me that his neck was snapped.

"What the hell?" I tilted my head in confusion at the Mikaelson siblings. Then all of a sudden, I was pinned to a nearby wall.

"What are you hiding?" Klaus glared at me as he held me in place by my neck.

"Nothing!"

"STOP LYING!" He sneered with venom dripping in his voice as he tightened his hold on my neck, making choke and struggle.

"Stop!" Rebekah yelled at her brother. "Nik, you're hurting her!"

Klaus merely ignored her and glowered, "Tell me now, sweetheart. My patience is already running low."

"I told you! Nothing!" I'd be damned if I told him about Elena.

"Nik! Stop!" Rebekah yelled again but it just went in to Klaus' deaf ears.

"Drop the act, love. Your stubbornness is beginning to wear me out. I suggest you tell me now before I kill you."

This time I stopped struggling, removed my hands on his wrists and said, "Go ahead. Kill me." I looked at him in the eye as his wide eyes stared at my piercing gaze. "I've got nothing to lose."

Klaus' mouth hang open, too shocked and speechless at what I had just said. There was no way in hell I would break and let him wreak havoc in Mystic Falls again. This was a promise that I made to myself. I already lost too much loved ones.

Something changed in Klaus' eyes. Behind all of the rage and betrayal, there was sadness and guilt. Then as fast as it came, it was gone. Klaus snapped out of it and now, his face was void of any emotion. After that, everything went black.

* * *

HI GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU! :D Thank you for reading this fanfic. Also, thank you for you follows, favorites and reviews. It really means a lot! :D I had fun writing this chapter. Hahhaha! It's too fun to write about Danny and Klaus. I'm also very excited to write the upcoming ones because I have many ideas in mind. Please tell me your opinion on how the story is going so far so I know what can I add more in the upcoming chapters. It'll be appreciated very much. :D Until next time~~~! ;) :D

**LINK FOR THE DRESS:** **http~:~/~/~images~.~rewardstyle~.~com~/~img?~v~=2.13~&amp;p=n~_~8026620**

**(Just delete these "~" to get the links)**

PS: I almost forgot.** I might not update for a while after this, takes me so much time to write. I'm gonna update my other story (Taking Chances) first before posting a new chapter for this one. **I had so much ideas running through my head after watching Captain America: Civil War because it was really awesome. Although, I felt the ending was cut short or something but it was still awesome! So yeah, I'm in the mood to write for Captain America right now. Please bear with me!


End file.
